Hidden Shadow Shinobi
by KaiserRyuujin
Summary: Story centers on shinobi's from the newly formed Kage Country who are sent out to look over Naruto and the gang of the Konoha Village for the dangerous villains that threatens everyone. CompletedNo More Updates
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
The morning in Shadow Village brought an unusual chill and a heavy fog as the two shinobi Ryuujin and Cory-Chan stood and waited for their friend to come back from talking with the Shadow Village Elder. "I wonder what's going on in there?" wondered Ryuujin as he tapped his foot being impatient as he can be at times.  
  
"Well what ever it is, I'm sure it's important and knock that off it's starting to bug me." Cory-Chan sitting on a fence by the home of the Elder waiting patiently unlike Ryuujin.  
  
He looked down at this foot realizing what she was talking about and stopped, "I know, but still, this has to be important if the Elder called us out this early to see us personally with out any other of the shinobi's here."  
  
"Ryuu calm down, this is more of an honor then something to worry about, it's more of an honor that we where called out for a well secret assignment by the Village Elder." She told the jittery nervous Ryuujin.  
  
A heavy sigh came from Ryuu shrugging the situation off, "Yeah your right, lets just wait and see what it is."  
  
Inside the room, lit only by a candle the elder and grand shinobi Reptile talked about the mission that was going to be given. "Okay Elder what is so important that you had to wake up my friends and I for?" asked Reptile with his arms folded tapping one finger against his resting arm waiting for the answer.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that a couple of powers out there seem to be moving on this select group of shinobi's." spoke the Elder as he set down a file for Reptile, and he took a deep puff on his pipe releasing the smoke into the air resting back in his chair.  
  
"You, Ryuujin and Cory-Chan out there will be protecting the people in that file." He said putting his hands together leaning forward onto his desk.  
  
Reptile picked up the file looking inside of it seeing on name that caught his eye, "Hatake Kakashi?" he raised an eyebrow, "Why would he need protection? He is the best shinobi at Leaf Village; I thought he couldn't be beat considering he knows well over a thousand Jutsu's." Reptile in disbelief about this mission and why they where to protect the Sharingan user Kakashi.  
  
"Reptile, even though he may know all of the Jutsu's that he does, does not mean that he is unbeatable in any such way, don't forget you have been around much longer then he has." The Elder rising from his seat and walking to the window looking out to where Ryuu and Cory were and gave a slight smile at how well they have come and all that they have accomplished.  
  
"Yes I suppose you are right about that, but."Reptile trailed off.  
  
"But what, Reptile?" Elder asked looking over his shoulder at him.  
  
"Well, I know Cory-Chan and I are ready for this kind of thing as for Ryuujin.um I am just not so sure about him." Reptile closing the file and sitting down on the desk of the Village Elder, questioning if his friend was really capable of this mission.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryuu can handle himself, he is from the Ryuu Clan and blessed with the mark that shows up in their blood line once in some odd amount of years." The Elder walking up to Reptile, "So do not worry about him, he is an excellent addition to the team."  
  
"You're right, now for the main question, why are we protecting this group of shinobi's?" Reptile asked thumbing through the file looking at who they are supposed to protect.  
  
"Well the one boy Uzamaki Naruto, he is a unique young boy as."  
  
Reptile cut him off, "I know the one that has the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside of him, I know that tail, along with Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of that clan besides his brother Itachi who slaughtered everyone, I was there I survived that skirmish with him." He said clenching his fist tightly.  
  
"Yes well, Itachi is after Naruto for the fact he wants to use the Nine Tails Fox for himself. But he is not the only threat, for there is another." The Elder taking a puff from his pipe.  
  
"Another? Who is the other?" Asked Reptile in a slight shock to the news of someone being close to Itachi's level in any way.  
  
"The other is a one Amatsu Mikaboshi, He is in equal power, strength everything with Itachi, it's truly scary but that's the other threat someone equal to him, the only good thing is that they are enemies and have a grudge against one another because of their equality though they have tendencies of being better then one another." Elder taking another puff from his pipe sitting back in his chair.  
  
With a heavy and troubled sigh Reptile sat off from the desk, "Okay well where on the case then." He said heading towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" The Elder called out as he reached into his desk and tossed three forehead protectors to Reptile. "You and the others are the first to wear these official Shadow Country forehead protectors." He smiled happily giving out the first set of them to a great group of students.  
  
Reptile took a look at them, "Wow thank you very much." The ninja not much for words at the moment being given the honor to be the first to wear their countries first forehead protectors.  
  
The Elder stood up once more from his seat and walked up to Reptile one last time, "I thank you, for looking over Ryuujin and tell Cory-Chan the same, because you two have taught him a lot, and the only ones who treated him like any other kid." Taking a deep breath for a moment, "But know that people around know who he is and his importance in his life, so be warned that there will be people after him and his life, so make sure he stays safe, but just do it that he doesn't feel like a burden." The old man smiled patting Reptile on the arm as he turned away going back to his seat and groaning a bit as he sat down.  
  
Reptile smiled and waved good-bye as he stepped out the door to meet with his friends and to give an explanation of what was going to happen. Ryuujin sat on the ground still but had to entertain himself one way so he was studying up on his Jutsu's working out the hand movements and finding out the right amount of charka or ki to put into each different attack. Cory was brushing up on her martial art moves, seeing as how she hasn't had a fight in awhile or just a good fight at that and the yearning of battle burned inside wanting to meet a definite worthy opponent to test her skills to their max. "AH HA!" Yelled out Ryuujin as he jumped up in joy, "Cory- Chan check this move out I finally figured it out!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Heh okay lets see this move." She said smiling stopping from her exercise.  
  
Ryuu grinned and he performed the seal technique putting up his index and middle fingers up but slid his right hand in that formation behind his left and grinned, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique)!" he yelled out and soon there where about ten or so copies of him.  
  
The eyes of Reptile and Cory went wide as they watched him perform such an advanced technique such as that. "Ryuujin how did you get a hold of such an advanced technique?" asked Cory-Chan in an uncertain voice and of curiosity.  
  
"Well Hikage samma gave me a group of jutsu scrolls that I could practice with, and this one I have been tinkering with for awhile and finally got it." He explained smiling cheerfully.  
  
Holding the folder by his side Reptile walked up to the two, "Wow impressive kid, you certainly are getting better at this, now if you can just talk to girls you like." He joked around with him.  
  
Ryuujin blushed a bit as it covered his cheeks but then got angry; "SHUT UP DAMNIT!" he yelled sitting back down folding his arms angrily and the shadow clones all disappeared. "Didn't even get to see the addition." He said under his breath.  
  
"Ah don't worry about it Ryuu you know he was only joking with you." Said Cory-Chan smiling and messing up his hair a bit; "Okay so what's the mission for us?" asked Cory as she turned from Ryuujin to Reptile.  
  
"Well, we are to protect and look over a group of shinobi from the Leaf Village." Said Reptile, as he looked into the folder really quick for the group photo of them and then handed the photo to Cory.  
  
She looked at it and as she did her eyes suddenly shot to the silver haired man in the back of the three young ninja's, "W-who is he?" she asked, as her eyes grew wide.  
  
Reptile stepped by her and looked, "Oh that would be Hatake Kakashi, he is the sensei for the three standing in front." He explained looking at her puzzled for a moment.  
  
Her eyes practically turned into giant hearts as she gazed at Kakashi's picture, "Oh my god he is so noopy (cute)." She said gripping the picture tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
A sigh came from Reptile as he shook his head a bit, "Well he is not the only one we are looking after remember that we have to look after the other three, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and finally Uzumaki Naruto." Reptile pointing out the people in the photo as Ryuujin got up to see them all.  
  
Scratching his chin slightly then switching to put his hands behind his head, "Now why are we protecting these people? There shinobi's they should be able to handle themselves.right?" Ryuujin asked curiously looking to Reptile for an answer.  
  
"It appears that there are some people out there that are after them, such as one Itachi, the brother of Sasuke there. We believe he may be after his brother or Naruto there, for the special gift locked inside of him." Said Reptile as he looked at the file of Naruto with all his information, thanks to the spy's of Shadow Village putting their talents to work.  
  
"What might that be exactly?" Asked Ryuujin stepping away from Cory as she was practically drooling over Kakashi.  
  
"Well, it seems that the boy Naruto has the legendary Nine Tales Demon Fox locked inside of him, and Itachi wants that for his own reasons, I would think, I mean who wouldn't want that kind of power for themselves." Reptile explained giving good reasons knowing that any person that desires power would go after that kind of thing for himself or even herself.  
  
Cory-Chan finally tore herself away from looking at Kakashi, "So this young boy has such an evil creature inside of him humph, who put it there?" she asked curiously as Ryuujin giving the look of curiosity himself.  
  
"It was the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, he was the one to seal it way inside him, though from what I have heard, his thoughts on it and what he believed was not shared by the other people in the village." Reptile managing to snatch the photo away from Cory and put it back into the folder as she tried reaching back for it.  
  
Ryuu stood there for a moment watching Cory-Chan trying to get the photo back and he remembered the one thing he forgot and knew he was going to need it, "Hey, you two I will be right back, I forgot something that I think will come in handy." He said and he leaped away with the dust being kicked up from under his feet.  
  
He leaped over the rooftops making no sound as he landed on each one, finally came to the door to his home and stepped inside looking about the room scanning it really quick. "Ah there it is." He said walking to the mantle where a sheathed sword was placed on a pedestal.  
  
The young ninja reached for it and pulled it off, "Ah the Shuurai (Lightning Strike) couldn't forget you." He said and placed the sword on his back tying it tight to him so it would not fall off.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Cory finally stopped trying to grab for the picture and they where now waiting for their companion to come back, "Do you think Ryuujin can handle something like this? Trying to protect some younger kids?" asked Cory-Chan slightly questioning their friend's abilities and if he was ready.  
  
A smile crossed Reptiles face and was noticeable through the part of the mask that just covered his mouth, "Don't worry about him Cory he will do just fine, he can handle this and himself I know that for sure." He assured her of Ryuu's abilities for the mission given to them.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I just sometimes wonder about his abilities and if he can keep a clear head in battle is all and I don't want anything to happen to him is all." she responded folding her arms really concerned about Ryuujin.  
  
Reptile walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Cory don't worry about a thing, its not like he is going on this mission on his own we are going to be there with him to help him out if he really needs it." He assured her doing his best to try and convince her that everything was going to play out just fine.  
  
A heavy sigh came out of Cory as she finally accepted it, "Your right, everything will be fine, I'm probably just over reacting is all." she said smiling and Reptile took his hands off her shoulders and stepped back smiling. "Now we just need him to get back so we can go." He said now folding his arms.  
  
Lightly landing on his feet Ryuujin had returned with his sword on his back and ready, "Okay I'm ready to go now." He said adjusting his clothing a bit.  
  
"Excellent lets get going cant waste anymore time now." Reptile heading out ahead of the other two but Cory caught right up with him and all to leave Ryuu a little bit behind.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" he called as he ran up catching up with them, as they headed outside the gate of their village leaving their home behind for the quite some time. 


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving The Village

Chapter 2: Leaving The Village, A New Threat  
  
Reptile set his hands to his side and felt for a moment but felt a lump in his pocket and suddenly remembered what lay in there. He then reached in and pulled out the Shadow Village forehead protectors, "Hey I almost forgot to give you these." He said smiling.  
  
"What is it Reptile?" Ryuujin asked curiously and looking puzzled like any other time he didn't understand something.  
  
"Well these are your official signatures showing that you are now real ninja's from our very own Shadow Country." Said Reptile as he handed the two of them their protectors.  
  
Ryuu was in aw and unable to say a word with all the honor and pride and happiness that he felt that very moment to know now he was a part of the place he was born and raised in. He brushed his hair back with what did fall over his own forehead and he placed the protector on and tied in the back tight to hold and stay, Cory just as happy to receive such a gift and tied it on the same place like Ryuujin, but still some of her hair draped along the sides and little strands falling in her face. Reptile turned away for a moment as he pulled out his old protector, slightly shattered and cracked in places as it held the symbol for Leaf Village, gripping it tightly he put it back away, "Times are different and also time to start a new." He said as he placed the protector on his shoulder and tied it tightly on.  
  
Cory walked up to Reptile setting a hand upon his shoulder, "You okay?" she asked seeing as he had turned their backs to them and was talking to himself.  
  
"Hm? Yeah I'm just fine, thanks." He said turning around to the two other shinobi's and smiled, "Oh shit! That reminds me I forgot one more thing." Reptiles now with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"What did you forget this time?" Both of his companions asked even if one wasn't aloud.  
  
Reptile turned away from them once more and put two fingers from his mouth and let out a very loud whistling sound the echoed through the village. Cory and Ryuujin looked around curiously as to what he was whistling for, but before they knew it the ground around them began to shake. From within the village a giant cloud of dust was kicked up into the air and it was heading towards the three, Ryuu took a few steps back and Cory just shook her head folding her arms. The cloud of smoke kicked up around the three of them, and it slowly fell away to reveal a giant snake in front of them just peering down on them, with a shaky hand Ryuujin reached for his Shuurai drawing it out. "Heheheh calm down there Ryuu, it's just my snake Stephanie." Reptile laughed Ryuu's response to his pet snake.  
  
"Yeah, plus it's not really that massive he was using GenJutsu on you, didn't work on me though." Cory-Chan grinned, "He just made her look giant and give her a grand entrance such as that." She pointed out, what Reptiles GenJutsu had done in the eyes of the young shinobi.  
  
"Oh I see, huh, that was pretty crazy though." Ryuujin sheathing his sword and watched the snake Stephanie turn into her original size but considering her being a red tail boa she was still a very big snake, but not monstrous.  
  
Reptile picked up his snake and put it around his neck resting on his shoulders, "Alright you two, enough goofing around we have to get going." Said Reptile and the three  
  
The three shinobi's from Shadow Village walked slowly through the forest as it was now blanketed in a thick fog. Ryuujin excited to receive his Shadow Forehead Protector symbolizing he was a real shinobi now and apart of the future of his village. As they took one more step forward the sound of an ear piercing scream filled the air and the eyes of the young ninja Ryuu grew wide, "What was that?" he asked stepping back slightly. Reptile looked ahead trying to figure it out himself, Stephanie hissed with her animal instincts sensing the danger that lay before them. Patting Stephanie, Reptile set her down, "Okay now go on ahead and see what is going on and see everything you can with out getting caught then report back to Me.," he instructed his reptilian companion. Stephanie then slithered off ahead to see what caused such a horrible scream as that. "You sure that was a good idea Reptile?" asked Ryuujin in a slightly shaken voice. "Yeah don't worry about it I have trained her well." he said looking back at Ryuu smiling through his facemask. The snake crawled its way up the tree and out onto a branch over seeing what was going on. A group of men surrounding only one other, not a shred of emotion was on the face of the man who was against difficult odds. He just held his sword by his side and waited for the next man to attack him as the corpse of the man before laid in pieces before him. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled one ninja as he leaped into the air throwing a group of shurikens at their enemy, but the unknown fighter swatted them away like fly's and in an instant only a little cloud of dust was left where he stood and now he too was in the air with the other and brought his blade down the center of his opponent down to his waist and landed back down as the next corpse fell behind the others. With a slight twitch of his eye he brought his blade up to his face and his reflection shown on it as the last remaining men that stood charged at him. With lightning fast speed he had cut each man in seven different places, and as he slowly sheathed his sword they all fell apart with blood spraying into the air from their lifeless bodies. Stephanie slithered off as fast as possible to give Reptile the info, the fighter turned to where he heard the rustling in the tree and caught the snake slithering away and decided to fallow it for a greater challenge may be ahead for him. Reptile's snake came up fast and he kneeled down letting Stephanie slither onto his arm and gave him the info of the fighter. "I see...okay Ryuujin Cory-Chan I want you two to hide away and do not come out until I give the signal." he instructed and with a hard gulp Ryuujin nodded and he leaped away along with Cory and they hid away in the forests. Reptile performed the hand seals, Bird, Dog, Boar and then Horse, "Juujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)" and Stephanie turned into a perfect copy of Reptile and hid her self away like the others. A female voice then spoke up behind the ruthless fighter, "My, my you aren't even giving them a chance to scream... well unlike that last one." she said to her male companion walking up to him. With out a response he simply walked forward to meet his next match. "Why must you be so difficult?" said the female shinobi as she fallowed behind him. Reptile got a little fire started and sat down behind it awaiting there possible friend or even foe, Ryuu feeling a slight tremble in his hand, he couldn't understand it but didn't want to admit if it where fear or not. Cory watched him from a far as she noticed him holding his hand to stop it from shaking, 'Oh no, I had a feeling he might get like this.' she said to herself, and then adverted her attention to Reptile. The man walked out through the mist to find Reptile sitting at the camp fire nudging around some twigs keeping it going and he glanced up at the man who now stood before him, "Ah hello stranger." he said with a warm greeting seeing where he stood weather it be good or bad. "..." Nothing was said in response to Reptiles greeting but another twitch in his eye and now he reached back and gripped the handle to his sword. Ryuujin noticed what he was doing and started to reach for his own just incase and his hand began to shake with a slight jittering noise coming from the sheath and sword, which caught the eye of the fighter. Suddenly he felt a warm touch on his cheek, "You really should watch it, my friend has already noticed you, and you should be a lot more careful." Said the female shinobi that was with the samurai fighter who already noticed Ryuu's mistake with the shaky hand and a smirk crossed the women's face.  
  
A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face as his eyes where as wide as can be and he looked at the young women who caught him where he stood. "W.who are you?" Ryuujin asked nervously as he gripped his sword tightly thinking of a way to try and strike at her.  
  
She withdrew her hand but stayed close to him, "My name is Sierra, and you are my young friend?" she asked as she reached for her own weapon.  
  
He took a big gulp, "Ryuujin.of.the.Ryu.CLAN!" he yelled at the last moment as he charged at her drawing his sword as quickly as possible. Ryuu knew the risks of being apart of his clan and had a feeling people would not go easy oh him because of it.  
  
Sierra simply grinned under her facemask and charged electricity into her blade and slapped Ryuujin with the flat end and sent him flying towards Reptile and the samurai fighter. Cory-Chan's eyes were wide, and she was unsure what to do at this very moment not wanting to give away her position just yet. Electricity zapped around Ryuujin's body as he flew through the air, his pupils about the size of a dime and he came crashing down hard into the small fire built by Reptile and he then skipped digging into the ground extinguishing the fire from his body. He now just laid there before the two as Reptile got to his feet in surprise to see Ryuu laid before him like that, but he remained calm and did not show it, "It seems our friend her had that one hiding away Arcane." Sierra appeared next to her companion sheathing her weapon.  
  
Cory-Chan stood by as she watched her friend fly through the air and crash into the ground like a sack of potatoes, "RYUUJIN!!!" she yelled out as she came out from hiding leaping from tree branch to tree branch and landed down by the beaten boys side. "Ryuu are you okay?" she asked standing by him.  
  
No answer came from him, as he lay almost lifeless the only thing showing he was alive was his breathing. Cory brushed a hand over his face cleaning some dirt from him and stood up glaring at Sierra, she brushed some strands of hair from her face and clenched her fists stepping away from Ryuujin's motionless body. Reptile looked at Ryuu then back to the two, "Well seems you where able to take out our friend in one little blow, but now at least I have your name." said Reptile as he tossed off his cloak and raised his Chakra a bit to be ready for this fight. 


	3. Chapter 3 The God Of Evil Is Confronted

Chapter 3: The God of Evil Is Confronted, The Battle Begins, Ryuujin's Power  
  
The hot desert air blew the sand through all around and the bright yellow sun beat down on anyone who was crossing through. There was one, and it was Amatsu Mikaboshi the one rivaled against Itachi, but what was not known was that Amatsu is from the now Shadow Village but was out cast for his disturbing behavior and the evil power that he was able to wield. With his abilities known and with the kind of personality that he has, Amatsu gave himself the name he has now using the very same of that of the God of Evil, he though it suited him perfectly. The young man crossed through the desert with his giant sword locked to his back, but something suddenly caught his eye and stopped for a moment. He saw a man dressed all in red carrying what looked to be a car seat with two young women on top laughing and carrying on.  
  
The man tromped by grunting and groaning about having to be traveling with the ladies on his back and being thirsty. Amatsu just watched them go by as he noticed the man's massive gun and wondered why he didn't just shoot the two girls and go on about his way. But Amatsu just shrugged it off and pressed forward not giving the little distraction a second thought, he pressed his hand to his forehead and whipped some sweat from his face as he adjusted his cracked protector from the top of his head and lowered it back down into place. Amatsu looked forward, but now noticed another person passing through the vast desert, a grin crossed this shinobi's face as he clenched his fist's, "Hopefully a nice warm up, before I run into Itachi because this time I will be the victor of our match up, no more fucking draws, I will beat him into the ground and for good." Amatsu gripping his fists so tight he pierced his skin and blood dripped from his hand.  
  
He brought his hand up to his face and licked the blood away, "Heheh seems I am getting excited about the next match up." Amatsu bringing his hand down, as he was now looking right at the man who he first saw from a distance and his grin simply grew an inch bigger as he put his hand to his side and let his body go loose for a moment.  
  
The former Shadow Village Shinobi looked over the man before him then glanced at the unique looking forehead protector and it hit him. "Oh its you Kage Kyoushu, the one from Kuragari clan, yes I have heard of you from traveling about this wasteland called earth." Amatsu adjusting himself a bit, "Yes the man who couldn't hack being a clan leader allowing them all to die away, everybody talked how your clan was so great and yet was destroyed by others." Amatsu laughed at the misfortunes of Kyoushu and his clansmen.  
  
Kyoushu glared at Amatsu and he dusted some sand from his black kimono shirt, "You know so much about me and yet I know nothing about you and the low class place you reside from, that symbol on your forehead protector is new to me and I have been around much longer then you boy." Said back to him as he folded his arms keeping his eyes on Amatsu so he did not get the first move on him.  
  
"From the looks of things you don't look any older then myself, so what gives you the idea that you're any more knowledgeable on things then me?" Amatsu questioned as he straightened himself and now stared down Kyoushu.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving little boy." Kyoushu remarked as he stood a little bit back getting ready incase Amatsu attacked. "If you're done chatting I will be on my way." He said being very careful the out caste shinobi.  
  
Amatsu leaned forward taking in a deep breath as he came back up and breathed out he now had an insane look on his face and a grin to go with it. "Little boy huh? Well, this little boy is going to tear your limbs off and beat you with them." Amatsu cracking his neck from side to side.  
  
"Just try it kid, I will spill your blood before you get your foot off the ground." Kyoushu reaching for his two swords by his waist and gripped the handles tightly preparing him self for whatever Amatsu had in store.  
  
Amatsu began to take a step forward, but with great speed Kyoushu shot forward kicking up the sand beneath his feet and went right through the crazy shinobi. He sheathed his swords and turned to Amatsu, when he did Amatsu fell to pieces in a pool of blood, "Seemed he was all talk." Kyoushu turning and walking about his way to let the vultures pick apart Amatsu's body and rotting corpse.  
  
A psychotic laugh came from the corpse of Amatsu, "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? You fool, there is a reason why Uchiha Itachi and I are rivals." He said as soon his pieces where reforming by black waves that emitted from his body parts and he began to put himself back together.  
  
"A simple GenJutsu no big deal." Said Kyoushu folding his arms un-impressed with what Amatsu was performing.  
  
Amatsu back in one piece with a grin on his face, "GenJutsu? GENJUTSU? Don't insult me, I am no fucking magician!!" Amatsu yelled as his form began to change slightly but altered back to normal. "There is a reason for me no longer being apart of my village, and it is for the powers that I have and use." He explained as he glared at Kyoushu with wide eyes and a psychotic smile showing his teeth off.  
  
Kyoushu winced slightly but held his ground, and he didn't let Amatsu get to him and let his power overwhelm him in any kind of way. He slowly drew his blades from his sheaths and got into a fighting stance holding his left arm out with the blade facing Amatsu and his right arm to his side with the blade in the same direction. The one with the name of evil smirked and the right part of his body started to expand out from his body and it soon formed a mouth with eyes, "Just a word of advice this is no GenJutsu!" He yelled as he shot the mouth towards Kyoushu.  
  
Kage Kyoushu leaped into the air avoiding the mouth, but Amatsu simply altered the course and sent it right after the Kuragari shinobi. The head twirled up towards at Kage, he switched his body around and avoided the monster and drew out his katana's and hacked the beast to pieces and landed to his feet sheathing his swords once more. "Hmm suppose you where right, it was no GenJutsu, but if it is a part of you, you should now be injured and it will make it all the much more easier for me to stop you." Kyoushu confident that he had Amatsu Mikaboshi beat.  
  
All the pieces came back together reforming back to the side of Amatsu and he got his arm back and let out a big laugh. "Just because the creature is from my body does not mean that whatever damage is done to it will affect me in anyway." Amatsu rotating his arm in circles and then reached for his massive sword on his back. "Lets get this over with." He said holding it out with one arm pointing it out towards Kyoushu.  
  
'Humph seems I will have to use the technique after all, here I thought this guy was a low class shinobi.' Said Kyoushu to himself as he gathered his Chakra.  
  
As his Chakra grew something began to change with Kyoushu as a black shadow aura surrounded his body and flowed around him, he closed his eyes for a moment and re-opened them to reveal that they had changed to a red that now had a glow to them. "Now we will see how good of a shinobi you are." He said as he unsheathed his two katana's and held them out in a battle stance.  
  
With a smirk Amatsu looked to his opponent, "Okay lets get this party started." And with that said the two-shinobi fighters launched at one another to begin the battle of demons.  
  
In another part of the planet deep in a forest another battle was about to begin.  
  
Reptile reached to his side where he had sheathed a reasonably large knife, but had its on hidden part to it. With a flick of his wrist the blade was revealed a one foot blade, "As I see you have your weapon I to have my own, I like to call him 'Mongo'." He said as he positioned himself into a fighting stance.  
  
Arcane was not impressed by the weapon held by his opponent and knew like all his other enemies that he would take him down like all the others, and that was with no effort at all. He put his hand on the handle to his sword and gripped it tightly. Cory started to perform hand seals, and Sierra watched her closely but was unsure of what kind of technique she was going to perform. "Kaze no yaiba. (Wind Blade)" She said and it shot a blast of wind towards Sierra and caught her off guard knocking her back off her feet.  
  
Cory-Chan raced forward and leaped into the air pulling out three kunai for each hand that where placed in between the fingers. Then threw the six kunai at Sierra, but she regained herself as the air blast attack finally dissipated and she pulled out a kunai of her own and knocked away the six throwing knives. "Humph it will take much more then that to take me out." Said Sierra putting away her kunai.  
  
Suddenly a blade appeared at her throat, "You will pay for what you did to my friend." Cory-Chan standing right behind Sierra with the blade held close to her.  
  
Sierra fell away though into mist disappearing away from Cory as she began to look around for her. "Damn an Oboro Bunshin No Jutsu (Mist Clone Skill), SHIT! I should have seen it." Said Cory-Chan as she stilled looked around, but then knew it would not be best for her to wait around in the open and leaped away to find Sierra.  
  
Reptile and Arcane stood facing one another both faces almost made of stone as they each gripped their weapons and in an instant Arcane was no more then a cloud of dust. The shinobi Reptile smirked and he vanished from his spot as well, and a cling of metal was heard in the air as the swordsman was met in the air by the shinobi one with a smirk and the other with a look of shock as Arcane could not believe that he was able to notice him, "Heh it seems I managed to catch you off guard." Arcane's face went back to emotionless with what Reptile said to him.  
  
They pushed one another away from each other and fell back down, Reptile landing on the branch of a tree but Arcane landed back to the ground where he had started. With a twitch of his ear Arcane turned around and was suddenly presented with another Reptile and he now stood with his arms facing each Reptile as he kept his eyes on them, 'How is this possible for there to be two? Could this be a Kage Bunshin?' He examined the second person that appeared and a twitch came to his eye, 'I don't understand this what is this?' Arcane questioned in his mind his eyes shifting between the two.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't you tell who the real one is?" Asked both Reptiles with a double voice that rang through Arcane's head as he tried to figure this out.  
  
Arcane then got a hold of himself and figured out what he was doing to him and he went back to cold expression turning to the real Reptile and started to walk towards him with his sword down by his side. With out a sound the second Reptile leaped from its spot and came down from above and the copy Reptile returned back to its original form and the snake Stephanie came down on Arcane and coiled her self around him keeping a tight squeeze on him so he could not get free. 'Shit I let my guard down for one second and this is what happens to me, god damnit!' he said in his head as he struggled to get free of the grip of the massive snake.  
  
Reptile leaped down from his tree branch and approached Arcane still with caution, "Now, why did you and your friend decide to come this way and pick a fight with us?" He asked stopping a little bit away from Arcane and Stephanie.  
  
Cory landed onto a tree branch scanning the area for Sierra wondering where she hid herself. But something suddenly stopped her in her tracks as she stood there looking around as she felt a Chakra that was unbelievable and couldn't understand who's it was. "Who is that? I don't think its Reptile or one of the other two people here? Damnit I cant seem to.wait a minute! No it can't be!" Cory said in shock figuring out who's Chakra it was that she felt.  
  
Reptile knew whose power it was as he looked over at the person who had it and as did Arcane. Ryuujin lay there motionless but electricity shocked around his body and the mark on his left shoulder glowed and the eye of the dragon flashed a red color and slowly the young Shinobi's eyes opened and he started to gather himself and get up. Cory suddenly felt an intense heat growing near and she looked forward to see a fire dragon come straight for her. She put her arms in an 'x' to fend it off the best she could but it sent her flying back to where the others where hitting the ground with a thud she then saw who it was that was giving off the high level of energy. "Ryuu." she said looking at him with wide eyes in shock to see it be him.  
  
Sierra landed in front of the two and looked to see Arcane tied up by the snake and each time he struggled to get free Stephanie would squeeze tighter to get him to stop. Ryuujin looked to Sierra his eyes where nothing, no pupils, the electricity filled his eyes and still continued to zap around him. She took a step back trying to comprehend how he got so strong so sudden. Ryuu closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them they now looked of that of a dragon and he clenched his fists tightly and electricity shocked around them, and he slowly lifted his right hand where a large amount of energy was seen. "Unbelievable his energy, the Chakra is visible!" Sierra taking another step back.  
  
With a twitch of Ryuujin's eye, he suddenly appeared behind her, "SIERRA WATCH OUT!" yelled Arcane as he finally opened up to try and warn Sierra before anything drastic happened.  
  
The transformed shinobi hoped into the air and spun around kicking Sierra in the face so hard that it sent her flying, slamming into a tree falling to her feet. Ryuujin put his arm back sending more power to his attack, and threw his arm forward yelling, "RAITONINGURYUU (Lightning Dragon)" and a dragon made of pure electricity emerged from his hand and moved around tearing up the ground.  
  
He then altered the dragon's direction and made it go up into the air as the attack spun around, but it was then sent back down and an incredible speed. Sierra looked up at the dragon and her pupils dilated to the size of a marble, "SIERRA HURRY AND MOVE!" Arcane yelled again, but she was to paralyzed with fear by the boy's sudden increase in power and speed.  
  
The Dragon roared as it came crashing down on Sierra, sending all the volts of electricity through her body and it dragged her about crashing her into each tree in its path until the attack finally let up and she fell to the ground completely beaten and was not moving for anything. Ryuujin then turned to look at Arcane, "I hope you can keep me entertained a bit longer then she could." He said in a low tone with a smirk on his face.  
  
Reptile and Cory-Chan in complete shock and amazement that he even had such power as that. Arcane finally showed some emotion as he was at his boiling point, "It seems I finally tapped a nerve with this guy, Stephanie go ahead and let him go." Ryuujin wanting to take him on next and see how good he really was.  
  
Slowly Stephanie unwrapped him and slithered over to Reptile and he picked her up putting her around his neck. Arcane took a couple of steps forward and he unsheathed his sword glaring at Ryuujin that still had the smirk on his face. "I will kill you for what you did to Sierra." Said Arcane as he ran towards Ryuujin.  
  
Arcane ran up fast and stabbed Ryuujin right in the stomach.or so he thought as a cling from his blade was heard and he lifted his shirt to reveal dragon scales, "Seems not even your sword there can penetrate me." With a maddening look he grabbed the wrist of the swordsman and began to twist it around.  
  
An aura then flamed around Ryuujin as he held Arcane's wrist tight and his eyes wide by the power of such a young man. "You are finished!" Said the young shinobi as he slowly drove the sword towards Arcane.  
  
"Like.HELL!" Arcane yelled and he shoved his foot into Ryuujin's face and then twisted his body so he brought his other foot up and kicked him in the side of the head and knocked him away.  
  
Arcane then put his sword up into the air and suddenly a second blade emerged, now the two swords had the kanji's of "Heaven" and "Hell" imbued into them and now holding the swords in each hand he was ready to perform his greatest attack. Ryuujin rubbed the side of his head in pain and gained his posture as he glared at Arcane who now had an extra sword in his hand. Cory-Chan soon got to her feet as fast as possible and performed some hand seals and ran forward just as Arcane did. "NOW YOU SHALL GO TO HELL! HOLY JUSTICE!" Yelled the swordsman Arcane as he came to Ryuujin and slashed once.  
  
But to his surprise Cory had jumped into the way and taken the full force of the first slash and he still went with the second and somehow the second slash was also weakened. Unfortunately there was still enough power in the slash and it left a massive gash on Ryuujin's chest, his eyes went wide in pain of it and seeing his friend torn down in front of him and because of him. He dropped to his knees holding his chest and fell face forward as the blood began to pool around him. What the young shinobi did not know was that Cory had performed the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Substitute Skill) and the now shattered log took the force of the first attack. "Hm for some reason that stupid kid is not in two, but how?" wondered Arcane as he saw Cory now close to Reptile but did not see who could had interfered with the second wave.  
  
"I am the one who weakened your second slash!" said a voice from nowhere and a boy leaped out from the shadows landing close to Ryuujin.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Asked Arcane taking in a deep breath and wondering who the hell it was that dared to interfere with his attack.  
  
A smirk came to Reptiles face knowing he was hiding away, but he also knew of another person hiding about the area watching the fight as well, but he did not know whom. "Me?" the boy asked down on one knee checking to see how much life was left in Ryuujin, "I am his friend." He said standing up and turned to face Arcane with blood red eyes and what looked like three spots in his eyes. "Dayu, also of the Shadow Village." He said pointing to his forehead protector, "Heh, the Elder had to I wouldn't leave him alone." He laughed for only a moment.  
  
"." The silence went back into Arcane as he held his swords out ready to take on Dayu.  
  
"Oh if you plan on attempting that move again, don't plan on it working on me, I saw the whole thing and I have it all here." Said Dayu pointing to his eyes.  
  
With lightening speed Arcane was already behind Dayu and slashed right for him decapitating him. Except Dayu simply fell away into a puddle of water, "I would had figured you would know that shinobi's can easily hide themselves away, considering you travel with one." Dayu lurking in the shadows now and with the speed of any other shinobi he appeared right at his side with a kunai to Arcane's throat and another to his stomach to make him spill his guts if need be.  
  
Cory-Chan looked to Reptile in confusion, "Reptile how is it that Dayu has the sha." she was then cut off by Reptile as he put one finger to wear his mouth his.  
  
"That is a conversation for another time do not worry about it." He told her as he pets Stephanie and watched what was going on.  
  
"You can try all the moves you want I just need to see them once and I can find a way around it, now why don't you pick up your friend over there and leave us alone." Dayu said as he put his kunai down and put them back into his holster.  
  
Arcane put his sword back into one and sheathed it remembering Sierra and knowing that she was going to need his help now instead of getting revenge for the moment. He then leaped to were his companion laid, brushing some hair away from her face he scooped her up into his arms and then vanished in a flash. Dayu let out a sigh of relief and he closed his eyes but only for a minute and they where back to normal. Cory ran over to the two and kneeled down next to Ryuu who was unconscious do to the blood lose and she carefully turned him onto his back, "My god that guy got him good, I thought you said you weakened it?" She asked as she pulled out here medical supplies and took off the bloodied and ripped shirt and began to apply the ointment and bandages.  
  
"I did, but I guess I didn't get it well enough to stop such a cut as that one." Dayu said looking at the massive wound on his friend's chest.  
  
"Well what's done is done and Ryuu will recover from it." Reptile gathering his cloak and putting back on, "The thing is, why did you want to come with us, and how did you even know about us leaving?" Reptile asked Dayu placing Stephanie back to his shoulder.  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah, well I went to our training spot but neither of you where there, so I decided to go ask the Elder what was going on and he told me about your mission and I begged and pleaded to be allowed to join you." Dayu smiling widely knowing that he was able to pester the old man to the breaking point where he would have to say yes, "So he to gave me a forehead protector and I came in search for you guys." He said adjusting his very own for head protector with the Shadow Village symbol on it.  
  
"Okay that explains it, so there is just you that came here?" Reptile asked coming up next to him and keeping his voice down.  
  
"Yeah just me, and yeah I know about the third person in the area I just don't know who it is, but I am getting an idea of where they are." Dayu putting his hand to his chin and his free hand under his elbow as he rubbed his chin thinking of where the mystery person could be.  
  
As they stood there a Dayu clone was sent flying into the ground and they all turned to see what was going on except for Cory-Chan who was still busy putting the bandages on Ryuujin. "Seems the clone found our hidden person." Said Dayu folding his arms.  
  
"Who ever you are come out now, because we now know where you are and as you can see a battle is not what we are looking for right now." Said Reptile waiting for the person to come out into view.  
  
A person came into view appearing in front of them starting with arms on the ground and knelt on one knee the person slowly stood up. "Oh it's a lady shinobi." Dayu smiled raising both eyebrows when he turned to Reptile who just shot him a glare that made his smile disappear.  
  
"Well it's apparent that you are from Mist Village, what's your name?" Reptile asked as he noticed that the girls face was covered in bandages and wondered why.  
  
The girl walked a little closer to them to not be to far away, "My name is Kareru." She said and Reptile instantly knew she was not of the Mist Village for he kept a tag on everyone from each village.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're a good way's from there." Said Dayu looking at her curiously.  
  
"That's not important, Kareru I would like to have a word with you in private, Dayu help out Cory-Chan there and watch on Ryuujin." Said Reptile walking up to the girl, "You come with me." He said to Kareru and he walked away from the group and the female Mist shinobi fallowed behind wondering what this man wanted to speak to her about in private. 


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed, When Demons Collide  
  
Reptile had Kareru sit down on one of the broken tree stumps done by Ryuujin when he went on his rampage and took out Sierra. The older shinobi took a moment looking at her trying to figure who she was, "Now, tell me, who are you and why are you here with my group?"  
  
Folding her arms Kareru let out an irritated sigh, ".I already told you who I was, why should I answer that question again.?"  
  
"Because, I have kept track on every graduating shinobi all over the land and your name never came up, but she disappeared from there, only one. Ichiru." Said Reptile watching her expressions, which remained the same but, she knew he was right and couldn't hide it.  
  
"So you know my identity, what do you plan on doing about it?" She asked sitting they're wondering when the interrogation was going to end.  
  
"Nothing, but please tell your father thanks for making my weapon." Reptile said with a smile.  
  
"." Kareru did not respond to his thanks.  
  
"Hm, so you're the daughter of Ranshin, he went missing after he made my knife. Have you been able to find him at all?" Reptile asked out of general curiosity.  
  
"." Again she did not respond to his question or comment. For even if she did say anything she knew that everything that she has worked for would come to an end.  
  
A heavy sigh came from Reptile, "Well, sense you do not want to say much I will leave it be. But if you wish to say anything just let me know." He said turning around and heading back to the others.  
  
Kareru sat there for a moment glad to know he wasn't going to push the subject further. For she knew that her employer had someone watching her close by. Knew if she where to say a word her father's life would cease to continue. She then stood up and walked over to where everyone else was and did what she was supposed to. Ryuujin lay on the ground in excruciating pain as Cory-Chan finally got him all bandaged up but was still unconscious due to the lose of blood.  
  
"He certainly seemed to of lost a lot of blood he will be out for awhile." Said Cory as she stood up and grabbed Reptile by the arm and walked away from Ryuu and Dayu, "Okay explain how does he have the Sharingan?" She demanded to know how Dayu had the ability of the Uchiha.  
  
"Well, before Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan, Dayu's parents escaped away before Itachi got them. They never trusted him knowing that he was dangerous and with his fast rate with the Sharingan it was only a matter of time. So they came to Shadow Village to escape him and their possible fate." Reptile explained to Cory as he looked over to Dayu.  
  
"Oh I see, but how is it that he seems to have such perfect control over it?" Cory asked in curiosity.  
  
"I have been giving him special training to get him to a high level, because I know, if we do run into Itachi we are going to need his abilities." Said Reptile adjusting Stephanie around on his shoulders.  
  
Kareru hid herself to the side over hearing everything that the two where speaking about, despite watching the battle she did not hear the dialogue of it and got close enough to see his eyes. 'It seemed Itachi was a little sloppy with his kills of the Uchiha Clan.' She said to herself thinking for a moment until a voice spoke up.  
  
"Kareru come out from behind the tree I know you are there." Said Reptile as he kept Stephanie from wondering off from him.  
  
She came out from behind the tree and walked up to Cory and Reptile, "Well now you also know of the secret Uchiha, but the thing is for you two to both know is that the family abandoned the Uchiha name, they didn't want to be bothered of it, so no mentioning of the clan name to Dayu, we don't need such information getting out to anyone else." Reptile explained to the two of them.  
  
"Okay that answers one thing, now what about Ryuujin? How does he have such power as that? I know he bares the mark and all.but his behavior on top of it.didn't seem to be him." Cory worried of their other companion and what might become of him.  
  
A heavy sigh came from Reptile, "Well.the way I figure it, with all that surge of power, and it summoned a darker side to our kind friend there. I just hope that he gains control over it and wont change in anyway and still be the person we know."  
  
Cory set one arm under the other and just thought of what might come, "Plus.I just hope that no one learns of his abilities, because some may want him dead others may want it for themselves." Reptile turned and walked over to Dayu and the unconscious Ryuujin.  
  
A chill went through Cory-Chan not wanting to contemplate such a thought.but she knew that it could happen. She could never accept something like that, after she had helped watch after Ryuu and helped take care of him after what happened to his parents. With those thoughts she let out a heavy sigh and walked behind him over to the two. Kareru followed thinking what she should do knowing what she does now if she should let her employer know or not.  
  
The Battle Begins.  
  
Kyoushu has his Kage Tentai now fully charged and surrounding his body as he charged Amatsu unsheathing his two katana's. Amatsu smirked and suddenly in a puff of smoke four clones appeared, 'what the hell? He didn't even perform a hand seal!!' said Kyoushu to himself but shook the thought keeping his mind on the battle.  
  
The clones leaped ahead of their creator and came down at their opponent. But he was ready as he just headed straight for them and tore them down with out effort. He then scanned the area looking for the real Amatsu, but could not find him, "Where the." he trailed off wondering where he went off to.  
  
Kyoushu then suddenly jumped away from his spat as Amatsu's hands came from beneath from where he just stood. 'Hm the Decapitation Technique, he seriously thought I would fall for that.' Kyoushu questioning his opponent's abilities.  
  
As he stood there suddenly another set of hands appeared up by the first set and then more and more as they came towards Kyoushu at a fast rate. "What the?" he wondered as he stepped back and then leaped into the air and performed a sequence of hand seals ending it with his hand at his mouth, "Katon Housenka (Mythical Fire Flower)!" and fired balls of flames down upon the hands that reached out from the sand as he came back down to the ground.  
  
Leaving the spots of the sand with a burned look from the attack, Kyoushu now more confused then ever wondering what was going on and the point to his opponent's attacks. Amatsu then appeared right in front of him with a maddening look, "Do you really think that you can defeat me?" he asked in a deep dark tone, but Kyoushu drew his blade quickly and cut Amatsu down and fell away in a black flame.  
  
A psychotic laugh was heard behind him, "I am a rival, a equal with Uchiha Itachi! The master of the Sharingan." He said again in the dark low tone.  
  
Kyoushu squinted his eyes slightly and slowly drew his second blade out from its sheath and prepared himself to attack as his Kage Tentai grew larger and more enflamed, "I don't care who you are equals with, I know I can beat a cocky brat like yourself!" he said in response gripping the handles of his swords tightly.  
  
Suddenly wild and unseen things began to happen as a ring of fire was set around Kyoushu, but it was a black flame that surrounded him, slowly the claws of demons emerged from the ground trying to pull themselves out. "You see! I have found powers and abilities that you can only dream of! I see that you two have an understanding of the dark element.but you can never achieve this level! Not like I have!" Yelled Amatsu as the sky darkened around them, "I have nearly mastered the dark arts! Something I know no one else can accomplish!" He said in a sinister tone as soon the demon spawn emerged from the ground their bodies half way out.  
  
"Despite your knowledge over mine, I still have what it takes to beat you right into the ground!" Said Amatsu as the demons growled and groaned from their imprisonments of the ground.  
  
Kyoushu looked around him finding himself surrounded by creatures that he has never seen before. They all now on their feet out of the ground glared at the opponent of their master, but he did not let it effect him as he stood straight still holding the two katana's tightly. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes then reopening them as he breathed out and now with a smirk his aura just flared, "Like this will stop me from spilling your blood." Said Kyoushu now feeling that he can take out Amatsu with out a problem.  
  
A grin crossed the unseen face of Amatsu, "We.shall.see." He said slowly as then all the demons came rushing right for Kyoushu.  
  
But in the blink of an eye all the demons fell yelling in pain as their crimson blood sprayed from their bodies with gashes, cuts, and parts falling from their bodies that came crashing to the ground. "My Kage Tentai isn't just for show, as you just witnessed." Said a very confident Kyoushu.  
  
Black waves of energy then flowed to in front of him and soon Amatsu was reformed right before Kyoushu, "Yes your technique does seem to be impressive." Amatsu admitted as he stood before him with his arms folded.  
  
As Amatsu stood there he soon felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach finding Kyoushu had slammed the handle of his sword in to him along with his fist, as he knelt forward a bit coughing up spit. Kyoushu sheathed his Katana's and whipped his body around and smashed his foot into the side of Amatsu's face sending him flying into the sand and digging into it as he came to a stop. "I'm not done yet!" Said Kyoushu as he now had the upper hand over Amatsu.  
  
He ran up to Amatsu and grabbed him by the ankles lifting him into the air and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. As he still held on he spun around and launched him up into the air, "Don't worry the end will be soon." Kyoushu smirked as he concentrated some Chakra into his feet to gain the leverage he needed and fallowed behind and got a bit ahead of Amatsu.  
  
Kyoushu performed familiar hand seals but this time some will alternated as he floated above Amatsu and put his hand to his mouth again and got ready as he took in a deep breath. 'Katon Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Blast)' Kyoushu said to himself and exhaled sending a dragon flame right at Amatsu that smashed in to him and sent him colliding back in to the ground.  
  
The fighter landed down as the hell spawns body smoked, "Time to finish you off!" Said Kyoushu as he drew his Katana's once more and rushed right for Amatsu's smoking body.  
  
He then leaped into the air and came down with his blades coming down into Amatsu's back where Kyoushu knew where the vital points would be. Taking some deep breaths he then sheathed his swords and saw as a pool of blood formed around Amatsu's body, he knew he had succeeded in killing him and turned and started on his way. Dark waves where then emitted from Amatsu's body as Kyoushu started to leave, the swirled around in the air and an evil laughed echoed in the air and through his mind. Amatsu then rose from where he lay with the dark streams still swirling around his body, his charred figure floated above the puddle of blood. His long hair now out from its restraints and part of it covered the right side of his face with one eye wide as can be and an excited grin on his face.  
  
Blood trailed down the face of Amatsu from when he was smashed into the ground it dripped down off his chin falling into the pool below him as he stood there grinning like a mad man. "Your technique certainly is something else." He said in a low tone as he brought his hand to his face and wiped away the blood and a little bit of it dripped from his fingertips.  
  
He then put his hands together forming different hand seals, Serpent, Boar, Horse, Devil (If you're a hard rocker you know this one but this one uses both hands) was the final one a new hand seal that Kyoushu had never seen. "Here is one of my techniques.I hope you enjoy!" he said as from the puddle of blood below him soon formed a pentagon with a circle surrounding it.  
  
Amatsu was then surrounded in a light from the symbol in the ground and his shirt ripped off from him falling to pieces along with the belt straps that fell to the ground and wings began to sprout from his back. Letting out a painful yell as the transformation continued on, his neck began to stretch out, as did his face creating a longer jaw and sharp dragon teeth formed out from his mouth. His hair merged into his body as he now had a dragonhead with horn at the end for his nose. Kyoushu could not believe what he was seeing, as Amatsu slowly transformed into a dragon creature, "Wha.w.what the hell.is he?" He questioned as he stood back trying to figure it all out.  
  
The dragons wings where now fully extended from his body and spread out, his lower body began to take form as his pants melded into his body like his hair and now the talons of his feet broke out from the restraints of his shoes and flexed themselves in the air. Letting out another painful yell, his arms now began to take form as his fingers now had scales covering them and his nails grew out sharp. Then something began to grow out from his arms as he brought them into his body. Like armor the covered his arms and hands extending out past his elbow into a sharp point, and then his tail slammed to the ground as it came out from his body.  
  
Amatsu brought his arms to his side and glared at Kyoushu with his dragon eyes and slowly set himself onto the ground as the light disappeared away. Even in his dragon form a smirk came over his face as he looked at Kyoushu who stood there taking a step back with a drop of sweat going down the side of his face, "I have seen many things in my time.but.nothing like that.." He stuttered out, as he stood there wide-eyed at the new Amatsu.  
  
Amatsu then flapped his wings and he was now backing into the air, "Shit!" Said Kyoushu as he put his hands together doing the seals, Ram, Dog, Rat and his Kage Tentai was back around his body and he reached for a kunai and prepared himself.  
  
He came at Kyoushu with great speed and grabbed him by the head; Kyoushu did his best to defend himself as he attempted to stab Amatsu with his kunai but the dragon scales where to tough to pierce. He found himself then slammed into the ground with great force, as it caused him to cough up blood that spilled onto his chin. Then Amatsu wrapped his tail around his opponent's neck as he landed back on to the ground and smirked, "So.how does it feel?" he asked in a deep growl.  
  
"H.how does what feel?" Asked Kyoushu as the creatures tail held him up with one eye partially closed.  
  
"To be beaten by someone who is younger then you!" he said as he tightened the grip on his neck.  
  
Amatsu then slammed his body around into the sandy ground dragging him around. Keeping him in the grip of his tail, he brought him back to his face; "You are obviously no fun anymore, but your luck! I won't kill you.no not today, another time." He said in a low tone as he tossed him to the side digging into the sand a bit as it fell over him and with a flap of his wings he flew off into the now night sky.  
  
'When that day comes.I will kill you Amatsu!' Kyoushu vowed to himself that when the came face to face again Amatsu will die by his hands and his hands alone. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Nightmares That Plague Us

Chapter Five: The Nightmares That Plague Us, Arcane's Revenge  
  
Later That Night.  
  
Ryuu laid there on the ground gripping the blanket tightly as sweat poured from his forehead, sliding down the side of his face and dripping onto the ground. His chest heaving up and down as he was breathing very heavily. In Ryuu's mind the place the he dreamed he dreamed he saw the battle that would occur ahead of him, but he could not allow the out come of it to happen. His dream came to the point where it turned into a nightmare and woke himself raising straight up gripping his chest tightly and tears weld up in his eyes and poured down being mixed in with his sweat that weld up at the end of his chin and dripped down onto his leg.  
  
The young dragon boy brought his trembling hands to the side of his head. The images flashed through his mind now haunting him, he saw him, Cory who was in front of him and Arcane the one who nearly killed him, and the blade of his sword was pierced through Cory. The crimson red fluid poured out from her wound, as it also stained the sword with her blood. Ryuu stood there in the middle of performing a hand seal; he was wide eyed at what occurred. Ryuujin wanted to scream as loud as he could not wanting that to happen to Cory-chan. A person who has always been there for him, he gripped his head tighter whimpering as he sat there with those images plaguing his mind. He looked over at her, she was sleeping close by incase Ryuu where to need anything. Ryuu saw that she was sleeping soundly and happily with a smile across her face. "Kakashi you are so noopy." She muttered in her sleep, which brought a slight smile to Ryuu's face seeing that she was still her self.  
  
"Ryuu-kun.don't worry.I will always.be here.for you." She muttered again and the tears just became to much that he could not see anymore.  
  
He brought a hand away from his head and wiped his tears away. As he then got up and got away from them, running through the woods, then he his the root of a tree and flew in to the ground his chest hitting down first and slammed his chin bouncing on the ground. Ryuu slowly got to his knee's and just sat there with his tears pouring down the side of his face. He just looked up into the night sky wondering if he could stop that from happening, his whole body was trembling from fear of the situation.  
  
"Cory-chan.I promise I will make sure that never happens.I wont let such a thing happen.I swear it wont, not to you or Reptile everyone that I love and care for." Ryuu said as he sat there making that promise to himself for now.  
  
With the crunching sound of leafs Reptile emerged walking over to his friend. He saw him before he ran off and could tell he had a nightmare and was able to put everything together when he heard him talking. "We all dream of our worst fears and the ones that are always the worst is losing the ones we love. But Ryuu don't worry, we aren't going to leave you, no matter what we are always here for you." Reptile knelt down next to his friend placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ryuu sat there thinking of the past and how much it meant to him to have friends that he has now.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Ryuu sat there away from all the children that ran around and played. He had his legs brought up to his chest and always waited to see if someone would talk to him. Ryuujin always felt that he did not belong among the rest of the children despite he had Reptile and Cory-chan there to look after him. So he sat there alone with some of his spiky red hair coming down over his face. It wasn't that the kids or adults made him feel that way to sit alone; he just felt that no matter what he would never belong among them. A young boy that was Ryuujin's age was walking by with a friend of his and looked over at Ryuu. He brushed his hair away from his face using his fingers, "Who is that?" he wondered asking his friend.  
  
She looked where he was, "I.don't.know."she said in a shy timid tone.  
  
"Hmmm he seems pretty lonely over there also sad, come on let's go and talk to him and maybe cheer him up a bit." He said walking towards Ryuu as his friend tried reaching out to grab him and stop him but she was too late.  
  
Kuniko did partially know who he was as she would notice him sitting alone like always even in their ninja academy class. But she never had the courage to go up and talk to him. So now she followed her friend Dayu to meet the quiet shinobi in training Ryuu. "Hi there I'm Dayu and this is my friend Kuniko, what's your name?" he asked curiously with a smile.  
  
Ryuu lowered his head hiding his face more and brought his arms across the lower half of his face. Kuniko let out a quiet, "Hello." As she partially hid herself behind Dayu.  
  
For Dayu and Kuniko their families have been friends and so Kuniko felt comfortable being around Dayu, but she was always nervous and shy around new people. Ryuu looked a little bit up through a parting in his hair at Kuniko but he then looked back down. He put his hand over the dragon mark that he has had sense birth, Ryuu didn't quite know why but he felt that he should. "The strong silent type huh?" Hmmm." Dayu thinking to himself for a moment.  
  
Under the hair and the covering of his arms, Ryuu had a smile on his face for the first time in a long time in front of people besides Cory and Reptile. He then looked up the two with the very smile that graced his face and said, "Thank you." For they where the first kids to actually approach and talk to him.  
  
Dayu smiled back as did the shy Kuniko as she tried bringing herself out from behind her friend. She looked at Ryuu and saw his smile seeing it to be a very honest and nice smile and she blushed slightly and hid herself again. Dayu put his hand out, "Let me help you up." He said as he waiting for Ryuu to accept his hand.  
  
Ryuu accepted the helping hand and he got to his feet wondering what to expect next. "So tell us what is your name?" Dayu asked again curiously.  
  
"Oh.heh.yeah sorry about that, I am Ryuujin of the Ryuu clan." He said a shy tone bringing his right hand to the back of his head looking down slightly.  
  
Cory-chan and Reptile looked from above both smiling happily, "Well it seems our friend has made some new ones." Said Reptile as he leaned on his knee that was placed on the ledge of the building that they stood on top of.  
  
"Yup, and some very good ones at that." Cory still smiling and turned walking away and Reptile fallowed along.  
  
The three young shinobi from that day fourth hung out with one another outside and in the academy that they attended. Ryuu even began to talk a bit more to others around him, but still mainly just hung out with Kuniko and Dayu. He would also joke around with their sensei a bit as he began to develop a sarcastic sense of humor, with what he has done it was only fitting to do so. It wasn't until one day though that he found himself slowly shutting himself out again from everyone else. Like what went on before was nothing but a wonderful dream for him.  
  
Ryuu and Dayu where playing a sport with some of their other classmates during one of the little breaks that they got. It was all going like any other day, but then Ryuu found that he had a side of himself that he would later fear in himself and would never want to have happen again. Ryuu found himself on the ground tackled by some of the other kids, but instead of it being a normal thing, Ryuu blanked out on the situation, it had felt like he went to sleep for a quick moment. As he woke up he came to realize he had a classmate by the shirt and was hitting him in the face repeatedly.  
  
In that moment before he stopped he looked to the side and the only persons face that he saw was Kuniko's and the look she had as she watched Ryuu hit the classmate. The look of fear that she had, was now burned into the young dragon boys mind forever. He finally let go of the classmate as he looked at his now bloody hand and his eyes grew wide in horror of the fact that he caused such a thing to happen for no reason. Ryuu turned and ran off to find Cory, 'Ryuu-kun.' Kuniko said to herself as she watched him run away wondering what drove him to do such a thing.  
  
Ryuu went running all over looking for Cory-chan he went to her home but she was not there so he tried the next best place, which was where she trained. He came running up with tears running down his face and ran up and wrapped his arms around her, "C-c-Cory-chan.I.did s-something bad." he cried into her as he held her tightly.  
  
She put her arms around him, "What's the matter Ryuu?" she asked holding him gently.  
  
"I-I hurt s-somebody.f.for no reason.and I didn't mean.it.I.I don't even know how or why.it just happened." He said feeling so bad for hurting someone in such a way like that.  
  
Cory then knelt down and hugged him with care and love, "Calm down Ryuu- kun, it will be okay." She told him as she rubbed his back in a clockwise motion to calm him down a bit.  
  
"I am so sorry.I didn't mean to do such a thing like that.it was all for some reason beyond my control." he choked into her with a sniffle gripping her shirt tightly.  
  
"Just make sure tomorrow you apologize to the person that you did that to." She told him as she knelt out from the hug for just a moment placed both hands on his cheek and wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Ryuu smiled a bit, "Thank you Cory-chan." He said giving her another hug.  
  
Kuniko stood a ways away not wanting to disturb him. She wasn't sure what to say to him after witnessing that, as Ryuu was on the other side and did not know what he looked like when he let loose. But she and everyone else did see what he looked like. His pupils were like a dragon and his mark shined enough for everyone to see and as he made contact his dragon scales formed onto his clenched hand making each hit more devastating.  
  
She flashed on that moment and remembered that he stopped once they locked eyes. Now she only hoped that maybe she could be there for him and help him from becoming the creature that he hides deep inside of him. 'Ryuu-kun if I did help you become yourself again.then I will be there for you more then I have been.' Kuniko said to herself as she turned and headed home.  
  
Later That Nigh.  
  
Ryuu tossed and turned in his bed, the images of his friend's lifeless bodies displayed before him. Their blood splattered all over themselves and their surroundings. It ended the same as his other nightmares. Ryuu stood there in front of a man who was covered in nothing but shadow. His maniacal grin showed despite how much he was covered in darkness.  
  
The unknown man brought his bloodied hand to his mouth and licked some of the blood from his hand and let it drop back down to his side. Ryuu did nothing but stand there in horror from what he witnessed, he could do nothing to save everyone. His whole body trembled in fear of this man who with such ease and with no care in the world slaughtered Ryuu's friends.his loved ones. The tears in his eyes burned as he fell back scooting back away from such an evil.  
  
The man then approached the broken boy who could do nothing but cower in fear, and he knelt in front of him, "Are you ready to die ..." The last word he could never make out in the dream.  
  
But that word that was always blocked out that he could never quit hear was, "Brother." Maybe for the best that Ryuu never heard that work as it might do even more harm to the young boy then good.  
  
Ryuu then woke up screaming as he met his own death, that man was his Shinigami (God Of Death) the thought that stirred was that maybe it was the same man who killed his parents. The lights in the home where turned on and Cory came in tying on her bath robe making herself a bit more decent for the young boy. She sat beside the now crying child and brushed his hair away from his face and brought him closer to her and took him into her arms, "Its okay my little Kaiser." She said softly to him, "It was only a dream."  
  
"B.but.it seemed so.r-r-real." He muttered amongst the tears.  
  
"I know, but your still here safe and sound and that's how it always will be. No matter what you will be here safe from harm." She assured him.  
  
Ryuu hugged her tightly, "I-I-m glad I have you and Reptile in my life."  
  
"But what about Dayu and even Kuniko?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah Dayu is cool person." Said Ryuu as he began to become comfortable in her arms.  
  
"What about Kuniko?" Cory asked with a smile.  
  
Ryuu blushed slightly and Cory knew that he liked her, but being the way that he was he was never able to say anything about. Cory brushing his hair back, holding him close "Its okay you don't have to answer." She told him still smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Ryuu muttered sleepily as he began to dose off in the comfort of her arms.  
  
Cory held him for a little bit longer till he was finally asleep and she placed him gently back under the covers and kissed him on the forehead, "Good night."  
  
From the day of Ryuu's rage, he slowly began to distance himself from people fearing that one day it might happen again and he wouldn't want to harm another like that. He feared himself and his actions, though he still continued through the ninja academy in some hopes of controlling his anger. But he still feared that deep down as he avoided conflicts and those who picked on him that it was only building up for one day to have it be unleashed again but in a more destructive way. Through the rest of his life he was still plagued by the horrors of that nightmare, it wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
::Flashback End::  
  
Now eighteen Ryuu has been faced with nightmares, fear of his friends demise and the day that he will be faced against the shadowed man who haunts his dreams.  
  
Ryuu and Reptile where still they're in the cold of the night, the dragon boy looking up into the night sky as he thought of his passed and what went on. "Reptile.I don't want what ever is inside of me unleashed again.I really don't." Ryuu placing a hand on each arm as he now stared with a wide- eyed expression completely zoning out on the spot he was looking at.  
  
"Ryuu it wont, don't worry about it." Reptile told him as he patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"But it did happen again.that one time a long time again.and just today.what ever was inside of me came out again rearing its ugly head." Ryuu then gripped his arms tightly his nails digging into his skin.  
  
Reptile sighed just resting his hand on his shoulder, "You will control that power, and you wont have to worry about loosing control over your emotions." Explained Reptile.  
  
Soon blood seeped out from where Ryuu had dug his nails into and he began to pull them down a little bit of his arm exposing more blood from his body. Until some foot steps where heard and a sweet quiet voice was heard in the air, "Ryuu-kun?"  
  
Ryuu snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in and looked up and there was Kuniko, she had shoulder length brown hair and eyes that Ryuu found that he would almost get lost in them and could look at them for hours, she wore what looked like an Anbu vest with a short sleeve blue shirt underneath along with navy blue pants and shinobi sandals. "Kuniko-chan." he said looking up at her and had a slight smile cross his face.  
  
She looked at his arms and saw the bleeding and rushed over to him, "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh.my arms didn't even realize that." He said looking at each arm.  
  
Kuniko reached into her pack and began to wrap up the scratch wounds that Ryuu caused on himself. She then looked to his chest once she was done and noticed the bandaging on him and a the bit of blood that appeared from it, Kuniko set a gentle hand where to wound is, "What happened?" she asked and a slightly wince in pain came from Ryuu as well as some blush running over his cheeks.  
  
".Well."Ryuu went silent just sitting there gripping his pant legs tightly.  
  
Kuniko set a hand on his and moved her thumb over his hand gently, "Its okay." She told him, understanding what it was that he didn't want to talk about.  
  
Reptile smiled at the two, "I'm gonna head back to everyone else." He whispered to Ryuu as he stood back up and walked back to the camp.  
  
"Kuniko.why are you way out here like this?" Ryuu asked curiously as he looked at her hand that was on his and smiled again feeling his heartbeat quicken.  
  
"Well.I left a note for you at your home.and I waited for you.but you never came so.I noticed how Dayu was in a hurry from the Hitokage's and fallowed figuring he went after you.because after I waited I went to your house.but you where there." She said shyly still with her hand over his.  
  
He looked at her curiously, "Why where you waiting and what was on the note?" Ryuu asked looking at her.  
  
"...."  
  
Ryuu looked at her, "What is it? You can tell me."  
  
"Its that.well.I like you.a lot.and have for awhile.I just finally got the courage to say something to you.and I want to be by your side always."Kuniko doing her best to express her feelings to him.  
  
Ryuu placed his other hand on top of hers and looked down slightly, "Kuniko I cannot risk.having you be hurt by me.I don't think it would be safe to be with me.to be by my side."  
  
"I have an evil hidden inside me.it scares me.I cant risk you being hurt by it.by me.I care a great deal for you.too.that's why.." Ryuu then stopped by Kuniko as she had placed her finger on his lips to keep him from saying anymore.  
  
"But I know that you wont hurt me, you never have before I don't think you would now. I know you, you are a kind, sweet and gentle person, and you care to greatly for those you love. You haven't ever heart any of them, that tells you something doesn't it Ryuu-kun?" she asked removing her finger from the top of his lips hoping that she had convinced him of it.  
  
Ryuu sat there for a moment thinking it all over and then he smiled, as he looked down at his hand and he took Kuniko's hand into his own and held it gently then smiled looking at her, "Yeah, your right Kuniko-chan."  
  
"Thanks." Said Ryuu as he closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly felt a soft touch on his lips.  
  
He opened his eyes and they grew wide realizing that Kuniko was kissing him. She slowly moved away and the two's faces blushed brightly but they smiled happily as Ryuu placed a hand on the back of his head as he sat more on the ground off his knees. The two shinobi just sat there both with smiles on their faces as the happy thoughts went through their minds on what could be held in the future for them.  
  
On The Other Side Of The Forrest.  
  
Arcane sat there with a stick poking at the fire moving the other pieces of timber around to keep the fire going. As nothing but revenge against Ryuujin was running through his mind, he was going to get him back for what he did to Sierra. Who now laid bandaged up for her body was nearly broken and had sever burns from the Lightning Dragon that she was faced against. Arcane stood up from where he sat and walked over to Sierra taking the wet rag from her forehead and ringed it out and set it aside, moving some strands of hair from her wet face of sweat and the water from the rag. "Arcane.b-be.be careful." Muttered Sierra.  
  
"Sierra, please don't talk save your strength." He advised.  
  
But she reached out with her bandaged hand and took his into her own, "That boy.is like no other.he.wont be like any other.fighter.and the other." Arcane had told her about Dayu and what went on with the confrontation between the two.  
  
"What about the other?" he asked in curiosity as he held her hand with care.  
  
"He.is of the Uchiha.clan."  
  
"You mean the one wiped out by that psycho Itachi?" Arcane asked.  
  
Sierra simply nodded, "The Uchiha are dangerous.if you face him.be quick.and kill him.right away." she warned Arcane of what was required in facing a person of that clan.  
  
"I planned on it my dear, so don't worry, besides that Dragon Boy is my main target not the tricky eyed freak, and don't worry, I will return to you alive, I swear to you on that." Arcane assured her that their enemy would be slain and that he will return to her side.  
  
"You better.or I will hurt you." She joked trying her best to get him to smile even a little bit.  
  
Arcane cracked a little smile his mind was set on killing Ryuu and he was trying to stay in that frame of mind. He knelt down and kissed her on the forehead, "Rest up and get better." Arcane then stood up and walked towards the fire.  
  
Sierra just watched and only hopped that this would not be the last time she would get to see him. Arcane Octanos sat there and began to sharpen his blades, with a cold look on his face he was going to make sure that by the end of tomorrow Ryuu's blood would be spilled onto the earth's surface.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Everyone woke up feeling very relaxed and refreshed, Ryuu and Kuniko woke up slowly as they had staid up a lot of the night talking, Ryuu explaining how he got the wound on his chest and more. Cory woke up letting out a big yawn and stretching her arms out, Dayu was right there watching the sexy ninja Cory stretch out, with his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth and drooling. She looked at him and now had an annoyed look; Cory- chan placed her fist at her side and punched Dayu right in the face that sent him flying back with his leg twitching in the air as he lay on his back. Everybody let out a good laugh even Kareru who was new to the group. The Mist shinobi was suddenly confused as she looked over and noticed another person who was now with the group and wondered who she was.  
  
"Hey Kuniko, when did you get here?" asked Cory with a puzzled look, as she still sat in her sleeping bag.  
  
Kuniko looked to Cory, "Oh well I got here last night, I ran into Ryuu a little ways from here and well.pretty much sums it up." Both her and Ryuu smiled and blushed a little bit.  
  
Reptile just smiled himself, as he was already wide-awake on watch with Stephanie. Dayu got off his back on his hands and knees and with Cory looked between Kuniko and Ryuu both very puzzled and they both thought, 'Did I miss something?'  
  
Ryuu looked to his left side and saw his Shuurai and Shadow forehead protector and reached for the forehead protector looking at the symbol. A wavy line that had lines in the indentation of the wavy line that gave it a look like someone was disappearing. The young dragon took his sheathed Shuurai and placed it onto his back and he got up, but then knelt back down after he stretched himself and began to roll up his sleeping bag. He grabbed his pack and pulled out a new black t-shirt with out a massive gash in it like his last one along with bloodstains all over it. Ryuu had another second shirt to put on like he normally wore. He strained a bit in pain as he lifted his arm into each sleeve, it caused the wound to bleed only a little bit but he was still fine.  
  
"I prepared a small meal for you all, so eat up because we need to get to Konoha as fast as possible." Said Reptile from the branch of a tree looking in the opposite direction. Dayu was already attacking the food, getting in his meal, as Cory came up from behind and planted her foot into his back stopping him from taking anymore and gave everyone else a chance to get something into their stomachs.  
  
Everyone packed up their stuff getting everything together and they headed out to their destination. Ryuu and Kuniko walked together just talking about the past and everything else that has gone on. Dayu decided to pester Kareru as he didn't want to disturb the two lovebirds, and he didn't want to get on Cory-chans bad side along with Reptiles because they could both pummel him into the ground. "So tell me Kareru why do you have those bandages on your face?" Dayu wondered as he looked at her.  
  
"." She didn't even respond to him for she felt the annoyance of him was going to be too much, but she did her best to ignore him and hope that he would shut up.  
  
"Aw come on say something, you know it's not all that bad to loosen up and talk once in awhile!" Dayu walking away already bored of trying to get answers out of her.though he was aiming to annoy.  
  
But ahead of them laid a great danger, something that Ryuu hoped would still be awhile for he still needed some time to heal from his wound. A shimmering light was seen ahead of the group and Reptile raised an eyebrow slightly to it wondering what it might be. They got closer and it was soon revealed to be Arcane Octanos and he was ready to fight Ryuu no matter what. "Oh, it's you why are you back?" asked Reptile as he stopped only a few feet away from Arcane along with the rest of the group.  
  
Ryuu's happy face disappeared very quickly once he saw who it was that stopped them. Arcane simply lifted his arm and pointed his blade right at Ryuujin. Dayu noticed and then just smirked as he then walked towards the swordsman, "You know it's not wise to mess with us! Why return when you will simply be." Before Dayu could say anymore he met the full force of Arcane's blade but the side of it and was smacked being sent head first into a tree and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Ryuu wasn't about to stand on the sides and watch so he took a deep breath and prepared as he reached to the back of his head and untied his forehead protector and turned to Kuniko. "Here I want you to hold on to this for me." He told her as he handed it to her.  
  
"Ryuu-kun why?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
He just smiled at her and gave her a kiss, "Don't worry, I will be fine.plus I told you about my dream.I cant let anything happen." He told her.  
  
"Then let Reptile fight he will win, he is also not hurt." Kuniko not wanting him to fight for anything, not wanting to loose Ryuu already as they had finally been together and got to spend some time as a couple.  
  
Ryuu took her hand and placed his Shadow Village forehead protector in it, "I will be back for this." He told her as she then placed it into her vest pocket to keep it safe.  
  
"You better." She told him, and Ryuu smiled again at her and she let a little smile show up.  
  
Ryuu took her into his arms and held her for a moment, "Don't worry, no matter what I will always be by your side." He assured her giving her one last kiss and headed to the front of the group.  
  
He stopped by Cory for a moment, "Cory.please I want you to do something for me during this fight."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Stay out of it completely no matter what, do not interfere and please watch over Kuniko-chan." He hopped that she would go by that hoping not to question what he was saying.  
  
"Ryuu.wh." Ryuu just glared at her for a moment showing her that he was serious and didn't want to be questioned, ".Okay." she said now with a worried look on her face as he walked away from her and to Reptile.  
  
Ryuu then stopped next to Reptile, "Reptile.I know that you know what I am going to do here.but do not tell anyone what is going on, there are some very dangerous people out there, we all know that.but everyone else needs something to fuel them.to keep them training and growing strong. Make sure they do, and.thank you for everything." Ryuu then walked on as the group backed away from this.  
  
'Your welcome Ryuu.' Reptile thought to himself as he smiled under his fast mask.  
  
As Kuniko watched Ryuu stand there, she could only feel worried about him knowing that this was only going to end in something terrible. "You will pay for what you did to me and my friend." Said Ryuu who tossed off his second t-shirt and with drew his Shuurai standing there very loose having the sword down by his side.  
  
Arcane did not respond to the dragon boys threats, as he noticed what went on between him and the girl and he knew how he could truly get back at him for what he did to his own loved one. With a twitch of his eye Ryuu turned towards the group noticing Arcane rushing towards them, but mainly gunning for Kuniko. Ryuu stuck his sword into the ground then performed the seals and ended with his left hand using two fingers up and his right hand holding the base of his left. "Doton Doryuuheki (Mudslide Barrier)!!" and out from his mouth the barrier shot out and flew in the way of Arcane creating a massive wall that would by Ryuu time, Arcane stopped as fast as he could digging his feet into the ground.  
  
He then grabbed the blade from the ground and charged at Arcane with electricity filled around the blade now. Arcane simply put his blade behind him and defended against Ryuu's strike and he wiped his body around and kicked his attacker in the side that knocked him off his balance and stumbled to the side. He then came at Ryuu with a spinning back kick and sent him flipping once through the air and come crashing down on the ground his chest hitting down first which sent a massive amount of pain through Ryuu as he grabbed his chest trying to hold in from screaming out in the immense pain.  
  
Arcane then leaped on top of the barrier and set his sights on Kuniko, 'You shall feel the pain that I did, dragon boy.' He thought to himself as he readied his blade.  
  
Ryuu rolled onto his back and looked up through one eye seeing Arcane and he brought his hands away from his chest and did the hand seal that canceled the jutsu. Arcane suddenly felt the barrier beneath him begin to fall away as he leaped off the top falling by Ryuu. The shinobi planted his hands into the ground and sent him flying at the sword fighter feet first and smashed into his stomach sending him back a bit away. Ryuu slowly got back to his feet clenching his chest as he got to his knee's first and finally got on his feet but slightly hunched over a bit with the intense pain that he felt burn in him.  
  
Arcane lay there for a moment as he then shoved his sword into the ground and began to pull himself up. His look was still cold and emotionless, not letting Ryuu's hit get to him. Now, the two fighters where back on their feet, but one with a handicap trying to fight back the pain of his wound and the other still perfectly fine. Ryuu moved his hand away from his chest for a moment and noticed some blood had seeped through the bandages and his shirt, 'Shit.that impact must had opened the wound a tiny bit.' he thought to himself trying to figure out how he was going to pull this off.  
  
Kuniko wanted so badly to run in and stop this ridiculous match, to get Ryuu to stop fighting and allow Reptile or Dayu to take his place. She withdrew the shadow forehead protector from her pocked and held it with both hands hoping for Ryuu to come out of all this alive as tears slowly rolled out from her eyes down her face off her chin and onto the plate of the protector. Cory looked behind her to see the very upset Kuniko and she knew how she was feeling, she too didn't want anything bad to happen to Ryuu.but she knew that she couldn't protect him forever and that the young dragon boys life would have to be taken into consideration sooner or later.  
  
Ryuujin got a slight smirk as he knew he was in deep with this fight, but decided to have a bit of fun. Then he performed a hand seal Fuck You where it was both middle fingers out and the left put behind the right and the thumbs touching. Suddenly a puff of smoke formed in front of Arcane and then a barrage of open hands came out and preserved to slap the hell out of him. The smoke cloud finally disappeared and left Arcane less then thrilled to be humiliated in such a way, "Heh heh, a nice little trick my friend Reptile created, the Ultimate Fuck You!" Ryuu still grinning for some idiotic reason.  
  
Reptile smacked his forehead looking down at the ground; 'I never thought he would actually use that technique on an enemy.especially this one. Geese it was only meant to get their attention or to keep them from goofing off but not for actual battle'  
  
'What an idiot, that is only going to enrage this guy further, to kill him faster.' Thought Kareru as she watched the display of stupidity on Ryuu's part.  
  
Arcane gripped the handle of his sword very tightly as in a flash he appeared behind Ryuu. "Die." He said in a low tone as he then swiped down the middle of Ryuu.  
  
"RYUU!!!" yelled Cory and Kuniko.  
  
A puff of smoke the filled around, then a massive jolt of electricity shot out from the smoke and zapped Arcane making him fall to his knees. 'Whoa!' Kareru in shock that Ryuu could cause such an after effect with shadow clones.  
  
'So that's the trick he wanted to show us hmm not bad Ryuu.' Thought Reptile as he even smirked a little bit under his facemask.  
  
Ryuu came walking out from the back of a tree, "Heh seems I got you with that one." He said grinning but still holding his chest.  
  
The two girls attempted to try and calm themselves after that scare that Ryuu gave them. Arcane was now getting very aggravated by him, wanting now to kill him more then ever. Then Ryuu began performing certain hand seals, Arcane saw this as a perfect chance to take him down and he gripped the handle and jolted to his feet and ran at Ryuu. Cory-chan's eyes widened and saw what he was going for, she knew that Ryuu told her to stay out of the fight but she couldn't let anything happen to him. In an instant she was right in front of Ryuu guarding him, "CORY-CHAN NO!!!" Ryuu yelled.  
  
She put her arms out staying in the way. In the dream, Ryuu couldn't do anything, he felt frozen for some reason but not this time. Right before Arcane struck his blade into Cory, Ryuu had shoved her out of the way at took the attack head on. Cory fell back down onto the ground and Kuniko's eyes got nearly as wide as humanly possible her iris shaking in fear as she watched what happened. The blade went through Ryuu, it nearly pierced his heart, now in a much more worse condition then he already was. Sweat began to pour from his forehead, his breathing became heavier with the amount of blood lose.  
  
Ryuu let a smirk cross his face, "Heh seems I.finally got.to protect.someone." his smirk turned to a smile and his eye's seeming to fade away.  
  
Cory seeming to reach out to him her hand slightly in a ball as she looked on in horror. Dayu finally awoke and sat up from where he lay and his eyes grew big as he looked to see his best friend stabbed by the swordsman Arcane. The sword was then withdrawn from Ryuu's body and he quickly fell to his knees sitting there with an empty expression on his face, like no one was there. Dayu clenched his fists tightly and instantly his Sharingan was released, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, letting his emotions get the better of him.  
  
He jumped to his feet and charged at Arcane, Dayu leaped up into the air and twisted his body around and came crashing down at him with a kick to the neck. But the kick was deflected by Arcane who placed his arm in the way of it, and turned with a punch at his gut that sent Dayu sliding back. 'I must leave this place.not forever.but for a little while.I need to grow stronger.' Ryuu thought to himself as he sat there fighting between life and death.  
  
'Ryuu.you know your going to have to use your power.I know how afraid of it you are but.you are going to need to master it and use it, you can change the past of your clan, no longer be feared by what may come from your people.' Reptile always believed that Ryuu had what it took to change people's thoughts about his clan.  
  
Dayu and Arcane then engaged in combat, Dayu's eyes watching him very carefully as he came at him with each punch, kick and jutsu that he used. Ryuu's body gave of sparks of light, the electricity flying around his body that kept Kuniko and Cory from going to his side. 'What's this kid up to?' wondered Kareru as she stood with her arms folded watching between Ryuu and Dayu.  
  
'Both of these two shinobi's have unique abilities.and one who my employer never knew existed.another survivor of the Uchiha. He was well aware of Ryuujin just not Dayu.the turn out of everything shall be very interesting.' Kareru looked on in interest the mist shinobi now spy was gathering info on these two, as Reptile hadn't shown any of his techniques yet.  
  
'I'm feeling so tired.that jutsu earlier took a lot.but.I must do this.no matter what.' Slowly Ryuu rose to his feet, the electricity grew more around him.  
  
Dayu dodging each attack the Arcane threw at him as he finally kicked the sword from his hands getting him to release it. Before anymore fighting could take place they all looked over at Ryuujin in amazement that he was even standing. Especially Arcane he could not believe that he wasn't dead after all that blood lose and the stab wound. 'Why wont this kid just fucking die?' Arcane scowled wanting him dead once and for all.  
  
He was giving off a dark blue aura that was filled with lightning the whole top half of his face was filled in darkness because of the light and his hair. Ryuu turned to face Kuniko the dark look still on his face, he knew that she wanted to try and stop him from letting him become what he did that day so long ago. Kuniko just looked at him that same feeling returned. Ryuu simply mouthed a word to her saying, Sorry for letting out what he thought as a demon inside of him and he turned back to Arcane who had already got his sword back into his hands as Dayu was still shocked by this power Ryuujin had inside of him.  
  
Ryuu slowly moved his right arm up in a claw formation and bringing his left arm down to his side also slightly open. 'Hm seems he is going for the Dragon Style of fighting.let's hope it works.' Reptile watched on amazed by Ryuu's display of power.  
  
With great speed Ryuu appeared in front of Arcane as Ryuu brought his left hand up striking him in the face, then an elbow to the top of the head as Arcane knelt over Ryuu kneed him in the face twisting his body into it sending the swordsman away from the group. Ryuujin struck him now with a double uppercut and brought his right arm up into his face along with another blow to the top of the head and then the dragon fighter knelt down a bit with a roundhouse kick nailing Arcane in the side of the head. Reptile observed each and every attack that Ryuu used and he realized what he was doing, 'The Twist of the Tiger then he did Dragon dance fallowing it up with Silent Dragon.now Dragon Plays with seven stars...hmmm he went for the Dragon Assault combo.he must be trying to finish this.'  
  
Ryuu charged at him again bringing his left hand up with a strike to the jaw and smashing him on the top of the head yet again, Ryuu then went for a kick to the knee as Arcane was then knocked flat on his face and coughed up blood Ryuu then leaped back and charged some chakra and electricity into his hand. He looked up from out of the shadow his face was hidden in, Ryuu had a maddening look with his eyes big and a grin the grew across his face, "I want to show you a nice little technique I created awhile ago." He said in a low tone.  
  
"Here it comes! KYUUDEN (Ball Lightning)!!!" He yelled as he leaped up into the air and hurled a ball of lightning at the samurai Arcane.  
  
Arcane looked up clenching his fist with blood trailing down the side of his mouth as the attack came down on him. But then a smirk on his face formed as he then reached for his sword and divided it, one the Heavenly blade and the other the Hell blade. He looked at the ball closely waiting for the chakra half of it to be visible, as he would not want to make contact with the lightning half of it. Arcane move the blades to the flat ends and as he saw his opening he leaped at the attack and made contact onto it, he grinded his teeth trying to push it back, "Come on you can do this!" he yelled as he did his best pushing his muscles to a straining point.  
  
Arcane let out a massive yell as he then finally threw the attack back at Ryuu. Who was able to avoid the attack but barely, now the two standing they're breathing heavily as blood dripped from Ryuu's wounds now that the aura had disappeared. "Time to die you stupid dragon." Said Arcane who still had the two blades out.  
  
Ryuu standing there with one half of his body slouched over one eye closed, 'Shit.I was hoping that would be the end of it.guess not.'  
  
Before Ryuu knew it Arcane was there before him with both blades stabbing in to him, coughing up blood now with seventeen stab wounds Ryuu could feel his life draining away. He knew the final strike was coming so he closed his eyes and smiled, 'Good-bye everyone.' He said through out the minds of his friends.  
  
"ALTORKEN!" Arcane yelled as he finished the attack with cutting the shadow shinobi in two.  
  
But with all the electricity built up in his body then with the cut it created a chain reaction that Ryuu was expecting out of it and emitted a massive explosion that shot Arcane away from everyone colliding into some massive tree's that cracked down after he flew into them. Kuniko now on her knee's slowly fell forward expecting to hit the ground but Reptile had turned to her and caught her before she fell. She grabbed onto Reptile tightly and began to cry her eyes out into his arms. Cory-chan laid back against the tree unable to speak or do anything just sit there and let the salty tears run down her face and off her chin onto her hands in her lap.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dayu yelled as he began to hit the ground with all his might, "NOOOOOOO!!!" Dayu couldn't believe it; his best friend was gone forever.  
  
Kuniko remembered back to last night.  
  
The two shinobi sat there Ryuu wrapped his arms around Kuniko holding her close to him as the two sat looking up into the sky. "Kuniko, I promise you that I will always be with you, I will never become that demon hidden inside me.but.I fear that soon I might have to go.but I don't know in what way that might be."  
  
Kuniko turned in his arms to face him, "Ryuu-kun.please don't.don't leave you have to stay, everyone needs you around, everyone that loves and cares for you." She said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
Ryuu kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry Kuniko-chan all will be fine." He told her as she was happy with what he said and went back to her original position and they sat under the night sky.  
  
Kuniko hoped that he wouldn't leave not in the way that he had. She just buried her face into Reptiles chest as he now was carrying her. Kareru knew what it felt like to lose someone close, but she kept her emotions hidden, also not wanting to remember her own past. The four shadow shinobi's suffered a great lose in their eyes, someone who they all loved and respected and was their friend. For some it was more, for Cory it was a person she helped raise and be there for when he needed her. Kuniko a best friend and.she had hoped it would grow into something more then friendship. Reptile and Dayu Ryuujin was their best friend, one that was irreplaceable.  
  
But Reptile knew something that they did not, but he wasn't about to reveal anything until the time was right.  
  
Somewhere in the Sand Country.  
  
"Ryuu.damnit.you weren't supposed to die...not now.shit.we where supposed to do this together." 


	6. Chapter 6 Saying Goodbye To A Friend?

Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye To A Friend? The Journey To Konoha  
  
The four Shadow shinobi where around a little burial plot that they made up for the fact there was no body. Kuniko still laid in Reptile's arms seeming immobilized bare witnessing to her best friends death. Cory almost in the same state with a blank stare as she looked at the grave with Ryuujin's name and Dayu doing his best to hide away his emotions, his whole body shaking; wanting to let out the tears but didn't feel it would be right considering he already blew it earlier. The poorly made grave marking of just some planks of wood with Ryuu's name carved into it stood in view for everyone who may pass. Kareru just stood against a tree watching from a distance at the group who mourned the death of their friend.  
  
Dayu stood there gripping the sheathed Shuurai tightly, he stood with his head lowered his hair draped over his eyes leaving only the center of his face visible. He then attached the sheathed sword to his back, 'Ryuu.I'm sorry.I wish I could had helped you more.' Dayu said to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets waiting till they started on their way.  
  
Kuniko laid with her eyes closed not wanting to see the grave not wanting to believe that Ryuu was really gone from her life. It was the same with Cory-chan but she didn't have the option of keeping her eyes closed and hiding from it, she knew that she had to bare the truth and know that Ryuu was really gone. She then thought the phrase she had heard before was now true, Only The Good Die Young. Reptile stood there holding Kuniko and a clone of Reptile who was really his snake Stephanie, he couldn't carry her because she liked to slither around and was sometimes hard to keep track so to make it easy he made her into a copy of himself.  
  
What Reptile could not see was that Kuniko was now holding Ryuujin's head protector keeping it close to her and was not going to let go of it for anything. 'There is no one else like you Ryuu-kun.' Kuniko thought to herself as she closed her eyes tightly and slightly shaking a bit in Reptiles arms remembering Ryuu's demise.  
  
"Alright.lets get going." Reptile said slowly to everyone that stood around the grave but loud enough for Kareru to hear.  
  
Dayu clenched his fists tightly but took a deep breath and got ready to leave. Cory put one arm over the other looking away from Reptile and the grave, ".o.okay." she said choking out the words with the tears that dripped off her face and down to the ground.  
  
Kareru got all her things gathered back up from the scramble of the battle and then with the grave of Ryuu she had to get everything back together again. With the swordsman Arcane suddenly appearing along with Kareru, Dayu became suddenly suspicious of the young female shinobi. She had no real reason as far as he knew to be with the group, she didn't know either of them and no motive to travel and be around them. Now Dayu was consumed in two different frames of thought, the death of his best friend, and now Kareru and if she had anything to do with the attacks at all.  
  
He then felt that now he was the on in charge to look over everyone else like Reptile and how Ryuujin started too when he was older. Wielding the Shuurai, Dayu felt it was his duty to carry on what Ryuu tried so hard to do, though costing him his life. The group of four shinobi and one mist shinobi all headed out to get to Konoha village so they could proceed in carrying out their mission.  
  
Back In Sand Country.  
  
Amatsu brushed his hair back away from his face letting out a troubled sigh but he got up and started out. He had staid over night in care of some helpful people from the village, Amatsu Mikaboshi though pure evil could be very deceiving and after his battle when he transformed back to normal he made it appear as though he had been badly beaten. His body bloodied bruised and much more, his headband was missing so they did not know what village he originated from which made it easier for them to take him in. They helped patch up his supposed wounds and gave him some food for his stomach before he left the home.  
  
Amatsu now clothed in his original look casually walked down the street some distance from the place he staid until someone had caught his eye. Mikaboshi standing there with his demonic looking sword turned his head to look and found a young man of the village bearing red hair and the kanji symbol for Love on the top left of his forehead with his hair seeming to part away from it. The young mans eyes where dark, Amatsu could see an evil presence inside the boy, and a maddening grin crossed the dragons face. Suddenly Amatsu projected his dragon form off from him that even caught the eye of the boy with one eye growing in interest but the other staying in the calm mood that he projected out for everyone.  
  
The image went away, but Amatsu's grin did not, for he knew whom the boy was, he had heard the description and name of him all too much. Anyone could have red hair and a mark on their forehead, but it was certainly an addition for that person to have a gourd made of sand on his back. Amatsu raised his right hand, then put his middle finger and thumb together then snapping his fingers and behind him the home burst into flames with the people screams echoing through, their pleas for help only made Amatsu's grin grow further. He then turned to the red haired young man, "I suppose you should call upon the other sand shinobi for what I have done.Gaara." Amatsu said in a low tone that was almost demonic.  
  
Gaara stood there with his arms folded, his other eye returning to its calm exterior look. "Or.do you plan on taking me on.Amatsu Mikaboshi." He asked in curiosity as he still stood dead center of him.  
  
"Not my concern." Gaara said coldly looking at the flames that towered into the sky now with black smoke filling the air.  
  
"Hm, I see, well I hope your life will be a concern when you are in the Chuunin exam." Amatsu smirked now waiting for his response.  
  
This seeming threat caught Gaara's ears and interest, as he was waiting to head to Konoha with his companions to take place in the exam. Gaara thought that Amatsu was either very skilled, or very stupid for not only making a death threat but to also ignite a house on fire in the depths of the village where the shinobi's reside. Amatsu didn't really care for an answer as he then proceeded in walking by Gaara with out a care in the world, as he left two sand shinobi came running up, a women with blond spiked hair in four pony tails and a man dressed in all black with an odd object on his back wrapped in bandages and what seemed to be hair sticking from the top. "Gaara did you see who started the fire?" Asked a sudden group of five shinobi who kept their distance from the red haired man.  
  
Gaara simply pointed in the direction where Amatsu was walking off too; after he pointed them in the general direction he folded his arms again. "So Gaara, who was that guy?" asked the man in the black.  
  
"His name was Amatsu Mikaboshi." Gaara answering the question in a slightly annoyed tone but then proceeded in the opposite direction.  
  
A slight worried look came across the man's face, "Kankuro what's the matter?" asked the blond haired girl.  
  
"Amatsu Mikaboshi, from what I have heard of the guy, he was once apart of some elite group of shinobi.an S ranked criminal shinobi's. For some reason though, Amatsu left the group.motives not really known.so Temari any time you run into that guy.don't even attempt to face him.I plan avoiding that man at any cost.as for Gaara.who knows." Said Kankuro as he watched Gaara walk away from the two.  
  
Horrific screams where then heard in the air as a mangled body of a sand shinobi came crashing down with a sick thud at the feet of Temari and Kankuro. The lifeless body simply stared up at the two with an empty expression in his wide eyes and their images could be seen in the dead mans eyes. The two turned instantly away to where Amatsu was, but all that was seen where the corpses of the other four sand shinobi and the god of evil nowhere in site. Blood now filled the air that gave Gaara a slight twinge of the smell that hit his nostrils so suddenly though he was so far away.  
  
Amatsu now hidden away in the shadows simply grinned a sick grin thinking how great everything was going to be with a slight exception of one event he did not plan on. "Uchiha Itachi.Gaara of the Desert.and Orichimaru.all at the Chuunin exams.Haahaaahaaa." He let out a demented laugh, "This will be a very interesting exam."  
  
Amatsu though not definite on his thoughts of the additional two who would be there, he some how knew that they would not pass up such a chance to raise hell on the Konoha. Especially Orichimaru, but he knew that with the task at hand for Itachi it would be all business and nothing more. Amatsu was anticipating the moment when he would get to come face to face with his rival again. "I'm sorry though.that you.brother.could not be around for what I have planned." Amatsu said to himself as he now headed off into the shadows off to Leaf Village.  
  
A Distance From The Grave.  
  
Arcane finally came two under a large group of fallen trees, but with a satisfied look on his face, as he had accomplished the task he set out to do. He pushed the logs off from him, the broken trees fell around him as he sat up from the cold ground. Arcane rubbed the small of his back where he collided with the trees, "Shit.that little bastard packed one hell of a punch when he blew up like that.but heh at least he is dead now." Arcane said with a sick grin.  
  
He put his hands to his side and applied pressure pushing himself up to his feet, "I better get back to Sierra, don't want her to worry." Arcane stepping over the lumber and making his way back to the campsite where Sierra laid resting.  
  
Arcane walked slightly hunched over, but he finally stood straight and a big crack was heard, a sigh of relief came from him, "Ah that feels so much better." He said walking again, but stopped suddenly noticing a shimmering light ahead of him.  
  
He pressed forward and came to what he saw, it was his sword, and "Huh guess I let it go well at least I found it again." Arcane picked the sword from out of the ground and put it back into its sheath.  
  
Arcane came to the little area where Sierra laid resting, he walked right up next to her and sat down on his knees smiling down at her. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips and leaned back waiting for her to awake. Her eyes fluttered slightly opening slowly gaining focus and as soon as she saw Arcane she shot straight up ignoring the pain and wrapped her arms around him, happy to see he was still alive. "Miss me?" he asked returning the hug.  
  
"Yeah.that and I was worried that you weren't going to return." She said hugging him tighter then before.  
  
They slowly let go of one another, "So feeling better?" Arcane asked in curiosity.  
  
Sierra smiled a bit, "Getting there." She said just relieved to see him by her side again.  
  
The two sat there for a while longer, the swordsman Arcane told her about the whole fight and went on from his point of view. Sierra gave him her full attention listening to it all, and when she heard the situation of the relationship that Arcane noticed between Ryuu and Kuniko, Sierra was able to put herself in place with the girl knowing the pain that she felt, as she thought that the whole time Arcane was away to fight. She just took his hand into hers and listened to Arcane's story. After the story their soon gathered their things and left the area, Sierra convinced Arcane to let her walk, she was feeling better, the initial pain went away over night and other then the wounds she was fine to go on with him.  
  
The Desert Battle Ground.  
  
Kyoushu walked through what was left of the desert holding his ribs, blood trailed from his mouth, one eye squinting slightly but he kept walking on despite what pain he was in. Kage then fell to his knees, "Shit.I can't.keep walking with this injury." He said trying to figure out what he could do to ease the pain.  
  
The Kuragari shinobi wanted to kick himself in the ass for being so stupid as it finally hit him, "I can heal these damn wounds myself, damn Amatsu.got my mind in too many places at once I forgot about what I could do to fix this stupid problem." Kyoushu then began to perform the hand seals and placed his hands on his ribs and controlled his chakra to go to his hands and then heal what damage was done to him.  
  
He climbed back to his feet and took a look at his clothing really quick, noticing that it was torn, bloodied and dirty beyond belief. "Amatsu did a number on me, damn.that guy really is insane, and I never expected all that out of him." He said to himself as he began to walk on preceded into a grassy area with plenty little mountains and hills around.  
  
Kyoushu kept thinking about the match up he had with Amatsu Mikaboshi and how it all went to hell once he transformed, 'That was unreal.I would hate to think that there are others like him.that's all I would need to deal with.two dragons.'he thought as he soon felt a massive serge energy.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
He came out to a clearing seeing a group of people fighting it out, though somewhere down and out for the count. He looked and saw some little kid taking on a big brutish ape with out any hair and looked as if he where on steroids as unnatural as he looked. Also a small looking man off to the side just smirking at the match that was taking place, 'Hm.that guy must be running things.or else he would be fighting not the big guy.' Thought Kyoushu as he watched from a distance.  
  
"TAKE THIS!!!" Yelled the bald idiot as loud as humanly possible.  
  
A massive blast was then emitted from the man's hand and it charged at the little kid who now was cowering in fear of the attack. Kyoushu stood there tapping his foot waiting to see the attack actually hit the stupid kid who wouldn't seem to move. It was like everything was happening in slow motion for Kage as he grew very bored of seeing this sad event take place. Finally though it got interesting as he saw some green man run out towards the boy, 'Hm seems someone finally decided to get that stupid kid out of there.' He thought to himself.  
  
But no, common sense was denied in that situation as the man stood there in front of the blast instead of getting both out of the way. Kyoushu stood there with a dumbfounded look trying to figure out what the hell the point to that was. He just threw his arms in the air and said, "Screw this, I have better things to tend to." He said as he walked away from the battle and then screaming of a person in a great deal of pain.  
  
"God, the biggest display of stupidity ever." Kyoushu said aloud as he now trounced into a forest area now trying to find a decent place to train so he could perfect his techniques and kill Amatsu.  
  
He sat down for a couple a minutes though, as he had been traveling for a good deal of time to get to where he was now, and watching that fight just standing there didn't help him any. His legs where defiantly feeling weak, the rest was well deserved as he placed himself against a tree slowly feeling himself drift off to sleep. Kyoushu decided it be best to get some rest, he folded his left hand over the right and closed his eyes finally going to sleep and slowly regaining what energy he had already lost. The sound of voices could be heard a short distance away from where Kyoushu laid. One voice belonged to a women and the other belonged to a man, he just wondered what they where speaking about and he soon would.  
  
The sound did make his ear twitch slightly, though he felt he should move away to hide himself he was unable to summon up the strength and decided to wait for the two to approach. "You know Arcane you were lucky in that fight." Said the female voice.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Arcane.  
  
"Well for one the shadow shinobi did not interfere at least not the one that stopped you once already." She pointed out.  
  
"Sierra even if that guy had jumped in I could still beat him.and that damn snake of his." Arcane responded in an agitated tone.  
  
She ignored that one and jumped on to the next point, "You were also lucky that, that dragon kid didn't tap into his power like he did before when we faced him."  
  
Kyoushu's eyes shot open, 'T-there is another.like HIM!?' he thought to himself, knowing that one was bad enough.  
  
The two happened to stop in front of Kyoushu as Arcane stepped in front of Sierra, "LUCK has nothing to do with it, that stupid kid was weak end of STORY!" he said slightly raising his voice. Kyoushu then glared up at the two but mainly directing towards Arcane, "She is right." The two's attention was caught, especially Arcane's.  
  
"Those dragons are one's not to be taken lightly. They are defiantly a crafty group, I have incinerated one and stabbed him in the place that should had ended his life.but no.and trust me I know each point to go for a good kill.but it didn't kill him.he just got right back up." said Kyoushu with a dead serious look on his face.  
  
"What's your point here? Maybe this just shows you aren't as good as you might think you are stranger." Said Arcane defending himself, thinking this guy was just full of himself.  
  
Kyoushu just shook his head sighing, "Boy.you where lucky trust me, if you did supposedly 'kill' this dragon that you encountered then he allowed you to an."  
  
Before he could say anymore Arcane interrupted him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? YOU WERENT THERE!!! HOW CAN YOU JUDGE ME IN ANY SUCH WAY OF WHAT THE OUTCOME OF THE BATTLE WAS WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!!"  
  
Sierra just looked between these two, she was unsure of what to do as she saw how angered this unknown man made Arcane. "I saw that fucking dragon kid blow up right before my eyes! I KNOW that damn guy is dead and he DID NOT let me!" Arcane trying to tell Kyoushu his side for him to understand.  
  
"I say again kid, he let you, he had it planned out I wouldn't doubt that for a second! They aren't a dumb breed, the one I ran into was a clever one.his skills reach far above anyone that I know, but the one that he spoke of." Spoke Kyoushu who seemed to generate nothing but anger out of Arcane.  
  
A slight bit of curiosity hit Sierra and she stepped into the conversation, "Um.I am curious, who was the man that you ran into and the person who was mentioned?" she asked curiously.  
  
Kyoushu looked over to her and took a moment to remember who it was Amatsu mentioned and it came back to him. "Well the man I faced was Amatsu Mikaboshi." That name sent a chill down Sierra's spine as she awaited the second name.  
  
"The man he claimed to be equal with was uhhh.went by the name Uchiha.something." The second name suddenly escaped his memory.  
  
"Uchiha.I-I-tachi?" Sierra asked in a nervous voice, as Arcane now looked at her curious as they already discussed before but not in that same tone.  
  
"Yeah.that's the one, the guy kept rambling on about how they where rivals and all this other kind of nonsense, but Amatsu does have incredible power and if he IS rivaled with that Itachi guy who ever he might be then that man must also have great power which is hard to believe for two people to have such abilities." Kyoushu said letting out a big yawn.  
  
Sierra had no idea that Amatsu was a dragon like Ryuujin, the whole thought scared her more then knowing of just Amatsu on his own. "Y.you okay Sierra?" asked Arcane feeling slightly worried.  
  
"Arcane.I want you to promise me something." Sierra said in an emotionless voice, her nerves where shot and unable to comprehend knowing what she did now.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Never, and I do mean NEVER take on either Itachi or Amatsu, they will KILL you in a heartbeat, they are beyond your level of your swords skills." Said Sierra staring wide-eyed down at the ground.  
  
"Hmph right, like I am going to listen to some rumors and what some beat up guy says. Right." Arcane not convinced by any of this.  
  
Sierra looked straight at him right into his eyes, "They aren't just rumors. Itachi really is the master of his clan's special gift the Sharingan. Amatsu was exiled from his village for his dangerously psychotic behavior and his own advancement in the dark arts. Itachi did kill everyone in his clan leaving only his little brother, hell he could be about as crazy as Amatsu for what he did but I really don't know."  
  
"Yeah I will agree with you there, Amatsu is about as crazy as they come.he has a dark twisted mind and his abilities with the dark elements is disturbing, I don't know how that kid did it but.he did." Kyoushu slightly adjusting himself where he sat.  
  
"Give me the chance and trust me I can beat either one of them. They are still mortal, they can be killed and I will do it and show they are not that tough." Arcane turned his back to them folding his arms feeling confident that he could defeat another Dragon warrior and a Sharingan user.  
  
Kyoushu sat there thinking things through wondering what could be done about all this, how he could defeat Amatsu. He thought it would be better to do it alone, but he might need the additional help for the time being. "Alright, you seem to be a strong and very proud warrior, how about this." Kyoushu struggled getting to his feet letting out a groan of pain once he did.  
  
"Ugh.the three of us join up, we have a mutual enemy these dragon shinobi that have come from no where.there is going to be an exam held in Konoha known as the Chuunin Exam, with out a doubt I bet our enemies will be taking part in this match up." Kyoushu stood against the tree holding his side.  
  
"Pfff I have no reason to take part in such an exam, I don't need to prove myself to anyone, besides my enemy is dead. Nough said." Arcane not wanting to fallow this unknown man anywhere, he was sure that his enemy was no longer of the land of the living.  
  
"You are one stubborn s.o.b. but sometimes the stubborn ones are the best, or maybe just stupid who knows. But trust me, with our combined efforts I am sure we can eliminate these dragons once and for all, nobody deserves such abilities as theirs. I am curious, what was the name of the boy who you faced?" Kyoushu asked now changing the subject slightly.  
  
"Don't really remember, didn't care TO remember." Stated Arcane.  
  
"He said his name was Ryuujin of the Ryu clan." Sierra spoke up letting her presence be known.  
  
Kyoushu stood there for a moment thinking it all out, wondering if that clan name sounded familiar in anyway at all. His eyes then grew sharp, fists now clenched tightly even the one holding his side, his anger was at a boiling point, Sierra and Arcane just looked at the man then Sierra asked, "Is the name familiar?"  
  
With his thumb and index finger he rubbed the temples of his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. "No, not the boys name.but the clans is very familiar to me."  
  
"How is that?" Sierra asked in general curiosity on how he did know the clan.  
  
Kyoushu slammed his fist against the tree, "I should had known.Damnit!" he hit the tree once more ignoring Sierra's question.  
  
"Well, how is the clan name familiar?" Sierra restating the question wondering what he knew of the clan.  
  
"It's not important, what has gone on in my past is something that you do not need to know, as I don't need to know of yours." Stated Kyoushu. "Alright, listen in order for us to enter into the Chuunin exam a team of three is needed, that's why I need the two of you, it works out better considering you two have run into a member of the Ryu clan. Also, along the way we will need to train till we get to Konoha."  
  
Arcane put his arms across his chest in an 'x' form and threw them to his side, "WHOA!" he protest with anger in his voice. "Where do you get off, telling US what we are going to be doing? What gives you that right?" he asked as he grabbed the neck of Kyoushu's coming face to face with him.  
  
Before Arcane could do anything he found himself flying face first into the ground and a foot planted into his back with the tip of a sword right into the back of his neck. Sierra scrambled to reach for her kunai's, but before she should prepare to attack a sword was pointed right at her. Kyoushu knelt there with his foot planted into Arcane's back his first sword drawn on Arcane's back and his second blade pointing right at Sierra, "This is why." He said in a cold tone, "You have a lot to learn boy.you try and be calm and cool.but it is ruined as soon as someone shows a strength either equal to yours or greater. Here I.have beaten you and I am still injured with out any rest, I think I have proven that my abilities are greater then your own!" Kyoushu applying pressure into Arcane's back with his last two sentences.  
  
"." Arcane was in a bad spot and even he knew that he had to admit defeat to this guy.  
  
"Now.here I am offering to train the two of you, I doubt you would want to refuse such a thing especially now after I have both of you beaten." Said Kyoushu as his eye brow slightly twitched and his second sword turned and he placed the blade facing his back.  
  
The first Sierra that he was pointing at had just disappeared and he now had his blade pointed right for the real Sierra. "I am truly not someone to be taken for a fool." Kyoushu stated looking between the two.  
  
"Fine.we will go with you."  
  
Outside Mist Village  
  
The shinobi of Shadow Village now approached Mist Village, where their report said the group from Konoha Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi. Reptile looked out to see a completed bridge that he believed shouldn't had been just yet but he wasn't about to question it. He let out a sigh as he knelt down and motioned for his clone to come over to him, his clone that was really Stephanie his snake knelt beside him, "Roll up the sleeping bag and place it down for me." Reptile instructed her as she did what he said and placed the sleeping back on the ground.  
  
Reptile then laid Kuniko down on the ground her head set on the sleeping bag as a pillow. It had been a week sense Ryuujin's death, and her condition had still not changed. Cory-chan had slowly become herself again but slowly, as she conflicted with her personal feelings and the feelings a shinobi should have in blocking it out. Dayu only grew cold and angry, he felt partially responsible for his friend's demise, and he strived to grow stronger to hopefully meet up Arcane and avenge his friend's death. Reptile was worried about the mental conditions of Kuniko and Dayu, once completely distant and shut out from people, the other bitter and angry snapping quickly at those who got on his nerves even a little bit.  
  
With the shadow shinobi the way they where it made it difficult for Kareru to interact with any of them and it seemed that her and Dayu where the main source of fighting. Dayu had also become very distrustful and it was all directed at Kareru who had only just joined the group a week ago. Reptile tried talking to him about the situation but he could not get through to him, he was being to thick headed and all Dayu did now was train so it made it just as difficult. "Listen guys there is a contact in town here that I need to seek out and speak to about our mission, you all wait here for me and PLEASE try and get along." Said Reptile who then undid the clone on Stephanie and had picked her up and placed her onto his shoulders so she could rest for a bit.  
  
Dayu unsheathed Ryuu's sword, the Shuurai and began practicing with it. Swinging the blade up and down and then left to right trying different angled strikes with it to get it all down. Cory walked over and sat by Kuniko just to be there incase she snapped out of the state she was in and needed something. Kareru sat at the area over looking the village, "So Kareru, why DO you ware those bandages on your face?" asked Dayu in the middle of swinging the sword making it ding against a tree.  
  
An annoyed sight was heard from Kareru, "Why do you always asked that stupid question?"  
  
"It's not a stupid question, what are you hiding?"  
  
"Your right, there are no stupid questions, just stupid people." She said looking over her shoulder glaring right at Dayu to hopefully get him to shut up about it.  
  
"Now, now guys why must you have such pity fights." Said a familiar voice walking up to the group.  
  
Cory's eyes grew wide as her head bolted to the person along with Dayu.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Reptile leapt through the tree's the leaf's brushing by him as he sped forward to get to the home where he though the group from Konoha might be. 'Hm I hope this town is close, didn't seem to far from the spot overlooking the bridge.' He thought to himself as he finally found himself outside of the little village.  
  
He pulled the envelope from his side pocket with all the data and found the address of the home to hopefully find the people they are to protect. "Okay there it is, now just gotta get there with out scaring to many people." Reptile placing the folder back into his pocket and leapt off into the air and now went from roof top to roof top getting closer and closer to his destination.  
  
The shadow shinobi had then landed down in front of the home, "Well this is the place." He said walking up to the door and knocked three times.  
  
Reptile was then greeted by a young boy in a hat with a bit of his hair coming out from beneath the hat. The boy was unsure what to think, the appearance of this man wasn't normal and with Stephanie around Reptiles neck his appearance defiantly seemed threatening due to the size of his snake. "W-who are y-you?" the boy asked in a nervous voice.  
  
Reptile had wondered why the boy seemed scared of him, and then looked to his left shoulder remembering Stephanie was there just relaxing, "Oh heh don't worry about her she's a sweetheart never bitten anyone that didn't make her feel she was in danger." He assured the young boy.  
  
"Now, uh I am curious are there by any chance some leaf shinobi here one by the name of Hatake Kakashi?" Reptile asked of curiosity.  
  
The boy still seemingly scared by Stephanie just deftly shook his head 'No' to answer the question. Reptile scratched his chin thinking for a quick moment, "Okay well thank you for your time." Said Reptile with a smile and then turned and leaped off heading back to camp.  
  
"Inari who was that?" Asked a women's voice.  
  
He stood there for a moment and then shook his head clearing his mind, "Some guy with a really big snake." Answered Inari.  
  
Back at the camp site.  
  
There stood Ryuujin looking healthier then ever with a big smile on his face, his cloths still the same, no cut marks or any sign of damage. Cory ran up to him and gave him a big hug, "Im so glad you are alive!" she said happily, as she then pulled out from the hug slapped him as hard as possible right across the cheek now leaving a red mark, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE PUT US THROUGH!?...but its good to see you." She said smiling.  
  
Ryuu rubbing the side of his face, "Heh yeah, I guess I did deserve that, and it's good to see you to Cory-chan." He said still smiling as he rubbed away the red mark.  
  
Dayu didn't know what to believe, he couldn't understand how Ryuu was standing there before them. He gripped the hilt of the Shuurai turning the blade towards his back and walked right up to Ryuujin. Narrowing his eyes Dayu then slammed the hilt right into Ryuu's stomach causing him to lean forward a bit coughing. "You asshole." Dayu said simply as he turned and walked away going right back to practicing with the sword not even caring to ask if Ryuu wanted his sword back.  
  
"God, I sure hope that when Reptile gets here he doesn't have Stephanie eat me right up." Ryuujin rubbing his stomach catching his breath.  
  
"Well Ryuu, after what we thought happened to you, Kuniko pretty much seemed to leave with you, you know that Dayu has been there for her ever sense they were children. I really don't blame him for being so upset with you." Explained Cory who walked up next to Ryuu watching Dayu go back to his sword work.  
  
"Yeah.I know.so she is really out of it?" Ryuu asked as he turned to where she laid.  
  
"Yup, we tried to get her out of it, but nothing worked." Cory looking slightly worried of Kuniko's condition.  
  
"Hm, well.maybe she just needs a kiss from her prince charming." Ryuu said smiling at Cory as he walked over to the sleep Kuniko.  
  
Ryuu sat on his knee's looking at the sleeping Kuniko, he noticed that she was still holding onto his forehead protector as he traced a finger of her hand. "She wouldn't let go of it, not for anything." Said Cory-chan.  
  
He then moved his hand away from hers and brushed aside some strands of hair that where draped across her forehead. Ryuujin then knelt forward and gently kissed her on the lips. Leaning back slightly he then said in a soft and kind voice, "Kuniko-chan its me Ryuu-kun."  
  
Ryuu suddenly found Kuniko's arms wrapped around his neck hugging him tightly. "R-ry-ryuu-kun I t-hough y-you died!?" Kuniko sobbing into his chest holding onto him tightly.  
  
"No, I was just injured pretty badly and had recovered the past week." Ryuu wrapping his own arms around her.  
  
"But, then how did you know where to find us? I didn't even think you looked at the mission folder?" Cory-chan wondered in curiosity as she approached the two folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Dayu was also hit with a bit of curiosity with her question to Ryuu. "Yeah, I checked it out during breakfast before we where attacked by that guy." He responded as he rubbed Kuniko's back soothingly to help calm her down a bit.  
  
Cory and Dayu looked at one another with an unsure look, Cory didn't recall him looking at the folder then. At least she didn't think he had, though even that morning was a little hectic. Dayu sheathed his sword just looking at Ryuu then Kuniko who still had her face barried, 'Kuniko...I hope you will be happy now that he is back.' He thought to himself as he then sat down to take a break.  
  
Kareru just sat in silence with out a word being said about the whole situation. Reptile was finally soon getting back to camp to report the news to the rest of the group. 


	7. Chapter 7 Spies In The Mist, A Welcome

Chapter 7: Spies in the Mist, a Welcome in Konoha  
  
Reptile came leaping out from the tree's landing down by Dayu; he looked over to Kuniko and Cory now seeing Ryuujin there. He raised his eyebrow slightly unsure how to take this, but Stephanie was already sure, as she perched herself in a striking position curving back in an "s" form. Reptile just whispered to his snake, "Calm down Steph don't go over reacting now." And slowly she went back relaxing on Reptiles shoulder.  
  
"So she was thinking the same I was huh?" Asked Dayu as he watched Stephanie's movements.  
  
"Dayu, quiet." Reptile insisted as he walked towards Cory, Ryuu and Kuniko.  
  
"Hey there Reptile, how goes things?" Asked Ryuujin who still had Kuniko in his arms, for she wasn't about to let go this time.  
  
"Pretty good, I should ask the same of you Ryuujin, we thought you kicked the bucket, and it seems the others have already hit yeah for the stunt you seemed to of pulled." Reptile looking down at him.  
  
Ryuujin rubbed his cheek slightly, "Heh yeah, well I am doing better then I was, and I am really sorry for putting you guys through that, I didn't mean for it." Kuniko had started to grip tighter now remembering that day.  
  
"Ah ugh Kuniko, sweetie could you please urgh let go a bit." Ryuu coughed out a bit.  
  
Stephanie was back in her striking mode with her mouth wide open, Reptile noticed as Ryuujin was trying to get Kuniko to loosen her grip on him. Reptile knew she hated it, but grabbed her at the back of her head, "Damnit Steph calm down, don't worry you will get the chance to attack something just not now!" He let her go slowly and she set back relaxing again.  
  
Cory looked over at Reptile and Stephanie wondering what was up and why Stephanie got into her strike mode. She wanted to shrug it off but she knew it would linger in the back of the head, but she was glad to have Ryuu back though wondered how, she was just happy to have him back again. But still, she questioned many things of his return. Ryuu had finally gotten Kuniko's grip to loosen and he looked to Reptile, "So, what's going on for the mission so far?"  
  
"Well, now we head straight to Konoha, Kakashi and the others have already completed their mission and had gone back. So we have to head out now so we can possibly catch up with them or just get their before anything happens." Explained Reptile.  
  
Reptile then proceeded in heading in the direction towards Konoha. Ryuu sat up with Kuniko, she still refused to let go of him but she did for a bit just so they could get up and adjust themselves a bit. Dayu collected the Shuurai and his own things and headed after Reptile fallowing was Cory. Kareru still sat there, Ryuu looked at her for a moment and ran over to Reptile really quick, "Reptile, before you returned it seemed Dayu and Kareru where arguing about some things and I was thinking that maybe if I at least talked to her that things will hopefully smooth out between them, you guys can still go on ahead we will catch up with you, would that be ok?" Ryuu asked out of general curiosity.  
  
Reptile raised an eyebrow to Ryuujin's proposal thinking for a moment, "Yeah sure, you two meet us down at the bridge there and then we can continue on." Reptile told him.  
  
"Kuniko sweetie, could you go with the others while I talk with Kareru in private?" Ryuujin asked as she had already re-attached herself to his arm.  
  
"No! I refuse to leave your side this time! I won't do it!!" Kuniko protested only holding his arm tighter.  
  
"Listen, it will be easier if I do it alone, with out the distraction of others, just talking one on one. Don't worry she is not the enemy, you have nothing to worry about." The red haired dragon boy reminded her as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"But what if you run into someone who's after you again? What then? You so sure she would help you then?" Kuniko questioned.  
  
Ryuujin lowered his head slightly to the left looking away from her, "Kuniko, you do not have to worry about me. I can handle myself, I made a mistake last time, and I won't make the same mistake twice I swear to you I wont." He looked back into her eyes, they where cold and serious.  
  
She suddenly felt uneasy and backed away from him, releasing his arm, "Sorry Ryuu-kun." Kuniko walked over to Reptile and the Shadow Shinobi proceeded down to the bridge.  
  
Ryuu letting out a heavy sigh then turned to Kareru and walked slowly over to her. Once the group was out of sight she raised to her feet brushing herself off of any loose grass or dirt that may have attached itself to her clothing. "Kareru it's been awhile." Said Ryuu with a slight smirk.  
  
"Yes it has been." Was all the Kareru muttered out.  
  
At The Great Naruto Bridge  
  
Cory looked up at the bridge to see what it said, "Naruto Bridge!? Wait isn't that the name of one of the kids that we have to look over?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yup, that's one of them, they must have accomplished quit a bit, especially for him to have a bridge like this named after him." Reptile folding is arms leaning against a pillar.  
  
"Want to know something that I realized when we got here?" Reptile asked everyone.  
  
"Sure." Said Dayu standing by Kuniko who was sitting on the ground looking troubled after the look Ryuujin gave her before she went with the others.  
  
"Well.instead of getting to Konoha a couple days ago we completely went in a wrong direction, which is how he came here." When Reptile mentioned this Dayu's and Cory's eyes grew wide, "YOU KIDDING ME!?" Cory blew up when she heard that the shock in her eyes was gone now annoyed and angry.  
  
"We have been out here camping out for a whole week! Because we went in the wrong DIRECTION!? Reptile what is up with you? I thought you knew the route?"  
  
Reptile let out a sigh and walked over to her setting his hands on her shoulders, "Cory, please calm down I will get us there and we can stay in a nice furnished place and not out here. Okay?" He asked trying to get her to calm down.  
  
Cory looked away with her arms folded, her annoyed look had not gone away. She wanted to get to Konoha as soon as possible so they could get on with the mission and she could finally meet Kakashi. Reptile hoped that everything would be okay now as he went back to his spot and they sat and waited for Ryuujin and Kareru to return.  
  
"What are you doing here Shin?" Kareru yelled angrily.  
  
A young man with short black hair and sharp brown eyes stood there taking the abuse from the female shinobi. "Doesn't anyone trust in my abilities? Huh?" Kareru asked grabbing him by the neck of his shirt.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Kareru sweetie calm down, everyone trusts in your abilities, I have been watching over the kid Ryuu for awhile now." Shin as he was called explained to Kareru.  
  
She looked confused now unsure why he was watching the shadow shinobi before her, "Wait, why have you been on this longer then I have?"  
  
"I was here incase something happened to Ryuujin. I have been watching him very thoroughly so incase he was killed I could take his place and carry things on." Shin explained.  
  
"God damnit, but what was the point to watching him?" Asked an enraged Mist Shinobi.  
  
"Because, we need to still lure Amatsu out, the master was pissed more then pissed when he left the group. Sense he knew that Amatsu would most likely search out for Ryuu so he and his brother could kill the master once and for all." Explained Shinigami as he was finally released from Kareru's grip.  
  
"Oh.sorry." She said looking away slightly dropping her hands to her side.  
  
"Hm." A smirk crossed Shin's face, "Eh I know you just wanted to get your hands on me again." He was then hit with full force in the stomach for that as Kareru folded her arms, the bandages that covered most her face hid the blush that came upon her face.  
  
"Heh, I'm sorry about that Kareru-Chan, listen though, we still need to go on about this until we make contact with Amatsu can we then leave this group of misfits and go back and report what we know." He placed his arms under her own wrapping around her torso pulling her close, "So don't think that they are doubting your abilities because they aren't you have done an excellent job." Shin smiling down at the mist shinobi.  
  
Kareru wrapped her own arms around Shinigami, "I did miss you, and I wondered what had happened to you. By the way, have you found out anything on my father at all?" She asked looking up at him curiously.  
  
Shin simply just shook his head, "Sorry nothing new on him. But trust me I am working at it." He assured her.  
  
"Now, we better get going before the others start suspecting something." Shin said unwrapping his arms from Kareru.  
  
He placed his hands in the signature hand seal and in a puff of smoke he returned to the form of Ryuujin. "So, am I him?" he asked in Ryuu's voice.  
  
Kareru walked up to him looking at him then to his left arm and lifted the shirt a bit, "Your missing the dragon tattoo he seemed to have right here."  
  
"Shit.hmmm..OH THAT'S RIGHT! I remember now what it looked like." Shin placing his hands back into the hand seal and in another puff of smoke he now had the dragon mark.  
  
"There perfect." Said Kareru smiling only a little bit.  
  
"Alright let's get going before they suspect anything." Ryuu walking off to where they where supposed to meet the others.  
  
Kareru sort of fell behind slightly, she was wondering if he was really telling the truth and if he was there to help her find her father. But she couldn't be too sure, for all she knew, she was really working with the higher ups in the group. For now she would just have to watch her self very carefully.  
  
Back At The Bridge  
  
"You know, there is something that I am not getting here." Dayu in a state of confusion with everything that has just gone on in the past hour or so this morning.  
  
"What might that be?" Asked Cory curiously looking over to the young Shadow Shinobi.  
  
"Well." Dayu started darting his sharp eyes at Reptile, "Why was Stephanie trying to strike Ryuu at any chance she could have had? What's going on with your snake Reptile?"  
  
Reptile didn't even flinch to the question, he knew it would be brought up. He just kept leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest waiting for Ryuu and Kareru to catch up. Kuniko looked towards Reptile wanting to know the answer herself, thinking that even Ryuu seemed different, especially the way he had snapped at her. "Well Reptile are you going to answer his question any time soon?" asked Cory quickly and in a demanding tone herself wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
Reptile lowered his shoulders as he came off from the wall of the bridge, opening his eyes looking at the three of them just as he was about to speak, "Hey guys were back!" called Ryuu in a upbeat tone.  
  
A relieved Reptile looked over to Ryuu and Kareru glad to see they had finally returned and he did not have to answer their question. "Now don't worry no more fighting shall break out. So long as you Dayu, can agree to stop the bickering and go with the flow. Can you do that?" questioned Ryuu.  
  
Dayu just nodded his head not saying a word and started to walk out onto the bridge wanting to hurry up now and get to Konoha and start their mission. Reptile walked a little past Dayu to lead the way, Cory fallowed shortly but not to lead to get answers out of Reptile on this whole situation. Ryuu knelt down next to Kuniko and reached for her hand, accepting he helped her to her feet, "Sorry it took so long." He said with a smile.  
  
Something hit Kuniko deep down in her heart something that felt as if she where betrayed, her feelings steering her wrong in what she felt towards him. But she hid that feeling until she could truly figure it out and flashed a fake smile, "Its okay lets get going."  
  
Ryuu and Kuniko met with the others fallowed by Kareru and the group back together headed out to Konoha while at the same time Reptile and Cory where having a conversation far ahead of the group to not hear the content of it all.  
  
--- At the Gates of Konoha -  
  
The group of shinobi finally made it to the outside of Konoha, the great gate open revealing the large village and everything that made it great. For the Shadow Shinobi it was a great site for they had never seen such a massive place as this, they where only used to Shadow being the small place that it was, as they where attempting to grow to a greater status. Great sighs of relief came about the whole group knowing that they could finally get off their feet and relax in a comfy place and they could finally take showers and get cleaned off. "Hey, Shinja-kun there you are, its been awhile!" called a man with spiked up silver hair who wore his forehead protector over his left eye and a face mask which covered the lower half of his face and was now placing his book into his pocket.  
  
The young shinobi all looked around for this person named "Shinja" all except for Reptile and Cory. Reptile with the slightly embarrassed look as for Cory-chan, she merely stared at the silvered haired man hearts that nearly took over her eyes, "K-k-Kakashi.kun" She muttered as she stared at him.  
  
"Hm I should have figured you would address me by my original name." Letting out a quick sigh, "Anyway it is good to be back." Said Reptile.  
  
Everyone but Cory all looked to who they thought was Reptile now had this other name, a slight growl came from Dayu and he approached Reptile getting right in front of him, "Okay what the HELL is going on here Reptile.or Shinja what ever the fuck your calling yourself! WHO ARE YOU?" He questioned.  
  
Kakashi looked at Cory who was practically drooling over him, with this busty and very attractive female shinobi he couldn't help but give an embarrassed smile placing his right hand behind his head as the girl looked. "Well, you see before the start of Shadow I was a Leaf shinobi and here I am known as Shinja, I guess sense now that we are here you can call me that as well, or Reptile I don't mind and I am sorry for deceiving you in anyway." Explained Shinja.  
  
"But how have you been able to get away with switching to our village with out the special squads come after you?" Dayu questioned further.  
  
"I came to and agreement with the Hokage and he allowed me to help Shadow Village and the Hitokage in every way that I could. So I did, which is also why I decided to take on this mission, I thought it would be good to try and help out my old home."  
  
"God damnit! It is always one lie after another lately! First we think Ryuu is dead but he turns up alive, you are actually from Konoha! Shit what the fuck is next on this little cycle of insanity?" Dayu just falling straight to the ground sitting there now trying to take everything in after what they had been told about Reptile.  
  
"Don't you think your over reacting a bit Dayu, come on, I mean Reptile is still Reptile to us despite where he comes from and what name he goes by, he is still our friend no matter what." Ryuu setting a hand on his shoulder, "Nothing has changed with him he is still the same."  
  
Kuniko walked over to them, "He's right, Reptile has done a great job looking over Shadow and helping the instructors and us with our training. He has always been there for us, so whether he is from Leaf or Shadow it doesn't matter." She said with a bright smile on her face, the first in awhile, she wanted to help her friend the best she could.  
  
The unknown Uchiha lowered his head, "Yeah, heh you two are right, sorry for that.just with all that has happened..its just been building up."  
  
Shinja smiled under his face mask, "Its okay Dayu, we have all been under a lot of stress lately but now we have the chance to relax."  
  
"SO! Kakashi where are we going to be staying?" asked Shinja breaking the gaze Cory had on him and snapped him to his attention as well.  
  
"Oh yes, well just fallow me and I shall take you there, but first for you Shinja the Third Hokage wishes to have a word with you before you get settled in, so you can head there I will take your friends to the hotel and the Hokage will give you the needed information." Stated Kakashi as he then turned walking into the village.  
  
'Hm I wonder what he wants to say to me?' Shinja questioned to himself as he then set out himself and his friends fallowed the Leaf Genin to where they where going to be staying.  
  
---Farther Inside Konoha-  
  
A scream of pain was heard in the little meadow as a yellow haired boy was sent to the ground with a thud. "Hmph your still as weak as ever Dunce! You cant beat me." Spoke a black haired sharp eyed young boy who simply smirked at the defeat of his companion.  
  
"Sasuke don't you think you where a little rough on Naruto that time?" Spoke a young pink haired girl looking slightly concerned for her fallen companion.  
  
"Bah! Sakura don't worry about me I'm fine, I just went easy on ya Sasuke! I will beat you next time!" Chanted Naruto in a more confident tone.  
  
"Whatever." The Uchiha simply shrugging off his statement of defeat. "I'm done for today anyways." Sasuke said simply as he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"SASUKE WAIT FOR ME!" Cried Sakura as she chased after him.  
  
Naruto turned away slamming his fist into a nearby tree, "Damn Sasuke, thinking he is so tough! Him and his damn Sharingan..bastard."  
  
A sudden chuckle came from the tree's, "Don't worry about it kid, one day you will beat him, just give it time."  
  
Naruto instantly got on his guard, "Who is it? Who's out there!?"  
  
Naruto whipped around and a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the meadow a man it seemed dressed in all black he wore a full face mask only his eyes could be seen. He had the Japanese zodiac symbol for Dragon on his back that was in a silver color. 


	8. Chapter 8 Let the Talking Commence Demon

Chapter 8: Let the Talking Commence, Demon vs. Demon  
  
A breeze struck the hill's far out from Konoha, the familiar sound of foot steps echoed through as Amatsu made his way to Leaf Village. He found himself stretching his arm to his mouth covering it as he let out a yawn, still walking even with his eyes shut till the yawn had passed. As he was done he stopped and a smirk grew across his face, "Hm Orochimaru it's been awhile."  
  
Orochimaru stood there with his lap dog Kabuto at least in the eye's of Amatsu. "Yes it has been Amatsu, still with the Akatsuki?"  
  
"Pft hell no, so Oro still chasing after little boys like a sex deprived priest, heh judging by the kid there as well as the three sound ninjas I have caught word of I would say yes." Amatsu always knowing how to tap a nerve with a person and he always had the thought that Oro was just sick enough to do so.  
  
"You bastard..." Kabuto said under his breath.  
  
The pale faced leader of Hidden Sound tightened his fists coiling them in a little ball but calmed himself, "You know Amatsu, if I remember correctly it was Itachi who had the win over you last time and if you can't beat him, what gives you the right to taunt me in such a way?" He believed that now Amatsu was not to his ability and was no longer at the level that Oro himself was along with Itachi.  
  
Amatsu wrapped his arms around his stomach and let out a big laugh, "Orochimaru you idiot! Like I haven't been keeping up! Hell, I have worked on some new tricks here and there that even you will have to realize are great. You simply rely on the corpses you feed upon for a body, instead of what made you one of the Legendary Three Sennin. Also, if I remember correctly that you failed miserably when you attempted to take Itachi for yourself, but he got you under his foot grinding you into the ground." He stood there now with a twisted grin.  
  
"BAKA, how dare you speak in such a tone towards Orochimaru!" Kabuto truly showing his loyalty for his master.  
  
Amatsu now narrowed his eyes setting them upon Kabuto, Orochimaru noticed that look in Amatsu's eyes, and it showed that he still has his killer instinct it had not changed. "Kabuto keep calm, you do not want to start a fight with him, he will surely kill you with out a second thought and before you had the chance to use any of your healing Jutsu's." Oro spoke to his subordinate in a soft tone so only he would hear.  
  
"He is nothing to me Orochimaru-samma he would stand no chance with my abilities." Kabuto responded as he slowly crouched reading himself if needed.  
  
"No! No fighting not now."  
  
Amatsu folded his arms and smiled, "Aw so no fun before the Chuunin exam? Geez Oro you are certainly a kill joy!"  
  
Orochimaru now smirked to himself, "How is your younger brother Ryuujin? The heir to the Ryuu clan."  
  
Amatsu's smile died quickly his killer intent returned, "The issue with my brother and I are of none of your concern so stay out of family affairs."  
  
Still with the smirk Oro had already run into his younger brother, the abilities where to great for him to pass up and had cursed him with his mark. "Hm tell me though Amatsu, do you still bare that lovely mark that I gave you?"  
  
"Oh you mean that weak seal you cursed me with? No it's gone. I have been very busy sense I left the Akatsuki your pitiful little mark is nothing to me now and a burden I no longer have to carry." Explained Amatsu.  
  
'Shit...I didn't think that he could do such a thing....he is an interesting guy I cant tell him of my planes he may get in the way just to spite me and if I tell him of his brother....he will kill me here and now.' Orochimaru thought to himself wondering what he would do if he told him but the quick assumption would be his demise.  
  
"What of it?" Amatsu asked snapping him to attention.  
  
He shrugged his shoulder's, "A hope that I could steal another lineage of a group, but it seems I cannot anymore."  
  
"Well, as fun as this has been I must be on my way, if you will excuse me." Amatsu taking on step.  
  
Orochimaru quickly sharpened his eyes glaring right into Amatsu's performing his sight of death move on him so they could get the head start. Amatsu now stood there with wide eyes seeming to have a shocked look, Oro smirking and starting to turn away with Kabuto until a sound hit the air. "AHHHHHH HAAAAAHAAAA HAAAAA HAAAA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" Amatsu's laugh echoed in the air.  
  
The two turned to him with their own shocked looks, "Oh come ON Oro is that it? Sweet fucking Christ man I see more demented things in my own mind! By the way nice death you had for me very gruesome and horrible, not bad though haa haa." Amatsu with a wide grin.  
  
"Shit you pasty faced bastard if you wanted to go ahead of me you could had just said so! Go on you screwy bastard. Uhh I was up for taking a break anyway. See you two there heh don't die in the mean time." Amatsu grin still graced his face and he took a seat on the ground as he watched Orochimaru and Kabuto walk away slowly still slightly keeping their eye's on the twisted Shadow Ninja Amatsu Mikaboshi. Kabuto though stopped for a quick moment and glared over at Amatsu and when he did he saw him sit there his hair partly over his eyes creating a menacing shadow that blocked out his eyes and above he could see a demonic dragon floating above him glaring right back at Kabuto. He quickly turned his head and walked with Orochimaru to Konoha.  
  
Konoha Village  
  
A light knock came to the door and a voice spoke from inside, "Come in."  
  
With the twisting of the knob and the door opening with creaking sounds Shinja entered the room. "Hello Hokage-samma it has been a good deal of time."  
  
Sarutobi turned his head from where he sat, "Yes it has Shinja-kun it is good to see you again, I believe the last time you where in the village was when Itachi killed the Uchiha clan."  
  
"Yeah....Im sorry I couldn't do anything to stop him...and say anything before I left again...I just did my best to get Dayu's family to safety as well as stop that sadistic bastard.." Shinja now standing before the Third Hokage with a sad look.  
  
"Shinja, the important thing was that you where able to save some people, it may not had been all of them but a little doesn't hurt anything."  
  
Shinja smiled slightly, "Yes that's true. But it does feel good to be home, oh and Hitokage sends his respects and that he will be on his way for the final matches of the Chuunin exam."  
  
"That's good to hear, now how was your journey here? I hope it was a safe one." Wondered the Third Hokage as he motioned for Shinja to take a seat and doing so. He then leaned forward in curiosity to hear what went on.  
  
Shinja let out a heavy sigh and explained every bit of detail to him about Arcane and Sierra, Ryuujin's abilities and his demise as well as Dayu and Kuniko joining up with them and a Mist Shinobi by the name of Kareru also joining them. "My my you had quit the journey here, at least though your friend has returned to you." Spoke Sarutobi-samma trying to find the more upbeat part to their trial.  
  
"Well...about that, I know that the person who is with us is not Ryuujin. I could see that he has applied not only the Henge but also a Genjutsu on everyone that seems to effect them due to the fact of the loose and heart ache that they feel. But there is something that I know that they do not. Ryuujin is alive he told me himself that he needed to do something drastic in order to find a way to control what it was inside him. But I think it did more harm then good. He has probably been recovering and training at the same time so hopefully he is and will be ready for the Chuunin exams, the Hitokage want's to see his nephew in action." Explained Shinja as he began to relax in the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Wow, by all that it seems that the boy will defiantly make up for everything in his clan's past. It will be interesting to see him perform in the Chuunin exams as will it to see everyone else take on their responsibilities as shinobi's." Said the Sarutobi with a shinning smile on his face always proud of the young ninja's of this village.  
  
"Hm yes very true, has everything been set up for the addition of my Shadow Shinobi?" Shinja asked curiously in reference to the set up of the Chuunin exams tournament.  
  
"Ah yes, but are you sure that your team will make it to the preliminaries? I have confidence in all the shinobi here in Leaf but there is always the possibility of them not making it fully through." Stated the Third.  
  
"I know, but they have already gone through so much that I don't think an exam a test of their abilities would stop them now Dayu especially. I think even he knows that Ryuu is out there somewhere and he wants his chance to have his own match against him, plus I am sure it will be a big surprise to all that there is another Uchiha out there especially one that has a high ability with it." Shinja said with a grin.  
  
"I should had known that you would train a boy from that clan to the highest point, you think that Amatsu Mikaboshi is going to show up here don't you?"  
  
Shinja nodded his head, "Also the Hitokage wanted me to give you this." He reached into his side pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to the Hokage and accepting it he opened the letter instantly.  
  
As he read the letter even he was shocked by what was stated:  
  
Dear, Sarutobi  
  
Old friend I ask a big favor of you and the shinobi of Leaf. My nephew Amatsu Mikaboshi the 'S' class criminal is to participate in the Chuunin exam. Also I ask that when he arrives to Leaf he is not to be confronted...I understand this is a hard thing to ask. But Amatsu has his reasons for doing what he is doing, he strives to find the killer of his family, the man who drove him out of Shadow and into exile. I know that he is a disturbed individual and has killed many, but I ask that he is allowed into this exam and unharmed before it. For if he causes any deaths of your Leaf Shinobi prior to the exam I will handle it personally, but believe me I know he can find the murderer of my sister and his family.  
  
Also I know you trust in Shinja already, but trust in the other Shadow nin they maybe young but they are very skilled and will not let you down. Until I see you at the tournament Sarutobi.  
  
From, Tatsudoshi  
  
"I find it hard to believe that he wants me to allow the possible harm of everyone here just so Amatsu can participate in the Chuunin exam so he can hunt someone out." The Hokage in disbelief of such a request.  
  
"I understand that Hokage, but I believe in Hitokage's words. I believe that Amatsu will do only what is needed and not harm anyone in this village, he knows that the stakes are to high at this point and if he attacks here, it's all over." Shinja attempting to allow the great request by Hitokage so Amatsu can enter.  
  
Sarutobi took a deep breath and exhaled picking up his pipe and placing it into his mouth he lit it and began to smoke. The smoke puffed around him filling the air, "Fine..."  
  
To The Hotel  
  
Cory was walking up with Kakashi, "So tell me Kakashi-kun is there a special someone in your life?" she asked with hopes that there wasn't.  
  
He looked over to her his nervous smile reappeared, "Uh no there isn't."  
  
'YES! THERE IS A CHANCE!' Cory said to her self all excited about that answer.  
  
Dayu looked curiously hearing the name some more and he walked up with Cory- chan and Kakashi, "So you're the one and only Copy Ninja Kakashi right?"  
  
"Yes." Kakashi answering his question quickly and simply.  
  
"So you use the eye technique Sharingan right?" Dayu asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me, if you're not an Uchiha then how did you get the Sharingan eye?" Dayu wondered in curiosity.  
  
Cory suddenly turned right to Dayu shooting an evil look, "Uh-oh." Dayu said aloud gulping knowing what was in store.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled and cracked Dayu right in the head with her fist which sent him right into the ground.  
  
A relieved look crossed Kakashi's face not having to answer that detailed question, 'That was close.' He thought to himself as he continued walking to the hotel where they would be staying. Everyone was glad that they would be sleeping in soft beds again instead of the hard ground.  
  
They entered the hotel finally; Kakashi went to the front desk asking about the rooms for the Shadow Shinobi. They all sat down for a moment in the lounge of the hotel kicking their feet up for a quick moment. Ryuu looked at Kuniko and took her hand into his, "Hey are you okay? You still seem down...everything okay?" he asked with a slight worried tone to his voice.  
  
"Yeah everything is fine." She said with a smile, "I just want to get washed up and then sleep for a bit."  
  
He looked slightly puzzled, "Haven't been sleeping to well?" Ryuu asking the obvious.  
  
Kuniko said nothing more but just nodded, Ryuu set his arm over her shoulder just holding her close to him. Kakashi finally returned with the key's to their rooms, "Okay, the guys will share a room as will the ladies." He tossed one key to Dayu and the other to Kareru.  
  
"Oh uh Cory-chan, these are keys for you and Shinja-kun you two get your own rooms." Kakashi handing the two key's to Cory and she happily accepted.  
  
"What!? That's bullshit! Why do Shinja or Reptile whatever and Cory get their own rooms and we have to share!" Dayu stood up from his seat protesting against the sharing of a room.  
  
Kakashi just shrugged, "It was how Shinja had things set up apparently. He already sent ahead to make arrangements for the rooms. Sorry."  
  
Dayu just huffed under his breath, "Tsh fine. Lets go Ryuu." He said walking towards the stairs that lead up to their room.  
  
Ryuu stood up and helped Kuniko up and they headed up the stairs with Kareru fallowing. The group then retired to their rooms so they could get the well deserved rest, as they did Cory decided to stick with Kakashi for a little while. But before Kuniko went all the way up the stairs, "Pst, Kuniko come here." Cory whispered waving for her to come over to her.  
  
Slowly she did as Dayu, Ryuu and Kareru walked up to their rooms. "What is it Cory-chan?" she asked in a very worn out and tired tone.  
  
"Here is the key to my room, I can see you have a lot on your mind. So I will be up in a bit and after you get settled in we can talk about the things troubling you." Cory handing her the key to her room.  
  
"But then where will you sleep?"  
  
"I will take Shinja's, he still has his old place here so it all works out." Said Cory with a smile.  
  
"T-thank you." Kuniko then turned and headed up the stairs to her room.  
  
'I miss Ryuu to...' Cory with a now sad face as she watched Kuniko leave.  
  
At The Meadow  
  
A puff of smoke appeared in the center, Naruto stood there curious to who this person was as he was ready for what he might do. The smoke finally began to clear to reveal a shinobi in a full sneak suit with a face mask that covered his whole face except for his sharp red eyes. He bared the Dragon Zodiac on his back which was in a silver color with a dragon the curved around the symbol. "Who are you?" Questioned Naruto in a more demanding tone.  
  
"I do not go by a name at this moment...but...I do need one, you can call me Tatsu."  
  
"Okay...what are you doing here Tatsu? What makes you so sure that I can defeat a guy like Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him with his eyes squinted not sure what to think of him.  
  
A smile formed under the face mask, "Well I have my reasons for being here they are nothing important at this current moment though. I think you can defeat him because I can see that you do have a great understanding of things, you fight for those you care about and that's what gives you your power. You know it. I can see in Sasuke that he is a person who does not believe in such a thing, which is why he will eventually fail."  
  
Naruto looked at Tatsu wondering how he could know what he fights for. How he would know anything about them, "How could you know ANYTHING about me! We have never even met before!"  
  
"Yes this is true Naruto-kun, but I have been around for awhile watching over you and your teammates I see the passion you put into everything you do. You may tend to fail but that's life nobody is perfect. But I see the burden that you carry on your shoulders."  
  
Naruto looked down, he may be slow at times but he knew what he was talking about, about the burden he carries. The one thing that has outcastes him from everyone and the village. "In truth Naruto, the thing inside of you that everyone looks down upon you for can be taken as a gift that has helped you realize that you must strive and live for something great. You have a goal, I have heard it a lot, how you will become Hokage. Never lose site of that no matter who stands in your way because that goal is sometimes more then anyone else has in life. You are a very strong person Naruto-kun keep up all the hard work." Naruto just looking at him in mere amazement and a smile was on his face with all the things said to him.  
  
Tatsu raised his hand to the front of his face with just his middle and index finger in the air, he then fell into his shadow and disappeared.  
  
Naruto tried to chase after him to stop him but he was already gone, 'That guy was interesting, wonder why he just wanted to talk to me and just about me.'  
  
A rustle in the bushes came from behind him and Naruto snapped to attention turning quickly to find Sasuke and Sakura walking out, "Who was that guy Naruto?" Sasuke jumping straight to the point.  
  
"Yeah he didn't seem like a very friendly person the way he was all dressed up and the way he fell into the shadows like that he cant be good seems to dark to me." Stated Sakura rubbing her arms feeling a chill come over her.  
  
Sasuke smirked and withdrew a kunai quickly turning around in a stabbing motion but his wrist was caught. The pink haired female ninja could only jump away from Sasuke wondering what was up with him. "Hm I sensed you two where still near by." Tatsu with a slight laugh slowly beginning to release the Uchiha's wrist.  
  
"You two where a bit to noisy, especially the girl. She seemed more interested in chatting with you then trying to find out who I was. Sasuke you did do well keeping quiet though if you are going to try and go on reconnaissance inform your teammate at the beginning of it and not until you reach the target, so drop the lone wolf act it will only get you killed,...dunce." Tatsu smirked.  
  
The looks of shock hit Naruto and Sakura, that word had never been said to Sasuke, everybody always looked at him as the number one rookie. The sharp eyed Uchiha growled under his breath he gripped his kunai tightly and he jumped into the air with a spinning kick to Tatsu's head, but again he was caught at the ankle, Sasuke suspected he would and just as he was ready to throw his kunai a jolt of electricity shot into his body and he fell straight to the ground. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she ran to his side.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he will be fine, I had the feeling he would strike me in that way." Naruto just stood there in amazement of how quickly Sasuke had been caught and dropped.  
  
"Naruto, it was nice talking with you, don't forget what I said, despite that is what you already fallow as your way of ninja." Tatsu smiled and in a whirlwind he disappeared from site.  
  
Moments after the shocking and Tatsu disappeared Sasuke jumped straight up looking around for him. "Where is he!?" He growled, never had anyone made a fool of him in such a way.  
  
Sakura smiled happy to see that he was awake though his main concern was finding Tatsu. "He left Sasuke, just after he dropped you to the ground." Naruto almost with a slight smirk after seeing that, the all mighty Sasuke wasn't so tough after all.  
  
"Naruto!" Snapped Sakura.  
  
With a push off the ground Sasuke got right back to his feet and stomped over to Naruto slamming him against the tree, "Alright Naruto tell me, who is and what the hell did he want with trash like you?" Tatsu had defiantly tapped a nerve in Sasuke with what he did to him, Naruto and Sakura hadn't seen this side of Sasuke.  
  
Back In The Desert  
  
The three sand nin's Temari, Kankuro and Gaara pressed through the extreme heat of the unforgiving land of the desert. They had already been traveling for a few day's now, they where heading for Konoha like everyone else so they could take part in the Chuunin exams, but that was not their main concern for they where set out for a double mission one part of it mean destruction of Konoha. "I'm beginning to think that with this mission the Kazekage has lost his mind, to go up against Konoha seems almost suicidal." Temari protesting the objective of their mission.  
  
Kankuro shrugged his shoulders, "Eh who knows, but we just have to do our part nothing more."  
  
As they chit chatted Gaara suddenly stopped, his eyes narrowed off to his left he could only slightly hear the voices of others bickering and they soon approached. Normally he would had cared less but the demon half of him brought him to his halt to wait the on coming people. "I don't understand this! One minute we are fighting Sesshoumaru and then we are out here in the friggen desert! I am not getting this one bit!" yelled the annoyed white haired young man with ears that stuck out from his hair said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Calm done Inuyasha, we will get Sesshoumaru one day, the important thing is that you can wield your Tetsusaiga once more." Now a man with dark hair spoke up who carried a staff that made a chime sound as he walked.  
  
Gaara could not understand this urge inside him to wait for these people, it was as if someone or something paralyzed him to keep him where he was to have this encounter. He was curious if Shukaku had anything to do with this, making its presence greater in Gaara then before. 'This had better be worth my time.' He said to himself with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Mirouku is right Inuyasha, just calm down we will return and be able to accomplish what we need to." Said a cheery voice from a girl dressed in a school uniform.  
  
An odd fox looking kid leaped up on top of Inuyasha's head, "You really need to control your temper Inuyasha, you are always getting into fights with the others." An annoyed look hit the white haired man.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Yelled Inuyasha as he tossed him off his head.  
  
The fox boy hit the sand with a slight thud, "Inuyasha that was uncalled for, you didn't have to throw Shippo down like that, he is right you have been nothing but fighting with us sense we ended up here." Kagome helping Shippo back to his feet.  
  
In that instant something hit Inuyasha and Mirouku leaving them dead in their tracks. "Whats suddenly up with those two?" Wondered Sango a young female demon hunter who wielded a massive boomerang as he weapon of choice as she looked on in curiosity the little demon fox Kiara began to growl, even it could sense evil presence.  
  
"I take it you sensed it as well?" Mirouku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, a demon on top of that it reeks of human blood even from here." Stated Inuyasha as his eyes narrowed and in an instant he ran off with Mirouku fallowing close behind and the others chased after them.  
  
Gaara's eyes sharpened as he could tell that they where now rushing towards him, he could feel his blood boil in anticipation. He still wasn't able to understand why people he had never seen or fought before would give him this urge to fight and spill their blood. Inuyasha Mirouku and the others got over the sand dune and slid down not more then ten feet from Gaara. They where slightly surprised by the scene especially from Inuyasha, he could smell the blood so strongly but yet no one had been slain it was all resonating from Gaara himself or apart of him. Inuyasha placed the back part of his hand over his sensitive nose; he could not believe how strongly the smell of blood was.  
  
Despite there being no bodies before them it was reason enough to confront the red haired sand shinobi. "Hey, you guys sure he is a Demon? He looks to weak to be one." Questioned the small demon fox Shippo.  
  
Gaara just looked at the group, "I could say the same about the bunch of you, and just for that you die first." He snapped at Shippo his tone was cold as ever and dead serious.  
  
Gaara slowly lifted his hand and they all got on guard. But what they did not know was that they where all now in his element he had absolute control and their deaths where emanate. He could see they had no idea of what they where in for, and with a twisted grin that seemed to grow even on Gaara's face he decided to demonstrate it to them. With a motion of his hand, "Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)" In that instant young Shippo was engulfed in sand.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Barked Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing....yet." Gaara motioned his arms performing his next move, "Sabaku Sousou (Desert Graveyard)" In that instant the ball of sand exploded leaving nothing but a bloody mess.  
  
The whole group stood in shock and horror their little friend Shippo was broken down to nothing more then a pool of blood his body parts flung through out the area. "YOU MONSTER!" yelled the demon hunter Sango and she leapt up into the air and grabbed hold of her boomerang and flung the massive weapon down upon Gaara.  
  
He just looked at the oncoming attack not moving an inch his arms returning to their folded position. Just before it collided with Gaara the weapon was blown back and before Kirara could react the weapon crushed him in one quick blow. Temari and Kankuro came running up to Gaara, "What's going on here? Who are those people?" Temari questioning Gaara.  
  
He just turned to the two of them glaring at the both of them, "Do not interfere or I will deal with you as well." And the two sand genin took some fearful steps back not about to question Gaara in any way.  
  
Inuyasha blindly charged Gaara in pure rage, somehow the half demon got through and slammed his fist into the side of Gaara's head which sent him crashing to the ground, "You will pay for Shippo and Kirara!" he growled as he leaped up and crashed down on Gaara and commenced in slamming his fists into Gaara's face.  
  
From the sand nin's gourd the cork popped off and hit Inuyasha in the forehead and as he was distracted from the blow, the sand from the gourd shot out slamming into his stomach and sent him into the ground right in front of Kagome. "Inuyasha!" she cried rushing to his side.  
  
Gaara sat up rubbing his face a bit, 'Why wasn't I protected? How did he get through the barrier?' he pondered to himself as he got back up to his feet.  
  
He looked on seeing the girl in the uniform tend to the man who had made him look like a fool to be beaten down like that. Gaara looked on and noticed a great deal of the sand from his gourd remained and he could see that the girl cared for that man greatly, so slowly his arm reached up, "Sabaku Kyuu!" and off of Inuyasha the sand leaped onto Kagome entrapping her in a great ball of sand.  
  
Mirouku ran to the ball and began to slam on it trying to help her out from there to stop the fate that their friend Shippo met. "Inuyasha help me!" he demanded.  
  
Inuyasha got straight to his feet, he then withdrew his Tetsusaiga and as he was about to attack the barrier Gaara's cold voice hit the air, "That is pointless she is not getting out, she is going to face a worse death then that fox kid, she will simply suffocate in there."  
  
Kagome's screams could be heard from the outside. Inuyasha stood there paralyzed almost his heart nearly bursting from his chest with loud thuds. Mirouku figured that if he could stop Gaara, Kagome would be released seeing he is the one controlling the sand. From behind Gaara a mountain of sand began to form like a wave, he stood there calm and cool now with his arms crossed over his chest. Slowly Kagomes screams began to fade as the dome closed in depleting any extra air she might have.  
  
Songo slowly removed her boomerang from the severed Kirara. The blood was smeared across it now dripping slowly down as she lifted it further into the air. She glared at Temari who's attention was centered towards Gaara. "You son of a bitch!" Songo gripped her boomerange tightly and rushed towards Temari.  
  
"Herrah!" She grunted as she took to the air and readied her weapon.  
  
Gaara only moved the pupils of his eyes as he watched Songo go on the offensive. With a quick movement of his left arm going out and front and down to his side, a ball of sand was sent flying towards the Demon Hunter. As it flew through the air the sand ball formed spikes all around it and before Songo could defend she found herself smashed by the ball and with a sand spike impaling her in the stomach. She hit the ground with a sickening thud and the spike was driven straight through her and the once solid sand fell away moving off from her to reveal a whole the size of a beach ball.  
  
As the stench of blood and death permeated the air greater then ever Gaara could feel the demon inside of him wanting out. Demanding to be free to slaughter them all himself and not let Gaara have all the fun. He brought his left hand to his face as he was showing signs of pain from Shuukaku trying to force its way out. Mirouku had stood by long enough as he jumped forward, "Time to end this."  
  
It was now Morouku's turn to try and stop Gaara of the Sand. He kept his right fist closed as he slowly began to unravel the cloth wrapped around it. The mountain of sand was still formed behind Gaara ready to strike down upon when the time was right. The monk now dashed forward and upon Gaara seeing this he sent the wave of sand towards him. Morouku thrusted his right hand up into the air and began to absorb the sand, Kankuro and Temari looked on in shock seeing such a thing happen.  
  
Gaara stood calm and he withdrew the sand a smirk grew over Morouku's face seeing he was going to be able to stop this monster. The red haired sand nin had a twisted grin upon his face now as he lifted his right arm and with his open hand then said, "Sabaku...Sousu..." he then closed his hand tightly and slowly the monk could feel extreme pain shoot through his arm he looked at it wondering what was going to occur.  
  
A loud horrified yell was heard in the small area and Morouku now held what was once his hand and wrist was nothing more then a bloody stump. He let out another yell in pain and to his surprise a pile of sand shot up and crammed itself into his mouth and then down his throat making its way through his bodie, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Morouku yelling terrified beyond belief as he stood up and removed a part of his clothing from his chest and from the outside you could see the sand moving through.  
  
"Your...turn...to....die!" Gaara said in a raspy tone as he stood there waiting.  
  
The sand slowly began to form now around Mirouku's heart, "Sabaku Kyousu." In an instant his heart was crushed in to nothing and the sand busted out from his chest spreading blood across to Gaara which landed at his feet.  
  
Now with a blank expression on his face the once monk dropped to his knees at that time the sand dome was finally crumbling away and just as Mirouku hit the ground Kagome's lifeless body did the same. Inuyasha stood over her his whole body shaking his heart pounding feeling as if it where going to jump out his chest. His eyes filled up turning completely red and he turned facing Gaara, he had a cold dead face now as slowly fangs where shown from out of his mouth and his nails grew out becoming more like claws. "You...are...going...to...pay...for....everything....that....you...have....DONE!" Inuyasha yelled at the end as he ran forward and leaped into the air with his arm pulled back ready to strike Gaara.  
  
Back In Konoha  
  
Cory-chan and Kakashi came walking out from the Hotel it was now heading into the early evening and she was holding onto his arm and her eyes where like giant hearts as she looked up at him. Sasuke and the rest of Team Seven came running up to Kakashi, "There you are you lazy teacher." Sasuke snapped still angry after what Tatsu had done to him.  
  
Cory would had smacked Sasuke upside the head if she weren't so occupied with stairing at Kakashi. "Oh hello team, I was set to help the Shadow nins get settled here for awhile." Kakashi sated simply in a cool tone letting Sasuke's comment slide.  
  
'He is soooo cool.' Cory thought to herself as she held onto him tightly.  
  
"Well, while you where doing this bullshit task that any shitless lay about could had done we where attack by some weirdo in a halloween costume." Sasuke snorted but a slight snicker came from Naruto knowing what actually happened.  
  
"Haa haa Sasuke you wimp you know it was you who was attack and dropped like a sack of bricks." Naruto said with a hint of happiness that the all mighty Sasuke was put in his place.  
  
Sasuke shot Naruto a glare while he turned back to Kakashi waiting for the the verdict. "Calm down you two, but such a thing hmmm I will go and look into it now." Kakashi rubbing his chin with his free hand.  
  
Cory snapped to from day dreaming and heard the last statement, "If you like Kakashi-kun I will help you with this. I mean that is what we are here for right?" She asked with a big smile.  
  
Kakashi stood there and thought for a moment, "Um of course Cory, be glad to have your help." He said flashing a smile from under his face mask.  
  
The hearts in Corys eyes grew, 'YAY ALONE TIME WITH KAKASHI-KUN!!!' She yelled in her mind.  
  
"Okay you three take the day off while Cory and I investigate this matter." Naruto and Sakura where nearly jumping in joy as Naruto could relax and hit the Ramen shop while Sakura would try and go on a date like usual with Sasuke but get rejected but still try.  
  
Kakashi and Cory then leaped off as Team Seven left all on their own paths. The two shinobi leaped from rooftop to rooftop. "CORY STOP!" A voice yelled as her and Kakashi stopped to see who it was.  
  
"Oh my...." Cory left speechless but at the same time overjoyed. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Return, More Secrets

Chapter 9: The Return, More Secrets Revealed, Just Talking  
  
Cory-chan and Kakashi where leaping from each rooftop as he decided best to check out the training area first and start from there. But what stumped him was how someone would get into the village like that unnoticed and watching over them.  
  
Moments Ago...  
  
After Sasuke shooting Naruto an evil look he turned back to Kakashi, "Apparently from Naruto has told this guy has been watching over us! Right Naruto?" The Uchiha making sure what he said was correct from the source.  
  
Naruto sighed and nodded his head in agreement to Sasuke, "Well you lazy bum do you have an answer to all this or what?" Sasuke unable to get over how easily he was taken down like that, with the opponents he has faced he did more, but what Tatsu did was out of nowhere and never thought it to happen.  
  
Kakashi just shook his head ignoring Sasuke's rude comments knowing he was simply speaking out of anger. "Don't worry I will look into it Sasuke and in the mean time your free to do what you want."  
  
Now...  
  
Even Kakashi was curious how the shinobi named Tatsu was able to lurk around undetected, though over the past couple days or so something had seemed odd. He knew with the Chuunin exam approaching that no other shinobi from other places should be arriving yet with the exception of the Shadow nin. Before they reached the training grounds a voice yelled out to them, "CORY STOP!!" and with a twitch of her ear she heard the voice.  
  
Her and Kakashi leaped down to the roof and found person dressed all in black, but once they landed in a quick puff of smoke that person disappeared to reveal someone else. "Oh my...." Cory both surprised but overjoyed.  
  
Then there stood the red haired shadow shinobi Ryuujin. "RYUU-KUN!" She ran up to him but stopped right in front of him as she pulled her hand back.  
  
Then, SMACK! Was what was heard and Ryuu's cheek beet red now starting to rub it, "Heh I was expecting that." He said with a slight smile.  
  
But she then wrapped her arms around him, "Ryuu its good to see the real you again."  
  
The dragon boy hugged her back, "It's good to see you to Cory-chan."  
  
Kakashi didn't want to interrupt this nice little moment, but now he was wondering who the hell that guy back at the hotel is, "You say he is Ryuujin then who was that....back at the hotel?" he questioned stepping up to the two as Cory stepped back from the hug.  
  
"That would be Shinigami a spy sent to keep a close eye over me, I don't know who he is working for just yet but I know that by keeping me somehow in sight of the public it would lure out my brother Amatsu." Cory was surprised in many ways to know that Ryuu had found out about his brother on top of that how serious he was right now as he was usually quiet around new people but he was able to talk so open with Kakashi there.  
  
"So that's why...you..." Cory mumbled out remembering that day, the battle between him and Arcane.  
  
"Yes and No." Ryuu stated and Cory looked on wide eyed.  
  
"You see, I knew I had to reveal Shinigami because I KNEW something was up I always had the feeling I was watched I just wasn't sure who." Ryuu taking a deep breath and exhaling, "That battle though, was all for real, with that explosion I was near death, I had slapped an explosion tag on a shadow clone I created in my place. But before I could get a good enough distance the thing exploded, sending me....god I don't know where. My body was destroyed....I am shocked that I am even here today." Ryuu looked down and away from Cory, unsure why he even made that statement that he had of his possibility of indefinite death.  
  
Cory looked at him with shock and sadness, "Ryuu...."  
  
Kakashi though happened to catch a glimpse at his neck and his eyes widened recognizing it, "Ryuujin that mark on your neck how did...."  
  
He was then cut off by Ryuu who then covered it back up cursing under his breath, "It's nothing of any concern trust me."  
  
Cory stomped to him and removed the cloth over the left shoulder and his arm, she examined it for a moment tracing a finger over it. "Ryuu answer Kakashi, because the only mark you should have is the one you bare on your left arm and that has a purpose to your life." She looked into his eyes dead serious, Cory wanted to know what happened for him to be tainted with such a thing.  
  
Ryuu clutched his fists tightly and with a sigh released them, "Fine...I will tell you."  
  
The dragon boy looked between Kakashi and Cory-chan, "As I was recovering from the explosion I came across someone who I had never met before but apparently he knew who I was and what I am capable of, after this incident it seemed many others knew who I am and my lineage."  
  
Cory looked away, she knew that people would which is why her and Shinja was there for him so he wouldn't have to face any trouble from those who would kill him on the spot. "He told me that with his help....I could control the power and I could help my clan become what it once was..."  
  
Kakashi looked at the boy with a very stern look, "I hate to say this Ryuu but that mark given to you is not something to help you, its nothing but a curse, that man is named Orochimaru and he is an S class criminal, he wants nothing but your abilities the power of your clan." Ryuu's eyes shot wide and his pupils dilated after what Kakashi explained to him and dropped straight to his knees.  
  
"I...I...why...why...w-h-y...am I to be cursed...?" He sat there looking at the ground just staring off.  
  
Cory knelt down in front of him and tried getting into his line of sight with a caring look, "Ryuu, you are not cursed and just because you have these marks does not change who you are, okay?" she asked with a smile trying to get him to snap out of the mood he was in.  
  
Then Ryuu jumped right back up to his feet taking Cory by surprise she fell back landing on her butt. Ryuujin then pointing beyond Kakashi, "YOU! You knew ALL ALONG!! YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME SHINJA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?"  
  
There stood Shinja on the edge of the building they where on with his arms folded over one another, "You know I can't protect you from the real world, you had to experience the true hate, we did the best in Shadow."  
  
"EXPERIENCE!? FUCK THAT! LOOK AT WHAT EXPERIANCING TRUE HATE DID TO ME!!!" Ryuu now with his chakra flaring and then lifting his shirt to reveal on his chest where his heart is a big scar, he was breathing heavily now getting worked up.  
  
Kakashi had stepped over and helped Cory to her feet and she looked to see the scare on his chest. "YOU SHOULD HAD TOLD ME!! Because of that, I blindly walked to a village expecting help in my condition but as soon as they saw the dragon mark on my left arm......they...beat me up and then dragged me back outside their village and then nailed me down to the damn ground. Thankfully though they did miss my heart, on top of that...the Ryuu clan abilities, if it weren't for the fact I was able to heal myself I would had died right there from all the loss of blood..." Ryuu looking at Shinja with sharp angry eyes his arms to his side and the shirt fell back down, there where also scars on the sides of his wrists that could be seen and one on each of his leg but where hidden because of his pants.  
  
His anger grew further as tears slowly slid down his face and the cursed seal began to run expand out onto the rest of him. Slowly he unlatched his fists and the Ryuu clan showing its face as his hands became covered in dragon scales and claws formed out. Ryuujin then grabbed the sides of his head in pain and let out a monsterous roar, and finally moved his hands from his head and into a seal. In a puff of smoke he was back in the ninja suit and disguised as Tatsu, "Kakashi I know the Chuunin exam is approaching and I wish to help train Naruto before it, the kid has a great deal of potential, plus like I have now, he knows true hatred from people, but what I have been shown is the kind side of people he has it, but I just want to help him further in discovering the good in others." Kakashi was unsure of the situation, though he just witnessed that the young member of the Ryuu clan held great strength but could help Naruto a great deal.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Cory, please tell Kuniko-chan that I love her and...when the time is right...I will be back with her. Because I know that in her heart she can tell Shinigami is not me and see's through it all. Im sorry to cower away again but I need to do this..." Ryuu then fell back and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Kakashi wasn't sure how to look at that sort of move as he would think that of only a high level shinobi could use not someone who would be considered a genin. Cory-chan looked on worried about the boy she still remembered being there for him when he was so little but now. He is no longer turning to her for support he is doing everything on his own or he is at least trying to. She couldn't stand seeing him that way, so full of anger now, Cory just wanted him back to the way he was the Ryuu-kun she knew and loved. Shinja stopped his sharp glare and unfolded his arms, 'God damnit Ryuu you are going to get yourself in too deep and I wont be able to help you.' He thought to himself as he stepped off the ledge and walked towards Cory and Kakashi.  
  
"Cory-chan, what exactly is the Ryuu clan? I have only heard rumors and with rumors after time they become twisted around." Kakashi asked with a great deal of curiousity.  
  
"They Ryuu or just translate Dragon clan is a unique one, unlike some others out there like the well known Hyuuga and Uchiha not everyone carries the ability. The only thing the clan members do carry is the ability to cover themselves with dragon scales for their defense as well as the strength and regeneration." Stated Shinja as he stopped in front of Kakashi and Cory, but she just looked away and walked over to the ledge and sat down.  
  
"You see, only with in a certain amount of years there is a child born with the mark that gives him succession to the clan. The one to lead the clan, but the past members given such an honor has tarnished their reputation making them not only feared but also hated. But there is some thing else, Ryuujin is yes the next successor BUT, Amatsu was born with a mark which gives him the ability to transform like Ryuu. Except with Amatsu his power is dark and demonic, as for Ryuujins which would be more to the normal type of Dragon." Shinja letting Kakashi absorb that information for the moment.  
  
"But if there is to be only one successor then why Amatsu or Ryuujin to be born with this mark if only one is to lead the whole clan?" Questioned the Copy Nin Kakashi.  
  
"Well, like a YinYang there is the evil and good and when together balance each other. Amatsu and Ryuujin are both destined to turn the clan around and become everything the clan represents."  
  
"But Amatsu is an S class criminal who is dangerous and as I have heard very psychotic, how is he to help lead the Dragons to something better when he is so unstable himself?" Kakashi doubting everything said by Shinja.  
  
Shinja smirked with a slight chuckle, "That maybe Kakashi, but trust me as soon as the two brothers can finally relax and can start the clan once again then you shall see."  
  
"I don't understand Shinja-kun, all this time Amatsu why didn't he just stay in Shadow and wait for his brother to come of age where they could?"  
  
"Because Kakashi, the murderer of their parents is still out there, and Amatsu is especially on such a mission for the fact the man deceived everyone and got close to his mother enough for marriage even after he tried warning her. Because of that man is the reason for Amatsu to start training in the dark element and become what he has." Shinja sighed slightly looking over to Cory then back to Kakashi.  
  
"When did all these events take place?"  
  
Shinja letting out another sigh but a heavy hearted one, "Let's see it was all about..."  
  
11 years earlier...  
  
It was approaching night fall in Shadow the moon was full and illuminated the sky and the dark streets. Kaiser Amatsu sat on top of the tallest building in Shadow just looking up into the night sky, he was slowly growing farther and farther apart from everyone in his village. He did his best to convince his mother that the man named Akkanka was nothing but a person after the Ryuu clan and wished to see its demise and that he cared nothing for her. But unfortunetly Amatsu was unable to do anything. Amatsu knew his mother had been lonely and depressed but she still found happiness in her son Amatsu and the newborn Ryuujin.  
  
"Hey Hiroku, whats up?" Amatsu asked with his eyes still set to the stars in the sky.  
  
"Hm, well not much, but I am wondering why you aren't home resting, you know the old man will be giving us our new mission tomorrow." Hiroku taking a seat next to his friend and looking over to him waiting for his response.  
  
"I would rather not be home right now, Akkanka is there and I cant be around him because I know I will rip his heart out with my bear hands."  
  
A sigh came from Hiroku, "You see man Ive been telling you go out and find a girl so you wont have to be concerned with that shit."  
  
"...Tsh waste of my damn time." Amatsu standing up and letting out a slight grunt, "I think I will be getting home because I wouldn't trust that asshole with my life. Later." He said as he then fell away into the shadows.  
  
Hiroku just sat there in amazement, 'God damn that kid is insane, and it would seem he has really come along in the shadow abilities.' He thought to himself as he now looked up into the night sky looking at the moon just as Amatsu was.  
  
Ryuu clan home...  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." Ryuu's mother sung him to sleep as she rocked him back and fourth in her arms gently as he giggled happily and yawned widely drifting off into dreamland.  
  
Kaiser Izumi set her child down into his bed and smiled down upon the boy and realized how much he looked like his father, though his real father wasn't around at least someone was willing to take on the task. Though for some reason Amatsu was very edgy with the person. As Izumi looked at her child she suddenly felt a deadly presence some one with a great killer intent and she quickly turned and put her arms out shielding her child if that's what it came to. She suddenly felt her whole body begin to shake as she was at the receiving end of the blade of a sword, "Akkanka...you BASTARD!" she yelled at the end as she coughed blood that now spread down her chin and the sword was withdrawn and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
Amatsu was out from the shadows and decided to walk the rest of the way, he didn't want to get home that quick. He walked with his hands in his pockets and staring down at the ground, 'Maybe I should just hurry up and dew that guy in so he wont pull anything before its to late.' He thought to himself as he continued down the pathway to his home.  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
Amatsu was close to home when he heard that word screamed into the air and he could tell it was his mother's voice. His eyes grew slightly wide as he suddenly dashed off to his house to see what was happening. Amatsu busted the door open and looked around the living room to see no one and he headed up the stairs to see where his mother was and as he heard his brothers screams he went to his little brothers room to find his mothers body sprawled out on the ground with a pool of blood around her. His eyes shot up to see Akkanka with his sword raised about to strike the unconscious Dragon boy who laid beside his mother wincing in pain, "Time to end the Ryuu clan here." Akkanka spoke in a low tone sending the sword down to the crying baby.  
  
Before he was able to hit little Ryuu with the attack he felt a strong grasp on his wrist and looked over his shoulder to find Amatsu with a piercing glare that dove deep into his very soul. Amatsu growled as he threw the murderer of his mother to the wall that the impact made him let out a grunt of pain and a sick thud that made him slide down to the floor. The man Akkanka looked up at Amatsu who was now surrounded in a dark aura and his eyes completely shadowed out unable to be seen. Though the man feeling incredible amount of fear he couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Hm hm hm hm, your mother was quit a fool as was your father to trust me." Amatsu wasn't listening to the man, the only thing on his mind was to rip him limb from limb.  
  
"Because of their foolishness they both died by my hands, but unfortunetly Amatsu you won't be killing me tonight nor will you....ever." With that said Akkanka then disappeared in a little whirl wind just before Amatsu even got to him.  
  
Amatsu clenched his fists tightly and then released them walking over to his brother and knelt down next to him. With tear filled eyes he looked up at his older brother Amatsu and instantly reached out and wrapped his arms around him, "Brother I tried to help mommy! But I...." he sniffled a bit, "Wasn't able to help her....I wasn't strong enough." He cried into him.  
  
Amatsu patted him on the back hugging him in return and sighed, "Its okay brother, you did fine." He spoke softly to his crying sibling.  
  
Before Ryuujin could say anything else he fell back to unconsciousness and Amatsu scooped him up into his arms. He walked over and set him onto his bed on his stomach and then lifted his shirt to his shoulders. "Brother...I know you are gaining another mark to your body but it's a bit of my own power...cause you will need it for when the time is right...plus....don't worry you wont remember me or mom."  
  
Amatsu began to perform signature hand seals and it ending in Dragon and he set his hand on the upper part of his back right below his neck and slowly something formed. It emerged from him and it was the Dragon Zodiac with a demonic dragon intertwined with it. The mark then slowly set and disappeared with out a trace, and he went back to forming new seals and set his hand upon his brother's head. "Sorry brother....to just steal your memories like this...but it be better that you don't know..."  
  
After that was complete Amatsu let his little brother sleep peacefully as he then took a step back and disappeared into the shadows. Cory sat at the kitchen table to her place and was reading up on some new jutsu's so she could practice them tomorrow, though now her studying was interrupted with the knock on her door. 'I wonder who it could be this late at night.' She wondered as she stood from her chair and walked to the door and unlocked it opening and slightly shocked to see who was on the other side.  
  
Hiroku leaped from rooftop from rooftop as he was tired of just sitting out under the moon and figured he would report to Hitokage to figure out what his mission would be for tomorrow so he could get right to it as soon as he awoke. But on his way their he was stopped by a couple of Shadow Nins and he just looked at the two, "So what do you two want?" Hiroku questioned in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Have you seen Amatsu?" questioned one behind a mask.  
  
"I saw him a little a bit ago but not sense then.....why?" He looked in curiosity.  
  
"It has been reported that Kaiser Amatsu is accused of murdering his parents Kaiser Izumi and Kaiser Garyuu." Stated the second Shadow Ninja.  
  
"Are you fucking shitting me!? Amatsu would never do such a thing!!! Who has accused him of such a crime?" Shouted Hiroku furious that they could even accuse Amatsu of such an act he knew that this had to be complete bullshit and not true.  
  
"It was Akkanka who shared everything with us on the subject. All his evidence and explanations defiantly hold that Amatsu is responsible."  
  
Hiroku just glared at the two men cluching his fists tightly, "Hey woah don't go shooting the messengers here." The two nin's taking a step back after seeing the look that Hiroku showed them.  
  
Back At Corys House...  
  
"A...Amatsu...what is it?" Cory asked in a now slightly tired voice yawning while speaking.  
  
"Uh listen Cory, I know it's late and all but I have a really huge favor to ask of you." Amatsu speaking in a emotionless tone.  
  
"Whats the favor?" She asked curiously leaning on her door a tad bit.  
  
Amatsu rubbed the back of his neck for a moment looking away, but after that he looked her dead in the eyes, "I need you to look after my little brother and raise him, because I wont be able do anything of the sort."  
  
"Bu-but what about your mom? Whats going on Amatsu?"  
  
He looked down slightly away from her, "My mother has been killed, and I really need you to look after my brother now."  
  
Her eyes grew as she looked at him in shock, "But why me? What about Hiroki or Reptile?" she asked feeling uncertain about the task.  
  
A slight chuck arose from Amatsu which was unusual now a days unless he was going to rip someone apart, "Hiroku is well, he isn't one to help raise someone like Ryuu, he is usually partying and what not and with his hang overs and always getting stoned my brothers Talents would go to waste. Reptile, well he is to busy attempting to get Shadow truly established as a new country and village also as a power to be in the highest of light with someone like Konoha." Amatsu taking a slight deep breath after that and brushed his hair back with his hand using his fingers like a comb.  
  
"Amatsu...you ask a big task of me...I don't know..." She looked at him very doubtful she could raise Ryuu to Amatsu's expectations.  
  
"I wouldn't had come to you with this if I didn't think you where ready for the task, you can if you wish move into the Kaiser home, its will be pretty empty with just Ryuujin, he will feel it." He just tightened his fists remembering everything over again, "Also, the kid has seen a horrible thing...but its gone from his memory, I am sure that a task force will be sent to clean things up and make it seem like nothing happened."  
  
"But shouldn't he know what happened? I mean it is his...."  
  
She was cut off quickly by Amatsu, "No, not now it will only discourage him and lean towards the wrong way of training. Plus when he is being trained, make sure he isn't looked to be someone meant for greatness. I don't want that in his mind, just make sure he doesn't forget his heritage." Amatsu placed his hands into his pockets, "Go and see him in the morning when the commotion has ended and well...yeah. Thank you." He said simply at the end as he turned and walked away from the female shinobi's apartment and disappeared into the night.  
  
At The Gates Of Shadow...  
  
Amatsu walked the rest of the away and as he was about to exit his village he was stopped by the two same shinobi that question Hiroku earlier. Amatsu just looked at the two and in a cold tone asked, "What do you two want?"  
  
The shinobi's where slightly shaking in fear of Amatsu, everyone had begun to hear of his growing change in personality and his tendencies for being quit insane. "Uh...Kaiser Amatsu we are to bring you in for the murder of Kaiser Izumi and Kaiser Garyuu..." The nin said in a very shaky tone unsure of what was going to come from Amatsu.  
  
Everything seemed to center in on Amatsu as his eyes had the look of insanity and evil that everyone had grown to fear, "No....I am no longer a Kaiser, I am not Mikaboshi, Amatsu Mikaboshi....the God of EVIL!"  
  
Just then a mass shadow emitted from him and surrounded the two, "You foolish little shinobi, thinking you can take in the God of Evil!? You shall pay!"  
  
The two Shadow shinobi looked all around their surroundings; they seemed to no longer be in the village, now in Amatsu's dark twisted world. Slowly creatures crawled out from the floor snarling and with drool sliding down from their sharp white teeth, the demon hell spawn finally where out and to their feet. "I guess this is my resignation from Shadow, heh do what you like my pets, just leave something for everyone to find." The sense of betrayal was deep in Amatsu and he truly couldn't believe that they thought he killed his parents.  
  
The only thing that could be heard in the village at the dead of night was the sudden screams of pain from the two Shadow Shinobi that where slaughtered by Amatsu's minions. Amatsu stood now out in the forest and looked back to his village, "...Goodbye Shadow...Goodbye little brother...grow strong Ryuujin..." The dark shinobi turned away from his village and walked into the night.  
  
Present Day...  
  
"And that's how it all got started with Amatsu becoming well....what he is today, its sad he was an excellent Shinobi and was bad to see him go like that." Shinja taking a deep breath and then exhaling, "After Amatsu left though Hiroku went looking for him and I haven't heard from the guy sense, I am wondering myself if even he is still alive."  
  
Kakashi taking all of the story in and trying to understand it, seeing how a lot of it resembled events in Konoha with certain shinobi. "Oy, it seems that every village has deserters, very interesting, so Amatsu Mikaboshi huh hope he doesn't come to Konoha, sound's like he could really raise hell."  
  
Shinja just looked up at Kakashi, "Interesting thing then, he has been permited to take part in the chuunin exam with the others per request of the Hitokage."  
  
Kakashi just looked at him in shock, "Are you kidding me? With his skills he would kill all the young genin there!! On top of tha..."  
  
Shinja cut him off, "Don't worry Kakashi, just go about these things normally he won't attack any of the young genin he has his own agenda for being here for the chuunin exam."  
  
To Cory she couldn't even hear what the two where speaking about her mind was just swimming in the thought of that night and then remembering the morning when she had to go and tell the young boy she was to be the one looking after him.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
The next morning in Shadow brought nothing but a dead cold silence as the fog overtook the streets. It was about ten in the mourning and still no one seemed to be up, for possible fear Amatsu was still in the village not satisfied with what he did to his own family. Cory walked up the street nearing the home where little Ryuujin lay asleep now completely unaware of what took place the previous night. She was still trying to figure out why she would had been chosen to look over the Dragon clans heir, Cory just didn't understand why Amatsu would make such a request. But she wasn't going to worry about that right now as she stood right in front of the home looking up at it.  
  
Cory had met Ryuu-kun a few times because she would see Amatsu already beginning to help him with training in simple stuff like weapon handling and easy jutsu's. The kid was still too young to really grasp such things so he struggled with everything, but Amatsu didn't stop trying to help his little brother learn what he knew. She thought that it was most likely best to get him to know some battle skills incase the young boy was faced with those who did not see eye to eye with the clan.  
  
She took a deep breath and finally reached for the handle and turned the knob of the door and stepped inside slowly. As she walked further into the house she could hear the fain sound of crying coming from one of the rooms, and when she got further in she found the source sitting at the kitchen table with his face buried in his arms. "R-ryuu, Ryuu-kun?" She asked in a soft tone.  
  
Quickly the young red haired boy looked up with tear filled eyes and instantly he jumped out of his seat and ran up to her wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly. "C...c....c...Cory-chan w-w-when I woke up I looked for you and I couldn't find you." He sniffled, "I got scared and didn't know what to do." Ryuu said slightly muffled as he hugged her even tighter.  
  
Cory stood there slightly in shock of what the little boy was suddenly going through, she thought he still somehow knew about the other night and the events that took place. She couldn't help it as the boy put so much emotion out towards her, she graced him with a warm gentle smile and wrapped her arms around him setting her cheek on top of his head. "Im sorry Ryuu-kun I just went to take a walk, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
'Amatsu...why?' Was all Cory could question as she sat there comforting the crying boy who had no idea that his mother was murdered just last night and his brother was able to wipe his memory clean of it and help him to believe something new.  
  
Despite what Amatsu had done, her heart went out to the kid as she helped comfort him. Ryuu's sniffling had started to subside his grip around her finally loosening a bit as he slowly pull away from the hug. Rubbing his eyes of his tears though he got Cory's shirt pretty wet there where still tears on his face and he looked up at her, "So...are you going to help me with my training?" He asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Well, I will, but I need to get some of my stuff here today so...it might take some time." She said smiling down at him patting him on the head.  
  
Ryuu looked at her feeling slightly rejected and annoyed so he reached out and grabbed hold of Cory's hair and pulled a bit. "You promised." He told her looking at her with an annoyed but stern look.  
  
Cory just looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "Hmm okay, you win, I guess I cant win against the mighty hair pull no jutsu." She joked with the boy.  
  
Quickly Ryuu's eyes lit up and he even started to laugh to what she said, "Thanks Cory-chan!" He said giving her a quick hug and then jumped back putting his left hand into the air with his index finger pointing up he yelled, "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT RYUUJIN AND HIS MIGHT HAIR PULL NO JUTSU!"  
  
Cory just cracked up at what he was doing and how cute he looked doing it. "Come on Ryuujin time for your training." She said standing up and heading towards the door but stopped and waited for him with her hand out.  
  
He stopped and blinked for a moment and then ran up to her grabbing her hand and smiled up at her, "Okay let's do it!" He cheered as he started to walk ahead of her pulling her with him.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Cory sat there on that rooftop with her legs pressed up to her and her arms wrapped around them as she set her head on top of her knees, 'That's not the Ryuu-kun I remember.' She thought, remembering just a bit ago as he stood there with the aura surrounding him the look of anger and hatred, and almost demonic form he took on with his clan side forming.  
  
'Please...Ryuu...don't let these things change you...be the same kid I remember...' Even with what Ryuujin asked Cory to tell Kuniko, Cory feared that Ryuu's once kind heart had become cold.  
  
Hours Later...  
  
Ryuu leaped from rooftop to rooftop looking for Naruto so he could talk to him and let him know of the news. Finally he leaped up upon a pillar and looked down seeing Naruto leaning on a guard rail looking up, Ryuu looked to see what he was looking at and realized he was staring at the Hokage monument all the faces etched into mountain side. He leaped down and walked over to the kid and placed his hands on the rail looking up, "Should had known you would be here."  
  
Naruto suddenly jumped a bit to his right away from Ryuu as he was lost in his own world and him speaking brought him out. "Oh....Tatsu...its you...what are you doing here?"  
  
Ryuu or Tatsu now looking up at the monument as well, "Came to speak to you about some things."  
  
Naruto raising an eyebrow in question, "What about?" He asked stepping back to his spot looking back up at the monument.  
  
"Well for one, I wanted to tell you that I am going to start training you help with your technique, I know you have some awesome potential and I want to help you with it."  
  
Naruto tore his eyes from the Hokage faces and looked at Tatsu in astonishment, "B-but...I am with Kakashi-sensei and my teammates, I shouldn't just leave them, they need me for missions."  
  
Tatsu shrugged, "Kid it's your choice, I don't blame you though, kind of hard to accept a request from someone you don't know from a whole in the ground."  
  
"Aside from that, I am curious just about the life you have lived." Stated Tatsu as he continued to gaze up at the faces seeing the greats of Konoha and wondered if Shadow would ever have something of the sort.  
  
The astonished look on Naruto's face had yet to leave him, never had anyone wanted to know about him. "Why do you want to know anything about me? Also why should I tell you, as you just said I don't know you in anyway, I don't see why I should."  
  
Tatsu smiled and then turned to the boy, "Your right kid, you don't, and I don't blame you again. But I would like you to feel you can trust me and already I haven't been. I will show you something."  
  
Tatsu then took a step back from Naruto and in a puff of smoke Tatsu was gone and now he was his true self, "My name is not Tatsu, its Kaiser Ryuujin. Im sorry for pulling that act, but before I got here to Konoha I ran into some trouble because of...well...because of who I am and my importance in this world." Ryuu hoping up and taking a seat on the railing and looked back to Naruto who was just trying to put the pieces together.  
  
"So I decided to disguise myself and my name, because with this mark." Ryuu moved the cloth from his left arm and showed the Dragon mark to Naruto as the moonlight made it visible enough, "Now though that Im here, I probably don't need the disguise but there are still some I do not trust and some that I cant reveal myself to just yet."  
  
Naruto looked at him with a puzzled look, "Why do you trust me then, enough to tell me who you are?"  
  
Ryuu looked at him for a moment then looked up into the sky gazing at the stars, "Because Naruto, you know what its like to really be alone, to feel the hatred of others. I have only recently really felt the hatred of other's, in fact they went as far as to do more then just glare at me...and give me the looks that you receive." Now looking down to the ground Ryuu continued, "I just want to try and help someone who is in the same position as myself."  
  
Ryuu then looked towards Naruto who was still in aw that someone could even understand this; he had his moments of being dense. But right now Naruto fully understood what he was talking about and the point he was trying to get across. As Naruto looked at Ryuujin's eye's he could see that there was nothing but the truth in them and knew that he could trust this Shadow Shinobi. 


	10. Chapter 10 It Begins

Chapter 10: It Begins  
  
The two shinobi, Naruto and Ryuujin where still talking, as they discussed their lives and they each gained insight on one another and found they had more in common then they thought. Ryuu didn't want to believe a village would be so cold to such a young boy for something he had no control over but, from what he experienced outside of everything it was pretty clear. Naruto felt grateful for the fact the villagers never attempted to kill him like what happened to Ryuujin, but he was treated in a much different way to just everyone neglecting him and casting him aside.  
  
But what really hit home with Ryuujin was what Naruto told him of his real mission and his run in with Haku and Zabuza. But what mainly hit the dragon fighter was what Haku said to Naruto, "When a person has something precious to protect, that's when they can truly become strong."  
  
Ryuu, defiantly felt stronger that day when he fought Arcane and he did everything to keep him from harming everyone else. He just smiled and he pushed off the metal railing and started to walk forward a bit, "Well Naruto, its getting pretty late, and no doubt you will have a mission tomorrow so you will need your rest."  
  
Naruto let out a big yawn stretching his arms out into the air, "Your right...but it was nice to talk to you Ryuujin."  
  
"Yeah, it was nice talking to you to Naruto." Ryuu smiled and then got an idea, "Hey, how about tomorrow after your mission, I will treat ya to some ramen!"  
  
Naruto grew a big smile and big happy eyes, "REALLY!? THAT WOULD BE GREAT! THANK YOU!" The young leaf nin jumped in joy.  
  
Ryuu-kun just let out a slight chuckle, "No problem kid, plus I cant get enough of the stuff myself, nothing better!"  
  
"Well Naruto, till tomorrow." Ryuu said walking away waving to the boy and Naruto did the same as they each leaped off into opposite directions.  
  
Hours Earlier...  
  
A soft knock came to the hotel room door and Kuniko jumped up to go and check who it was, and looking through the peephole she saw Cory waiting on the other side. Kuniko then unlocked the door and opened it, "Hi Cory- chan, come on in." she said stepping away from the door and walking further inside.  
  
Cory walked in and closed the door behind her, she took a seat in the chair as Kuniko sat down on the couch. The room was truly a beautiful one, "Thank you Cory-chan for letting me have this room." Kuniko smiled widely.  
  
Cory smiled back, "Your welcome Kuniko."  
  
She now looked a little uneasy, she wasn't sure if it would be best to tell Kuniko that Ryuu was in town and wasn't going to see her now. Yet Cory herself got the chance to see him again, but she was told to deliver a message to Kuniko. "What's the matter Cory? Something seems wrong..." asked Kuniko in a worried tone.  
  
Out side the room Kareru was edging closer to the door and got close up and was in time before Cory went on discussing what it was. "Well...uh I got to see and talk to Ryuujin for a quit bit while I was out..." Kuniko's eyes grew and she got her full attention.  
  
Even Kareru's eyes widened slightly hearing of that the Dragon kid was still roaming around, she just wondered if it was going to stop any of the plans that Shinigami had. "He wanted me to tell you that, he loves you greatly, but..." Cory started to trail of slightly.  
  
"B...but?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"But...He won't be able to see any of us and stay with us yet, but he assured me that he will return very soon."  
  
Kuniko looked to her lap as she put her hands together and began twiddling her thumb's together, "Why can't he come back now?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe he has something he needs to work out before he feels safe with returning to us." Cory shrugged slightly unsure of Ryuu's real motives to him not returning.  
  
'This complicates things slightly...I should inform Shinigami, but not tonight its getting way to late now.' Kareru thought as she stood away quietly from the door and headed back to her room quickly.  
  
"Listen Kuniko, Ryuu wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for a good reason. Everything will be fine" Cory said smiling at Kuniko, who only looked up with a small smile unsure of it.  
  
"Well then you get some rest, because it is getting pretty late." Cory letting out a big yawn and she stretched her arms out, "I will see you in the morning."  
  
Kuniko stood up as did Cory and she walked her to the door, "Good night Cory-chan and thank you for telling me about Ryuu-kun."  
  
Cory smiled, "You're welcome, good night." She said opening the door and stepping out heading to her own room.  
  
Kuniko closed and locked the door heading to bed and falling asleep. Kareru sat in her bed for a moment just thinking of what to do, if she should tell Shin or not, though she has yet to get all the needed info from him that required to help accomplish her mission. Letting out a sigh still uncertain, "Im really not going to need the guy that much longer any how...tsh I am getting sick of him anyway." She said bringing her legs up to her chest and resting upon her knees.  
  
Suddenly a light knock graced her door, but she knew already who it was going to be, "Its open." She said simply as it opened and there was Shinigami.  
  
He walked in closing the door behind him, "So, have you heard anything knew?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that the Dragon Ryuujin is still alive and he is here in Konoha, but your mission is still as fallows, stay disguised as the kid till the real one shows himself." Stated Kareru as she didn't mention that Cory said he was still alive to Kuniko. She was curious of Shinigami's skill of how far he could deceive these people.  
  
"Is there anything else you can tell me?" asked Shinigami tapping his fingers on his folded arm, thinking that she was with holding any extra information.  
  
Kareru just narrowed her eyes as a slight twitch came to one, "Its late Shin, go back to the room and get some sleep, besides if you are gone for too long that Dayu kid will get suspicious. Now go." She said coldly not wanting to have to deal with him tonight.  
  
Shinigami stood for a moment and with out saying a word he just turned away and walked out the door closing it behind him and went back to his room. Another sigh came from Kareru but it was one of relief, "Im glad he actually did leave..." she said laying down on her bed, as for her to get any information she needed it meant getting close to someone in power.  
  
She just laid there for the moment, knowing in the back of her mind that he might try and do more with her. A shutter came over her body at the thought of him even being close to her like that. But soon she wasn't going to have to worry about that guy trying anything and her own personal mission of gathering information on her fathers ware a bout's will be complete and she can drop Shin like a bad habbit.  
  
In The Forests Of Konoha  
  
Ryuujin stood there grasping his head tightly in a great amount of pain, "G...get out....get out of.....get out of my.....get OUT OF MY MIND!" Ryuu yelled loudly as he stumbled about the place.  
  
"You cant keep me locked away Ryuu, I am you!" The voice said to him as Ryuu did his best to fight it away.  
  
"NO I AM NOT ANYTHING LIKE YOU!" Ryuu yelled back as he fell down to his knees still clutching his head tightly.  
  
His aura became visible as he sat there and slowly it began to change as it turned black with a red outline to it. The curse seal had not even been activated and something really had changed Ryuu, Cory's suspicions where right though she had yet to truly know that. "Hm hm hm haa haa haa HAA HAA HAA HAAAAAAA!!!!" The laugh filled the air as he stood up and his eyes where closed for the moment but when he opened them the white part of his eyes where filled with a blood red color and then a black surrounding the red of Ryuu's eye that was around his pupils.  
  
"Ryuu...face it, you cannot beat me, you will never be able to! I Kageryuu will one day have absolute control, because you Ryuujin are not suiting of the heir to the Dragon Clan." Ryuu's voice had defiantly changed, becoming a bit deeper then it was and slightly demonic.  
  
The aura then disappeared and he closed his eyes and Ryuu returned to his self and fell straight to his knee's. "Why?" he questioned further and further as he sat there out in the forest.  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
The time passed by and two weeks had gone by, and over that time Ryuu treated Naruto to ramen when ever Iruka-sensei was busy. Ryuu learned more about the kid and same with Naruto. Kuniko began to grow distant from the false Ryuujin and Shinigami wasn't under standing why as he began to think that Kareru with held information from him that one night. Dayu learned of his heritage being around Sasuke and seeing him use his Sharingan every now and again, though now it caused fights between the two as to who had better use of it.  
  
Kareru did her job monitoring over the Shadow and Leaf nins collecting more and more data for her employer. Though she was to watch over the true Ryuujin and learn all his moves she could not till he actually showed himself. Shinja spent some time training his companions and also spoke with the Hokage when he had the available time informing him of everything accomplished in Shadow and how much he appreciated allowing him to go and with all the help and support. Ryuujin was battling every night and day with Kageryuu to keep him in line, as he would suddenly run off from talking with Naruto when Kageryuu tried making his presence needed.  
  
Cory every chance she got spent time Kakashi and when he wasn't training or on missions with his team she was attached to him and having him show her around Konoha. She even tried to set up a date with him, but being the way Kakashi is he even turned up being a whole hour late and gave her some lame excuse about being attacked by rabid kittens. Cory showed a great sign of irritation but she tried slipping it aside and continued on spending that time with him.  
  
It was now a couple days before the Chuunin exam and Ryuu was leaping through the tree's and then over rooftops as he wanted to find Naruto and see if he was going to be taking part in the exam. Though he figured it be best to just let Kakashi mention it to the whole team. He then stopped a little ways and looked down into the alley way finding Naruto, Sakura, Moegi and Udon facing towards a couple of people, one who Konohamaru bumped into and now sat on the ground looking up at the man who was dressed in black and had face paint on. "What's going on here?" He wondered as he stood too far to hear the conversation.  
  
He watched as the young boy was picked up by his scarf struggling kicking at the man Konohamaru was unable to escape his grasp. Naruto in a fit of rage rushed into combat charging the unknown shinobi, but with some simple motions of his hand Naruto fell back landing down hard. "Well, after this one I will take care of that loud midget over there." The man began to pull his arm back still holding onto Konohamaru.  
  
"KUCHIYOSO NO JUTSU(Summoning Technique)!" Yelled a voice as in a puff of smoke a snake like Dragon emerged and wrapped itself around the man dressed in black and in that very moment a pebble hit his hand holding the young boy and Ryuu quickly ran forward catching him and set him back over with Naruto and his friends.  
  
Ryuu didn't even think to turn back into Tatsu he just moved instinctively as he stepped away from the group. "Hey there kid! Bout time you let me out again." Said the Dragon as it applied pressure feeling the man trying to slip away.  
  
Ryuu had stole most the sudden thunder but as the pebble hit the ground everyone looked up into the tree's to see Sasuke with another pebble, "What are you bastards doing in our village?" he asked but also with a bit twitch in his eye that this sudden red haired kid showed up and on top of that summoned a creature to stop the man.  
  
The man holding his hand, "Damn, another annoying brat..." But then Sasuke crushing the stone and glared down at him, "Get lost."  
  
Sasuke letting the dust of the stone flow out from the bottom of his hand and fall into the air, the girls chirped in praise of Sasuke thinking how cool he was, even Konohamaru turned to Naruto pointing, "Naruto bro, you suck!"  
  
Ryuujin stepped forward and glared and tightened his fists, he could feel the darkness of Kageryuu wanting to come forward and take them on. The blond haired woman behind the man nearly set into a fighting stance, "I will...crush you...." Said the man wrapped up by Ryuu's Dragon.  
  
"Temari...Kunkuro...stop it." Said a dead cold voice from up in the tree's and everyone stopped looking up to see who it was.  
  
Ryuu turned his head seeing another red haired shinobi, 'Hm...Gaara of the Desert.' He thought to himself knowing the reputation already noticing the symbol of "Love" on his forehead.  
  
"You're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara stated as everyone looking on shocked not even noticing the red haired sand shinobi.  
  
"Jatairyuu (Body of a Snake Dragon) you can return." Ryuu stated simply as the dragon nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"What do you think we came to Leaf to do." Gaara making his point clear.  
  
"L...listen, Gaara...Th...these guys started it, and..."  
  
"Shut up." Gaara interrupted Kunkuro as he choked nervously, "I'll kill you." The red haired ninja glared down at him.  
  
"I got it. My mistake" Kunkuro pleading with him, "I'm sorry, really sorry."  
  
"Apologies to you guys." Gaara then falling to sand and appeared back in front of the others kneeling, then standing, "Lets go. We didn't come here to play around."  
  
The sand nin's turned and walked away, but Sakura jumped in and questioned their motives for being there. Then it was explained to them about the Chuunin Exam and its purpose. After that Sasuke leaped down from the tree's, "Hey, you! What's your name?" He asked the nins that where back to walking away.  
  
Temari turned pointing to herself, "You mean me?" she asked with what seemed a hopeful smile.  
  
"No, the one next to you with the gourd." Sasuke pointing over to Gaara.  
  
The two sand shinobi stood aside and Gaara turned, "Gaara of the Desert." He faced Sasuke fully now, "I am also interested in you, your name?"  
  
Sasuke smirked, "It's Uchiha Sasuke." He responded as a quick breeze picked up as they glared at one another.  
  
Then Gaara's eyes shifted to the right, "Hey, hey! What about me?!" asked Naruto loudly pointing to himself.  
  
"Not interested." Said Gaara, "But you...what's your name?"  
  
Ryuujin looked quickly at himself and realized that he was himself and decided not to hide it. "Kaiser Ryuujin of the Ryuu Clan." Naruto off on the side feeling very rejected and outshined by Ryuu and Sasuke.  
  
Gaara narrowed his eyes looking at Ryuujin, as a mass image appeared above him that of a dragon creature and he remembered back in his village, when Amatsu Mikaboshi came through. But dropping the subject the three turned and jumped off leaving the Leaf and Shadow ninja's. Sasuke looked over, "Hey, Ryuujin why did you step in like that? Wait a minute you're in..."  
  
"Shut up Sasuke, you have more important things to worry about now. Cause in this exam...real monsters are going to show themselves...I hope you and the others will be ready." Ryuu not looking at any of the others keeping his eyes forward watching the direction Gaara went in.  
  
Just before anyone could speak again Ryuu did, "I want to make one thing clear, I was not here today, you did not see me in any shape or form do not mention to anyone that I was. Do you understand?"  
  
Ryuu looked to Naruto and Sakura and they nodded in agreement though they didn't like it and so did Sasuke. "Thank you, now...I will see you three later."  
  
The Dragon then slipped away into the shadows leaving Team Seven where they stood.  
  
Outside the Gates of Konoha  
  
Amatsu stood looking into the village and he just smirked, "Everyone is gathering for the Chuunin exam...heh this is going to be great. I sure hope that Kage Kyoushu will show for this hm wouldn't mind facing off with him again.  
  
The demonic dragon now with a sadistic grin, "This exam will be one everyone will keep talking about...Im sure of it." He said in a dark tone as he walked in to Konoha.  
  
As he stepped into the village he looked around and he could see everyone's attention suddenly drawn towards him. His reputation preceded him even here in Konoha and as Amatsu walked down the street people scurried aside out of his way and he couldn't help but form a smile on his face just to the reactions he was getting. 'I never thought that I had struck fear into so many people...heh excellent.' He thought as he would really give everyone a run as he reached for his sword and unsheathed it looking around and let out a yell acting as if he was going to attack, everyone hurried away and Amatsu Mikaboshi just laughed and fell into the shadows out of sight. 


	11. Chapter 11 Chuunin Exam Part 1

Chapter 11: Chuunin Exam Part 1: The Test  
  
The sun shined through the windows, shinning down onto the kunoichi from Mist. Kareru sat up in her bed stretching letting out a big yawn, 'I wonder who Shinja will send into the Chuunin exam...I don't know who I can pair up with to continue staying around the others...shit...' she thought sitting there for a moment.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Hm as sharp as ever, the two weeks have not warn on you." Spoke Shin as he stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"You idiot you are going to fuck this all up if you don't stop coming here to visit me!" Kareru now glaring a whole through him her anger growing but she did her best to show it in her voice and kept it down.  
  
"Oh don't go getting so riled up I left a Kage Bunshin in my place it will be..."  
  
"It's with the Uchiha kid! Dayu could see through it if he wakes up before you GET BACK!" She yelled at the end, he finally drove her to yelling.  
  
Shinigami then just walked over to her and knelt in front of her placing an arm on the other side of her moving in close, "Oh come on Kareru-chan, stop the anger act. Now why don't you just lay back and we can enjoy each other." He said in a seductive tone.  
  
Then Kareru's eyes sharpened and in a quick flash she reached out and grabbed him by the testicles and began to squeeze, "If you do not stop thinking with your god damn dick then I am going to crush your little man jewels. I will not have my mission fucked up because you can't keep it in you pants!"  
  
Shin let out a quick little squeal of pain, "Do you understand me?" Kareru asked in a low tone making her point very clear. Shinigami then nodded his head quickly, "Now go back to your room; I don't want to see you till I actually have to!" She let go and quickly Shin stood up and ran off clutching his lower area in pain heading back to his room disguised back as Ryuujin.  
  
"Tsh, god that guy is getting on my damn nerves..."  
  
In Konoha's Forest...  
  
"No...NO! You will NOT CONTROL ME!!!! I am entering in this thing....as ME! NOT YOU!" Ryuu yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks and dripping to the ground fighting with Kageryuu.  
  
"Ryuu, face it you wont be able to defeat anyone there with out my help! You need me! You cant win with the way you are....you are to damn kind you don't have the killer instinct a shinobi should have! Let me be in control for this and you will do great!" The dark voice of Kageryuu spoke in Ryuu's mind trying to gain the upper hand though Ryuu's will was much too strong right now.  
  
"Shut up....shut up....shut up...SHUT UP!!!" Ryuu yelled as he slammed his forehead into the ground, "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
"...Never..." was whispered back to Ryuujin as he started to gain some control again.  
  
Back In Konoha....  
  
Kuniko also awoke from a sound slumber as it had been two weeks sense Cory spoke to her about the true Ryuujin and when and if he was going to return soon or not. She was beginning to have her own doubts, and couldn't figure out what she should do herself. She understood that life of a shinobi was difficult and had many challenges, but she never expected a person that she thought cared for everyone to fake his own death and hurt the ones he loved so greatly. "Ryuu-kun...I trusted you...why have you done this? How could you do this to everyone? ...Why...?"  
  
Dayu was up before some of the others, he was walking around Konoha sense five in the morning. A lot had happened in the past couple of weeks, he found out more to his heritage, what had happened to his clan and the name to his eyes and why they could help him read others moves. 'Uchiha...Sharingan...hmmm my parents really wanted to escape those words. Even though Shinja taught me how to use the Sharingan early on, if they wanted to put that all away then why allow him to teach me....'  
  
The newly found Uchiha was trying to put the pieces all together; he still didn't understand any of this. What was it about the Uchiha that his parents wanted to leave in Konoha. But he let out a sigh, "Oh well, questions for another time, it looks like its getting time to meet Shinja, I wonder how he is going to arrange this."  
  
Cory sat in the window still of her room with her knee's brought up to her chest and she rested on her arms that were lapped over one another on top of her knee's. She has watched the sun rise and was looking out in to the horizon admiring the view. 'Ryuu-kun...what's taking you so long? We miss you...I miss you'  
  
Shinja stood looking up at the Hokage monument, "This village has been through quit a bit." He said aloud to himself as he pet Stephanie who was draped over his shoulders.  
  
Finally Dayu arrived to the meeting spot, and moments after him Cory, Kuniko and Ryuujin then Kareru. "Okay, I bet you are very curious who I will be admitting to the chuunin exam, I have already registered you I just need to now give you your forms." Shinja looking over the group as he held the three forms in front of him with the information facing him.  
  
"I will say this now, that me Cory and Kuniko will not be in the exam. But during the preliminary matches we will be there to watch you. With that said its obvious that I am submitting Dayu, Ryuu and you Kareru for the chuunin exam."  
  
Ryuu/Shinigami knew that he was going to be entered into the exam with out a doubt but a bit of shock hit him that Kareru was entered. Dayu shared that feeling and was curious considering she was already a shinobi for another village. Kareru looked very puzzled, "Uh...why have you entered me under Shadow I am already apart of Mist?" She asked very puzzled about the situation.  
  
Kuniko was curious the same thing, she hoped that she would be entered so she could hopefully see real Ryuu there. A slight smile graced Shinja's face from under his face mask as he adjusted Stephanie slightly (Incase you have forgotten Stephanie is his snake ;; Havent mentioned it in awhile) "Well, Shadow was built on people who needed a fresh start. Ranged from your average farmer or maybe a wife and child who needed to escape an abusive figure in their lives, just some where that they could put the terrible things in their lives to rest."  
  
"I know that you Kareru are searching or escaping someone or something yourself. That's why you have the name that you do." Shinja untying his own Shadow protector and then tossed it to her, "I welcome you into Shadow."  
  
Kareru caught it and looked at it for a moment she wasn't sure what to think of it, but did realize Shinja did know more then he was saying. But this did solve her problem of how she was going to be in the chuunin exam. She slowly untied her own band and held onto it for a second as she tied the Shadow one on. Shinja walked up and took her Mist headband from her, "I will hold on to this for you." He said with a smile.  
  
"Arigato Shinja." She said bowing in respect towards him.  
  
"Your welcome, now you three get going it will be starting very soon so just head to the academy and head to the third floor room 301. Then it shall begin. I wish you all the best of luck." Shinja turning away from them walking back over to the rail.  
  
"Say, Shinja, you where in the Chuunin exam here right?" Asked Dayu suddenly with mischievous grin, now waiting for a reply, "Yes, why?" asked Shinja looking over his should at Dayu.  
  
"Can you give us any insight?" He asked with a big smile.  
  
Kareru stood there with an annoyed look and smacked him upside the head, as Ryuujin just placed a hand over his face shaking his head as well. But Shinja just chuckled, "Yes of course, but you should know that it will change from time to time as they have different instructors for it. Besides Dayu, this is meant to test your skills as a shinobi and I want to see if all the training I put you and Ryuujin through has really paid off. But now is not the time to start cheating wait till later." Shinja smiled and then turned to them, "Now get going better to be early then late." He said to them as he then disappeared in a small gust of wind.  
  
All that happened just as Dayu was going to ask of why Shinja threw in that last part. "Ah damn it I was curious about that last part he mentioned."  
  
"Don't worry about it, let's just get going so we aren't late." Spoke Kareru as she turned around and headed off.  
  
Naruto's Apartment...  
  
Naruto was practically bouncing around; he couldn't wait for the chuunin exam, the chance to fight all these strong people. He had just set a pot of water on the stove as a sudden knock came to the door. "Hey! Naruto! It's me Ryuu! Did you forget?"  
  
Then the door opened and Ryuu knelt down slightly placing his hand on top his head and ruffled his hair, "You did forget huh?" He asked curiously but with a smile.  
  
Naruto was puzzled; the excitement of the chuunin exam had over run his mind, "What did I forget?"  
  
Ryuu stood up sighing, "Remember I told you that I was going to treat you to ramen this morning before the exam."  
  
The light went off in his head and he remembered, "THAT'S RIGHT!" He jumped in joy, "LETS GO!" He cheered grabbing his jacket and running back to the door but Ryuu stopped him.  
  
"You better turn off your stove first, you don't want your home burning down." Naruto feeling slightly dumb forgetting something as important as that, so he rushed over and turned it off heading out the door locking it and then him and Ryuu headed to Ichiraku.  
  
At Ichiraku Ramen Shop...  
  
The Shadow and Leaf nin both sat down at the bar and placed there orders. "So, you really are excited for the chuunin exam huh?" But then it suddenly came to Ryuu's mind, 'Wait that's an understatement.'  
  
Naruto grinned at him nodding his head, "Yeah, yeah! I can't wait!!"  
  
Just then the ramen bowls were set on the table, "Okay there you two go, eat up." Spoke the cook as he went back to the stove.  
  
The two immediately began to chow down on the food making tones of slurping sounds as they sucked down the ramen. The two talked in between their meals about little things, Ryuu finding out of all the pranks Naruto has pulled in his life and as he looked at it some of them where quit creative but others where just dumb and pointless. After about ten bowls of Ramen each they felt they where full and ready to take on anyone or anything, "Ah well Im stuffed! That was some great ramen!" Ryuu smiled patting his belling.  
  
Naruto doing the same, "Uh-huh, uh-huh"  
  
Ryuujin then stood up and in a puff of smoke he was disguised as Tatsu, "Well Naruto I will see you for the exam, kick some ass."  
  
Naruto smiled up at him, "I will, and you do the same, and thanks for the ramen Ryuu-kun."  
  
Tatsu smiled back and turned walking out the ramen place and disappeared from site as Naruto hopped off the seat and headed for the academy for the exam. Dayu, Ryuujin, and Kareru where at the academy now, "I wonder how this will go..." said aloud from Dayu.  
  
"Don't know....but we shall see when we go in wont we?" Kareru taking the initiative and walking forward in to the building.  
  
Dayu just made a face behind Kareru as she walked forward, "Blah blah blah." He yammered while rolling his eyes.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Dayu just hit his forehead with his hand and walked behind her following her in to the academy as Ryuu wasn't far behind.  
  
Hour Later...  
  
Everyone was now inside the academy except for two dark figures that stood looking on from under the tree's near a swing. "Are you ready Demin?"  
  
"Yes I am, what about you sir?"  
  
Amatsu just looked at the place, "Always." With that word said Amatsu fell into the shadows as his creation Demin wasn't to far behind and fallowed him.  
  
Inside...  
  
"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WONT LOSE TO ANYONE!" Naruto chanted out as he stood there pointing towards everyone else in the room.  
  
All he got where glares until something new presented it's self. From Naruto's shadow a hand slowly reached out and set down on the side as another hand reached out being set to the floor. Amatsu then pulled himself out from the shadows and as he did some of the rookie genins took a big step back after seeing that and a shocked look hit the others in the room, as Amatsu's reputation had truly spread through out the land. Whispering again could be heard but not in Naruto's ears he wasn't even aware of Amatsu being RIGHT behind him.  
  
"That's him! Amatsu Mikaboshi!" some teams whispered to another and some couldn't believe it.  
  
As the name hit the room some teams where now uncertain of taking this exam and they bolted for the door, they did not want to run the chance of crossing Amatsu in any form. Naruto saw the teams run off and he grinned putting his left hand on his flexed right arm, "HA! THAT'S RIGHT! RUN FROM MY POWER!!!"  
  
Everyone was unable to speak, they had never seen someone emerge from the shadows and get such a reaction that he did. As Amatsu's shadow had added to the others a claw like hand reached out from the shadows and then out came Demin, Amatsu's creation. He wore a face mask covering just the lower half of his face and then bandages on his neck and looking to go on to his chest as well. Like Amatsu and the other Shadow nin's he wore a hitai-ate with the shadow symbol on it.  
  
Naruto then felt a cold shiver shoot down his spine, Amatsu's presence was finally felt. He slowly turned around to meet Amatsu's cold dark eyes and looked over to see the creature known as Demin. Before he could voice any words the doors to the room where kicked open and a man dressed in a long black rob and a patch with the Shadow symbol on it, his hair spiked up and a couple red what may be face paint went down the side of his face. He took a drag of his cigarette and was just about to take a step into the room when the doors flew back at him with full force and knocked him to the ground. Everyone just looked at the now fallen Shadow Shinobi with sheer annoyance and disbelief that he could actually be a ninja.  
  
He sat up and rubbed his forehead, "Ah damn that wont help my hang over any..." he then looked to the ground and picked up his now burnt out cigarette, "....Man that was my last one...." The man looked at it with great disappointment.  
  
The new Shadow Shinobi got back up to his feet and looked over the room seeing what the chuunin exam had to offer. "Tsh, this exam is going to be a piece of cake if this group has to offer." Like Naruto he just made enemies of everyone in the room.  
  
Amatsu narrowed his eyes and started over at him, "Hello all! The name is Hiroku Asura and you will all have the pleasure of getting your ass kicked by me!" Asura chanted out to the whole room, but then felt his forehead from the sudden thud in his head, "Ah....I shouldn't be soo loud."  
  
Amatsu was right up to him now and just glared and whispered, "And you wondered why I didn't allow you to look over my little brother..."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know I know. Hm but I at least finally caught up to your sorry ass. I figured you would be here!" Asura feeling as if he accomplished something instead of being able to drink more sake then anyone he has challenged.  
  
"Just shut up, I will allow you to be the third on my team, just drop the late night parties you idiot." Amatsu keeping his speech to a whisper as he then headed over to the farthest wall and leaned against it as Demin sat beside him.  
  
Asura just grumbled from Amatsu's little pep talk as he started over towards, he looked over seeing Dayu, Ryuujin, and Kareru. He walked over and slapped Dayu and Ryuu on the back, "HEY! Man you two have grown! Shit kid I remember you when you where just a little guy!" Hiroku yelled with a big smile then grabbing Ryuu by the neck and gave him a nuggie and did the same to Dayu.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Questioned Dayu as he rubbed the top of his head in slight pain from the nuggie he just received from the Shadow shinobi.  
  
"Yeah! I've never met you before! Damn that hurt." Ryuu looking quit annoyed rubbing the top of his head like Dayu.  
  
"Hmm yeah I really haven't seen you two for awhile....damn....I was good friends with your family Ryuu, I knew your mom and dad. Dayu's parents I also knew good people. Heh I they still keeping things low key?" He asked the young Uchiha.  
  
"Yeah slightly, though some others around here know my abilities because Shinja wanted to help me with it further and further." Dayu responded.  
  
With the mentioning of Ryuu's parents Tatsu nearly wanted to run over to the named Hiroku Asura and question him, but he knew he couldn't reveal himself just yet. So he just held it all in and staid where he was. 'Oh well...maybe once this bullshit is done with I can ask him more...' he thought standing by looking down to the ground.  
  
Kage Kyoushu, Arcane Octanos, and Sierra Hishi Ashura stood on the other side of the room. They had their targets and reasons for being here for the chuunin exam and their reason was revenge. Kyoushu was here to defeat and kill Amatsu Mikaboshi for the humiliation he was subjected to by the hands of the Dragon. Sierra and Arcane saw there target and that was Kaiser Ryuujin or so they thought, but Arcane had his hand on the handle of his sword beginning to rattle slightly as the urge to kill Ryuu was to strong to contain but he knew he had to or he then would have to deal with Kyoushu.  
  
Kyoushu had a great deal of experience and knowledge over the young swordsman and it was something Arcane was not about to test. Despite that he wasn't about to challenge the man who helped train him and the person he loves most. He wasn't about to lose his life, not now, not ever. Arcane was determined to actually kill Ryuujin this time and take his revenge for what he did to him and his love Sierra.  
  
After all the commotion of things it slowly died down and everyone sat about waiting for the first part of the exam to begin. Though others where still very uneasy with Amatsu there and his two companions Demin and Hiroku Asura, especially sense Asura made the big claim of winning over all and to top it off Amatsu accepting him as a partner which showed the smoking man with a hang over must be more powerful then he lets on.  
  
Finally their instructor arrived just as some Sound Nins attacked a leaf nin with white hair and glasses. "Thank you all for waiting, Im the examiner for the first test of the chuunin selection exam, Morino Ibiki." The man spoke with a slight smirk.  
  
He then pointed to the back where the sound nin are, "Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam! Do you want to fail already?"  
  
One Sound Nin whose head is completely covered in bandages and was the one who attacked the leaf nin spoke up, "I apologize. This is our first time...we got a bit carried away."  
  
Ibiki smirked once more but his face went stone dead serious, "Here's a good opportunity to say this...There will be no fighting with out permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated."  
  
'Hm, then what's the fun in that?' thought Amatsu as he stood there with his arms folded over each other and a deadly grin on his face.  
  
Ibiki's eyes pierced through everyone as he went on to say, "Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Before the second male sound shinobi could start his speech of confidence someone elses voice filled the room, "Hmph even with my damn hang over this will be easy!" Hiroku making his opinion very clear yet again but the instructors all just stood smirking and chuckling to themselves.  
  
"We will now start the first test of the Chuunin Exam. Bring up your applications, pick up one of these tabs, and sit in the seat assigned to you." Ibiki instructed holding up one of the tabs as an example. "We will then hand out the exam problems."  
  
Naruto was looking more puzzled then ever and as if he had his eyes shut, "Hand out? Problems? Problems..." As he was trying to put it together one examiner held up a stack of papers and with a devious smirk, "A PAPER TEST!?"  
  
With ignoring Naruto's loud out burst everyone turned in their applications and got their numbers and then took their seats. As Naruto took his seat so did Amatsu getting the seat right next to him, 'Oh crap....why does this guy have to be next to ME!? Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!!!' he thought getting ten times as nervous as he already was.  
  
Tatsu watched on closely seeing Naruto slightly freak out in a mass panic, 'Come on Naruto you can do this just....' His thinking stopped for a moment as he saw Naruto begin to talk to Hyuuga Hinata a very shy timid girl who had great difficulty talking to some people but especially Naruto, 'Hm Naruto you bum, I bet you still wont notice a thing or have any idea.' He thought just sitting there watching on.  
  
Just then Ibiki tapped on the chalk board with a piece of chalk held in his hand. "There are many important rules to this first test. Questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully." His stare could not be challenged as he looked out into the class room of people.  
  
He turned to the chalk board proceeded to write the rules, "The first rule: You guys will start off with ten points. This test is made up of ten questions, each one worth a point, and the test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all ten questions correctly, you keep your ten points. But say if you miss three questions...you lose three points and will have seven." Everyone stared up at the bored getting the basic addition and subtraction to the whole thing.  
  
The examiner continue, "The second rule: Whether you pass will be determined by the combined scores of you and your teammates." Some shocked faces hit the other shinobi as well as gasps filling the room.  
  
Haruno Sakura the pink haired Kunoichi decided to question the system, "Wait a second! Why is the score combined as a team?"  
  
"Shut up." Ibiki said simply, "There is a reason for this. Be quiet and listen." Sakura did just as she was told taking her seat and waited to hear the reason behind this.  
  
"Okay, and now the most important rule. The third rule is that, during the exam...anyone the testing officers catch you doing sneaky activities, namely, cheating...will have two points subtracted for every offense. So, during the exam, there will be some who lose all their points and will be asked to leave." The looks of shock and disbelief continued as Ibiki went on with explaining all the rules to the first exam.  
  
"Realize that the pathetic ones who get caught cheating will be destroying themselves."  
  
One examinery who wore a bandage over and across his nose leaning back in his chair said, "We'll be checking on you guys" This caught some shinobi by surprise.  
  
"As a shinobi trying to reach the level of chuunin, act as proud shinobi should." Ibiki's smirk graced his face yet again but not for long. "And the final rule...Those that lose all their initial points during the test...Will be failed along with their two teammates."  
  
It was very visible that some of the others shinobi taking the exam where shocked to hear this final rule. Now they just hopped that along with themselves and their teammates that they do not get caught and can all continue on with the exam. "And the final question will be handed out during the forty-five minute mark. The exam will last one hour. BEGIN!"  
  
As that was said people turned their papers over and began to look over the questions seeing what they where up against. Amatsu looked at it carefully and then looked over slightly to see Naruto twitching in his chair and obviously panicking from the stress. 'Hm this test is nothing.' He thought to himself as he began to start answering the questions and showing his work as the instructions told him.  
  
Asura was simply passed out still trying to work off the hang over and as he rested was drooling onto his test form. Demin with his own ability was able to catch the moments of some others around him and began mimicking them; he was taught well from Amatsu and knew what was behind this test. Dayu sat there tapping his pencil to the desk looking at the questions, 'Damn...these aren't that simple...shit...hmmm.' He sat there trying to think this all through what the hell the point to this was.  
  
Until it decided to hit him like a sack of bricks, 'That's right! Shinja said not to start cheating then but will later! That's the point to this...to cheat but to do it like a proud shinobi and do it so you are not so obvious and gather the information needed to succeed as if on a mission.' Dayu smirked to himself as he then activated his Sharingan and looked quickly for his target and began mimicking the person so he could get the answers.  
  
As the time progressed finally people where caste out of the room for caught cheating in a very poor manor, Amatsu just shook his head at the refusal of the other shinobi to actually leave when told. The numbers being called out of more shinobi being caught more and more, 'Only a matter of time till this is over...'  
  
Even some of the examiners had to use additional force to either get the genins to leave or to prove that they know exactly what they are doing and have the skill to see when someone cheats. Tatsu looked over to Naruto and saw he was still panicking though he saw that Hinata was going to try and help him with it by sliding her paper under her harm so that Naruto could see. But soon as Naruto caught one instructor peering over at him his confidence slowly returned. 'Come on Naruto, just stop and actually try and think this exam over look at it from all the angles possible....wait....Im talking about a guy who has ramen on the brain twenty-four seven...oh well.' Thought Tatsu, getting back to his own test.  
  
Ibiki looked on, he paid close attention to the red haired shinobi Gaara and the demented Amatsu Mikaboshi and noticed how calm both of them have been. Not very common for this test, he thought it to be impressive for the rookie to his knowledge of Gaara. But more expected for someone like Amatsu, as it came with the job and he had the reputation to back up his calm exterior. Time was narrowing down, and it was coming close to the mentioning of the final part to this test and they could go onto the next exam. So long they get the final answer correctly and they haven't been kicked out of the room for cheating.  
  
The silence of the room, beside the tapping of all the pencils onto the papers, "OKAY! We will no being the tenth question!" Announced Ibiki.  
  
Amatsu just leaned back in his chair folding his arms and a waited to see what the final question is. Not even Ibiki's loud announcement woke Hiroku, just caused him to adjust slightly in his seat as he slept. "Now, before we get to it..." 


	12. Chapter 12 Chuunin Exam Part 2

lChapter 12: Chuunin Exam Part 2: HA! The Forest of Death! Sasuke vs Amatsu Mikaboshi!?  
  
"Now, before we get to it...I'd like to go over additional rules for this question." Then from the back the door opened and Kankuro had returned from the bathroom break that he left from earlier, he walked in with a big smile but it quickly died looking more into the room.  
  
"Nice timing...Was your doll playing beneficial?" Kankuro was surprised to see that Ibiki noticed that he was using his puppet Karasu to disguise himself as an extra examiner so he could get the information he needed and then pass it off to his sister Temari.  
  
"Oh well, just sit down." The Sand Shinobi puppeteer walked back to his seat and before he got there he slyly passed of the bit of information he gathered for Temari to use.  
  
Ibiki took a step forward, "I'll now explain" He was looking slightly out the window now, "These are...the rules of desperation."  
  
With a slight tilt of his head looking more to the genin in the room he continued, "First, you must...for this tenth question...decide whether or not you will take it."  
  
Amatsu looked around seeing the reaction and then closed his eyes facing forward again still leaning back in this chair, 'This guy is good, got everyone right where he wants him.' Thought the dark shinobi as he sat there waiting for the end of all this.  
  
Kareru leaned forward with her hands together and she just sat waiting, 'I didn't go through that whole damn test just to stop here.' She thought wondering what it could be, 'Besides...' She looked over too Tatsu, 'I still need to record his techniques for my employer; no way does this end here.'  
  
'I am going to pass and become a chuunin whether it's liked or not! Why do all this work and then turn back?' Wondered Dayu as he sat there his Sharingan deactivated.  
  
'Morino Ibiki...hmph I knew I have heard the name before....the interrogation, torture specialist of the Anbu...good idea to use him for such an exam. By the looks of things he has affected the other genin.' Kyoushu keeping close attention awaiting the final question, so he could go on and hopefully get the chance to kill Amatsu.  
  
An out burst in the back was made by Temari, "Choose!?" She looked on in anger, "What happens if we choose not to take it!?"  
  
"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero...So you'll fail! Along with your two teammates." Ibiki lowering his head slightly closing his eyes getting ready for the next part.  
  
"And now...the other rule."  
  
Sierra looked on in slight annoyance, 'Geese this guy sure loves throwing together more and more damn rules...'  
  
"Anyone who chooses to take it, but answers it incorrectly...That person...will loose the right to take the chuunin selection exam ever again."  
  
Inuzuka Kiba a shinobi who uses right now a little puppy named Akamaru for combat, stood and pointed to Ibiki, "What kind of stupid rule is that!? There are guys here who have taken the chuunin exam many times before!" He finished and his pup Akamaru ended it with a few little barks.  
  
With that comment made, Ibiki even began to laugh to it, "You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I'm giving you a way out." Kiba stood there with a sudden hit of surprise and awaited to hear what the way out was.  
  
"Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it, and try again next year." Another chuckle came from Ibiki as he announced that.  
  
With his cold stare and tone, "Now, let's begin...the tenth question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."  
  
Slowly the first teammate rose his hand and then left. Along with other teams that felt they could not take the final question raised their hands and their numbers were confirmed and they all stood up and walked out the room. There where only but a few remained and one slight surprise was a lot of the rookies still staid and the newly found Hidden Shadow Shinobi's were still in their seats as well not budging. Also the reformed Kuragiri brought back by Kage Kyoushu, the man who seemed to got started adding "Kage" to the end's of the neighboring leader's names. They still sat there awaiting this tenth question, the test that determined it all.  
  
'Come on Naruto...hang in there...do not give up now...not after everything you worked for, this test is nothing...you can do this..' Thought Tatsu as he looked over to Naruto, remembering everything the two talked about.  
  
The moments passed and then to Tatu's own surprise he soon saw Naruto raise his arm. Then Naruto slammed his hand right down onto the desk and that even caught Amatsu's eye as he opened one looking over at the blond haired kid. Tatsu just smirked under his face mask. "Don't underestimate me! I ain't running away! I'll take it! Even if I'm a Genin forever! I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, so I don't care!" Naruto announced as he stood up and continued, "I'm not afraid!" He sat back down folding his arms over one another.  
  
Amatsu closed his eye again, 'What an odd kid.'  
  
Tatsu laughed to himself, 'Naruto your one hell of a person, I hope that your dreams will come true for you.' He thought looking back up to Ibiki waiting for this final question.  
  
Even with all this commotion Hiroku Asura was still passed out and had completely drenched his test with his own drool. He just slightly moved a bit, "i...am....the...king....of...sake drinkin" he mumbled in his drunken sleep.  
  
"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki giving the young blond haired Leaf Shinobi one chance to go back and take the chance to walk out and later try again on the exam next year.  
  
Naruto smiled and said, "I don't go back on my words. That's my ninja way!"  
  
Ibiki looked around the room and noticed that somehow with Naruto's word restored the once lost confidence in the genin around him. 'Interesting kid, he blasted away everyone's worries. Ninety left...more then I expected. Stretching this any long won't make any difference.' He thought as he looked to the special chuunin instructors and they all gave him the okay to go ahead with the exam.  
  
"Good decisions. Now, everyone still remaining...The first test...I congratulate you on passing!" Ibiki said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Naruto dropped his pencil onto his desk and had the biggest look of shock he could. Sakura instantly stood up, "Wait! What do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?"  
  
Ibiki let out a laugh and smiled wide, "There never was such a thing."  
  
Kareru looked on and then lowered her head saddened, 'Damnit...I busted my ass on this stupid test...'  
  
Ibiki continued, "Or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question."  
  
From the back, Temari again voiced her opinion on the subject, "HEY! Then what were the first nine questions for!? They were pointless then!"  
  
"They were not pointless. They had already served their intended purpose...to test your individual information gathering anilities. That purpose."  
  
"Information gathering?" Temari asked in slightly confusion.  
  
"First, as the rules explained...success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts amazing pressure on each member not to...mess things up for their teammates."  
  
Naruto smiled nodding his head, "Yeah, yeah! I had a feeling the test was like that."  
  
Hinata looking over to him smiling and giggled at his assumption to knowing what the test was all about. "But...the questions on this test are not the types that a mere genin could answer. Because of that...I'm sure most people came to the same conclusion...that to score points, you'd have to cheat. Basically, the premise of this test is to cheat."  
  
'GOD enough with the entire damn fucking talking can we PLEASE! Let's just get on with this!!' Amatsu getting slightly annoyed, he wanted out of the damn room to go onto the next test.  
  
Demin just tapped his long sharp nail into the test also like his master getting quit impatient wanting to use his claws on someone. "As targets to cheat off of, we had two or so chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you guys out." Ibiki explained the exam further for the genin.  
  
Naruto put his arms slightly behind his head leaning back, "That was SO obvious! You'd have to be a moron to not notice that! Right, Hinata!?" He asked turning to her with a wide as possible smile, Hinata taken back just smiled politely.  
  
"But..." Ibiki continued with his explanation as he began to untie his head band wrapped fully over his head. "Those who cheat poorly...fail of course."  
  
"Because...at times, information is more important than life. On missions and on the battlefield, people risk their lives! Just to get their hands on it!"  
  
Amatsu then looked up and noticed something very interesting, 'My, my. He has been subject to certain tortures judging by the marks, those are screw holes and burn marks and scars on his head. Now I see how he is so good at this he knows every angle of messing with people, experienced it first hand I am taking it.' Amatsu possibly putting all the pieces together in the situation, as he then put his feet on the desk and leaning back in his chair, 'Now if show and tell is over it would be nice to get to things.'  
  
Others just looked on in shock and slight horror seeing what they could be put against in later life if they where ever captured. Ibiki then tied his headband back over his head fully, "If the enemy or a third party notices you...there is no guarantee the info will be accurate."  
  
"I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and for the village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated out those that did not have the right abilities."  
  
Temari still didn't understand it, "But...I just don't get the final question."  
  
"But...question ten...is the true purpose of this test."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked in curiosity.  
  
"Let me explain..." said Ibiki as he placed his hands back into the pockets of his trench coat. "The tenth question...the 'take it' or 'not take it' decision...Obviously these were two painful choices. Those who chose to 'not take it' fail along with their teammates. Those who chose to 'take it'...could lose the chance to take the test ever again. A true leap of faith!  
  
Arcane sat there with a smirk his arms folded onto the desk, 'A small leap if you ask me.' He thought as he sat there listening to Ibiki's explanation and reasoning.  
  
"How about these two choices..." Ibiki walking to the center of the room, "Say you guys become chuunin. Your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of enemy ninja's, their abilities, etc., are unknown to you. And of course there could be traps set all around you. Now, do you accept, or not accept? Because you don't want to die...because you don't want your comrades hurt...can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer...is no! No matter the danger, there are missions you can't back down from. The ability to be courageous...and to survive any hardship...This is the ability needed to become a chuunin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line...who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year'...and then walk away from their chance...those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices...don't have the right to become chuunin. That's how I feel."  
  
Naruto was feeling pretty happy with himself for the fact he was still there sitting amongst everyone else, proving that he will make it to become Hokage! Even now Amatsu slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep in his chair, now bored out of his mind. "You, who chose to take it, answered the tenth question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future. You have made it through the entrance. The first test of the Chuunin selection exam is now complete. I wish you guys luck."  
  
"HELL YEAH! WISH US LUCK! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" Naruto cheered triumphantly throwing his fist into the air moving around erratically in his seat.  
  
'Interesting guy...' Ibiki thought but that was about to end as he looked to the window.  
  
When he did it suddenly shattered throwing glass all over the palce, kunai where thrown into the ceiling and a women emerged from the cloth that now flapped behind her. "You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!"  
  
As the women spoke Hiroku finally snapped out from his drunken sleep feeling sober again and caught saw the women. She wore a long coat, and had armoring on her ankles and seemed to ware a fish net shirt but nothing could be really seen. A short brown skirt, "Ooo sexy..." Asura said to himself with a giant stupid grin.  
  
On the cloth behind the next examiner said 'Second Examiner Mitarashi Anko, Pay Attention' and then she continued what she was saying, "I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!" She threw her fist into the air, "Fallow me!"  
  
Everyone sat in bewilderment to this woman who just launched in from the window making such commotion and then made all the demands. Ibikit then stood out from behind the cloth that covered him, "Bad timing." He said simply.  
  
She looked slightly embarrassed with a bit of blush over her face as she stood there with her arm in the air. Anko regained herself and looked at the room, "Ninety!? Ibiki! You left thirty teams?" She wondered about him while glancing to him, "The first test was way too easy this time!"  
  
"This time...there are a lot of outstanding ones." Ibiki stated in defense to her thinking that he went easy on this years genin.  
  
"Bah, that's fine...In the second exam I will cut them to half or less." She looked on and in a low seeming seductive tone, "I'm getting excited..."  
  
As she said that Hiroku was right next to her appearing as if he was leaning against something, "Heh you and me both! Hey baby how about you come on over to my place for pizza and sex?"  
  
Just as Asura asked that sleezy question he found himself on the other end of a knuckly sandwich and he was on his back on the ground, "NO WAY IN HELL!!" Anko yelled looking furious as possible.  
  
Hiroku recovered quickly back up to his feet back next her close with a grin, "Why? Don't you like pizza?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" She yelled and she again punched him right in head and began kicking him while he was on the ground.  
  
Finally the assault ended, and Amatsu just looked on shaking his head, "God damnit Asura you dumb fuck."  
  
Amatsu then snapped his finger and Demin got up from his seat and grabbed the beaten Hiroku and dragged him back to his seat. She regained her composure, "Now, I'll explain everything tomorrow once we've changed places. Ask your jounin sensei for the time and place. That's it! You're excused!"  
  
Early Evening...  
  
Ibiki was walking around the class room collecting the papers from the desk. He then picked up once certain paper and took a look at it seeing it was completely blank, gripping the other papers he then smiled, 'Someone got through this with a blank test. Uzumaki Naruto...he really is an interesting guy.' He thought then collecting the others.  
  
He went further up and picked up another that appeared to be completely drooled on and he just looked at with annoyance, 'Hiroku Asura....blank and drenched in drool....baka.' was all he thought of the Shadow Ninja.  
  
The Next Day....  
  
A breeze set over the area with the tree's limbs moving in the wind and blowing some leafs off and down over the others who all stood there looking at what was before them. "Wh...what's with this place?" Asked a bewildered Naruto looking at the fenced off area.  
  
The fence looked old and slightly rusted and not to far off and a sign saying "Danger! Stay Out!" not to far off and was in plain sight. Anko stood in front of the group of genin, "Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena 44. Also known as...the 'Forrest of Death'."  
  
Amatsu instantly liked the name but others where disliking it pretty quick. Anko went on to explain the point behind this test. That they where going to be all given one scroll, that of "Heaven" and "Earth" and that any measures could be taken to attain the second scroll, even killing. Amatsu stood there wide eyed, 'Hold it...hold it...hold it...' Amatsu muttered to himself but then he couldn't take it, "AHHH! I HAVE TO KILL!!!!!" He yelled as he then leaped out at some random genin, it had been awhile sense he spilled someone's blood.  
  
Anko could sense the amazing desire to kill, infact everyone could feel it from Amatsu, "YOU STOP NOW!!!"  
  
Anko's yell reached Amatsu and just before his demonic sword came crashing down on the poor cowering genin, "None of that until the exam actually begins! First you are going to need to fill out these forms saying that you are willing to partake in this second exam and that you accept what happens to you....so basically your signing for your life. We will hand these forms out and give you time to think it over, when the time is up turn in the signed form."  
  
Anko closed her eyes to blink and just as she did there was Amatsu he was hoping from foot to foot, "Give me, give me! I will sign it here and now! LET ME IN!!!"  
  
Everybody looked on in astonishment, here was a guy claimed to be ruthless as hell, seeming to act as a child to get into the exam. But that was all thrown to the side considering he wanted to get it just so he could rip everyone a new one and kill all that stood in his path. Anko leaned back away from Amatsu, "No, like the others you to will have to wait, here you start handing these out, if you have so much energy." She grinned handing the forms to him.  
  
'You bitch...' was all Amatsu thought as he took the forms from her and handed them out to everybody.  
  
After he did he wanted to reassure people feared him as he turned to them all, "Remember everyone..." The dark demonic dragon formed above him; "I will be waiting to...kill you..." he ended with a devilish grin as he walked off for some solitude for the moment just as he quickly signed the piece of paper.  
  
Everybody then broke off a bit but staid in the area and thought over the whole exam. Tatsu sat up in the tree's just looking at the sheet of paper, 'All to easys.' But he wasn't paying attention to anything around him, as a conversation was taking place below him.  
  
He then did pick up a voice, it was Naruto's being loud as per usual or just the tone happened to be. Tatsu turned and now sat on the branch and looked down, seeing Naruto and Hinata talking, well slightly she was trying but Naruto was being thick as usual. Naruto walked off and Hinata hung her head low, wanting to say so badly what was on her mind and how she felt about the goofy blond haired kid. Tatsu shook his head watching him walk away, and leaped down in front of Hinata, "Hey there Hinata." He said in a very friendly tone and waved.  
  
She was shocked by his sudden appearance and took some steps back and at lightening speed. "Wh...who are y...y-you?" She asked with a slight stutter hiding now behind the tree.  
  
He looked at himself really quick, "Oh heh that's right." First though he looked around him to make sure no one else would see.  
  
Then in a puff of smoke Ryuujin stood before her, "Remember me now?" he asked.  
  
Hinata nodded shyly and stepped out from behind the tree, "Yeah...your...Ryuujin-kun right?"  
  
Ryuu smiled widely, "Heh yup that's me! Been awhile sense the last time I talked to ya."  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
'Shit...shit...shit' Ryuu thought as he ran through the forest of Konoha.  
  
Not to far behind him where a group of Leaf Shinobi, "THERE HE GOES!! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" The one yelled as they gave chase.  
  
Ryuu came running out into a training ground with some tree's with what looked like padding wrapped to it. He stopped and looked down to see a young girl with dark blue hair sitting against it and had her knee's brought up to her chest and crying into her arms. He made sure not to disturb her at the moment as he quickly and silently leaped on top of the tree stump, 'Henge!' He said in his head and quickly he transformed into an extension of the stump.  
  
The other ninja's ran right by the area not taking a second glance. Ryuu returned to himself and he slowly etched off the stump and then walked in front of the crying girl and knelt down, "Hey there....what's the matter?" he asked with a genuine tone of concern.  
  
She quickly looked up and found herself slightly trapped as she was so used to backing away and hiding but she was sitting and against the stump so it made it extra difficult. At that time Ryuu was just dressed in a plain black t-shirt and black pants with his Shinobi sandals. He smiled at her, "Please do not be afraid of me, I am no one to fear..." Ryuu then thought for a second, "Ah! My name is....Kaiser Ryuujin, what's yours?"  
  
Slowly the girl looked up to him not hiding as much, "H...h..Hyuuga....H..Hin...Hinata..." she stuttered feeling very nervous around him and rightfully so sense she didn't know Ryuu at all.  
  
He looked at her eyes for a moment and smiled, "You have very beautiful eyes Hinata."  
  
Hinata blushed and slowly hid her face away, 'T...thank you...' she replied muffled in the sleeves of her shirt.  
  
"Tell me, Hinata...why are you crying? It's okay if you do not want to tell me, heh I can understand why. But I would like to hear it whatever it is and try to help ya with it." Hinata slowly looked at Ryuujin and at his eyes, though she wasn't very advanced with her bloodline ability, she could see the kindness and truth in his eyes and that he seemed like a good person to talk to.  
  
Finally though as Ryuu waited to hear her answer the two did talk, about many different things that Hinata was being put through, at home and her repressed feelings for a certain blond haired shinobi. Ryuujin gave her his full attention not missing a single word she said and at every chance he did his best to help her giving the most helpful advice as possible.  
  
[[Writer: Hi everyone, Bryan aka Ryuujin here, now I know you are probably wondering, "Hinata hardly talks to anyone? Why would she open up to a person she hardly knows?" Well, in life I have noticed that even with people that I don't really know, they do seem to talk to me pretty easily at times. So sense I put a lot of myself into my character and so I think he can give off the same kinda thing I suppose. Thanks for your time readers, enjoy the rest of the chapter ]]  
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
"Yes it has." She said with a smile.  
  
Ryuu looked off in the direction that Naruto walked off to, "Hm, don't worry about Naruto...one day...he will see and acknowledge you."  
  
Hinata lowered her head blushing and brought her hands up and touched her index fingers together, "I hope..."  
  
"Hinata-chan, you're a cute young women, Naruto will come to, he just needs to really see who he can and cannot trust. He has a great deal of things to work through before he can really be at peace with himself." Hinata blushed furiously having not received such a comment as that from anyone and a boy that was slightly older then her at that.  
  
"Listen you do your best in the second part of this exam, and I will talk to you later and I will be hanging around Naruto so if you are at all concerned for his well being, don't worry he will be safe." Ryuu said with a smile as he then transformed back into Tatsu and then disappeared before Hinata could say thanks for his kind words and support.  
  
Going Into the Forrest...  
  
Finally it came time for everyone to turn in their papers so they could take part in the next exam. Amatsu was among the first to get the form in and head to the area to where his team was going to start. They all received their scrolls and someone had to assigned one of their teammates to always hold onto and guard it. Finally the doors opened and the teams on their own end of the arena started off to begin searching out for the second scroll needed. It was only moments later that Amatsu had found and killed their first prey for the "Earth" scroll as he found it humorous to start with the "Heaven" scroll. "Geese you made quick work of those poor fools, you know Amatsu ever sense I started chasing around your sorry ass I haven't really gotten the chance to fight in awhile, could had let me down that." Asura finally sobered up and feeling pissed that Amatsu took the first group on his own, and ontop of that his cigarettes.  
  
Amatsu didn't say a word as he just continued into the forrest. "You complain too much." Spoke Demin to Asura as he fallowed his master.  
  
Hiroku simply grumbled, he didn't need this after the sever beatings he received from Anko...again as he tried hitting on her a second time. Though the tough thing was going to be going through the days they had to spend in this forest with out his cigarettes, "Had to steal my smokes on top of it." He said fallowing Demin and Amatsu just to see what kind of damage they could cause.  
  
The day's went by and the teams where either progressing or staying where they were at or failing and losing scrolls or their lives. Something interesting was in the process, Amatsu sat there leaning beside a tree and suddenly his eyes shot open. "Th...that...that power....Orichimaru....who have you taken this time..." He then quickly jumped to his feet, "You two get up and fallow me!"  
  
Amatsu leaped off quickly, and before Asura could question why, he found himself tagging along. The three shadow nins arrived on the seen, to find a fallen Rock Lee Konoha's Tai Jutsu specialist, Haruno Sakura beaten as well. Amatsu especially set his gaze upon Sasuke, the dark power that flowed through him at this very moment. The aura of black and purple reeked of Orichimaru and for the fact odd markings began to cover half of Sasuke's body. 'So, Orichmaru that's why you are here, the Uchiha blood line...or more of just getting your hands on the Sharingan.' Amatsu thought to himself with his arms folded watching the match.  
  
He could see Sasuke accepted this power, that it was the key he needed to unlock the door to his older brother Itachi's death. But Amatsu knew first hand, that the damned cursed seal that Orichimaru places upon people was not a source for power, more for control. Amatsu watched as Sasuke made quick work of one Sound Shinobi who had the ability of sending blasts of what seemed to be air from holes in his hands. But for Sasuke he was nothing and quickly broke the mans arms. Then that was when Sasuke turned his attention to the next Sound Ninja Dosu the one who's face was completely covered in bandages.  
  
"Sasuke....Time for you to learn what real power is..." Said Amatsu as he watched things progressed, "Demin stop that girl from stopping Sasuke, Hiroku...stay here." He instructed the two as he tossed Hiroku his smokes back.  
  
"I hope you can entertain me more then the last guy..." Said Sasuke with a twisted grin as he approached Dosu.  
  
Sakura couldn't stand to watch this brutality go on and this great change in Sasuke. So she then leaped to her feet and ran over to Sasuke, but then to only be stopped by the creature Demin who now held onto both her arms. She looked back seeing who it was and cried out, "SASUKE-KUN HELP ME!!"  
  
Sasuke then averted his eyes and looked at Demin with his Sharingan eyes, "Let...her...go...or I will kill you."  
  
Sasuke made his threats but Demin could care less as he still held Sakura by her own will. From the Shadows in front of Sasuke Amatsu slowly rose from them, his face was emotionless and cold, "Sasuke...your fight here and now....is with me..."  
  
The young Uchiha just grinned, "Fine....then you two will meet the same fate as the guy on the ground over there." He said in a deep evil tone as his power swelled greatly.  
  
Up in the tree's there was Hyuuga Neji and his teammate TenTen watching from above. As Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino watched from the bushes away from any harm that may come to them. Amatsu knew of everyone's presence before this went any further he made something very clear, "I do NOT want anyone interefearing in this fight! If you do, then I will personally kill you and hand your head to your teammates. Understood?"  
  
Neji was unaffected by this and thought he was full of shit and didn't see what people feared with Amatsu, as he has only heard rumors about the guy. "Sasuke...I know that thirst for revenge against Itachi....you are an avenger for your clan." Amatsu turning back to him after the demand he made to the others was clear.  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes cringing slightly at his brothers name, "You, know nothing about me..."  
  
"I know enough. I have fought your brother on many occasions, I would like to consider myself his rival and well an equal."  
  
Uchiha Sasuke just stood there and clenched his fists, "I don't give a fuck! Are we going to fight or chit chat all damn day?"  
  
Amatsu folded his arms, "Don't worry I have just this last thing to say. Like you I am an avenger for my clan, a man killed what was left and it wasn't many, which included my mother and father. I seek revenge against this man and I once accepted that power that you now attain, I tried using it against Itachi when he and I fought. But I found that it was mere bullshit and that man, Orichmaru did that to me like branding cattle. That power is NOTHING COMPARED TO YOUR OWN! I went through hell! To removed that fucking seal from my own neck! I succeded."  
  
Amatsu's own power soon showed as the dark aura flared all around him. This even took Neji back, being able to feel all the energy that this man held. "I grew further with out that shitty seal, and I am on equal terms with the one Uchiha Itachi and I have beaten that lousy snake of a man Orichimaru when tried taking my body! YOU BELIEVE THAT POWER WILL HELP! FINE! Show me what you got Uchiha Sasuke." Amatsu finished in a menacing tone as his aura spread all around him as he glared at Sasuke.  
  
"HAAAAAA!!" Sasuke yelled as he charged Amatsu, he was done hearing him talk and was going to prove that he would succeed with this power and kill his brother with it.  
  
Sasuke moved in low and leaped up to strike Amatsu, in that quick instant he felt a great deal of force to the side of his head. His cheek was pressed against his teeth and he went flying and crashing down into the ground, and slid into it with the dirt piling around him. "Is that...all you got Uchiha Sasuke?"  
  
He just got right back to his feet, he loathed now hearing Amatsu say his name like that. Before Sasuke got another foot off the ground he was now in the grips of Amatsu, that had him by the neck and lifted him into the air. Sakura had tears running down her face, the only thing she could do was stand by and watch as Demin made sure she didn't go anywhere. "Even through your Sharingan eyes Sasuke, I see that you believe in this power. No matter what anyone does....you see this power as your achievement to greatness....Sasuke...you are pathetic, the path to true power is before you. Yet, you are blind to it." Amatsu said in a calm tone as he looked up at Sasuke while he held him by the neck.  
  
Sasuke grabbed Amatsu by the wrist trying to force his grip away from his neck, "So tell me Sasuke, are you going to actually fight?" Amatsu said in a deep tone as he closed his eyes and then re opened them and his eyes where all black except for the iris which was white and in a diamond form, "Or are you going to cower letting this controlling power do the fighting for you?" 


	13. Chapter 13 Chuunin Exam Part 3

Chapter 13: Chuunin Exam Part 3 

Sasuke grabbed Amatsu by the wrist, trying to force his grip away from his neck.

"So tell me Sasuke, are you actually going to fight?" Amatsu's eyes closed as he spoke, his voice deep, then opened again. His pupils were white, and diamond shaped, and the rest was an unforgiving black. "Or are you going to cower, letting this controlling power do the fighting for you?"

Sasuke didn't say a word, attempting to break free of Amatsu's grip.

Amatsu's eye twitched and he tossed Sasuke to the ground where he had first thrown him down.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, her eyes filled with tears. She struggled, desperate to be by Sasuke's side.

The demonic Shadow Shinobi walked slowly towards Sasuke as the boy started to get back to his feet.

'Just how powerful is this Amatsu guy' Wondered Neji, looking down upon the battle with his Byakugan activated.

Amatsu's dark aura began to grow, coming off of him in waves as he walked towards the young Uchiha. "Sasuke, would it help if I had Demin kill the girl? Would that get you to stop acting like a fucking pansy and fight me like you should?"

Immediately Sasuke's power flared and the curse seal was activated further. He quickly jumped back up to his feet and dashed towards Amatsu.

Amatsu narrowed his eyes, and before Sasuke could reach him, he darted away, a smirk crossing his face. 'So Sasuke...you do have some fight left in you. But you're still too predictable...' he thought to himself, tilting his head to the left to avoid Sasuke's punch.

Amatsu latched onto the Uchiha's wrist, locking it, and swung him around to the front, only to toss him into the air. As Amatsu released him, Sasuke quickly performed the proper hand seals, inhaled deeply, and brought his left hand up to his mouth. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Flame Type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)!"

Sasuke exhaled and a mass of fire balls shot from his mouth, hurtling towards Amatsu. The Shadow Shinobi simply smirked, standing there, and let the flames engulf him, even going so far as to scream in pain. Sasuke grabbed onto a nearby limb and made his way back down to the ground. The flames still blazed and Sasuke turned to Demin, his sharingan eyes watching him closely as the dark aura settled back around him, "Now you...your master is gone, let Sakura go!"

Sasuke's perception of victory didn't last long. Moments later, Amatsu's laughter could be heard over the flames. "FOOL! Do you think such a pitiful little jutsu like that would work on me?" The demonic dragon stepped out from the fire, unharmed.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw Amatsu.

Wings spread out from Amatsu's back and he appeared (or looked, whichever you prefer) more of a demon than normally. "Shocked, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just glared at him. "Like I am going to fall for some Genjutsu! This is bullshit!"

"Then your Sharingan eyes are useless... and you are a fool." Amatsu pushed himself off the ground, and with a great flap of his wings he slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut. The dark dragon drew back, then cupped his hands and slammed them into the back of Sasuke's neck, forcing him into the ground.

Amatsu firmly planted his foot upon Sasuke's head, "You are failing those that deep down you cared for, and that cared for you, Sasuke" He said softly to him, kneeling down to keep him firmly in place.

"Wh...wh...what do...you...mean?" Sasuke spat out, his face pressed into the ground.

Meanwhile....

Ryuujin looked all around the mass of tree branches that extended out through the forest, "OROCHIMARU SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE YOU SNAKE SON OF BITCH!!" Ryuu's voice grew dangerously low as he looked around. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to me."

A cackling laugh echoed through the trees. Ryuu dropped into a low stance and growled, looking around,

"Aww, is poor Ryuu-kun not liking the little gift I gave him?" Orochimaru asked, his voice echoing again.

"You used me! You only wanted the skills of my bloodline! You crazy pasty faced piece of shit, now remove this god damn thing from me!"

Another dark cackle reverberated, "I don't think so Ryuu-kun. Once you have that mark you are mine...forever."  
  
Ryuu dropped to his knees grasping his neck in pain as Orochimaru emerged and walked over to the young dragon. He knelt down and took Ryuu's face into his hands. "You are mine." He repeated, his voice dark and demented "Now and forever."  
  
The young shadow shinobi smirked suddenly. "Heh, we will see." A kunai flew threw the air embedding itself into Ryuu's head as he gave Orochimaru the finger.

Ryuu exploded in a puff of smoke and a burst of electricity shot out, sending a great amount of volts of electricity through Orochimaru's body. Ryuujin stood from a distance, watching closely. He sharpened his eyes as he saw Orochimaru collapse into a mass of mud. 'Figures...here I was hoping to get him with that...I should had known I couldn't match against a legendary sennin' Ryuu thought, looking for the aged and former Leaf shinobi.

Ryuu's widened and he felt a surge of pain shoot down his back as he soared forward, slamming hard into a tree branch. "Ah...." He coughed up a bit of blood, "Damnit..." he muttered as he lay there.

"Silly boy. Did you really believe you could take me on all by yourself?" Orochimaru asked as he stepped near Ryuu.

The young boy lay there for a moment, but moments later he began to rise to his feet, his back to the Legendary Sennin. Electricity zapped around the red haired shinobi's body as he stood there, and his hands clenched tightly. "I may not be able to beat you today... may not be able to kill you for giving me your god damn cursed mark...but...at least.... I can do... T... h... i...s ..." Ryuu said in a low growl, his words coming out slower and slower, as his shirt ripped into shreds and wings sprouted from his back, and his hands began to turn into claws, dragon scales covering them.

Ryuu turned around, glaring at Orochimaru with his crimson red eyes, his wild hair adding to the overall effect. The young shinobi charged with a speed Orochimaru wasn't expecting and Ryuu's fist connected. He gripped the white faced snake by the neck. "I am Kaiser Ryuujin, successor to the Ryuu clan, and I will be damned before anyone takes that away from me, the chance to bring it all...BACK!" He sent powerful electricity through Orochimaru, and angrily tossed him against the trunk of a tree.  
  
Ryuu let out a loud scream as he put his right hand to his side and charged it with electricity. "I will make you pay, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Ryuu's right hand shot forward as he yelled, "RAITONINGU RYUU (Lightning Dragon)!!!!" The massive lightning dragon emerged from his hand, easily five times bigger than when he used it against Sierra.

The dragon, made of pure lightning, ripped through the surface of things. Just as it reached Orochimaru, Ryuu's curse seal on his neck activated and he dropped to his knees in pain. The dragon disappeared seconds before it would have reached the snake-like man. Ryuu yelled loudly, in great pain as he fell on his face, both hands gripping his neck tightly.  
  
"Kukukukukuku." Orochimaru chortled. "Just as I said boy, you are mine." He grinned as he spoke, then vanished from the area.

Back to Amatsu's Onslaught Upon Sasuke....

Amatsu glared coldly down at Sasuke, who lay unmoving, shocked by what he'd been told. "Let the noisy brat go Demin." Amatsu commanded.

"Are you sure I can't kill her Master?" Demin asked, raising his claw to Sakura's throat.

"...No... Leave her be, we'll have plenty of time to kill others." Amatsu removed his foot from Sasuke's head. Seconds later, something caught his eye and it twitched lightly.  
  
He took in a deep breath and shot out a blast of flames, flapping his wings to feed the flame as it swirled up in a tornado. He stood there for a moment and when the flame died a group of charred shurikens and kunai's dropped to the ground. Amatsu's dark gaze slid up to the trees, seeing Dayu, Kareru and Ryuujin crouching there. 'The unknown Uchiha kid... along with... who the hell is that?' Amatsu thought curiously upon seeing Kareru, 'And Ryuu...wait...no, that's not Ryuu...that's someone else...' Amatsu saw through Shinigami's disguise easily, and he just shook his head.

Demin finally let Sakura go and when he did Amatsu kicked Sasuke to Sakura. She barely caught him, falling to the ground. The three up in the trees leapt down, Dayu landing before Amatsu with his sharingan eyes ready. "Kaiser Amatsu....or now Amatsu Mikaboshi...what do you want with them?" Dayu asked harshly, glaring deeply into Amatsu's eyes.  
  
Amatsu's wings returned to his back as he returned Dayu's stare, "I came here to test the Uchiha kid, since he decided to give into a dark power that's complete bullshit. You know, I still have plenty of energy Dayu, care to try your luck?" He asked, half smirking as he watched Dayu closely.

Amatsu saw Dayu's Sharingan eyes, and he wondered what the kid held with them. After a moment, he saw it. 'Those eyes...are the same as...my, my, Shinja you have taught the kid well...I just wonder how well you taught my brother, better have done your job...'Amatsu closed his eyes and then laughed, "Well you know, as much as I would love to beat the snot out of you, making you feel a pain that you have never felt before, I should be off. Dayu, I hope to see you later, and find out what you've got. I will defiantly take you on when the time is right." Amatsu's smirk faded, and his face was full of malicious intent, madness stirring in his eyes, as though he'd kill in the beat of a heart.

"Come Demin, let's go!" Amatsu called out as he leapt into the trees where Asura was smoking.

Demin looked at the whole group, with the exception of Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, who hid in the bushes. "You are lucky that Master kept me from killing you." Demin said in a low tone, then finally jumped into the trees and landed by his Master.

"Geez Amatsu, couldn't you had gone a little easy on that Uchiha brat?" Hiroku asked, putting out his third cigarette, then laying back slightly and relaxing.

Amatsu raised an eyebrow. "I did. He walked away with out a limp, so I'd say I went easy on him. Come on, if this goes on for too long I will go nuts without having killed someone."  
  
Asura just shook his head, 'Ughh I swear that guy wont change...makes me wonder if I am crazy for fallowing him.' He just shrugged his shoulders to himself, 'Eh oh well, just means we can get through this ridiculous place faster then normal, I swear all of these god damn Kekkei Genki(Advanced Bloodline) users are for the birds man.'

Amatsu, Asura and Demin all leapt off, heading away from the group of Leaf Genin to find some one else to raise hell against.

Back in Konoha

The sun set gently over the quiet Leaf Village while the students took the second half of the exam. It was an additional relief to some that Naruto was not running amuck, and pulling his usual pranks. Shinja walked down the peaceful streets, having just let his snake Stephanie into the forest of death for exercise and food. He headed toward the tower where he could have a word with the Hokage, as he had realized some things were coming to light that needed to be resolved. He walked in casually, dressed with his black cloak on. He headed up to the office, and knocked lightly on the door.

"It's open." The Hokage answered.  
  
Shinja stepped in to see Anko, the instructor for the Chuunin exam. "Hm, been awhile Anko. I take it that he really has returned."  
  
Anko simply nodded her head, then asked, "Why are you back from Shadow? I didn't know you were going to return yet."  
  
He let out a sigh, "Well, that's why I came here, to get answers from Sarutobi-sensei himself." Shinja folded his arms as he looked to the Hokage, standing before the two with his hat in hand. "That's why you requested my help? Because of Orochimaru returning, you knew Shadow had two unique individuals, one a member of the Ryuu clan and the other of the Uchiha." Spoke Shinja as he awaited the Hokages response.  
  
The purple haired kunoichi looked at Shinja, a little shocked upon hearing of there being more of those two clans, especially the Ryuu clan.

The Hokage let out a heavy sigh. "Yes... this is true, and also why someone like Amatsu Mikaboshi is allowed to walk our streets. I had hoped that with this additional help that... if Orochimaru makes a bold move against this village, then we will have the reserves of strong clans aside from the ones that already reside here." He explained, walking back to his couch and taking a seat.

"It's not that I doubt our village and its strength." Sarutobi continued, wanting to make sure he was not showing any signs that he was losing his mind or truly doubting the village, "Not many here can fight Orochimaru, and Amatsu, well, I have heard many say that his skill level matches that of Uchiha Itachi..."

Shinja narrowed his eyes looking at the Hokage, "To trust that demon Amatsu... I do question your judgment here."

As he was going to continue, the Hokage stood up and faced Shinja. "Shinken, you are making quite a bold move to question me. You and I know the real story of Amatsu's departure. I know that he saved his little brother and wiped his memory of that event, and of Amatsu and the family that he lost. If Amatsu knows Orochimaru will be attending this, he surely would show up, assuring some safety for his brother. The Hitokage and I have kept in contact, so I know plenty of that family's harsh past."

Shinja leaned against the wall on his left shoulder folding his arms. "Which," he continued, "is why I have trained Uchiha Dayu quite thoroughly."

The Hokage looked at him, eyes harsh. "What do you mean, Shinja?"

"The Uchiha kid I have made sure that he knows....."

Amatsu stood in the forest, holding a dead Shinobi by his neck as he studied the deceased's two teammates. "Is that all?" he asked with a grin.

"DAMN YOU!!" One teammate yelled, charging Amatsu with a kunai in his hand.  
  
Asura tossed his smoke to the ground and stomped it out, "Another one bites the dust." He said simply.

The dark dragon's grin only grew, and he hurled the corpse of the man's friend, putting his hand up in the Devil hand seal. When the teammate caught his friend's body, it exploding taking out the teammate that held it.

"Heh heh heh, worked beautifully." Amatsu smirked.

The remaining man cowered in fear, "Wha...what was that?" he asked, stepping back.

"It was my own attack, called The Corpse Explosion. I use the chakra in the person to explode, destroying the body and anything around it." Amatsu explained, feeling quite proud of his technique.

Amatsu unsheathed his sword in a single fluid motion. "Good bye." He smirked, and with his arm, index finger and middle finger pointing into the air, he moved the sword in a circle, then launched forward and thrust the sword deep into the unnamed male shinobi.

Amatsu grinned as he pulled the sword up. A bolt of lightning struck down, and killed the shinobi. But at the same time, it electrocuted Amatsu, sending him flying back and slid into the dirt. He stood up slowly, smoke rising off him. "Ah shit..." Amatsu grunted, sheathing his sword again.

"What happened Amatsu? Actually fuck up a technique for once in your life?" Asura asked, walking over to Amatsu and lighting up yet another cigarette.

The dark dragon growled at his teammate, Amatsu's words emerged as a low growl "Shut up...I just didn't perfect it...I didn't fuck it up, but I guess I do need more training from Rikimaru-sensei." He explained, shaking his body out.

"Just what was that technique? That was certainly an interesting one. I thought your brother was the lightning wielder for the dragons." Asura took a puff on his cigarette.

"It's called "The Wrath of Heaven," a technique Rikimaru-sensei developed during his days as a Shinobi. He is one of the few of the old school. Barely any jutsu's, all pure shinobi ability." Amatsu explained, his respect for his teacher, and giving them a brief description of him.

"So, then, Master, what do you plan to do about it?" Demin asked, letting his claws fall to his side as he approached Amatsu slowly.

Amatsu just spat on the ground. "Nothing for now...after this tournament I will head to Rikimaru-sensei and receive further training from him. That's all." He said simply, leaving the scroll from his opponents on the ground as they already had their own and leapt away.

Back In Konoha....

"So...you trained the Kaiser boy's friend to be a dragon slayer...and here I once had some respect for you." Anko snapped after hearing of Shinja's description for Dayu's training.

Shinja sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Precautions were needed. I don't know if there are Dragon Slayers still about...so if Ryuu goes over his limit...if he becomes a bit power hungry, then Dayu will deal with him as he sees fit."

The Hokage shook his head. "That boy has been through enough. You have been around him for so long, yet you think that he will go in that direction?"

"There's no way to be truly certain," Shinja argued. "Ryuu has had some violent outbursts... they could be signs of a more aggressive nature buried deep in the boy that we don't know about. I would rather not risk another violent time of war because the Dragon ruler has a grudge against the neighboring nations."

"Besides, here you are bringing us a good distance from Shadow to here because of the Legendary Sennin Orochimaru. Do we even know what he is up to?" Shinja wondered, looking between Anko and the Hokage.

In The Forest...

Team Seven and Dayu, Kareru and Ryuu were gathered together.

"I must Sasuke, you were quite lucky there." Dayu said as he sat on the root of a tree.

Sasuke gave a cold stare. "What the hell do you know?"

Dayu looked over at him, "That was Amatsu Mikaboshi, the second successor to the Ryuu clan. He has studied the dark arts thoroughly, and has more power then you can imagine Sasuke." He snapped back, returning the glare.

Naruto looked between the two. "Hey, hey! What the hell happened? Who is this Amatsu guy?" Naruto was close to having one of his fits, upset that he didn't have a clue about what was going on.

Dayu let out a bit of a sigh, looking down at the ground "Kareru, I don't suppose you know much about Amatsu, and could give our blond friend here the info?" he asked, looking over to her.

Kareru looked at him questioningly, but nodded after a moment, understanding why he'd asked her. "Amatsu Mikaboshi, born Kaiser Amatsu in Hidden Shadow. It is recorded that since birth, he has had a lust for and power in the dark arts. When he was born, he slaughtered the medical staff with the sheer power of the dark ability he possesses. He graduated the academy at age six, and advanced steadily since then. His master Rikimaru put him through many missions and he completed one hundred and twenty-eight D-Class missions before achieving S-Class missions."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help shocked looks from creeping over their faces as she described Amatsu's accomplishments to them. "When he was sixteen," Kareru continued evenly, "It is said that he killed his mother after killing his birth father. He left after killing his birth mother never knowing the truth and Kaiser Ryuujin..." She looked over to Shinigami for a moment, then kept speaking, "Was left alive and..."  
  
Dayu cut her off there, "I must say Kareru, you do know a lot about Amatsu..." He looked at her questioningly. "How is that?"

She answered simply. "He is our enemy, and it is better to know your enemy before you fight him or her in order to give yourself the edge."

The Uchiha laughed. "Yes, I suppose you are correct Kareru, it's good that you have this info and maybe it can help us against him."

Kareru didn't reply, silent again.

Sasuke's whole body shook as he sat there thinking of his battle, knowing that he was merely toyed with. No matter what he tried, he was caught, stopped and hit to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun...are you okay...?" Sakura asked, sitting beside him.

Naruto stood there, thinking everything through, then yelled, "Ahhh!! Damnit, again I am passed up! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." He said, irritated. "I want someone strong to fight too!" He swung his arms around, angered by the fact that another person noticed Sasuke's abilities, and not his.

Dayu laughed again as he stood up, and patted Naruto on the head. "Trust me kid, no one wants to go against Amatsu. There are more forms to the Dragons then just the one he showed Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Dayu's words. 'There...are more...tr-transformations? That one was bad enough...there are more?' Sasuke sat there, really realizing he was lucky to live after fighting Amatsu.

Dayu looked over to Sasuke, seeing that he'd struck a nerve with that comment. He didn't elaborate though, just shook his head. "Listen, you three'd better get going so you'll make it to the tower. I am looking forward to fighting you, Naruto and you too, Sasuke." He said with a grin, "See you guys there!" He turned away, and waved to them as he walked off, with Kareru and Ryuu/Shinigami following after him.


	14. Chapter 14 Chuunin Exam Part 4

**A/N: A quick note of warning just thought I would say that this chapter of the fan fic gets quite dark, and the tale of the character it's centered around is not a happy one. But I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 14 Chuunin Exam Part 4: From the Past to the Present

It was a night like any other night, clear sky with the stars sparkling and the full moon out lighting the village of Shadow. But it was going to be a changing point for two people, a couple to be precise, those two being Kaiser Garyuu and Izumi. Garyuu who was a direct descendent of the Ryuu clan, the mark he bared was like any other typical clan member that of a Dragons Claw upon a part of his body, his was on his back left shoulder. He himself was a kind decent man who worked hard to gain trust in the people, to show he was not of the Ryuu clan that everyone believed them to be.

He stood tall and always so proud, despite other's views he always went on. Izumi is a typical women, who is very strong willed and if push comes to shove she will shove back. Other then that she is a bright woman who has a very uplifting and cheerful personality, on top of that very strong in chakra manipulation and knowledge of jutsu's and hand seals. She knew her great ability with chakra would surely pass down onto her child, who ever he or she may be. The two had been married now for a few years, and on this night they where going to give birth to a child into the dragon clan.

Garyuu felt even more proud then he ever had before, knowing that there home would be filled with the pitter patter of feet running about. But just how wrong he was, "Okay push Izumi!" instructed the doctor as he nearly had the boy.

Izumi gave a strong push there for relieving the child from her body, "Kaiser Garyuu and Izumi I am proud to present you with your baby boy....." The doctor suddenly trailed off for a moment.

The doctor looked at the boy and a sudden dark aura surrounded him, while the child typically cried, he looked to its left arm, "This mark.....it's.....odd....." and when he looked at it, it was that of a Dragon but the form was demonic compared to many dragons depicted.

The aura spread off the child while Garyuu's eyes grew cold seeing that of his son, and even the doctor looks upon this boy with coldness and great hatred. Even though this boy is just a mere infant a new born it sense's these emotions and his crying grows louder and the aura fluxes and in a scream of pain the dark aura pierces the doctor with blood flying into the air spilling out onto the baby while the doctor falls to the ground still holding the child. Izumi then cries out, "Give me my baby!" even though her child just took the life of the doctor to her it was still her first born son, and could do no real wrong, simply to love and cherish him.

Garyuu walked over and picked up his son and walked over handing him to his wife, in her arms the child finds comfort and calms from his crying. "Tsh...we have given birth to a curse....a god damn abomination...." He spat as he walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

Izumi gave her husband a glare of her own that made him quiet quickly and she cradled her son. "What should we call him?" she asked softly wiping the blood away from her boy.

Garyuu thought of it for a moment, "How about Amatsu?" he asked still in a cold voice.

She glared at him again, but softened actually liking it seeing it suited her child, "Yeah....Kaiser Amatsu." She said quietly kissing him on his forehead, "You will grow strong and show the power of the Ryuu clan, and revitalize what has been lost of your clan."

The father of this child couldn't understand how this was possible, his child to bare the mark, but his of course a cursed mark of the Dragon clan. That mark was generally found in full blooded members when he should be a half breed of the clan. None of it made sense and he knew that he like others would, will come to hate the child.

Six Years Later...

The sound of children playing could be heard in the area that they all waited in before class started. They where all still fresh in the academy training to become genin ranked Shinobi of Shadow. Everyone played, all but one, he was the dark dragon Kaiser Amatsu who sat off and away from them all, he knew that they all hated him, showed no remorse no kind words towards him. "Who is that boy over there?" Asked a student to their sensei, "That's Kaiser Amatsu of the Ryuu clan." He answered his student giving the young Kaiser a cold glare.

"He...looks so lonely over there...shouldn't we invite him over to play?" asked another student seeing Amatsu sit so far from everyone and all on his own.

"NO! You must never speak to that boy or be around him! He is nothing but a curse!" The sensei spoke very firm and strict to his students about Amatsu.

The young boy had his hair over his face while he sat alone as it covered his tear filled eyes, '_Why? Why is it that I am the curse?_' he thought as his eyes grew wide thinking about this while still his long black hair covered his emotion from everyone else.

"Hey kid!" yelled a kid who walked up to Amatsu with a group that fallowed him.

Amatsu looked upwards towards the kid who called for him, "Www.....what is it?" he asked in a fearful tone.

"He doesn't seem THAT dangerous." One kid says. While Amatsu just looked at them with confusion and terror.

"Hmph! Let's get him!" said the kid who led the gang of kids.

They all proceeded to run up and began to beat up on Amatsu, and dragged him around the rough ground cutting up his shirt and scratched up his back. After their beating upon him the leader picked Amatsu up by his torn shirt, "We don't like curses in our village, you should just go off somewhere and DIE!" He lets Amatsu go falling to the ground.

**A/N: below you will be reading my brother's version, but I will make small alterations but not much because I believe he has done a better job telling Amatsu's story.**

The kids leave Amatsu lying there, and he stairs into the sky...... 'Why.....Am......I......Cursed?'

Later at Amatsu's house......

Amatsu put on bandages to cover the injuries, and puts on a long sleeved shirt to cover the bandages. 'Don't be weak Amatsu, you must deal with this yourself, otherwise you..... are.....weak' He told himself as the tears ran form his face.

"Amatsu, how was your day?" Amatsu's mother, Izumi, asks him. ".......Fine. Mom, why do people despise me?" "Well, you are unique, you are different. Plus, they hate you, because of what you have inside you." Izumi tells him. "In...inside me?" "Yes, a great power, but your power given to you is our clan's special power, but few of us actually have it." Amatsu looks to the floor, trying to grasp what he's been told. Izumi stands up and walks to the door. "Amatsu" Amatsu looks over. "Goodnight." Amatsu rolls over on his bed without a response, and she shuts the door.

"What did you tell that damn curse for a child?" Amatsu's father starts speaking to Izumi, and she glares at him. "I told him about his great power, its no curse!" Amatsu listening to his mother and father the whole time. "Great power huh? That child's nothing but a monster!" Amatsu's father walks away. Amatsu with a blank expression, turns to hate. 'Damn you father!'

The Next Morning........

Amatsu stands up, not having slept at all, and walks out of the room. "Amatsu.... Are you all right?" His father asks him. Amatsu looks over, and stares with wide dark eyes. "I'm fine, father. I'm off to study now." And he walks out the door, his father following him with his eyes while he walks out. 'That kid' He shutters. 'What were those eyes?' His father thinks to himself.

While walking to school, keeping his eyes on the ground, and he starts to see someone in front of him. "Hey you, still not dead yet, monster!" The kid yells out. Amatsu looks on with calm cold eyes. "Hmph, still not saying anything. Fine, prepare yourself for a beating!" Amatsu stays still as they rush him. 'Ha, what could I even do.......I.....am.....weak....' The gang of kids proceeds to pummel him more and more.

This continues.

Few days later........

After the daily beating, something happens.....

"Hey kid, why do you sit alone?" Amatsu turns with a deadly glare, but can see its someone he hasn't seen before. "What.... Do you care." Amatsu coldly responds. "Well, do you want to be my friend?" He asks Amatsu. "Ss...sure." Amatsu looks on surprised. 'Have I finally found peace? Will you accept me?' He thought to himself. But as they are walking the kid forms a sinister look.

Several month's later.........

'I can't believe he invited me over.' Amatsu thought, but unknown to him was his friend's reasons for having him over, and what he intended to do to him. "Bbb....but I cant do that." Amatsu tells him answering his friend's question. "Hey, I thought I was your friend and you were mine." He widens his eyes. 'I've been so alone.... No friends..... only pain.... I would do anything.......' Amatsu nod's agreeing to his friend, he then grins and closes the bedroom door behind him. 'Is this love, NO! I HATE IT! But.... I don't want to be alone anymore' this itself..... continues for some time, each time something more horrible happening."

A month afterwards........

Amatsu sits in the usual meeting place. 'Hmmmm, where is he?' He continues to sit for the whole day strait, skipping even class. "Hey kid!" Amatsu hears this and turns, hopefully, but frowns. "Uhhhhh, that kid you're always hanging around with told me to give this to you, here take it." He hands Amatsu an envelope and walks away, it reads...

_Amatsu,_

_I regret to inform you, that..... I'm tired of you now, As of today I'm going away, and no you will never see me again. Heh, sorry, but your just to boring now. _

Amatsu starts gripping his head, shaking an extreme amount. 'What.... WHAT!! WHAAAAAAATTT!' Amatsu starts to look into the sky and cry. "UGGGHHHHH!!!" He clenches his head again and hits the floor hard. 'Why? I was willing to do anything....WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME!!!!' "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Amatsu screams into the sky, and he looks to his side.The same gang of kids from before approach. "Well, we haven't seen you for a while." The same leader speaks. "hahaaaahahaha! You.....heh you..... ahaha." The kid rushes over and punches him down to the ground, snapping Amatsu out of his trance. "You fucking freak, MONSTER!" as usual, the same beating is administered. From that day Amatsu was thrown deeper into his own personal, dark hell, littered with continuing attacks, and the memories of what happened to him, and the abandonment he suffered through. The pain and hate, being the only thing he could ever understand. Twisting him further.

Four Months Later.......

"Amatsu, have a good day. Good luck with the final part of your shinobi initiation. " Izumi tells her treasured son this, but he gives no response. 'Amatsu....... I've never been able to find out what happened to you.' Izumi thinks to herself "He does nothing but train." Izumi thinks aloud. "Hmph, maybe he won't be so useless and weak." Amatsu father adds, this putting a twitch in Amatsu's eye as he continues to leave.

"Hey kid! Ready!" Amatsu looks with an empty expression. "Fine!" they charge once again, and beat him once again, 'Hmmm, this burning feeling.' Amatsu thinks to himself feeling more and more weak and helpless as it continues.' Hey kid, don't just lay there!' 'huh' Amatsu widens his eyes hearing a voice 'remember the power, heheheh use it. KILL THEM.' The voice speaks in his head. 'YES! MY POWER HA......... I WILL K....I....L.....L T......H......E......M! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' ' That right! Embrace the PAIN! EMBRACE...... THE....... HATE!' just as the voice says this Amatsu chest starts to burn, he grips the area were his heart is and his eyes become wide, filled with hate, and pain. ' I will kill YOU!' Amatsu calms down, and arrives. He performs the simple test given to him, the final part being a one on one fight with another student, the victor being excepted as a genin. As if fate was working for Amatsu, he fought 'him'

"Well kid, seems we are fighting." Amatsu stares at the kid with wide eyes. The instructor looks at both checking if they are ready. "Okay....... Begin" the sensei says to start the match. "I'll finish this now!" the kid yells, and jumps up in the air and throws and combination of four shurikens, and two kunai, but Amatsu stood in the same place. 'Heh, stupid kid you're going to be hit.' The weapons continue to fly. Everyone watching yell's "Hey kid move you're going to be hit!" Amatsu simply smiles. The shurikens hit him in the chest, and the kunai hit him in his head, and in his leg. "Ha, got'cha kid!" He lands and Amatsu, slouches over, and falls. "Well, that's it, winner is...." The sensei starts to announce the winner "Hmmmmm, AAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amatsu maniacally laughs, and a dark aura starts to surround him.

"What, Im.... Impossible." Amatsu stands up, and looks strait into his opponent's eyes. He takes the shurikens out and one of the kunai, and grabs the other.

Suddenly "Ughhhh" The kid looks behind him, and saw Amatsu's eyes, holding the kunai in his back. "hhhhhHHHHHAAAAAAAGHHHHHhhhhh!" He lets out an excruciating yell, and falls to the ground face first. Amatsu then leans down and whispers to him. "You are weak. I WANTED MORE PAIN!" Amatsu then starts to repeatedly stab him, each time letting out a laugh at the kid's pain, and also from his screams.

Everyone else looked on in awe. "Stop Amatsu, you'll kill him." The instructor attempted to stop him, but Amatsu turned around, and with extreme force, punches him in the face. "Don't interfere!" Amatsu yelled. He then looks at the kid, and laughs, he then grabs the kunai out of him, and slits his throat. "Hmmmmmm, I love that gurgling noise of you chocking on your own blood, so soothing." Amatsu said in a low toned voice.

As the kid started to die of the blood loss, Amatsu walked over to the instructor, "This, is your reward for interfering...... ughhhh." Amatsu starts to breathe heavily. "Uhhhh..... HAAAAAAAAA!." Amatsu hits the floor and grips his head yelling. He stands up and starts ripping at himself, taking off his shirt, everyone looking on speechless. Scars start to form, as if right at that moment he's was being tortured. Blood covers his body, and forms to a shell like form, eyes then began to come out looking at everyone. A loud roar is heard from the mass of eyes and blood. Then the blood starts to fall off, revealing Amatsu in the same state as before, and he falls to the ground unconscious. The instructor wakes up and checks Amatsu. "Uh, get help!" He runs over to the other kid, and realizes he's dead. He looks over at Amatsu. "My god, what is this kid."

Medical Staff shinobi's ran to the boy now laying dead on the floor first, and then they proceeded to Amatsu, writhing painfully on the floor. They lifted him carefully onto the stretcher they had brought with them, and carried him off.

Everyone still shocked by what just happened. "Did you see that? He just killed that kid, and even tried to kill the instructor!" "Yeah I know." Two kids students speaking about the grisly scene. "Well, if you ask me, that kid got what was coming to him! Heh"

Another students states, but everyone just looks at him.

Meanwhile Amatsu's family receives the news. "Oh my god! Amatsu did what?" Izumi yells out in confusion. "See Izumi, that fucking kid is a cursed monster! We should've just killed him as soon as we saw the mark!" Amatsu's father yelling in pure hatred of his child. Izumi simply runs out the door and heads to the medical facility.

Amatsu continued to writhe in pain on the bed. He was covered in black, and red spots on certain placed on his body, what seemed to be somewhat of scales of some kind. The doctors tried to use healing jutsu's but it had no effect on him. "Ugh! What's the use, we should just let this cursed thing die." One doctor says in a general hate towards Amatsu, but as he said that Amatsu's eyes became wide, he reached up and grabbed the doctor. "For that you die!" And instantly blood flew all over, and covered the room. "Ughhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" Amatsu fell to the ground yelling in pain. The other doctors ran out of the room to get help from more advanced ninja's.

At the same point of time, Izumi continued to run as fast as possible, worried about her child.

The jounins and one young chuunin arrived to aid the doctors and ran in. "At this point he's a danger to the village. We must kill him!" One jounin yelled out in rage, and they ran into the room, seeing it has been consumed with a dark aura. "Huh! What's this ?!" As the jounin said this a kunai flies out towards him. "Look out you fool!" The ninja yells at his comrade, but it was to late and it hit and went through his chest. As his body fell, a puff of smoke appeared revealing a chunk of wood. "Ha! Koremei no jutsu." But as they were so exited, something appeared below them. "Die!!!" Amatsu yelled swinging up his now claw like hand into the chest of one of the jounins. "Ughhh" He fell to the ground with a large amount of blood coming from him. Amatsu put his hand to his face and licked the blood away. One of the now nine jounins drew his katana and swung for Amatsu. "DIE MONSTER!" Amatsu stood there and smiled as it stabbed him through his heart. "Got'cha!" Amatsu looked upon with new red eyes, with a sharp dragon like pupils. Amatsu then started to walk into the blade, bringing himself closer to the ninja, another ninja threw several kunai's into Amatsu's back, but Amatsu continued without flinching. "No! get away from me!" The ninja tried to retract the sword, but Amatsu held onto it, cutting his hands. He then tried to let go but, looked down to see Amatsu had already grabbed him. Amatsu grabbed the kunai from his back, and proceeded to cut the shinobi in several different places lightning fast, at the end he had over one hundred cuts covering his body.

Amatsu pulled the blade out of him, and licked from the bottom to the top. "Blood! AHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Amatsu let out a maniacal laugh. "Damn you monster!" The female shinobi screamed and jumped prepared to attack. But then suddenly a long dragon like claw reached from Amatsu's arm and stabbed threw the shinobi, but she simply fell into a puff of smoke. "Heh you can't get me that......." She was about to say confidently, when she felt a sharp pain in her back and legs.

She fell to the ground with three kunai's in her. One in the back, the other two on both her legs. She looked up at the young child seeing he had an evil smile, and was peering down on her. Chakra then began to flow from his body. "What I didn't even see his hand seals!" Every shinobi in the room said this in amazement. "You are about to see a glimpse of HELL! Summoning ,Demon Torture Ritual!" The remaining shinobi looked on and began to feel a tug at there feet, but before they could do anything, demon like creatures began to sprout from a dark liquid like substance that had formed around the floor, and began to drag seven of the shinobi down, the only thing remaining of there existence being there screams. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amatsu looked down at the last remaining shinobi, a young chuunin.. "Having fun watching your comrades be dragged to their death's?" Amatsu kneeled down, and looked into her eyes. "That could be nothing more than a Genjutsu!" She yelled, with tears flowing from her eyes. "AAAHAHAHA! NO! It's no genjutsu; they will all be dead when my demons are through having fun with them!" Amatsu said calmly, not caring about what's happening to them. "No! You monster!" The last remaining letting her emotions getting the best of her. "It's so FUN! I will kill everyone in this village, HA!" Amatsu yelled in a sickeningly sick voice. "Now you know the feeling of helplessness! True PAIN!" He yelled! As began to cut her on several places. "UUghhhh!" The shinobi coughing up blood onto her chest. "Now I will Ki...l...l y....o....u" He reached the blade over to her throat but began to tremble. His eye's suddenly reverted to his original color and form. "AGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Amatsu fell to the ground gripping his head." GET AWAY FROM ME!!! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!! GET AWAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!" Amatsu started to crawl in to a corner. The shinobi already applied a healing jutsu to her self, and began to walk towards him.

She grabbed the kunai he left in her, and looked at him. 'His eyes, there's no emotion in them..... What happened to this poor boy?' She thought to herself.

'It burns..... What is this.......MY HEART BURNS!!!!!' Amatsu yelling in his mind suddenly rose to his knees, gripping the right side of his chest with his left hand. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT BURNS!" He ripped of his shirt revealing a black mark forming on his chest. "Huh? What's that?" the young shinobi continues to watch this strange kid in pain. The mark becomes bigger and more recognizable. 'Its, a kanji for...... hate, how did this happen?' Amatsu leans against the wall and fall's to the ground. She looked at him trying to understand what's happened.

Amatsu now lay's on ground almost lifeless. A black spot on suddenly reformed on the floor, and demons began to walk out, but they carried the seven jounins with them, and set them on the floor, injured but still alive. 'This kid.... He spared them? Interesting'

Just then Amatsu's mother Izumi ran into the room. "What happened here!?" Her eyes wonder around the room, seeing blood spattered wall, and shinobi bodies laying on the floor. She then found the location of Amatsu and ran over to him. "Hey you! Young girl, what happened here? Who did this?" Izumi ran over kneeling at her son's side. "He almost killed everyone here." The young shinobi tolled Amatsu's mother as she picked him up. "He almost killed those, shinobi laying there but, for some reason he spared them" The chuunin said in bewildered state of mind.

She began to use a healing jutsu on him and handed him to his mother. "Well.... I must thank you for not killing my son." Izumi thanked the shinobi and began to walk out. "Wait! I was, uhhhh, wondering who the child is, no one really briefed us on who we were to eliminate." The shinobi asked Izumi. "His name his Amatsu, Kaiser Amatsu of the Ryu clan." Izumi told facing the shinobi. "What about you? I wouldn't mind telling my son who spared him." Izumi asked her." It's Ayame." Izumi turned around and walked home.......... 'Odd, but I'm somewhat interested in that kid.' Ayame then began to care for her fallen comrades.

Three days after ninja initiation, Amatsu heads to receive his sensei, and hitai-ate forehead protector.

Amatsu walks into the room were the announcements would be made, and as soon as he walks through the door, everyone's attention turns to him. He stops and takes a hard look around at everyone's hateful and fearful faces. Amatsu simply looks around for an empty seat and leans back in his chair closing his eyes.

The other possible shinobi go back to their conversations, but now with a new topic. "That's the kid who killed his opponent in his match up." One shinobi girl says in frightened tone. "Yeah, I think he also killed a jounin at the hospital, and even was able to defeat several others." Another adds. "Plus, he also caused the surviving ones horrible psychological damage. I also heard that he took on Ayame and beat her." Knowing the rumors of Ayame's background, she says this with amazement. "Yeah, she's only a chuunin but she is better than almost all the jounin!" The group looks over at Amatsu, and he opens one eye and stares back at them. They frightfully turn away, and Amatsu looks away and shuts his eye again.

"Now, we will announce the students who passed the initiation, and put them in teams of three, with a jounin acting as the leader, and teacher of the group." Amatsu looks around the room with calm eyes, not caring what happens. They announce the failures and they leave, but amazingly, Amatsu remained. They then put several team of three together and appointed them a jounin. "Last..... Is Kaiser Amatsu." The Sensei says this with out any following names with it. Amatsu stands up and stares down at the sensei with cold unmoving eyes. "Uhhhhh....'gulp' Amatsu, you will ahhhh be appointed to Azuma Rikimaru, over there." He points over to a man with a scar over his right eye, and short white hair, wearing a facemask, with chain mail underneath his black gi, Amatsu and Rikimaru look over at each over with similar eyes, and Amatsu proceeds over to him. They all stop and the shinobi official starts to hand out the fore head protectors. "Now everyone, technically, we are not official shinobi, these hitai-ate's are only a symbol of your success. The Hidden Village of Shadow has not officially been recognized, but regardless, wear these with the pride of our village, for one day our village will become official. Either way, you will still train, and participate in missions as if you are shinobi, also you will eventually participate in ranking exams such as the chuunin exam, which is occurring today here, but none of you are ready for that yet. Now follow your sensei, and make us proud." Rikimaru looks at Amatsu, turns around, and starts walking. "Follow me." And he begins to walk out.

"Wait a minute, why is he alone with his sensei?" A student asks his jounin sensei. "Well, it was a special request by his sensei, Rikimaru." Everyone watches them walk out.

They continue walking, and proceed to go into the forest outside the village. Amatsu keeps his eyes on Rikimaru, never trusting anyone, but he suddenly stops and turns to his new student, and soldier. "Amatsu, I know about you." Amatsu eyes continue to remain calm. "I now what you did to your opponent in the last initiation test. I also know what happened at the hospital...." Rikimaru talks more about Amatsu power. 'You don't know me, Rikimaru.' Amatsu thought to himself.

"I also know that you should not even be a genin right now." Amatsu simply stares at him. "Humph, by the look in your eyes, you don't care about what I said right now." Rikimaru analyzes his student. "I'm telling you this because, I know.... That you are meant for more than a genin, which is why I am entering you into the chuunin exam today." Rikimaru takes a serious look at Amatsu, but Amatsu still remains steady. "Hey kid, I like that a lot, your attitude that is, no fear in you anymore is there?" Rikimaru looks with somewhat excited eyes. "You are a perfect shinobi, your not afraid to die are you?" He continues to look at him. "You know you could talk if you like." Rikimaru reassures his student. "I'm not afraid to talk; you just didn't tell me if I could, either way I don't like to talk much anyways." Amatsu decides to become part of the conversation. "Well, that's even better; you're willing to follow orders." Rikimaru with a stern face. "No, it's not that. It's mainly that I like you, I can sense that you've killed many people." Amatsu eye's become wide. "That must've been fun!" His hair covers his face, blocking any expression someone might be able to see. He looks back up with his now calm face. "You..... Also seem worthy as my teacher. I can also tell that besides killing, you have much knowledge, I actually want to learn from you." Amatsu takes a respectful bow, at someone he respects. "Well, either way, what do you think of taking the chuunin entrance exam?" Rikimaru returns to his original subject. Amatsu leans his head to the side somewhat. "Do I get to kill?" He asks with a frightening intent to him. Rikimaru never letting his emotions control him is even surprised at this six year old child's eagerness to not only participate, but also..... To kill. "I don't know the rules, but 'I' don't want you to risk being expelled, I have no wish to participate in low level missions with you." "Well then, either way, I would like to participate." Amatsu answers his sensei. "Well then.... Lets go." The leave the forest and begin returning to the village. 'This kid..... Ayame was right.......... He might be worthy.'

In Shadow their chuunin exam was not nearly as official as Konoha's as it was a stepping stone before Hidden Shadow became recognized as another power and could compete among the rest of the village's showing off their own strength.

They reach the room where the first test of the chuunin exam is happening. Rikimaru leaves Amatsu. As he walks into the room, a group of older genin's walk to him. "Hey little kid, this exam is for people with talent, and I don't really think a kid would stand a chance against us big boy's." An older kid kneeling to face Amatsu starts to laugh. Amatsu stares back up at him, and the boy faces him again, but looks into his eyes. 'Demon Mind Torture!' Amatsu says in his mind. Just then the genin in front of him starts to grip his head. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He sends a blood curdling scream through the room.

He falls to the ground gripping his head and drooling out the side if his mouth. Amatsu leans next to him. "Looks like you're not so big anymore...." Amatsu then straitens himself out and walks to a seat. Everyone else just stare at this strange kid. "He looks like he's only six or seven years old, yet he easily applied a genjustsu that totally ruined that other kids mind, who was at least ten years older than him, amazing." A man with light blue eyes, with veins protruding from the side of his eyes is staring at the kid analyzing him. Amatsu now can feel everyone's eyes looking at him.

"Well! Seems some of you students are a bit hasty!" A woman in the front yells out, getting everyone's attention. Amatsu looks up, and his eye twitches slightly. "Now! I am Ayame and I will be your instructor throughout the chuunin exam!" A familiar voice and face announces her self to the class.

Ayame starts to scan the room, and spots someone. 'Heh, looks like you agree with me on him Rikimaru' She stares over at Amatsu now leaning back in his chair, he leans forward somewhat and opens his eyes and notices Ayame. She then closes her eyes and sends him a friendly smile, Amatsu continues his leaning and closes his eyes again. She looks at him one last time. "Well.... Now we will get started." Several other chuunin officials hand out paper with questions on them. "You will take this test and then we will move on to next part of the exam, but beware not to get caught cheating otherwise you will be thrown out of the chuunin exam, and trust me, we will know if your cheating!" Ayame adds a final statement. "Now! Get started!" As she says that everyone in the room takes a seat and grabs the paper and a pencil.

Most people trying to get seated fast, so they don't have to be seated next to Amatsu, but one fellow shinobi sits next to him. "Hey you, what's your name?" The girl asks Amatsu, he leans forward opening his eyes and looks over at her. She had long black hair that ran down to her shoulders and somewhat in her face, she had black eyes somewhat like Amatsu's except still innocent, she wore a long sleeved black shirt, and simple black pants., and she seemed to be about ten years of age. ' Hm, what a pretty girl,' Amatsu thought to himself while he looked at her, with his always cold eyes. "Well? Are you just going to stare at me, or will actually tell me your name?" She said with somewhat of a shy tone. "My name? It's Amatsu" She looked at him with a smile, but he turned his attention to the test. "Hmph, don't you want to know my name?" She asked him somewhat frustrated. He looked over at her with half closed eyes. "Not really." Amatsu still looking at her with unmoving eyes. "That's not very nice!" She looked away from him, extremely aggravated. "Why......" She looks over as Amatsu says this. "Hm?" "Why did you sit next to me?" Amatsu asked her somewhat confused. "Why wouldn't I? She asked with some interest. "......... I guess you don't know who I am." Amatsu said with the same cold eyes. "No I don't know exactly who you are, but that's why I sat next to you, and asked for your name." She said looking at him with a smile. He looked back at her. "Once you find out, you'll hate me........... just like everyone else...." Amatsu said to her with a cold stare, and he redirected his attention to his paper.

'What a sad person......For some reason, he seems to be used to people hating him.....' She thought to herself with sad eyes. 'Just looking at him...... I feel like I could die.... Simply from his pain......' She looked away covering her face.

"Alright, everyone can now begin." Ayame announces to the room and everyone starts to write, answering questions about jutsu's, shinobi weapons, and other similar things, somewhat simple. But almost as soon as people started, Amatsu sets the test and his paper down and leans back and close his eyes, an examiner comes to check his paper, and then goes to speak with Ayame about something.

A while after Amatsu, everyone else finish's the test and the examiners look at them and grade the students, several of them having to leave, because of failure.

Amatsu still leans back in his chair, eyes closed. "Well, everyone still here, has passed, we will take a few minutes to prepare, so sit tight and wait a little bit." Ayame announced to the students, most of them stood up stretching. Amatsu remained seated.

"Hey Amatsu aren't you going to stand up?" The same girl next to him asked. "Why..... There's no point." Amatsu told her with his eyes remaining closed. She just looked at him.

Ayame walked back out to the front getting everyone's attention at the same time. "Now everyone, you are all going to be placed in teams of two, with people who are not originally in your team, this is to test your compatibility to work with people you might not know, but are on the same team as you." Everyone started to look around the room, in curiosity of who they will be placed with, Amatsu though simply didn't care.

"Now we will announce the teams, first is Azuma Akemi." the girl next to Amatsu stands up. "And, Kaiser Amatsu." Akemi looks over at Amatsu surprised. Amatsu opens his eyes and stands up. "Right, uh..... Next is....." Ayame names of ten more teams and instructs them to fallow her. They head out of the building and towards the exit of the village.

As they walk out most of the teammates have already struck up some conversations, but Amatsu continued to walk silently. "Hey Amatsu, we're teammates now, shouldn't we get to know each other better?" Akemi asked Amatsu, but Amatsu continued on. "You don't want to know me...... You might end up dead." He looks over at her with wide eyes. She looked down to the ground, while they continued to walk. 'He's so filled with hate...... What could have happened to him?'

"Now for the test." They arrived at the edge of the forest. "The test is simple, get to the other side of the forest without dying." Ayame giving the description of the next test. "But, there's one last part. You must collect two other forehead protectors, other than your own, which means you will have to fight at least one team too get them." Ayame finishes the description of the test. "One last thing, for a twenty minute period, you can't attack anyone, and we'll be watching!" And with that Ayame begins to look around with a smile. "Now get ready!" Everyone prepares for departure. "And...... GO!" Everyone rushes into the forest eager to achieve the rank of chuunin.

Amatsu looks around the outside of the forest, and Ayame looks over at him. "Well, hurry and GO!" Ayame yells to him. 'Heh, is he scared?' Amatsu looks over at her with half closed eyes. "You are Ayame, right?" She looks at him with wide eyes. "Yes..." She responds. "A while ago, we fought. I almost killed you." Amatsu still staring at her. "Yeah, but you spared me and most of my comrades." "Well...... you should have killed me....... Otherwise...... I might kill you...." Amatsu redirected his attention back at the forest and slowly walked in. 'Amatsu, you need to be saved.... Or is it to late.....'

"Hey! Amatsu, where were you? I thought you would be behind me!?" Akemi asked him looking somewhat concerned. "What do you care......? "Amatsu said coldly. "You're my team mate; we are supposed to look after each other." Akemi asked with a frustrated tone. "Just because were team mates it doesn't mean I will suddenly care for someone." Amatsu continued to walk on. "You're so cold Amatsu, why won't you be more accepting!" This seemed to hit Amatsu strangely, right after that he appeared right in front of her. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!" Amatsu was staring deeply into her eyes. "I will kill you!" Amatsu turned around and continued to walk. But, Akemi hit the floor, crying. Amatsu stopped and turned around." We are going now so get up." Akemi still on the ground. "I feel sorry for you Amatsu! Whatever happened to you must have been horrible!" Akemi with tears flowing down her eyes. "I can feel your hate, and pain even from here." Amatsu started walking towards her. "HAHAHA!" Amatsu started laughing maniacally. "I WILL..... KILL.....YOU!" Amatsu reached her, but started gripping his head. "UGGGHHHHHH!!!" Soon he fell to the ground. 'Huh what that. AN ATTACK!'

Amatsu still struggled on the ground, when Akemi came flying towards him, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back, but she blocked an attack that was meant for Amatsu. They both fell to the ground, but Amatsu soon stood up.

He was gripping the right side of his head, and his eye we're wide. He looked down at her, confused. "Why would you try to save me?" Amatsu asked Akemi in amazement. "You may not 'cough' believe me, but I like you." Amatsu still looking confused. "I've seen you before, ugh, you always were sitting alone, you always looked hurt." Akemi begins to tell Amatsu this, when two shinobi appear in front of them. "You are the guy that messed with my comrade, that attack was meant to kill you, heh, not her!" The shinobi prepared for another attack. "You cant kill me. Hmhmhm...HAHAHAHAHA!" Amatsu grinned while black and red scales began to surround him, and his eyes changed to more of a red color, and his pupil became sharp.

Then he charges one and pierces him through the chest with his sharp claws. "Ughhh." The shinobi coughs blood, and hits the ground, and a pool of blood forms around him. "I wont be as easy." The first shinobi yell out and throws a massive amount of shurickens and kunai's. "Heh, you ready monster? Kage Buunshin!" The weapons he threw earlier soon multiplied double the amount. Amatsu stood there and took the attack head on, the blades sinking deep within him. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Amatsu screamed in pain and hit the ground. 'Amatsu! NO!' Akemi thought to herself.

Amatsu now had an extreme amount of blood, but something appeared in the blood around him. "What's that?" The shinobi looked at Amatsu carefully. Soon, eyes began to appear in the blood, and disappeared, but then the blood began covering Amatsu, and his mark of the dark dragon king began to grow over him. Amatsu stood up as the blood fell from him and smiled. "Form three complete!" The scales began to cover him fully, and wings began to sprout from his back. Amatsu flew over the shinobi, grabbed him and flew up, and all's that was to be heard was screams ringing throughout the forest, so loud that they even reached Ayame. Akemi's eyes grew wide, and then they closed.

After a period of time, Amatsu came from the treetops, and approached Akemi. But she had fell to unconsciousness after what Amatsu had done. Amatsu walked over to the other corpse and grabbed his fore head protector. Amatsu then walked to Akemi and proceeded to fly to the end of the forest, and landed exactly in front of Ayame. He carefully set Akemi down, and gave Ayame the head protectors. "Mission accomplished Amatsu, you are now a chuunin." Ayame said this to Amatsu but he didn't care. ' Akemi..... You saved me.... WHY!' Amatsu gripped his head, not being able to understand her kindness, being hated and abused his whole life, and he jumped into the air, and flew away. 'Could she acknowledge me? Could she save me from this hell?' These things swirled in his head, and he was still not able to exactly understand.

But that was the end of the day, and Amatsu fell unconscious out in seclusion for awhile.

It's been a year since Amatsu became a chuunin, and he and Rikimaru have already participated in a number of high ranked missions.

Amatsu has been visiting Akemi for everyday he gets a chance. For some reason she hasn't recovered from what happened to her and what she saw.

'I'm sorry Akemi, it's all my fault.' Amatsu had tears running down his face, because of the sadness over someone that acknowledged him, even if briefly.

Four days later.....

Amatsu was sitting in the darkness of his room... 'You are weak Amatsu......' 'You can't possibly think this woman could care for you! No one can ever love you!' "NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!!" Amatsu yelled at himself thinking. 'HAHAHAHA, no can ever love you, HATE! AND PAIN! Is all they can give you!' "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Amatsu screamed as he hit his head on the floor, repeatedly.

Amatsu soon stopped, with his head buried in his bed. He stood to his feet and got dressed.

Just then Izumi walked into his room after knocking. "Hey Amatsu, good news, that girl you've been visiting is better, you should go see her." Amatsu looked with surprise, and headed out.

He ran until he got to the hospital entrance were he saw Akemi being carried out on a wheel chair. He started to approach when Akemi caught site of him. "H... hey Akemi how are you?" Amatsu asked for once in his life feeling good.

She stared at him for a while, when suddenly her eyes became wide..... "NO!" Akemi screamed at Amatsu for some reason. "What's wrong Akemi? It's me, Amatsu..." He approached more. "NO! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME..... HE IS A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!" Akemi said this in a terrified voice, looking away from Amatsu. "I'm sorry, she's extremely tired, were taking her home." Akemi's mother said this walking away from Amatsu. "Yeah, we wouldn't want a curse like you around her anyways!" The father walking away from Amatsu. Amatsu stood there staring at them as they walk away, and he began to shake...

Amatsu started gripping his head. Memories started to flow through Amatsu's mind, every time he felt a sharp pain in his head. Amatsu fell to the ground, and started hitting his head on the ground, blood started to flow from a gash on his head.

'I can't feel my body.............I'm shaking.........WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THIS WAY' Amatsu struggling to grasp what he is feeling. 'Everyone hates me, WHY! Everyone I trust betrays me!' Amatsu still on the ground in agonizing pain looks up to see everyone simply ignoring him, or walking around him, barely looking at him. 'Heheheheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Amatsu stood up and walked away from the public. He headed to the forest outside of the village, a place he frequented often, and sat against the tree.

'You were right, HA!' Amatsu looking up into the sky, with no feeling. 'No one..... No one...... No one can ever care for me, love me.... They all hate...and detest me...... I am alone....... I can never be saved..... What did you say? HMHMHMHM! I can hate them, make them feel pain.' Amatsu suddenly stood up, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The moon now illuminates the sky. "UGHHHHUHHUHUH" Amatsu now stands outside of a house breathing heavily.

"Don't worry Akemi, you wont have to see that monster again." The women looks at Akemi. "AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!" "What was that!?" Akemi's mother runs to investigate the hideous scream, runs down the stairs, and opens the doors.

"What happened!?" She looks in the room only seeing blood covering the walls. "Oh my god..." She continued to look around when suddenly something caught her by the neck. She looked down to see and arm reaching from darkness, and in the other hand was her husband's lifeless corpse, covered in cuts and deep gashes. The figure emerged from the darkness, and looked at her with eyes that seemed like a demons eyes. "You... are...Amatsu!" "HMHMHM! YES!" Amatsu still looking at her. He drops the mans body, and the body makes a loud thud. "You monster! What are you planning!?" "HEH!! I thought it was pretty obvious, after I'm done killing you, I'm going to kill Akemi, very strait forward!" Amatsu tightened his grip some, he then took a kunai from his pack and began cutting across her face. Then he stabbed her several time in the chest and stomach, purposely missing vital organs. "I'm going to have fun killing your daughter, AHAHHAHAHAHA!" Amatsu let out a maniacal laugh. Amatsu starts to head up the stair, still holding her.

He walks through the door, and throws the mother to the floor. "Now you will watch me kill her!" Amatsu started to walk over to Akemi. "No please, don't!" Her mother pleaded to Amatsu. "Hmhmhmhm... Tell me..... Since I'm such a monster, WHY WOULD I STOP!" Amatsu then began to lower the kunai, when something struck him in his mind. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! NO! THERE'S NO TURNING BACK, HAHA........... I'M A........ MONSTER!!!!!!!" Then Amatsu grabbed Akemi by the hair and dragged her out of the bed. He lifted her in the air and faced her mother. "Don't worry, at least she will die in her sleep..." He raised the blade, and her mother looked down, Amatsu then lowered the blade, and she looked up. "You didn't kill her?" She asked confused. "No..... I have a better idea!" Amatsu throws her to her mother, and performs an hand seal, in which both of his hand connect and his two index and two pinkie fingers are up. "Summoning, Demon Ritual!" Amatsu calmly said this last part and as soon as he did, a black and red color liquid appeared from the ground, and soon became solid. "Now you will feel the pain, live in the same torturing hell I've in my whole life." Amatsu looked at her and began to walk away, back to his calm exterior. He reached the outside of the house and heard screams echo throughout the area, and he continued walking, with halfway closed eyes, and he notices a tear move down the right side of his face.

He wiped the tear away and laughs. 'I am alone..... Will live my life without love..... the only thing I can hold on to now.... Is hate....' Amatsu thinks this to himself and disappears into the shadows.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this part of things written by my brother, I think he was able to put it far better then I would, sense it's his character and knows him greater then I do. Now I shall take back over!**

Slowly Amatsu opened his eyes looking over the forest area that he was still in. No longer that shamble of a past he was once in, he had a friend that stuck by him now, and his little brother that he believed was still alive. '_I just hope...that Ryuu will not hold to much against me...and not see me as everyone else has..._'

His summon creation Demin approached him, "Master...are you okay? It seemed as though you where experiencing some nightmares."

The dark haired Dragon clan member rose to his feet, "I am fine Demin." He said firmly, "Listen kick Asura awake we should be on our way, and get to the tower so we don't have to bother our selves with it." He said as Demin bowed respectfully and walked over and kicked Asura several times.

"AAHH!! Okay, okay! I'm up, I'm up!" he yelled as he rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn. "Geez could have woken me up a BIT nicer then that." Asura grumbled while he reached for his cigarettes pulling one out and lit up beginning to smoke.

"So, what's up, what are you doing today?" He asked as he stood from the ground looking over to Amatsu.

"Master has informed on us heading to the tower so we don't have to worry about falling behind or anything of the sorts." Demin explained to Asura for his Master Amatsu so he would not have to be bothered with such a task.

Meanwhile...

Ryuu sat all alone in the forest, gripping his head tightly, "How...how did you come to be inside my mind!?"

"Hm hm hm ha ha ha ha hA HA HA HAA!! It is the curse of you chosen Ryuu's to succeed the clans."

"SHUT UP!! NO YOU ARE NOT!" Ryuu yelled in defense as he slid down upon the ground a bit.

"Alright, maybe you are right little Kaiser, but I am the one you created, you know it has been awhile sense you have given me possession of your body so that I may stretch my wings a bit." Said Kageryuu as he wanted nothing more then to take the body that he as a guest to.

Ryuu growled as he fell to his knee's now, "FINE!!! In the preliminaries I will allow you.....some time...to fight....is that okay?"

Inside his mind Kageryuu grinned evilly, "Fine with me Ryuu."


	15. Chapter 15 Chuunin Exam Part 5

Chapter 15 Chuunin Exam Part 5: Preliminary Fights Begin 

**A/N: Okay basically I will be jumping to the explanation of the preliminary, any other details you can find out watching/reading Naruto. Also I will not be going over the match's between the Naruto characters for those will pretty much stay the same and again if you want to know of the details read the manga or watch the anime, thanks for your time and enjoy the story.**

The day's past by and the shinobi participating made their way through the forest of death and to their destination with the Heaven and Earth scrolls. The teams who passed where from Konoha, Sand, Sound and Shadow, and they all met in a room suited for fighting giving them all perfect space. At the end of the room a massive statue was formed out from the wall, it was that of arms and the hands being in the form of seal. All the sensei's of the teams that made it where there and even some additional people but most honored was the Third Hokage that stood in center of them all.

Shinken stood in between Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma who was the sensei too Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. There hanging on Kakashi's arm though was Cory of Shadow with as wide as can be smile and off to the far end next to Yuuhi Kurenai sensei too Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, the person standing beside Kurenai was Kuniko who looked seeing the Shinigami the man disguised as her long friend from the academy Ryuujin, along with Dayu.

Amatsu looked over everyone seeing all the teams that made it he knew that the one of them all Gaara of the Sand would make it through with out a problem and not a scratch on him. He just wondered though, if the man playing dress up as his younger brother would stop all the fun and games and show his true self. All he could do for now is wait, wait for that moment and hope that it would be resolved by either him or his brother.

Tatsu stood there with his partners seeing everyone there, seeing all that were ready to watch their students perform and if what they had taught them have paid off. Shinja glanced at Amatsu for a quick moment and remembered what the Hokage said to him back in the office.

Flashback…

"So…you taught the Uchiha boy the further limits of the Sharingan eye…and yet he didn't turn out like Itachi in the sense of killing his closest friend…and his family and whole clan." Hokage removing his hat, even though it was only a minute ago he put it back on to try and take a walk.

"Yes, I had to because I wanted to ensure the safety of Shadow and the rest of the countries from another Tyrant Dragon leader. Uchiha Dayu…what he knows what he is capable of will help ensure that." Shinja staying by his decision to teach Dayu such a powerful technique with the Sharingan eye's.

The Third just looked at Shinja coldly, "By doing this…do you have any idea what will be done to you…by Amatsu if he finds out that you did such a thing? To create a new form of Dragon Slayer simply to take out his own little brother, the one he sacrificed so much for."

It could be seen in Shinja's eyes that the thought of Amatsu coming for him because of this had never occurred. "Please though…Hokage-sama Amatsu is yes psychotic, but for him to come after me would be almost suicide for his clan."

"For his little brother, he will do it Shinja…be VERY careful when you are at the Chuunin exam." Said the Third Hokage as he leaned forward cupping his hands letting out a worn sigh trying to handle all these new developments for this exam.

End Flashback…

"First off, congratulations on passing the second exam." Anko spoke out in a loud firm tone. _'There were Ninety people who took the second exam, and thirty-three were able to pass. I said that I was going to make them drop out, but I was really hoping less then ten would be left.'_

Tatsu was truly relieved but knew true that Naruto and his team would make it through the forest, so he was also excited so he could see the blond haired kid fight and what he is capable of. Dayu standing amongst the group of teams he started a different front, instead of his usual upbeat self, his face was cold and emotionless. His attitude had changed when he saw Amatsu and his power what he is capable of, the very thing Shinja warned him of about Ryuujin.

Flashback…

Dayu stood there panting heavily his hands on his knee's feeling very exhausted, "I-I-I can't believe it…..I…I killed….him…." he said while his whole body was shaking seeing his best friend Ryuu dead on the ground.

But with his shock it turned into a puff of smoke, "What? How can this be? I…"

From the tree's Shinja leaped down, "I set this up Dayu, I needed you to achieve the greater level to those eyes of yours. This was the way of doing just that."

With what energy he had left Dayu clenched his fists and ran at Shinja, "DAMN YOU!" he yelled propelling his fist forward to strike his sensei.

Shinja stood there catching his fist and pushed him away, and stumbling back falling to the ground looked up at Dayu with tears in his eyes, "How could you? Make me hate Ryuu and have me believe he wanted me dead?"

Shinja stood before him, "Because…someday it may come that you two will be fighting, you need those eyes to stop the clan successor if he should go mad with power."

"What the hell are you talking about Reptile-sensei?" Dayu asked sobbingly as he whipped his eyes free of his tears.

"Kaiser Ryuujin. He is of the Dragon Clan and your friend is the successor to it. You saw it…that day you and everyone else where playing, his metamorphosis in that quick moment. The dragon scales covering his hand as he punched the boy, which is his first stage of power." Dayu just looked at Shinja unable to handle all of this so suddenly seeing he apparently just killed his best friend.

"You Dayu, will ensure the safety of Shadow, your family friends like Kuniko for one. With those eyes at the level now it will be no problem to stop Ryuujin if he becomes a trouble…also there is another you must look out for."

The young Uchiha still had the tears rolling down his face, "Wh-who is the other?"

"You must keep this a secret, Ryuu is not to know anything of that we speak about. Understand?" Shinja asked in a very serious tone wanting to make his point very clear.

Dayu nodded slowly, "The other is Kaiser….Amatsu or now he is calling himself Amatsu Mikaboshi. He is Ryuu's older brother; he is considered a curse of his clan and to many others of this village. He has advanced far with his abilities; his transformations are near completion last I heard. You may if it comes to it have difficulty using those eyes on Amatsu, but hopefully you wont ever have to face him alone."

Dayu looked wide eyed up at him, "Th-they are….b-b-brothers? How come….Ryuu never said anything?" Dayu asked with a shaky voice.

Shinja sighed as he put one hand in his pocket taking a different stance as he had been standing for a bit, "From what I heard from Cory Lee, he had his mind whipped clean of his family including Amatsu himself. So if he returns and Ryuu is influenced in some way then extreme measures must be taken."

End Flashback…

Hokage looked over the room with the pipe in his mouth, _'So this many remained…And most of them are new.' _Hokage looked over his shoulder at Kakashi and the other Jounin instructors, _'No wonder why they recommended them.'_

"We will now have an explanation of the third exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well." Anko announced to the room of chuunin exam attendance.

The purple haired kunoichi turned to Hokage, "Hokage-sama, please do the honors."

"Yes." Hokage took a couple steps forwards and coughed lightly into his hand, "The third exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you."

"Its about the true purpose to this exam. Why we do a joint exam with allied nations. "To maintain good relations with the allied nations" and "heighten the level of the ninja"…Do not let those reasons deceive you. This "exam", so to speak, is…" The Hokage blew out some smoke from his pipe closing his eyes for a moment taking a pause in the situation.

'_Get on with it old man…'_ thought Asura as he stood there bored already wanting to hurry up and light up a smoke or pull out his sake bottle.

The elder shinobi opened his eyes, "The epitome of a war between allied nations."

From the back of the line the young female kunoichi with unique hairstyle of it being in buns named TenTen spoke up, "What do you mean?"

The Third Hokage removed the pipe from his mouth holding onto it for the time being, "If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were…Neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight…That is the beginning of the Chuunin selection exam."

The loud mouth Uzumaki Naruto said, "Why do we have to do that? We're not doing this to select chuunins?"

"Yes, this exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chuunin title." The Third answered the blond haired boy's question that he just happened to blurt out.

"But, on the other hand, it's also a place where a ninja fight and carry on their country's dignity." Hokage explaining all the significance of this exam and their great full avoidance of full scale wars for this exam.

"Country's dignity?" asked Haruno Sakura from the back of her line behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"In this third exam, feudal lords and famous people from various country's who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from country's with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words they can put foreign pressure on them." The details of the Chuunin exam being explained into further detail so everyone may understand it's purpose.

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Inuzuka Kiba voicing his opinion questioning all of this while taking a small step forward.

Amatsu just shook his head, _'This is a shinobi's life, and we put our lives on the line continually on missions….Hmph fool.'_

The Hokage voice filled the large room again as he continued his explanation, "A country's power is the village's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning…And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin exam because of it."

TenTen decided to ask a question of it, "But why do you say it is to promote good relations?"

The Hokage answered with, "I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance…That is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

Naruto with a big smile and arms crossed over his chest said, "I understand."

Gaara looking a bit irritated wanting this to progress, "I don't care. Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam."

Hokage nodded his head slightly, "Then I will no begin the explanation of the third exam, but…" he held his clenched hand over his mouth and coughed into it when a leaf nin suddenly appeared before the Third kneeling.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama…I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do." Hokage giving the leaf shinobi the floor to speak and explain this part of the exam.

Hayate finally stood straight up with his back to the others, "Everyone, it's nice to meet you." He turned his head looking over his shoulder and he had a worn out looking face with his Hitai-ate band used as a bandana.

"Everyone, before the third exam…" he let out a harsh cough, "There's something I want you to do…" this time he coughed more into his hand turning to the group.

"Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance the third exams main battle."

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Nara Shikimaru shouted out.

Sakura tilted her head slightly to see up front, "Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the Third exam with the remaining examinees?"

Gekkou went to explain it to them, "In this case, it must have been because the first and second exam were too easy, I don't know…But there are too many examinee's left. According to the Chuunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the third exam."

"Oh, no!" Sakura said allowed a bit worried of how this may be done now.

"As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the third exam, so…We cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time, as well. So, those who aren't feeling well…" Hayato began to cough into his hand yet again for a second or so before stopping.

He stood there holding a clipboard in front of him, "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation…Please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

Amatsu grew a menacing grin, _'Hm hm excellent….I might just have a chance to fight….him.' _He turned his head to the other side of the room on the far end there stood Kage Kyoushu with his teammates.

Kyoushu happened to look over as well and glared at him, _'Amatsu Mikaboshi…I am going to get you…for that defeat in the desert…I will kill you today…so long my chakra is not depleted just yet…as I have been fearing its decreased over time…I just need it to hold out against Amatsu to take his life…'_

"Immediately?" Kiba barked out aloud.

"But we just got through the second exam…" said Yamanaka Ino a bit worn out from the previous test.

Shikimaru's usual response to such a thing, "How troublesome."

From behind his big boned friend Akimichi Choui whined, "What? What about a meal?"

Gekkou Hayate then added, "I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. So please withdraw if you wish."

It seemed almost simulataneous as both Sasuke and Tatsu touched their on necks feeling the curse marks burn in pain. _'This god damn thing…but hm like hell I am going to drop out now…I need to get that guy…' _Thought Tatsu as he lowered his left arm back to his side while they had the moment to decide to go on or not.

Dayu watched Naruto and his team for the moment seeing a bit of discussion going on, seeing Sakura being quite worried about Sasuke and his involvement in the rest of the exam. But he looked away from it and behind him to Kareru, "You plan to participate as a Hidden Shadow?"

She looked at him for a moment, "I don't have any other choice…seeing as your sensei does have my old Hitai-ate band. And I don't know whether or not he brought it…so yes I guess I will continue as a Shadow nin." Kareru plainly answered his question just waiting for this to continue.

"What is it?" Hokage asked allowed seeing Kabuto raise his hand.

"I'll quit." He said easily with a smile across his face.

Hayate coughed and looked into his papers on the clip board, "You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun? You may leave then."

Amatsu narrowed his eyes seeing the silver haired shinobi poser, _'Hmph Orochimaru's little lap dog is quitting too bad, planned to kill him to smite that decrepit old man Orochimaru.'_

Kabuto began to take his leave while Naruto interrupted him discussing why he was quitting. Tatsu watched and concentrated for a moment and suddenly his two partners disappeared into a puff of smoke, and Hayate looked at that for a moment. _'Okay that was simple.' _He thought and waiting for just a moment more.

Kabuto gave Naruto and Sasuke a friendly smile and wave good bye as he exited the preliminary exam room. The judge of the matches interrupted the moment with a cough, "May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?"

The discussion of Sasuke's cursed mark between Sakura continued for a moment more and finally it halted and it was silent. "Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly thirty people we will be having fifteen matches…And the winners will be able to advance to the third exam. There are no rules."

When that was said Amatsu especially perked up to that, knowing now he could cut the throat of who ever he fought with out any penalty. "You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out...Or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge that the match is over…" Hayate coughed heavily into his hand this time, "I may stop the match to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny…" he turned around to Anko who gave a confirming nod and spoke into the headset she had on.

Up by the statue of the hands in the seal formation a spot slowly opened revealing a black screened monitor. "Will be this. This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match." Hayato turning back to the group, "Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match."

Everyone directed their attention to the monitor as it blinked for a moment and suddenly began shifting through all the different names. As fate had it they finally shifted through and stopped and some looked a bit shocked to see who would be first.

Kaiser Ryuujin vs Tatsu

Tatsu looked up and his time to show himself was here, and to reveal the imposter named Shinigami. The others looked very relieved to have some time to rest before their own fights. "Those who names were displayed, step up." From their spots both Tatsu and Ryuu Shinigami stepped up to the front. "The first match fighters are Kaiser Ryuujin versus Tatsu. Are there any objections?"

Both Tatsu and his opponent said "No." As they where more then willing to fight each other. Shinigami grinned and finally said something, "I should say something though."

Kuniko looked on from her spot with her hands clasped together watching hoping the real Ryuujin would appear today somewhere. Tatsu narrowed his eyes looking at him, "My name isn't Kaiser Ryuujin, its…Shinigami." He said an in a puff of smoke he revealed himself to everyone that knew and mattered for the moment.

He stood with his short black hair fairly tall person still with a mischievous grin. Shinja watched knowing it already but he was not about to say anything of that fact for now. Cory had finally let go Kakashi for the moment seeing the person who imposed as her friend the boy she helped raise since he was five. But the different thing to Shinigami that he hid was a broad sword upon his back with a plain hilt and nothing fancy about the sword either just a simple sword.

"We will now begin the first match." Hayato coughing into his hand, "Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there." The instructors arm slightly pointing to the upper railings where they could watch the fight from a higher point and not get in the way.

Slowly everyone took their leave and walked up the steps on either side of the room being separated into groups almost. Amatsu fallowed the Sand and Sound as he wanted to keep a close eye on Orochimaru seeing him in a form of disguise and found the need to taunt him if he saw the chance. Asura took out his pack of cigarettes and looked at the pack, "Crap…almost out…who knows how long these fights will last…knew I should had botten more before I went into this whole thing." He said a bit agitated that he wasn't going to rest with his usual smokes for this whole thing seeing he only had three left.

Demin just fallowed behind the two and even he was beginning to wonder who exactly he was going to fight. Amatsu only brought him out so much and this being the longest he was quite anxious to fight another even if his face looked plain and bored. Cory walked over and stood to the left side of Tatsu for a moment and for just his ears said, "Kick his ass Ryuu-kun." And she took her leave fallowing the others.

Kuniko was up and beside Dayu looking down, "Dayu-kun…do you think Ryuu is going to hide from us still?"

Dayu thought about it for a minute but turned to her and smiled, "Nah, I am sure he will be back. You and I both know he can't stay away from us too long, don't worry Kuniko-chan he will be back with us."

Kuniko returned the smile and nodded turning her attention back to the arena floor.

Tatsu and Shinigami stared each other down for the moment until Hayato spoke, "Begin."

With out hesitation Shinigami raced forward and put his hand on the handle of his sword and began to draw it slamming it down upon Tatsu. His sword his and cracked the ground turning around to find Tatsu under the rafters with his arms folded. He slowly took a couple steps out so he was back in view. Amatsu smiled as he watched that quick display, _'So…the kid does know the shadow transportation move…excellent. Saves me the trouble of teaching it to him and more room for the better techniques of our clan.'_

Naruto leaned on the railing looking around furiously, "Huh? HEY WHERE DID HE GO?" then seeing Tatsu back out he calmed, "Oh…heh heh there he is." He said embarrassed going back to watching the fight.

Tatsu leaped up and performed the seals, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he yelled and ten clones where made in the air, "GO!" Tatsu commanded as they all torpedoed down with their fist's and feet ready.

"Hey, hey, how does he know that move? I thought myself and stronger shinobi could know that technique!" Naruto said pointing to the fight looking up at Kakashi a bit annoyed.

Kakashi looked at the loud mouth and sighed, "Remember Naruto they come from Shadow Country, where techniques like that are more common and don't seem to have limitations to what they learn." He informed his student as he looked down upon the match, _'But some of those clones…appear to be a bit different then normal.'_

Shinigami placed his sword up and blocked a few attacks with it and he back flipped away and he darted forward at one and sliced right down it. There was a moment of hesitation and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. _'Hmm I thought the kid used his shadow clones but with electricity in them? Is this him?'_

Shinigami was thinking it may be a different person but he was still going to stay aware. He readied himself looking over the group of Tatsu's that stood before him ready to strike. Narrowing his eyes Shinigami was on the onslaught as he cut away each clone that Tatsu had created, he didn't understand that each one was the same, he was expecting the jolt at any moment. It finally came down to the last one and there was no hesitation as that clone was cut down.

The puff of smoke rose up and within it there was a shine of light, and all Shinigami had time to do was widen his eyes as the bolt of electricity shot out upon him. He felt it course through his whole body and contorted as he stood there falling straight to the ground, while the electricity flowed up through the air going to the roof of the room. It was a giant pillar of lightning now while from the bottom more flowed out and fed it at the top.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the light until they were able and looked down upon the pillar and saw a small figure.

"HEY! Who's in there?" Kiba yelled out unable to figure out why the person was not in pain like the guy who lay upon the ground charred.

Amatsu's grin only grew, _'That's my brother…Kaiser Ryuujin…this match is done, Shinigami will perish here.'_

Slowly that very red haired shadow shinobi stood up from where the lightning once was. His hair was grown out a bit going down to his neck and more going over his face, and his clothing was much different wearing a jacket that had a dragon on the back and blue flames on the front and the jacket being black. His pants where also a black with red dragons going up each pant leg and he still wore his Shinobi sandals.

Ryuu turned to his friends and smiled up at them and they returned it, "Kuniko-chan, I believe I left something in your possession."

She nodded and reached into her pocket and removed his Hitai-ate head band and tossed it down to him.

"Thanks." He said catching it and looked at it for a moment smiling and tied it around his head.

Shinigami was finally getting back up to his feet using his sword to help him up. While Arcane glared, he had thought he killed him that time ago but to see he was deceived by this damned ninja. He clenched his fist's tight, _'You are going to die by my blade…whether or not you want to.'_

"HELL YEAH! KICK HIS ASS RYUU! REMEMBER YOU HAVE TO WIN SO WE CAN FIGHT!" The hyper active Naruto yelled out remembering what was said to him when the Sand ninja's first appeared in Konoha.

Ryuu grinned as Naruto yelled to him and he looked to Shinigami and his manner changed as he grew cold. _'Hey, remember kid you promised me that I could fight! Let me take this joker on!'_ Kageryuu shouting in the back of his head, he wanted his deal in this and needed some freedom to fight again.

"So…the dead man makes his appearance known. But you will simply be going back to the grave." Shinigami speaking with great amount of confidence as he got in a fighting position his sword in hand.

'_Shut up Kageryuu…let me fight this for a little bit……Then you get your wish…you get possession and fight again.'_ Ryuu admitted very reluctant but it was the only way to shut him up.

"Tell me…Shinigami just who the hell are you and why decide to disguise yourself as me? If you are simply trying to lure out Amatsu…Would had been just as easy to fallow my friends until this exam to know where he is….Why the whole charade." Ryuu wanted to know, he had to figure out just the intention of the plan and why go to that limit when Kareru was already with the group.

Amatsu made no attempt to look shocked or surprised by it, he knew someone would try it and he saved the time by showing himself here at the Chuunin Exam.

"Hm well…I guess there is no reason to hide things now of all times. Well kid…I and the group I am with we are some of the last of Ryuu Sureiya, in other words Dragon Slayers." Shinigami with a bit of a grin as he explained his true self to the others.

Shinja placed his hands on the metal railing and gripped them tightly, _'Shit…I had no idea they even still existed and I practically created a brand new one…but with the Sharingan eyes.'_

"The leader of our group…he is the very person who killed yours and Amatsu's Otousan along with your Okaasan and he tried killing you Ryuu." Shinigami bringing that bit of information out into the open.

Ryuu looked shocked and confused, "What the hell are you talking about? No one has tried killing me….at least well…but when did that happen?"

Amatsu lowered his head with his arms at his side, '_Damnit…I planned to show him…give him those memories back…son of a bitch._' He wanted to do just as he thought, but now this guy would ruin that, at least though he could show him the truth of those events.

Shinigami raised his blade and put the flat end on his shoulder, "As I was told you where just five years of age, your father had died the previous years before your birth. One night my master finally struck and went after your mother to get to you, unfortunately Amatsu came into the whole thing and stopped him just before he could kill your worthless pathetic existence."

'_Kuniko…Dayu…Cory…don't think of me different for what I am going to do…but this man needs to pay.'_ Ryuu said in his mind as he finally raised his hands and grabbed hold of the hood apart of his jacket and put it on top of his head.

Asura looked to Amatsu, "Well, seems that guy beat ya to the punch of telling Ryuu. What do you plan to do now?" he asked as he blew out some smoke from the cigarette leaning on the guard rail.

"I will show him, still he will get to see all the events I will unlock it from his memory for him. He does have to right to have them back after all." Amatsu answered Asura's question as he kept an eye on the fight wondering now what was going on.

'_I don't know what Shinja was so worried about…Ryuu still seems himself…though he hasn't been around Amatsu yet…maybe I should still be aware a little more cautious.'_ Dayu watching his friend in the arena very closely but he did not activate his Sharingan out of respect for what moves he may use in this battle not copying them keeping it just within Ryuu.

It then came to him and he turned, "Kakashi do not use your Sharingan at any time during this fight, respect my friend and leave his moves original and to himself." Dayu spoke in a coarse tone.

Kakashi glared at him for a moment but sighed, "Fine." He answered simply turning back to the fight.

Ryuu slowly brought his hands up and put them into the seal _Dragon_ and his green dragon scales began covering his hand and going up his arm at the same time his hands began turning into dragon claws. Orochimaru's eyes grew wide seeing the Dragon clans power in action a grin growing across his face, _'I am glad I marked the boy…he will come in use when the time is right kukuku.'_

Shinigami brought his sword from off of his shoulder seeing Ryuu was ready to fight now. Ryuujin settled low into his stance very different then his usual fighting pose of the Dragon Style, and with his right foot at the back he pushed off running at Shinigami. Shin readied his blade and lunged forward to strike but Ryuu leaped into the air and came down with his foot forward. Shin pushed his blade up and it was the flat end used to defend, but he wasn't expecting the addition pressure and power Ryuu now had forcing the blade to the ground.

With the blade going to the ground Ryuu fell forward gritting his teeth his hand out and struck Shin right in the face forcing him back. Ryuu then used the blade he was standing on and jumped with a back flip and kicked the Dragon Slayer under the chin forcing his head up and a little off the ground. Ryuu landed back to the ground starting to perform seals, but as Shin flew through the air at the moment he flung his blade, it twisting threw the air.

Ryuu saw it and was in the middle of a hand seal, he leaped to the left but the sword still caught him in the right shoulder. Stumbling back the dragon let out a groan of pain as he pulled the blade out from his shoulder and tossed it to the ground.

'_Shit…how the hell did that sword manage to penetrate through the scales? What am I thinking this guy is a Ryuu Sureiya so it's only understandable that the blade have this kind of a sharp edge to it.'_ Ryuu thinking this out wondering what his next plan of attack would be now that he had the gash in his shoulder.

For that quick second that he was pondering the deal with the blade Shinigami dashed towards him and with his right fist slammed it into Ryuu's left cheek and with a left hook connected to the left part of Ryuu's face. Shin pulled his fist back and slammed it dead center into the dragons face sending him down and to the ground on his back. Standing there mockingly looking at Ryuu with a grin.

Ryuujin didn't stay down on the ground for long, he got back up to his feet by throwing his feet up into the air making his body rock and go up. He was on his feet again and slowly set into his stance for Dragon Style of combat and prepared himself.


	16. Chapter 16 Chuunin Exam Part 6

Chapter 16 Chuunin Exam Part 6: Ryuujin's Change, Who Will Perish? Memories Flooded. 

Ryuujin stood there in his Dragon stance and electricity charged around him and whenever a small bolt zapped across his face it revealed his cold determined eye's that showed he was willing to kill him on his own.

"You won't win this little dragon, no matter who or what power you have I am claiming your head today." Shinigami looking to his blade seeing soaked in blood just laying there, he needed to find a way to it so he could chop Ryuu down.

Ryuu lowered out of his stance and stood there and slowly began to walk towards Shinigami. Shin was quickly on his guard while Ryuu approached, "I will not die here Shinigami, I will revive the once respected name of the Ryuu clan, the Kaiser name will live on through the generations." His speed of walking picked up, "I will not allow you to take away my birthright to this clan!"

Ryuu rushed forward and slid in low and rose his foot up and connected to Shin's jaw sending him into the air, Ryuu jumped and again he kicked and right into Shinigami's stomach and with that force sent him colliding down to the ground. Ryuu landed at his feet and grabbed him by his ankle, lifting he slammed his enemy Shinigami into the wall in one fluent motion. Ryuu in an instant put his body in front of Shins thrusting his fist right into his chest and allowed him to fall to the ground.

The dragon knelt down and lifted his opponent up and tossed him out to the center in front of everyone. Kuniko held her hands together looking a bit fearful, "I-i-is that really…Ryuu?" she asked in a shaken tone.

"Dayu…Tell me!" she said pleading now looking to him for an answer.

But he just sighed looking down, "Kuniko-chan I can't say…we will just have to wait and see…"

Ryuu walked out and around his hand electricity charged brightly. "It will end for you Shinigami…not for me but for you!"

"R-ryuu-kun…" The shy voice of Hinata spoke as she watched on.

Kiba caught her words, "Eh…hey Hinata you know that guy?"

Hinata looked a little surprised that he heard her but she slowly nodded her head, "How is that so? That guy is from that place Shadow how did you meet him?" Kiba asked a bit suspiciously.

Sasuke watched this fight, knowing now it was Ryuu that belittled him in front of his team. He clenched his fist's together he himself wanted to make up for what happened showing he isn't such a push over.

Naruto looked amazed as Ryuu displayed such power to throw around someone like that. He was also a bit shocked to see Ryuu slightly transformed being no longer himself, he just watched and only wondered how he could stand against him now.

Amatsu had a large grin upon his face seeing how his brother was fighting and as he did a sudden twitch hit him as he sensed something and his grin died away. "Master what's the matter, no longer enjoying the fight?" Demin asked looking to Amatsu.

Amatsu shook his head, "No…its not that. Something is different in Ryuu….I don't know what it is….its like he isn't quite himself…a part of him….torn…" he looked quite angered but this feeling.

Orochimaru in his disguise looked over at Amatsu and he wasn't quite sure what he spoke of but it made him a little uneasy being so near him. _'I hope for my own sake he is not talking about the cursed seal on him…I can't have him interfering and…at this distance there is not much room for escaping…Amatsu would kill me with out even a second thought….and he has advanced…especially to create that thing beside him…'_ He thought a bit nervously of the sudden options before him.

"So…this is the dragon you fought Arcane? Hm I do believe you were lucky." Said Kyoushu seeing the battle a bit more.

Arcane gave an evil stare to his new master, "Luck had nothing to do with it."

Kyoushu chuckled lightly, "Look at that display of power down there, and that is simply his first form. As I witnessed the dragons have more greater forms, you are fast and good with a sword Arcane but if you face the one I hope to fight today I would suggest backing out, you might just lose more then your life."

His student Arcane now looked very insulted by this, "Don't doubt my abilities…you may have trained me but I will kill them with my sword."

Ryuu charged his lightning into his hand and rushed for Shin as he got to his feet again. Kakashi looked a bit surprised and turned to Shinja, "Is that?"

Shinja looked at him and shook his head, "No, that's not it Kakashi, calm down. Look he doesn't have the same speed require for your Raikiri or Chidori whatever the hell." He said waving his hand around not really caring.

Sasuke was listening and looked between them and was quite interested by this move mentioned if his sensei seemed worried about it being used. He just wondered if he could learn such a thing as his own kind of weapon.

Shinigami stood there and waited for Ryuu as he charged fast upon him. Just as he lunged to strike, Shin reached and quickly grabbed his opponent by the wrist and held him up, "Stupid little whelp, I have made a life to exterminate your kind do you think a novice such as yourself can really win?" he asked glaring up at him.

Ryuu now dangled there like a worm on a hook and he was silent. After a quick moment a devilish grin crossed his face, "Hm hm hm heh heh heh, baaka. What you think just by getting me by the wrist is going to stop me? You pathetic retched fool try as you might…" Ryuu raised his head and looked down upon Shinigami with maddening eyes, "YOU WILL NOT KILL THE DRAGON KING!"

Shins eyes narrowed and he dropped Ryuu and punched him with great force sending him back tumbling and stopped on his back. He laid there silent until a demented laugh filled the room, it sent a chill down Kuniko's spine never hearing such a thing from her friend. Amatsu looked a bit shocked himself, his little brother, doing something that he himself might do during a fight. He knew now there was something wrong with Ryuu.

The dragon slayer moved quickly and grabbed his fallen sword and ran quickly towards Ryuu. He brought the sword up and swung down at his body, "DIE!" he yelled and brought to sword down upon the body of the young dragon boy.

The cling of metal with the floor was heard and he stood there and below was simply nothing, "What?"

Ryuu then emerged from the shadows from under the rafters near his friends and he stepped back out, "HAA HAA HAA! Moron...Thinking you can defeat me so easily? Here you call me the stupid one…Heh heh I think someone is a little confused." He grinned as he held his dragon clawed hand up and formed it into a ball and then back out to normal, "Lets see how well these claws work." He said in a deep dark tone.

"BRING IT!" Shinigami yelled as he charged towards Ryuu.

With a smirk Ryuu formed the seals, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)." He said calmly but still with a devious grin.

Shinigami now found himself surrounded by fifteen Ryuu's all with the same look of just that evil grin and his eyes they still could not see.

"Prepare yourself Shinigami, you might not like what is going to happen to you." All the clones spoke in such a tone that even made Amatsu begin to wonder if that was his brother down on the floor fighting.

"Here I thought you were the only evil psycho one here Amatsu, hm guess your brother is fallowing along with you." Asura said with a slight grin.

Amatsu looked at him and it was not an understanding one of his joking matter and Asura could tell he would rip his throat out if he felt it necessary and he quickly lost the grin and went back to the match.

All the clones dashed towards Shinigami and their power and might was a bit much for him to handle as he defended against them. They all struck from different directions, and they made past him and a few clawed at his back and his chest and legs. With a fury Shin continued to fight at the clones and Ryuu.

Kuniko began to cling onto Dayu in fear of Ryuu, "What has he become Dayu-kun?" she asked with a terrified voice.

Dayu didn't want to admit to what Shinja warned him about, this truly did not seem like Ryuu, he was never this vicious before. "Kuniko don't let this change your view of Ryuujin remember a lot has gone on he has been through quite a bit over time just try and not worry to much." He said softly to her as he placed his arm around her to help comfort her and so she wouldn't be so fearful.

Amatsu looked across the way and saw Dayu and Kuniko and saw the girls face how she looked all because of a slight change in his little brother. He crossed his arms over each other and sighed to himself, '_All because of something small fear is spread so easily in a supposed friend that you think you can trust…'_

Kareru examined everything that was going on seeing what he was capable of so far, '_Hm seems the dragon boy has changed significantly since he first fought those two._' She looked over at Arcane and Sierra, '_especially then the match with just that swordsman his power has grown…this will be quite interesting. The boss will be grateful to know of these developments…_'

Shinigami set his sword down on the ground and rested on the hilt breathing heavily, his body full of claw marks his shirt torn and blood stained it as well as his pants. "You damn monster…" he growled as he stood there resting.

This struck a cord with four people in the room and Ryuu stood there alone again his clones disappeared. "You think I am a monster? You wish to see a monster Shinigami? Do you? Because…if that's what you want I can more then gladly give that to you…."

Naruto sat on the floor and slightly hugged the railing a bit, that word never set well with him. '_People always using that word simply because they don't want to understand us…make it easy for them to use that…._'

Sakura looked down at Naruto and was a bit confused, "Nuh? Naruto you okay?" she asked curiously.

Naruto looked up at her a bit sad for a moment and then faked a smile and nodded, "Yeah, Im fine Sakura-chan!" he said returning his glance back to the arena floor.

The red headed sand nin glared at the floor, Gaara knew the power of that word once when he was a child but now used it to fuel himself on and on. Amatsu looked down with murderous eyes, they where all linked in the use of the word "monster" they knew what people where getting at when they used it against them. They knew the sheep of society didn't even acknowledge them as human beings never had just saw them as little beasts, the monsters of their village.

Ryuu let out a loud growl and gripped his head now breathing quite heavily, "You…will see a monster…Shinigami…I WILL SHOW YOU THE MONSTER WITHIN!"

In a great rage Ryuu roared and his hood fell off and his hair grew to his shoulders as he looked up at the ceiling still roaring. His back part of his jacket ripped open and his dragon wings grew out slowly and his scales grew over them. Below a tail grew out and his nails extended and grew sharper then before while his scales got stronger in defence.

Ryuu was in his third transformation now as he had sharp deadly eyes that now glared at Shinigami and he breathed slowly. Everyone looked shocked and some in a bit horrified by the power they felt and only a few where interested.

"Damnit…you freak of nature…fine…I dare you…to try." Shinigami though very injured wasn't going to quite yet.

Ryuu's eyes where now cold determined more then ever and weren't going to mess around anymore. They narrowed upon Shin as he skidded the blade across the floor and sparks flew around as he brought the blade behind him. Ryuu formed his right hand in an open form his fingers pointing up and by his side while his left hand was up and flat and if needed to block whatever attack came at him. Lightning charged into his right hand.

"But now…Ryuu-kun is different…something has changed him…he seemed very very kind when he and I talked, nothing like this." Said Hinata as she spoke to her teammates after she explained how she knew Ryuu so they to would know a bit about the Shadow shinobi.

Her teammate Kiba turned to the arena and had his partner his white little dog Akamaru sniff in to the air and when done he barked up at him, "Hinata, you're right there is something different Akamaru can smell a difference in his sent much different then before." He said as he still looked at the arena floor.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I thought as much…I just wonder what has changed him..." she spoke in her usual quiet shy voice.

Shin pushed off and he charged towards the lightning dragon and readied his sword as he quickly approached. Ryuu with his left hand up charged with electricity as well, he knew his attack wasn't going to be ready not now at least. Ryuu looked at the man with his dragon eyes and waited for his attack. Finally Shinigami was there and he thrust his sword up towards Ryuu's face.

He easily moved his head to the right and the blade nicked the side of his face with a bit of blood flying through the air and some trickling down his cheek. Ryuu then moved quickly and maneuvered low and threw his open palm into Shinigami's chest and hit him back.

Shinigami's eyes grew a bit wide from the hit and then felt the great jolt of electricity course through his body and he nearly fell back to the ground if it wasn't for his sword. Ryuu looked to his right hand and smirked now as he now rushed Shinigami.

"RAITONINGURYUU (Lightning Dragon)!" Ryuu yelled as he stopped dead infront of Shinigami and threw his hand forward.

For a slow moment it surged around his hand and finally the head of a dragon made of electricity emerged out. The Dragon shot out and collided into Shinigami's stomach, his eyes where as wide as humans could be as he now felt the attack begin to pierce into his stomach. The sinister grin appeared back on Ryuu's face as he directed the attack up into the air and Shinigami fell back to the ground.

The lightning dragon formed up into the air and the blood from Shinigami was singed away and it coiled like a snake up in the air for everyone to see. The dragon then flew back down and the mass of electricity went back into Ryuu's body as he let out an almost seeming agonizing yell.

Everyone watched a bit worried now of what he may do next. Naruto was still sitting where he was before and watched everything Ryuu did. He gripped the railing slightly, '_What happened to you? Such a change…what happened?_' the blond haired shinobi wondered curiously as he finally began to sit up knowing the fight was over.

Sasuke looked at Naruto now, '_Hm…wonder why the dobe is so upset?_'

Kakashi looked to Shinja again, "Seems you have trained the boy well."

Shinja observed below, "I trained him yes, but never was he like that, when he has used that attack it was never up close always at a distance…something bad might happen today…Dayu…get ready."

Dayu who was trying to help comfort his friend Kuniko looked shocked at Shinja but sighed and nodded his head, "Yes sensei." He said as he moved to the railing and activated his Sharingan.

Naruto looked at them a little worried, "Hey whats going on what are you going to do Dayu-san?" he asked looking between them.

Ryuu was slouched over for a minute or so trying to catch his breath from what he just did. Gekkou Hayate coughed into his hand, "Winner, Kaiser Ryuujin."

As that was said Ryuu stood up again, the looked of dementia was back and he was still in his second form as he stalked over to Shinigami. The supposed Ryuu Sureiya(Dragon Slayer) was now helpless and defeated with a massive wound upon his stomach. He lay there and coughed blood over his mouth and onto his chin, "Damnit…I can't believe….this happened!" he groaned in great pain.

Ryuu stood right over him, "Seems your mission is a failure…Shinigami!"

Shinigami looked up at him a bit horrified, "Wh-who the hell are you?" he questioned as he tried crawling away from him.

The grin of Ryuu's lost sanity grew and he walked up and stepped above Shinigami and he pulled out a couple of kunai and planted each one into his hands and pinned them to the floor so he could not move. "Today Shinigami you are no longer the God of Death. I am." He said deeply as his clawed hand was raised.

Ryuu took a step back and looked at the massive wound in Shinigami's stomach and he raised his right hand and slammed it down upon his wound. Shin let out a horrifying scream of pain that made Kuniko and Hinata cover their ears. Cory couldn't believe this, what was going on, she couldn't figure It out. The sweet child she knew was now murderer and looked as if he was enjoying every minute of this mans pain.

'_Ryuu…I know this man has done wrong…but what has come over you? Why are you doing these things?_' Cory wondered as she stood there and closed her eyes hoping for this to end.

Shin now died with a gurgling sound of blood caught in his throat and Ryuu stood there holding his enemies intestines and tossed them down over the body. "HAA HAA HAA!" he let out a dark laugh as he stood there with his face now splattered in blood his clawed hand covered in blood.

"Dayu go now." Shinja said simply.

Dayu just got his foot on the railing when he saw Amatsu was already down there. Ryuu turned to the long black haired shinobi of Shadow. "You Amatsu Mikaboshi!" Ryuu said in a deep tone.

Amatsu was simply taking steps towards his brother. Ryuu readied and then ran at Amatsu with his clawed hands at his sides, "DIE!" he yelled as he went to slash Amatsu.

The dark dragon sighed in irritation and simply put his hand up with his two fingers pointing out and when Ryuu got to him, he hit him on the forehead with his two fingers. Ryuu's eyes widened and he stopped there, his mind was now flooded with a great deal of memories, his finally unlocked from his brain and Amatsu even showed him his past before he left Shadow Village.

Ryuu's eyes then softened and he was turning back to his normal self, he looked at his brother and he smiled as he stepped towards him, "Amatsu…Nii-san…" Ryuu setting a quick hand on his brothers shoulder but he fell to his knee's.

Amatsu glanced at his brother and knelt to the side of him. Kuniko looked a bit shocked as she heard that, "They….are brothers? Shinja-sama did you know this?" she asked curiously.

Shinja sighed and nodded, "I did, so did Cory-chan here."

The long pink haired Kunoichi of Shadow sighed heavily, "I did also know…"

The young boy in the ring suddenly felt a bit of happiness over flow him, knowing what had once been. Then, he saw Shinigami, his ripped apart body, he freaked out completely. "NOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Ryuu intended to hurt Shinigami but not in such a brutal way.

He fell back on his butt and pushed himself away screaming as he saw the corpse, "AAHHH! NOOOO!" he yelled as he held his hand sitting back on his knee's.

"WHY? DAMN YOU KAGERYUU! DAMN YOU!" he yelled as he then pulled his head back and slammed it hard into the floor. "DAMN YOU!" he yelled again slamming his forehead straight to the floor.

Amatsu looked surprised at what his brother was doing, how badly this was affecting him. Kuniko gasped and so did Hinata as they both saw the display of Ryuu's madness over taking him, what he felt for killing another in such a away. He gave into his darkness, it won him and did what he would never truly want to do. Were Ryuu was hitting his head blood formed on the spot and dripped down his forehead.

Tears burned in Ryuu's eyes as he sat there and finally Amatsu stopped his brother, "Hey...its okay Ryuu calm down." He said setting a hand on his shoulder and then the red haired Shinobi fell forward and was now fast asleep.

"Hmph…what a weakling." Gaara snipped but was quite interested in that battle, and the viciousness especially all the blood and gore.

The medical nin's rushed out a group to collect the corpse and another to get Ryuu. But Amatsu interfered, "Back off, I will take care of him." He said scooping his brother up and saw where Shinja and the others where and fell into the shadows and appeared near the group.

Asura sighed rubbing his forehead as he and Demin both leaped down and then up to where Amatsu was. The dark Shinobi set his brother against the wall, "He will be asleep for awhile." He informed the others.

Naruto looked at Ryuu sadly he knew it must have been hard to know what he did, seeing what he had done. Naruto hasn't taken a life and he himself wasn't sure how he would handle it either. Dayu looked at his friend and slightly glared at Shinja, seeing how he just reacted he didn't understand how Ryuu could become what Shinja fears.


	17. Chapter 17 Chuunin Exam Part 7

**Chapter 17 Chuunin Exam Part 7: To the Past, the Things In-between!**

Kareru looked seeing as the medical nin's took Shinigami's brutalized corpse away. She scoffed and shook her head, _'Oh well, don't see why he thought he was such a man, and hardly did anything for me in anyway, couldn't satisfy a toad.'_ She thought with a bit of an evil grin under her own face mask.

Naruto glanced up at Amatsu, "How long will he be out?" he asked nervously.

Amatsu sighed, "It will be awhile. First the memories are introduced to him in a big flash almost. Which is the reason for his unconsciousness then; it goes through the process of sorting them out and shows the memories to him. He will be asleep for awhile."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Since…you are his brother, what happened to him down there. Do you know?" he asked looking up at the dark haired shinobi.

Amatsu flicked some of his hair from his face and walked to the wall and leaned against it, "Kid, he has taken on another personality in a sense. Everything he wishes not to become, the thing most feared has resonated into this other person…this Kageryuu."

Cory then stepped up, "How would you know Amatsu, you left your brother in my care how would you know anything about him?" she snapped at him.

She looked quite furious at Amatsu for thinking he knew Ryuu in anyway, "You don't know what kind of person he is or has become! Don't think you know everything!" she pulled her hand back and went to slap him.

He had another thing in mind and he grabbed her by the wrist and then the throat and his eyes grew dangerous, "Cory, don't you ever question me and what I know of my brother, you're lucky that he cares about you, or I would kill you for such things." He then tossed her away from him.

She flew back towards Kakashi and he caught her gently and he had to wrap an arm around her stomach to keep her from trying to attack Amatsu, "Cory, calm down, let it go." He said with a low whisper to her keeping her from making to big a scene, more then already.

Cory nodded slowly and looked down seeing his arm, a big grin crossed her face and she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling against his chest, "Ooo Kakashi-kun you do care about me!" she cheered happily.

Kakashi only letting out a nervous chuckle with his hand at the base of his neck, '_Well…having this does kind of beat the books, though they are still intriguing._' He thought as he pulled out his "Make out Paradise" book and started to read.

_Sixteen Years Ago…_

Amatsu was returning from a mission with his sensei Rikimaru. He was walking down the road towards his house, it was still early so people where out. Like usual they gave him the nasty stares while some others retreated into their homes for safety.

He only smirked as he walked along the path, '_Hm, hm, always they run and cower, such pitiful weaklings._' He thought as he got home.

Garyuu was there standing at the door his arms folded over his chest, "Amatsu…"

He started but Amatsu stopped him with his cold scolding glare, "What father?"

"Listen..Amatsu…I want to make up for certain things that have gone on between us…I'd rather not have this go on." Garyuu tried to explain.

Amatsu kept his cold glare, "What, mother put you up to this? Tsh, why should I believe any of the bullshit that's to come out of your mouth?" he questioned standing firmly against him and ready to fight if need be.

The dark shinobi though broke his cold exterior and grinned widely, "Or…is it you know what I have achieved? Knowing that now I have attained the first transformation level of our clan, scares you doesn't it father?"

There was the quick hint of fear, but he sighed, "Amatsu, your mother has nothing to do with me here. You are my son, I am your father…it is about time I started acting like one." He said sincerely wanting Amatsu to believe him.

Amatsu's face was cold again, "What do you expect of me now? To me run over to you hugging you sobbing in thanks for this?" Amatsu spat at the ground as he stepped forward and headed closer to the house.

"No, Amatsu I was not expecting any such thing from you…but I was hoping that maybe things could be worked out…I do want to show you some of the techniques of our clan…you are my son, first born…I'd like you to know them. Please Amatsu, I mean what I say." Garyuu pleading almost with his son.

Amatsu looked at him for a moment as he stood on the door steps, "For…nine years of my life you cursed me, saw me just as everyone else…now suddenly you want to be to all happy jumping around in joy that you want to do this? You are a foolish man to believe such things."

"I ask for one chance to correct the mistake I made all those years back…please…son….give me this chance…" Garyuu giving it one last shot he didn't want this between the two of them and truly meant what he said.

Amatsu stood there at the door his fist's clenched tight, he loathed his father, and he was struggling hard inside as he stood there. His mind in conflict trying to decide weather or not to forgive his father or not, "I…i…I'll…try….." he spat out finally and slid the door open to the house and walked inside heading to his room now.

Garyuu smiled and sighed happily, "Good…Im glad he will finally try and trust me." He said stepping to the steps and slid the door open walking in.

Izumi walked up to her husband wrapping her arms around him, "Soo?" she asked curiously.

Garyuu could only smile for the moment giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I think thing's will improve very soon." He said hopefully and hugged her tightly.

_End…_

Sasuke had his match after Ryuujin's and after the floor was at least decently cleaned. Amatsu watched the whole match very closely and he noticed across the way someone else paying specific attention as well. He watched as Kakashi took his student away, and saw Orochimaru disappear from the arena as well. '_Hm…time to have a bit of fun._' He thought and turned to his creation Demin, "Hey, Demin, watch the fight, I am interested in that Shino guy, I'm going to cause a bit of fun." He said with a smirk.

Demin bowed respectfully, "Hai, Master I will watch very closely."

Amatsu nodded and slowly he disappeared into the shadows. He appeared near a pillar and Kakashi had his Chidori/Raikiri charged and ready to strike Orochimaru, until he applied a certain jutsu upon him and that's when Amatsu made his appearance.

"KAKASHI!" Amatsu yelled as he stepped in between him and Orochimaru.

Amatsu turned a glare to the white haired ninja, "Drop that Chidori and you will be dead, plus you are a shinobi, don't be such a pussy." And quickly he turned back to the pasty faced leader of Sound.

"Ku ku ku Amatsu-kun…what brings you to this spot?" Orochimaru asked creepily.

"For one, here." He tossed him a rag, "You where sweating like a catholic priest at a little league game as you watched Sasuke." He said with a bit of a smirk while Orochimaru glared and let the rag hit the floor.

Kakashi stayed in his spot and the Chidori lost its flare it had a moment ago. '_Th…they….know each other…this can't be good…_' Kakashi thought as he looked to Sasuke who was unconscious at the moment and looked back.

"I too know you want the Sharingan, I even tested the boy out in the forest as the first seal unleashed itself and consumed him." Amatsu explained in a dangerously calm tone.

Orochimaru was a bit shocked for one reason, "If you knew then….why didn't you remove it? I know you would like nothing better then to mess with my plans…"

Amatsu placed his hands into his pockets standing fully in front of Orochimaru, "Because, one it would had been out of my way and two it would had taken too long and none of us would be standing here. I know his purpose in life, but I also told him a little something…that hopefully and just maybe it will be taken into consideration."

_That Day In The Forrest Of Death…_

Amatsu had Sasuke planted to the ground firmly and he lowered down and with a whisper for him to only hear, "Sasuke, I know of your past. I watched the turn of event's from the day Itachi changed. I was there that day when you where on the docks with your father…"

Sasuke's eyes saddened at the mentioning of his lost family, "So what..?"

"He told you not to fallow Itachi, it was sound words for you. But I was there to hear, Itachi gave you a path a road to go down. Now you have this mark branded on you…Sasuke if you are your own person….then find your own path to power, not Itachi's and certainly not Orochimaru's. Try and remember those there for you and once where…"

Sasuke stared down at the ground as Amatsu told him these things; he wasn't sure how he should go about this. He is an Avenger for his clan and to kill Itachi at any cost, and now this man tells him to remember as that is all he does.

"I too fell to the blindness of that mark on your neck…it did not help me at all. So I removed it from my body…and went on my own path. Sasuke find yours." Amatsu said simply at the end.

_End…_

"So yes, I'd like nothing more then for your plans to fail Orochimaru simply to spite you." Amatsu smirked.

Orochimaru gave Amatsu a venomous glare, "You'd be a fool to try and stop me." He said firmly stepping carefully turning his back to Amatsu and then finally left.

As he disappeared from sight Amatsu turned to Kakashi who let out a sigh of relief placing his hands on his knee's for a moment then standing straight.

"Train Ryuujin to use that technique." Amatsu blurted out and with a firm tone.

Kakashi's one eye widened, "What? Why should I? He doesn't hold the Sharingan…it will be imperfect if he tried it."

Amatsu looked at Kakashi, "You underestimate us Dragons. Plus I am sure you'll be training Sasuke, and I will train Ryuu for a small portion then you train him to use that technique…unless you just want to tell me so I can teach it too him?"

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, "If he only has half the time how can you be so sure he'll pick it up in time?"

"He is a lightning element of the Ryuu Clan. Unless you want to look pathetic and just have Ryuujin take one simple look and mimic it, fine, be the fool. Because he is developing and becoming in tuned with his powers, hate to see the Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original technique be so easily wielded in the hands of a sixteen year old." Amatsu said being quite serious.

"Why should I teach such a dangerous technique to a boy of the Dragon clan; when I know nothing about him and don't know how he'll use the technique." Kakashi spoke in a bit of anger after what Amatsu just said to him.

Amatsu stepped forward and the shadow's wrapped around Kakashi's ankle and began to travel up his body, "Kakashi, taunt me if you so desire, but mock and make assumptions about my brother and I'll not hesitate killing you." The shadows where wrapped up and around Kakashi's neck now.

"Do you understand me?" He asked in a soft voice glaring at Kakashi as he slowly nodded.

The shadows fell away and went back to normal Kakashi looking as Amatsu disappeared into the shadows, "What a scary guy…" he said and took care of the last things for Sasuke.

Amatsu returned beside Demin, "Amatsu…how long is your brother to be out of it?" Asura asked curiously checking up on Ryuu for the moment.

The dark shinobi turned to his friend with his hands still in his pockets, "It will still be a little while…he'll be out of it don't worry." Amatsu turning back to the arena and was filled in on the previous match from the creation.

_Sixteen Years Ago…_

Three month's had passed and it had become apparent to everyone that Kaiser Izumi was pregnant with another child and the town was weary and they called a town meeting for everyone. She sat with her family excited to know that they where going to give birth to another child and she gently rubbed her stomach in anticipation.

Amatsu sat back in his chair looking all over the room, he could feel the tension in the air as everyone did their best to be civil and to avoid looking at the dark dragon. He could only smirk as he shut his eyes and folded his arms loving the ability to bring people to this kind of fear. Though as he looked at his mother knowing another child would be born into their clan, he only wondered if the same would happen to the child just as his childhood has been.

Garyuu sat happily, things were working out slowly but surely. He and Amatsu had trained together and even accompanied Amatsu and his sensei Rikimaru, and now his wife Izumi would soon birth a child of the Ryuu Clan and he was a bit curious of the child but he wasn't going to allow it to disturb him and sat back to enjoy as he wrapped his arm around Izumi and held her close to him.

Rikimaru sat uncomfortably with the Ryuu clan, not because of them or Amatsu but simply because, "Ugh god these things are ridiculous…a ninja shouldn't be here…rather be on a mission…" he spoke feeling a little disgruntled.

Amatsu smirked and let out a small sigh, "Yeah…as would I Rikimaru-sensei…but if I am going to have to sit through this, you're going down with me."

The white haired instructor lowered his head in defeat, "Damn you Amatsu…" he said not with hate at all just in his sudden moment of defeat and knowing and remembering Amatsu's style.

Finally a hush came over the crowd of people and the newly appointed Hitokage stood up and with a bright smile began, "Hello, Shadow Village, I am your newly appointed Kage Tatsudoshi. Just like the previous Kage, I promise to keep this village safe, and we will bring the name of Shadow out into the world and with the help our friends of Konoha and the Hokage we will get a leg up and be a major country along with all the rest out there. It will not be such an easy task, but with the strength of the whole village, we will achieve such goals."

Amatsu was listening and he was curious how it was his uncle was appointed to being Hitokage, considering his sister Amatsu's mother Izumi part of the dragon clan, he thought it would not be to well accept considering the outlook upon the Ryuu Clan. But he let out an accepting sigh and continued to listen to what else would be said in this meeting.

"Now, I do believe some have business concerning certain issues and wish to make them public so we as a whole can fix it." Tatsu smiling bright, "Okay, whoever has some business please stand now."

A man stood he seemed uneasy, a little shaky though his face showed anger, in his eyes for those who had known the look he was full of fear, scared to say something but he was certainly forcing himself, "I have some thing to bring up!" the man spoke nervously with certainty in it.

"Then please speak." Tatsu encouraged.

Amatsu eyed the guy glaring at him, he had a troubled suspicious feeling about this guy, especially as he saw the glint of fear in him. He looked to Rikimaru and they happened to be thinking the same thing and both turned their gaze back to the shakey man.

"It's known that…..uh…." he gulped seeing Amatsu and then his sensei, "That, there is going to be…another member of the Ryuu clan on its way."

As soon as those words hit the room everyone was looking to him and Izumi lightly set her arms around her stomach eyeing the guy now too along with her husband Garyuu.

"Some of us of the village have spoken….and we feel it for the safety of Shadow and its inhabitants that she terminate the child with an abortion." He spat that out almost at a quick pace.

"WHAT?" Garyuu stood furious.

But most unexpected was not Amatsu standing with his father, it was the then quick speed a forceful hit to the man and he flew across the room and slid to the floor, Izumi stood there steaming full of anger, "LIKE HELL!" she screamed with her eyes nearly full of fire and fists clenched tight you could see the veins, "ANYONE TRIES TO TOUCH MY CHILD EXPECT THE SAME!" she panted now and walked back over to her family.

Garyuu stood blinking, Amatsu grinned wanting to break out laughing, and she stood beside her husband, "What?" she asked innocently.

"Sweetie that was GREAT! But you shouldn't of done that you got the baby to consider." He pointed out.

Izumi waved her hand from side to side, "Oh pish posh, I am fine and I know the baby is too."

There was a moment of silence and then some laughter broke out amongst the room, and some the people who talked of the abortion with the man stayed silent in their seats. Tatsu shook his head smiling at his sister and her over protective attitude that just made a man land flat on his back in great pain, 'She is something else.' He thought while now laughing.

End….

It was the end of the extreme and very highly intense match between Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand. Amatsu leaned on the railing smirking, "Those two are quite the guys….will probably go far…be fun to challenge Gaara." He said with great interest.

Asura laughed patting him on the back rather roughly which made Amatsu glare a bit at him, "Seems you still haven't changed a single bit! Haa haa." He was having a good chuckle to how his friend was still his usually self.

Kakashi was pondering in the back of his mind about his and Amatsu's conversation and he had to take this chance before he could be called to fight and miss it, "Tell me Amatsu, why would I be unable to copy yours or your brothers dragon techniques?" he asked rather sternly and to the point.

Amatsu looked at him looking slightly agitated he'd have to ask such a troublesome question, "Because Kakashi, to the elemental users of our clan they are restricted to US and only US, as I recall you had a run in with someone of the sort?"

Kakashi slowly nodded, "Yes, I never fought him; he went by the name Haku, worked with…"

"Momochi Zabuza, yes I know of the Demon of the Mist quite well, shame he died, shinobi like him are a rarity." Amatsu smirked.

"But, there are the techniques already out there, like the fire and water dragon techniques, what makes yours so special?" Kakashi enquired further.

The raven haired shinobi of Shadow sighed heavily, "Because Copy Ninja, when the clan of Dragons was first established with our leader, he branched out more. He had collected the best of the elemental dragons, fire, ice, water, wind, lightning, earth so on and so fourth."

He stood straight placing his hands in his pockets, "The leader made relations with the neighboring villages, and shared the techniques with them, and even to the most unique clans like the Uchiha who use fire techniques so you can take it from there. Made variations of the originals, taught the form and all so that others could use the same techniques. The only problem was…." Amatsu trailed for a moment.

All the people there had his attention, the leaf ninja's along with the Shadow nins there were entranced to hear about the dragon clan, "The villages were happy to learn this technique of the clan…but the most sought out one that was finally heard about, the one thing NO person could penetrate and learn…" Amatsu went silent again for a moment.

"The Eyes of the Dragon…" it was not Amatsu to speak this word, but Kage Kyoushu from his spot over hearing the conversation.

Amatsu looked at him for a moment, "Yes, it's the Eyes of the Dragon most seeked for…and it's not our eyes." He pointed to his own, "It has to do with the insight of the future that we have….but even something's cannot be told…"

"Like the destruction of a whole Clan…" Kakashi added as he folded his arms leaning against the wall.

"Something like that is hard to determine as humans are very irrational people, hard to determine. Plus, now that the villages learned of this, they threatened the leader to give a member of the clan to the village, for war tactics and whatever shit reason they had." Amatsu spoke with disgust knowing the slime that just tried to use their clan, "But our leader, wouldn't allow us to be used in such a way, he knew the slimy ways of humans….so then war broke out, the dragons fight just for their rights to live and that was then….the Ryuu Sureiya were formed, to combat against us, kill all left standing." Amatsu stared down to the arena floor now seeing as tiles were being replaced from the last match.

"Bu-but…if all of that's true why didn't no other villages learn about this? We never heard a thing about this!" Sakura deciding to put in her two cents about the matter being the brain of class.

"Because, you foolish little shit, the victors write the history books. The Ryuu Clan…ran, and hid away out into the world away from those villages and filthy traitorous humans…then the clan was made known when the new chosen of the clan came to be. Now the clan is how you know it today….unknown..." Amatsu said in disgust as he looked and waited for the next fight.

Sakura glared at him, "You know you didn't have to snap at me like that! I was merely asking a question."

Kakashi stood in front of her a bit as Demin stepped forward as she talked to his master in such a disrespectful tone. "No Demin, not now, not the time to fight." Amatsu said plainly as he leaned on the railing.

The names now on the bulletin flipped through the names remaining. There was a streak of gasps through the room for those that didn't know and some just looked in silence. The next match…

Uchiha Dayu vs Kinuta Dosu

Dosu of the sound, the one wrapped in bandages with a furry coat and a sound amplifier on his arm had the one eye visible looked on in shock, '_He…is a Uchiha? I must beat him…tell Orochimaru-sama about this…_' he thought to himself as he jumped down into the arena.

Dayu looked at him then to Shinja, "Make it quick Dayu-san." Shinja told him simply.

Dayu nodded but Kuniko hugged him, "Be careful Dayu-kun." She smiled stepping back.

He smiled back at her, "I will and watch after our friend there." He then leaped over the railing and softly landed jogging lightly over to his spot.

Hayate looked between the two for a moment and coughed into his hand. "So…a Uchiha another left…you will not be free for long..." Dosu spoke with a sly grin under his wrappings.

Dayu stared at him very different then his usual self a stoic expression, "You won't move from your spot." And then he activated his Sharingan.

The coughing Leaf ninja looked between them and lifted his left hand up for a moment and then dropped it saying, "BEGIN!"

Dosu stood there with his one visible eye wide and Dayu's dangerous sharingan eyes glaring deep into his soul. Then to everyone's vision Dosu grasped his head and a yell, "HOW CAN THIS BE?" and he fell to his knee's, he coughed now and blood covered his wrappings were his mouth is and fell face first to the floor his eye rolling over to the back of his head.

Hayate coughed into his hand, "Do I really have to check him?"

Dayu deactivated his sharingan and shook his head, "No, he's already dead." He said turning and walking away.

Hayate watched him leave now, '_There are some scary people this year…_'

Gaara was feeling the urge to fight now this Uchiha too, he was finding this clan more and more interesting and found them to be quite strong opponents.

Kakashi looked in disbelief that this happened again, '_He…got that boy to unlock that level of Sharingan? Yet…he still has his sanity a cheerful boy…how is this?_' he questioned seeing Dayu walk back.

That day, before everyone's eyes, they did get to see first hand the horror of the eyes of a Sharingan user and a strong user at that. Amatsu was first to face Shinja and appeared before him gripping him by the neck, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he growled, "THIS WAS YOUR PLAN THE WHOLE TIME? Turning my brothers friend against him….I don't know how you did it….how you could get Dayu to unlock THOSE eyes with out killing Ryuu is unknown but you son of a bitch….you really are nervous about my own little brother….huh?"

Shinja glared down at him, "It was for the safety of Shadow, I have helped them for so long, I don't want the progress to be destroyed because of the cursed clan of the Ryuu's destroy all it has attained."

Amatsu's hand quickly transformed into three sharp claws, "Prepare to meet your maker." He said deathly calm.

Dayu looked up, his eyes widened and he ran and leaped up with his sharingan activated again. He was about to strike until.

Amatsu felt pressure on his clawed hand and he looked over his shoulder looking a bit shocked himself, Kuniko gasped, Naruto looked wide eyed from his spot far at the end to the stares. Arcance had his hand on the handle of his sword wanting to attack now.

There stood the still unconscious Ryuujin holding his brothers wrist firmly. Amatsu was silent looking at his brother, but he sighed and dropped Shinja, "Let's get you back to your spot Ryuu." Amatsu turned and got his little brother back to his spot again to continue his rest.

Asura leaned his back to the railing, "Hmph, second person today connected to Ryuu he has withdrawn from killing…" he looked to Cory and Shinja, "Be lucky you two, be very lucky." He folded his arms looking at his friend.

"Hey, remember Asura, he did choose me to watch his little brother, so don't go acting like hot shit!" Cory stomped over to him glaring right at him.

"She's right you know, besides, what makes you think we wouldn't be able to fend him off?" Shinja questioned folding his arms.

The Shinobi of Shadow looked at the two almost a bit sleepily, "God you two are pains in the asses, just accept it shut up and go on with things." He grumbled as he pulled out a cigarette and lit up, "Getting on my fucking nerves, act like his friend Shinja, yet you train Uchiha boy here to use THOSE eyes to kill him."

Dayu looked between them not knowing were this was going to go now as he set his feet back to solid ground. Kuniko walked over to Amatsu and Ryuu, "How is he doing?"

Amatsu looked at the girl then back to his brother, "He's going to be alright, he maybe dreaming but still he has his ear to the rest of the world."

Kuniko nodded slowly and then Naruto just walked over not caring who was going to be in his way and knelt beside them, "How is it he could do something like that in his sleep?"

Now he looked at the yellow haired genin, "It's what the strength of a shinobi is, no matter what he is aware….makes me wonder if Shinja over there really trained him and not my old sensei." Amatsu trying to think how he too did that with out the proper training, as far as he knew Rikimaru only had trained him and his first pupil Ayame.

Chouji sat on the floor holding the railing, "Oh no….there are still such strong guys left…"

Shikamaru knelt beside him, "Don't worry Chouji, you'll be okay, Asuma-sensei will make sure nothing will happen."

The big leaf genin nodded slowly smiling at his friend, "Thanks Shikamaru…hope it won't be too much trouble…"

The lazy dreamer laughed, "It'll be okay Chouji, because you are a strong guy, I am sure you can do it."

Chouji slowly nodded with a smile, '_Shikimaru is a great friend._' He thought happily as he slowly got back to his feet.

The Hokage looked over at the group of the Shadow and Leaf and he smiled a bit seeing as they were not against each other, he looked over seeing the young boy Ryuu, '_He…looks like…hmm I wonder…_' The Third looked between the two brothers and then down at the ring seeing the medical nins finally arrive to take away the corpse.

The Third looked back at them, '_Yes…now I remember they must be the boys of Garyuu…so…its true he had perished now…that's too bad. He was an excellent shinobi...and it's sad that he has left two kids behind._'

Asura took a drag on his cigarette, "Besides, two little fucks, I came back to Shadow, while Amatsu was tending to his business to get the douche bag who killed their family I checked in and reported the status of his brother, so don't accuse me of not knowing shit!" he then shoved Shinja back a bit glaring at them both.

"Don't shove me Asura, you might lose that arm." Shinja snapped back cracking his knuckles of his right hand by clenching his fist.

"Asura just quit it! So what you checked on Ryuu? I raised that kid, and…"

Asura then cut off Cory, "You think you know so much? Well Shinja, here is a news flash, Ryuujin will do anything to protect his friends, just as he saved YOUR ass just now, yet you created a tool of his possible destruction." He took another drag finishing it and then tossed it to the floor putting it out.

Shinja narrowed his eyes, "Asura, I swear you do not shut your mouth I will do it for you."

"I WISH YOU WOULD ALREADY! COME ON BIG SHOT!" Asura shouted getting right in Shinja's face glaring.

Until Hayate's voice interrupted, "Hiroku Asura, Akimichi Chouji down here now for your match!"

Chouji looked over at Asura, "Oh crap…" he shuttered seeing that Asura was giving off a dangerous energy just then.

"We will continue this later Shinja." Asura said evilly as he leaped over the railing and walked over to Hayate standing there, "Sooo, who's this Chouji character?"

Hayate coughed into his hand, "Be patient."

"Remember Chouji, after this match Bar-B-Q all for you." Asuma said assuredly with a smile.

Chouji slowly nodded his head and walked down. He got to the center spot waiting patiently and couldn't deny that evil aura Asura was giving off.

Shinja grunted, "Self indulgent prick….what the hell does he know…" he walked to the wall and leaned against it folding his arms.

The white haired Jounin Kakashi looked at them all and sighed heavily, '_This is turning out to be quite the exam…never of thought all these people would make it here…and that boy Dayu…could be some trouble…same for Amatsu and Ryuujin.._' he thought standing silent at his spot.

Cory though recovered and latched herself onto Kakashi and had a grin that spread all the way across her face. Dayu finally stepped over to Amatsu and others, "Uh…Amatsu-sama…is it true…what you and Asura have said….am I a weapon against….my own friend?"

Naruto looked at him and it was sad and he looked down, '_That's terrible…these two…friends…and turned against each other…because the power Ryuujin-san has._' Naruto actually keeping quiet as he held his jacket which was right over his stomach were the seal of the Kyuubi was.

The long raven haired Shinobi stood looking at Dayu, "Yes, you are correct, it's very obvious. Because I and other Ryuu Clan members are considered curses upon the land now, we are wanted dead then alive, and now that the one to lead is alive, it's feared of what he'll do with the powers granted to him."

"Im very sorry…" Dayu said lowering his head in shame that he would be quick to go against his long time friend.

"Its not me you should be apologizing to, it will have to be my brother when awakes." Amatsu said with a stoic face and walked to the railing to see Asura fight.

"Begin!"

Asura looked at Chouji for a minute, "Alright kid, drop it." He said firmly.

Chouji now looked very confused, "Wha…wha….what do you mean?"

Asura walked up to him, "Remove the hams from under your shirt."

The pleasantly plumped Genin looked at himself still very confused about Asura and what his aim was. It was then that Asura walked up kneeled and lifted his shirt, "I NEED AN ADULT! ASUMA-SENSEI!" Chouji yelled a bit frightened by this.

He took a couple steps back, "Oh..HEY! Amatsu! He isn't hiding anything! IT'S JUST A FAT KID! Heh heh aren't you? Fatty fat, heh heh."

Amatsu was leaning over the railing looking with bored eyes, "Asura you moron…"

Asuma slapped his forehead, "Ughh Chouji why'd you even let him get that close to you?" he sighed looking down.

The fire was now in Chouji's eyes, his taboo word "Fat" was in the air, and how putting his hands together, "NINPOU, BAIKA NO JUTSU!(Multi-size Technique)" he yelled and now his whole body expanded out.

Asura blinked looking at the increasingly large Genin, "HAA HAA! Now fatty is EVEN FATTER! HAA HA!" he held his stomach laughing.

"COME ON CHOUJI KICK HIS ASS!" Shikimaru yelled.

"YEAH! GO CHOUJI! DON'T LET HIM KEEP CALLING YOU A FAT ASS!" Ino yelled along with Shikimaru to get their teammate pumped up and ready to fight.

Chouji propelled himself into the air a bit and now his feet were sucked into his body along with his arms and then his head, ""NIKUDEN SENSHA! (Meat Tank)" now his body began to spin at a fast rate and now sped towards Asura.

Asura raised an eyebrow, "Huh interesting, turning your whole body into a massive ball like that to crush me…well lets see." He grinned and watched very closely.

Chouji sped at him and just before he would hit, "THERE YOU ARE!" Asura yelled putting his hands out.

He planted his hands firmly against the puffed up genin and it were Chouji's head would be, "Heh heh he's like a turtle. That's awesome." He said and then quickly fell to his back and Chouji gained speed again and flew at Asura, though he was ready and put his feet out and propelled the over sized genin over him and back to the floor.

Asura got back up to his feet and looked up seeing Amatsu. His friend was dangling a bottle with something written on it. He then looked to his side, "AH SHIT! AMATSU! GIVE ME MY SAKE BOTTLE BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" he yelled shaking his fist.

Before Asura knew it Chouji came rolling by and flattened him to the ground. He peeled himself up off the ground, "Oh you fat fuck…DAMNIT GIVE ME MY SAKE SO I CAN HAVE SOME FUN!" he growled.

Amatsu let out a sigh of annoyance, "Fine, fine. Here." He said and tossed it down at him.

Asura caught it and nuzzled happily, "My wonderful bottle." He then sensed Chouji back on his way and he dodged quickly.

He popped the cork off the bottle and to a swig, "….PPFFFFFFT!" he spat it out, "WHATS THIS? YOU CHEAPSKATE THAT'S WATER, HOW DARE YOU PULL THIS, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME!"

"Shit…he noticed on the first swig…how much do I owe you Demin?" Amatsu asked going to his creation.

"Ten." Demin answered.

"Damnit here you go." Amatsu putting the money in his claws.

Asura had a vain of irritation popping out his forehead, "YOU WERE BETTING? GOD DAMNIT!" he yelled and again Chouji sped by and ran him down.

He collected himself and got up dusting himself off, "Alright…that's it….time to get this going."

Chouji now was at high speeds and raced towards Asura again. With a wicked grin by Asura he was ready, and then bit at his thumb and performed the hand seals _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep_ and then he slammed his fist to the floor, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!(Summoning Technique)"


	18. Chapter 18 Chuunin Exam Part 8

Chapter 18 Chuunin Exam Part 8: Those We Have Lost, Chouji vs. Asura Concludes, Who Will Fight Next? 

Night, the bringer of darkness, evil and...death. Kaiser Garyuu of the Ryuu clan stood in the dead of night, with the wind berating his face pushing the droplets of rain into his face. His Shadow Hitai-ate band was soaked now along with the rest of his clothing. He stared down the Ryuu Sureiya(Dragon Slayer) that who he chased from his home, to ensure the safety of his family and village.

Amatsu was knocked unconscious, laying there getting drenched in the rain, once he awoke it would be with a splitting headache as someone had managed to get a sneak attack upon the Dark Dragon and render him unconscious.

Garyuu eyed behind him for a moment, "You must have a tricky accomplice to get behind my son and do that to him…"

The Dragon Slayer smirked, "You'll find that we are full of surprises, and don't worry, you are the only one we're sending to hell."

Garyuu looked shocked about this and he lowered himself into his fighting stance, "As am I…"

"You...are though perhaps the lowest form of a Dragon Slayer, humph...freaking disrespectful trash. You are now facing the Taijutsu expert of the Ryuu Clan, I am the Lightning Dragon Kaiser Garyuu, meet your fate!" Garyuu leaning a bit with the glare that only the darkest of people could bring, and Garyuu's fierce intensity increased as his eyes become those of his clan.

The Ryuu Sureiya readied his blade, "Enough talk from you, I have slain many of your kind, you have a sad despicable title, you will fall like all the others..." the Sureiya smirked with great confidence finding he had this fight in the bag.

Amatsu's eyes flickered and then slowly he opened them, "What…damnit…what happened? Father…he and I…were chasing…that guy…then…" he looked around.

"Father!" Amatsu yelled into the dead air looking around in rapid motions as he scrambled to his feet, "Damnit…no…why? WHY NOW?" he yelled his voice cracking a bit as the rain continued pouring upon him.

: Flashback One Month Ago :

Out in the dead of the forest the sounds of kunai's cutting through the air, _tak tak_. The kunai's hit the wooden target and a disgruntled sigh heard after words, "Damnit…I hate doing this target crap…" he protested against this aloud, as he enjoyed close combat, using his kunai to cut the gut open of a person spilling their insides on the ground.

Rikimaru shook his head, "Amatsu, you're going to need to learn to stay at a distance too. I know your preferences, but this is the necessity to a shinobi, remember, it's not all about jutsu's and your power. It's your skill, your ability to hide yourself from your enemy and kill him in the shadows of your surroundings."

Amatsu looked over at his sensei for a moment and gritted his teeth as he then tossed a kunai to the ground and even that was to much out the ground then he wanted.

Garyuu stepped out from the forest with a bit of a smile, "Don't worry son, you'll get it." He said confidently.

The troubled Shadow ninja looked away from him for a moment till pissed that for some reason he wasn't hitting the target dead center like he believed he should be. "Throw one."

Amatsu cocked his head at his father, "What? Why?" he questioned.

He smiled, "Well for one I want to see your form, and maybe I can help you out a little bit."

Amatsu rubbed his face a bit sighing, "Fine…don't see what good it'll do…" he was in protest; he couldn't help but prefer his style over throwing kunai but he did decide to at least show him.

The young dragon pulled a kunai from his holster and then quickly hurled the blade towards the target, and yet stills the same result, which only made Amatsu grumbled annoyed beyond any point.

Garyuu stepped over and picked up the kunai from the ground that was stuck in moments ago, "Watch kiddo, you'll get it." He smiled and with a simply flick of his wrist he hurled the kunai dead center to the target.

Amatsu had watched the whole thing as he folded his arms slightly letting out a disgruntled groan.

Rikimaru shook his head and let out a small laugh, "Just give it a try Amatsu, if you do I'll let your slaughter everyone on our next mission."

That made Amatsu perk up and he grinned, "Sure thing sensei." He picked out a kunai and twirled it for a moment and remembered how his father threw it and then replicated it hurling the blade towards the target and then clanged against his fathers and he grinned.

Garyuu laughed, "Damn…hoping he would miss…you just have to give him that idea of motivation huh Rikimaru-san?"

"Ha ha ha yea it's the only way to get him to do anything usually, well what I need him to get done." Rikimaru smirked under his face mask as he walked over to the target taking out all the kunai.

Amatsu grunted a bit as he turned away from them, "Are we still doing tonight's mission Rikimaru-sensei?"

Rikimaru looked to the disgruntled shinobi, "Yes Amatsu we are, do not worry you'll get what we bargained for."  
----------------------------------------------  
For the outside world of Ryuu's mind time was still going, the match of Asura and Chouji had ended. Asura stood over the fallen Konoha ninja who surprisingly pulled of a decent fight; he patted his bear Kuma, "Did good boy. Chouji, you proved worth hope to see the day you get better." Asura with a smile and his summoned brown bear disappeared in a buff of smoke.

Chouji smiled a little and he slipped into unconsciousness, his body was beaten and scratched up. But he earned every bit of it from his struggled fight against Asura to prove his self worth.

Hayate threw his hand down, "Match over, winner Hiroku Asura."

The rest of Team 10 leaped down beside their beaten teammate, "Ai you did good Chouji." Shikimaru smiled at his friend and helped him to his feet and handed him off to the medical ninja's to get him at a safe place and so he could rest.

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette blowing smoke into the air, "Guess he didn't do so bad."

Quickly with that smoke released into the air Asura was right there grinning, "Saaaay could you possibly spare a fellow smoker a cig or two or three?" he asked with his hands out.

Ino and Shikimaru looked puzzled as they stared at the Shadow Shinobi who was asking for a hand out of smokes.

Team 10's Jounin raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought I saw you already with your own pack?"

Asura scratched his cheek a bit looking off to the right, "Well I DIID buuut when I was fighting your student the pack fell out and I didn't realize it until my pet Kuma grinded them into the floor destroying them."

The Jounin shook his head, "Here." He tossed Asura a new pack, "Part of my reserves."

Suddenly Asura was small with his hands out the pack of cigarettes in his hand and he looked with big eyes, "Thaaank yoou." He grinned and ran off with the pack, "Yahoo!" he hoped up over the railing beside Amatsu.

"Must say Asura you certainly displayed a high amount of idiocy out there, get steam rolled few times and all." Shinja smirked under his face mask as he leaned on the railing.

Cory shook her head, "Must you start with this stuff already?" she questioned annoyed.

Hiroku pulled out a new cigarette lit up and took a drag from it looking to Shinja, "You know, if you really want a fight from me just say so and I'd be more the happy to give you your fight."

Amatsu was knelt in front of Ryuu watching over his little brother and he let out an agitated sigh, "Shinja you just keep on pushing it. There's a reason he and I made Chuunin in our village at a young age."

Kakashi was puzzled, "Wait, if you're chuunin already then what are you doing in this exam?"

The smoker took a puff, "Because Kakashi, in Shadow we haven't become exactly an official shinobi power yet. So our documents, rank aren't as substantial as one would hope. But we proved that we have the talents, so to make things official we decided to go through this exam." Asura explained as he hoped up and sat on the railing.

Amatsu stood up now, "Yeah that's the bit of it." Then his joyful blood lusted grin grew, "But this exam…haa haa wasn't quite as fun as mine."

Kakashi looked upon Amatsu with a very stern serious eye trying not to let Amatsu's mood affect him in anyway. Kunkuro as he was near Naruto again shivered, that same grin he remembers from Gaara when he was in the mood, yet this guy was doing it for no reason, not killing, just showing it was there.

Hayate from the floor coughed into his hand, "The next combatants please come forward."

Kage Kyoushu leaped down before and words could be exchanged between him and his students. A tapping upon the shoulder by Demin, "Amatsu-sama it is your turn to fight."

Amatsu turned around placing his hand on the guard railing seeing the names then the person below, and the blood lust filled grin stayed as he jumped to the floor. He walked to the center of the arena were he was meant to stand, "Seems fate has brought us for another fight."

"Yes, it would seem a rematch is given to us here." Kyoushu answered back as he set his hand upon the hilt of his blade.

"Brave man Kyoushu…to return…because of your weakened chakra state I will limit myself to swords, because you have earned it being you are standing here ready to fight once again." Amatsu reaching over his shoulder for his blade.

"Don't insult me Amatsu…despite my condition I can beat you no matter what. I am a skilled swordsman and I will tear you down." Kage's temper raising a bit, his eyes growing cold and narrow as he looked upon the shinobi.

Amatsu released the hilt, "So be it Kyoushu, but I will do this, because of your returning to fight me." He smiled, "I won't kill you."

Kage Kyoushu knelt, "Sorry I can't promise you the same thing."

"BEGIN!" Hayate threw his hand down signaling the start.

Amatsu then stood there and put his hands together the index finger and middle finger of his left hand stuck up into the air and the same two fingers of his right hand were just below pressed into his left hand palm. His eyes were closed and now his shadows began to extract out from himself, "This IS what you wanted, right?"

Kyoushu drew his sword and held it with both hands bringing the blade up the cutting blade was faced up the point directed towards Amatsu.

----------------------------------------------

The mission was a success for Amatsu, Rikimaru and Garyuu, the dark dragon showing off his skills for his father, giving him the first hand view that he had become and excellent shinobi of Shadow. Now though, Amatsu sat, in the rain, by his fathers side, his tears being mixed in with the rain droplets.

"Why? I…Finally had happiness, things were starting to go right…why?" Amatsu set his hands on his fathers chest gripping the clothing, "Why this?" he choked with his words.

The blood on Garyuu covered his hands while he gripped the shirt, "Father…no…we…were getting along for once. Mom, is going to have another child and then this…" Amatsu's breathing grew heavy as he knelt forward a bit.

"Why me?" he screamed as he removed his hands and held his head, "Why am I so cursed like this? Why am I not allowed to have happiness? Why?" he yelled once more.

The wind picked up now, throwing the rain droplets around and hitting him in the face, the rain picked up and began to wash the blood from his hands. "Face it Amatsu Mikaboshi…this is you, you are to have nothing but pain and loneliness, you are a cursed being." From behind spoke darkly to him.

But for Amatsu's, his face grew angry, he gritted his teeth and turned around to the person, "SHUT UP!"

The unknown figure stood before him shadowed by the night, "Amatsu you aren't meant for all this, you have a better place, some where that you can be who you really are." The one thing seen was his grin and the figure in the night disappeared.

Amatsu, stood in the rain breathing and still crying. He put his hand over his chest, he felt such a cringe of pain there, "Father…." He muttered and went back home to tell his mother of Garyuu's fate.

With in the next three years, some as semblance of normalcy was presented for the Kaiser Family. Izumi mourned her husbands death for a good time and still his place in her heart felt empty but with now her two boys Amatsu and Ryuujin it helped her go on no matter what. Amatsu was continually doing missions for sometime till his little brother grew up, and then once he had Izumi was back at the hospital working and Amatsu spent time with his three year old brother.

Ryuujin sat happily on his older brothers shoulders grinning as they walked down the street, "Where we going bwother?" he asked quite cutely.

Amatsu couldn't help it and laughed, "You'll find out kid, don't worry." He smiled up at him.

The little Dragon King smiled happily and hugged his brother around the head a bit resting his cheek on the top of Amatsu's head.

The villagers still couldn't see Amatsu any differently, they knew he had changed, but they still couldn't accept it and saw him as nothing but a curse on this village. He himself though didn't care of their stares and glares and intent as he held Ryuu's legs securely so he wouldn't fall off.

Ryuu's little eyes looked around seeing everyone's faces and could sense their emotions, "Bwother…I don't like it here…everyone…they…seem scary…" he hid his face away from everyone buried into Amatsu's hair, "All have such scary faces…" he added with a bit of a muffled sound due to his hiding.

"Heh heh its okay little brother, they wont hurt you, big bwother will see to it." Amatsu smiled patting his shin, "Okay?"

Ryuu nodded, "Okay Amatsu-kun." He said happily hugging his brother tighter.

Amatsu now stopped, as someone stood before him, his eyes glared a bit at this person, "What?"

"Whoa!" The man smiled, "Hey, no need for such a dangerous look, especially to your new teammate."

Amatsu looked very confused by his statement, "What the fu….hell are you talking about?" he remembered his little brother and best not to be swearing in front of him like this.

"Names Hiroku Asura, it's quite something to meet Kaiser Amatsu, I've heard much of your missions, all high ranked and successful." He introduced and flattered a bit or tried to.

Amatsu looked coldly, "I don't need a teammate, Rikimaru-sensei and I do fine enough we don't need an idiot to slow us down." Amatsu spoke harshly, tossing away the flattery.

Asura blinked, "Ouch, harsh dude. But come on, this is an order from your uncle, he put me on the team, so ditch the rug rat and go for a mission."

The eyes of the Dark Dragon were presenting themselves being as vicious as ever and moved swiftly to not disturb Ryuu and punched Asura in the stomach. Asura bellowed over holding his stomach and fell to his knees.

"We may be teammates but tell me what to do, especially when it comes to my brother and I will do much worse." Amatsu stepped on down the road going to were he wanted to take Ryuu.

Asura sat there coughing still, "Heh heh damn packs quite the punch for a scrawny looken guy…I'm sure this can work." He smiled standing finally after a few moments.

Amatsu and Ryuu came to clearing out in the forest, targets set up around the place, he picked his little brother up off his shoulders and set him on his feet, he couldn't help but laugh, "Ryuu, wake up little guy."

Ryuujin yawned widely rubbing his left eye, "Sowy I got comfortable." He smiled.

His older brother patted him on the head, "Its okay, you feeling awake enough to do something?"

The little dragon yawned one last time and nodded, "Uh-huh, what am I going to do?" he asked curiously waking up more.

Amatsu grinned and pulled out a kunai and twirled it on his finger, "Target practice, I'm gonna start training you."

The boys eyes grew as wide as they could, and that little sparkle in his eyes, "REALLY? YIPEE! BWOTHER IS GOING TO TWAIN ME!" he leaped up and hugged his brother Amatsu around the waist smiling being as happy as he could.

----------------------------------------------

Amatsu Mikaboshi, former member of the Akatsuki stood before Kage Kyoushu a man whose history would be revealed today. The shadows still protruding out from Amatsu and slowly they stopped, he opened his eyes, they had morphed into that of the dragons, and they centered on Kyoushu.

Kyoushu had sheathed his sword looking and under his face mask he couldn't help but let a smirk grace his face. Amatsu's eyes narrowed, "Why that smirk Kyoushu?" and his eyes looked to his left knowing now he was behind him.

"Gave me just what I needed Amatsu." Kyoushu now began to take in the shadows.

Before he could take to much Amatsu's dragon tail grew out and slapped him across the face sending him in a corkscrew motion through the air and collapsed to the ground. The former Village leader stood and wiped the corner of his mouth, "Wasn't quite expecting that, you're talented indeed, but you at least saved me some trouble." He looked at Amatsu now with half white and red eyes now.

Amatsu looked at the shadows that were still behind him turning around to face him again, "Hmm…I see…you absorbed some of my shadows…this should be interesting." He spoke in a very unimpressed tone as his tail whipped from side to side.

"You'll find its far more then just absorption of the shadows Amatsu." Kyoushu took a step forward.

"Hm…So Amatsu was right…he did face Kage Kyoushu…interesting." Asura blowing smoke out from his mouth looked upon the arena floor.

Demin nodded, "Of course, Amatsu-sama does not lie, and Master wouldn't do such a thing. Especially when it comes to someone he fights, because that is something he takes very seriously."

Asura couldn't help but let out the laugh, "Come on Demin even you noticed when Amatsu goes well just a bit psycho and goes sick house mad on a person."

The creation nodded and grinned, "Well of course Asura-san, that's because Master is like a delightful random cruelty generator, and he poisons everything and all he touches with his presence. Master is a testament to all organic meat bags everywhere."

He had to take hold of his cigarette as he laughed, "Yes, you are right Demin. Haa haaa. He has that side to him yes, Amatsu can be one dark guy…but when it does come to certain people he goes all out for them."

Demin raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand Asura, and all I have witnessed from Master are that, does he truly have such a side."

Asura inhaled some smoke off his cigarette, "Yeah Demin, he does, just wait and see."

Sakura stood there waving the smoke away then stood right behind him, "HEY! Must you be smoking near all of us?" she questioned angrily.

Asura slowly turned around blowing smoke up into the air, "Yes, I must, now shut up and watch things."

"Why you…" She rolled up the sleeves she didn't have.

Kakashi caught this at the corner of his eye and went over and stopped her, "Sakura, no need for fighting up here."

Asura turned away again to look at the fight till he was interrupted yet again, "Asura, tell me…what is it that you know about that man Kage Kyoushu down there?" Kakashi putting his book away.

Cory pouted, "Kakashi-kun, why are you only putting that book away to talk to him?"

The smoker sighed annoyed as he turned around to him, "Kage Kyoushu, as I heard from Amatsu, because he gathered the information. Is, he was the original sensei to all the original Kage's of the five countries."

"W-what?' Kakashi asked in bewilderment, "How...is it though that he could still be alive…and look like he's my age?"

Asura finally finished his cigarette as he put it out on the floor, "Well, it goes like this. Kage Kyoushu was the leader of a strong village highly talented shinobi also as a swordsman. Also Amatsu and him are alike in the sense they specialize in the Darkness element, Amatsu's though is possibly stronger because the fact he is a Ryuu, being within the clan their bloodline limit enhances their elemental capacity, as we have seen makes them quite dangerous people."

He looked among everyone whose attention he had, even the Hokage was looking towards them leaning his ear in their direction. But one was uninterested and didn't care to hear, Arcane waited seeing everyone give Asura their attention.

"But I digress, here is the full thing." Asura hopped onto the railing unable to stop from smiling as he had such attention, "Kyoushu is from the once known village Kuragari (darkness) and he was the sensei to the original Kage's in fact it was with the first part of his name that the honor at least what was left by some that had that put to their name because of what he accomplished. He gave them their names, Kazekage of the Sand, Mizukage of the Mist, Tsuchikage of Stone, Raikage of Lightning and of course Hokage of the Leaf."

He took a bit of a breath to continue, "He was believed to of been killed by a creature, a demon that inhabited a near by area. After the dispatched shinobi, he and his students decided to take matters into their own hands, the mission being very high ranked of course. The top mission…was unforeseen of the events to take place."

"What were the unforeseen events?" Asked Kakashi while he stood beside Cory.

Arcane was taking silent steps toward them, as he slowly withdrew his sword.

"The unforeseen events were the betrayal of Kyoushu's students. They did it only after their sensei defeated the demon fox."

Those words defiantly caught Naruto's attention, "De-demon…fox?"

Asura looked at the boy, saw the markings on his face he kept quiet but nodded, "Yes, a demon fox. Kyoushu brought down the creature so after this his pupils took it upon themselves to tear him down and kill him. They reported news back to the village that it was the demon that killed their Leader. The villagers did not accept that kind of an answer, knowing him all to well. The students slaughtered the whole village…."

"AND?" Naruto blurted out indulged and wanted to hear the rest to the story as Asura had trailed off.

He shrugged slightly, "Eh, forgot the rest of it." He took a drag from his smoke.

The act of falling over was before them at Asura's lacking in memory.

"Time for me, to finish the job I started back in the forest." Arcane glared and had his sword fully withdrawn and then charged.

Amatsu looked up towards the rafters. His eyes narrowed, 'That bastard…but…he won't get much further.'

A streak of blood smeared across the wall, and Arcane stood gripping his sword tight struggling to press further. Demin stood there, his hand now had a sword blade through it, "By the Master's orders I am looking upon his little brother." The creation made quick work and kicked Arcane in the stomach and pulled his hand off the blade.

"What the?" Asura pushed off the railing and turned to were the new set of commotion was.

Arcane's eyes squinted from the kick as he stumbled back, "You abomination of life, you'll pay for that."

"I am no such thing, Amatsu-sama see me as an equal, as another person, its people like you who slap labels and judge." Demin's eyes hardened and veins grew out around his eyes, "If we meet down there depending on my master's orders I will tear you apart for this action."

The self-proclaimed Samurai sheathed his sword and turned his back and began back to his partner. He stopped though in his tracks and he felt a sharp object poke into his back and he looked over his back.

Demins eyes glaring upon him widely, "Never turn your back on me or my master you disrespectful trash."

Arcane looked upon the human experiment, "Now who's slapping labels on others?"

"No, you have already labeled yourself through your actions. You are trash to attack a man while sleeping and then to turn your back on another whom his now your enemy is disrespectful. You claim to be a Samurai? You have no honor, in the life of Shinobi there is far greater honor and either me or my Master will teach you these ways or we will simply destroy you." Demons tone was not one to be mocked against in any manor as his intent to kill frosted the area.

"Noted…" Was the only thing that came out of Arcanes mouth and he turned around and took backward steps keeping his eyes close on Demin as he stepped away in the same fashion.

The gaze from the scene above shifted back to Kyoushu, "Your students have a knack for being dishonorable trash."

"I don't care about him; I just trained him, no real attachment for that fool." Kyoushu responded keeping his gaze fixed on Amatsu.

"Good, because when the time comes, his head is on a post."

Kyoushu truly could care less of Amatsu's plans, and he took this time and initiated and absorbed more of the shadows and he was at full power.

"Seems my Shadow arts will be of no use now, heh well thankfully I do always plan ahead for such events." Amatsu reached to a pouch at his hip and revealed a scroll.

Asura slapped his forehead, "Ughh he is going to do it…here of all…well at least not the finals…" he shook his head.

"What are you hinting at here Asura?" Kakashi asked looking over at the smoking shinobi.

"Amatsu has well…uh stored corpses in some scrolls from the forest, he plans to use some his Blood arts now for this guy, among another Death art of his…"

"Tha-that's horrible…vile…inhuman…" Said grossed out Ino, who covered her mouth from disgust.

Asura merely shrugged it off, "Well, yeah maybe. But as Amatsu has said to me, he is already considered a virus of life; he doesn't see any point of changing himself just to be viewed any differently. He will continue to be who he is."

Amatsu slowly unraveled the scroll to perform his death arts, until the cry of his brother stopped him, "Mother!"

'_Uh-oh…he is at the end of the dreams…oh well, I will have to wait till the finals to have my fun.'_ He thought to himself as he raveled it back up and slipped it away with a few sighs of relief from the main Konoha section.

"Ryuujin!" Naruto called out as he rushed to his most recent friend's side, and there was Kuniko knelt beside the fire haired boy.

Cory looked down at Ryuu concerned, _'Oh no…he must be at that night…'_ she brought her thumb to her mouth and bit down on the nail lightly.

Dayu was a bit more interested with Amatsu's battle at the moment, he was worried for his friend too, but he was curious about the Dark Dragon Brothers abilities. Shinja was switching between the fight and Ryuu, trying to keep a watchful eye on both spots. Asura let out a puff of smoke, "It's about time." He said a bit irritable.

"Excuse me for this Kyoushu, but…family comes first and there are things that have to be done." Amatsu then placed his hands up and performed the hand seals, _Serpent, Boar, Horse, Ram._

From Amatsu's own shadows it spread out from him and encircled Kage Kyoushu as he stood still and calm. Now the shadows spread upward and surrounded the two of them, leaving everyone on the outside to merely guess what was going on.

"Hmph this…this isn't the Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique), what is this Amatsu?" Kyoushu asked seeing Amatsu in the same spot as before.

Amatsu let out a bit of a laugh, "Im glad that you are finally willing to see that not everything is a Genjutsu." He grinned, "This though, is Ankoku Doomu (Darkness Dome), I developed it awhile ago, insures a good private battle for those trapped inside, no outside interference nothing what so ever can stop this, unless of course I stop it."

Shikamaru looked at this, '_Interesting guy…again he continues using shadow techniques…suppose now it is true that such a village exists…with the same techniques as my own clan…man…how troublesome…'_

"Mother…I'm…sorry…" Ryuujin muttered as tears leaked down his cheek sitting there breathing heavy, still in his nightmare at least what it had come to.

"What is he talking about?" Kuniko asked worried as she looked at the boy she cared about a good deal and looked over at Shinja and Cory.

Shinja ignored the question as he looked down at the arena floor, Cory lowered her head with a small sigh, "It's…just…Ryuu's mother was killed in front of him…and it was her who risked her life to save him…" she turned away as she wrapped her arms around her sides closing her eyes tight.

"Listen, my brother, he is the one to succeed in leading the Ryuu's and we are going to need allies, we are sure that Kage and Konoha will be there to help us…we will need other strong people to back us." Amatsu explained to the former Leader of a Clan and Village.

"You are a tough adversary, you maybe losing your chakra because of that curse upon you. But even my Sensei is undeniably the most skilled shinobi without using any chakra. Your swordsman skills are what make you so strong, so with your influence and power, what do you say to give a struggling clan a hand to better succession?"

Kage Kyoushu looked on Amatsu with great skepticism, "Why? What is in it for me? After everything give me one damn good reason to trust you of all people and help you for more power."

The Dark Dragon sighed placing his left hand on his hip and used his right hand to comb through his hair, "Kyoushu, do not do it for me I am not asking that so much. But please do it for my little brother aide him in the dream to revive the clan for the safety of one group." He spoke with sincerity.

"No."

"Please, Kyoushu, your blade could be very helpful to his cause, to ensure that something won't happen to us again…" Amatsu doing what he could, in his power to give his brother a helping hand for redemption of their clan, "Kyoushu, if you make it known to be alive once more, you I am sure still hold the same respect that you had from people many upon many years ago. Such a title as the one you made for yourself would be a great help. Understand where we are coming from with this proposal."

The now Samurai, unable to really be a shinobi any longer stood with his arms crossed, pondering these thoughts, _'It has been tiresome to stay in the shadows...being away from so many others...guess it couldn't be so bad...just means more fighting again...or some rest finally and to maybe just maybe pass on the skill of the blade to a new generation...Arcane I could careless for, someone out there is more deserving.'_ A bit of a cruel grin formed over his face through the face mask it was visible to Amatsu.

"Alright Amatsu, I will help your brother, be sure though. You destroy Arcane, I feel he shouldn't be the one to pass on my skills. I can find someone far more deserving and trust worthy."

The same grin formed over his own face, "Consider him dead already."

With those last words exchanged the barrier fell away and the shadows went back into Amatsu's. Kyoushu knew in order to really get Arcane it would be best through this exam and he raised his arm before Amatsu, "I forfeit on the grounds that I misled the test instructors on my official shinobi rank."

Amatsu looked a bit puzzled but for only half a second till his face was calm again, "You continue, acquire the Chuunin rank Amatsu, I am beyond the need for such things, besides my place is fading in the world of Shinobi, that is if it hasn't all ready." Kyoushu leaped up landing on the railing and stepped down to the floor and turned towards the arena again.

Arcane looked very uneasy by the way the man who trained him just gave up like that, after such a thing had been done to him. He wondered the danger that was now held upon Amatsu, the threat he posed. Amatsu smirked sensing the unnerving feeling that Arcane was radiating at the possibilities they would clash.

Ryuujin took deep breaths as he absorbed everything now, slowly his mind adapting to current events. Everything now was clear to him, more then ever, he hadn't known everything about his clan and his family, and seeing what he had he could finally start the path that was his birthright. _'I am Kaiser Ryuujin of the great Ryuu Clan, I am the one to rebirth and restore our Clan to what they once were and no longer be so feared and hated amongst the eyes of others.'_

The young shinobi began to pick himself up from his spot his eyes still closed at the moment. Kuniko gasped a bit seeing this as suddenly as she stood straight up waiting for Ryuu to do or say something more now. Dayu turned to his friend with a bit of a smirk, _'Well it's about time he got his bum ass up.'_

Amatsu rose up from out of the shadows and stood before his little brother and smirked a bit, "Ayame of the Azuma Shinobi Clan."

A kunai suddenly appeared before his throat, "Kaiser Amatsu of the Ryuu Clan." It was the kunoichi Ayame, partner of Rikimaru sensei to Amatsu and a smirk was over her face too.

It was now that everyone was aware of her appearance, _'That level of stealth...its insane...'_ the thoughts running through Kakashi's mind was that of such disbelief that such a ninja got past all them.

Ryuujin smiled seeing Ayame, knowing her from the memories that he had seen, "Hello Ayame-sama." He said respectfully.

The still youthful looking woman looked at him then at Amatsu with a grim face, "You did, didn't you?"

Amatsu shrugged, "He had the right to know who is parents were."

"No idiot, your past." She said with a bit of poison in her voice that could kill.

Again a shrug came from the Shadow Shinobi, "I felt he should know that, know the other ugliness that people show to our clan. He has the right to know the kind of discrimination we endure just for having the marks that we have."

Ayame sighed, "Fine." She said with a shake of her head at Amatsu, "It is nice to see you again though Amatsu, it's been quite awhile."

He grinned a tooth filled grin, "Indeed it has, been traveling around a bit." He then went to a bit more of a down look, "Uh…how is Rikimaru-sensei?"

Ayame folded her arms with another sigh, "Still the same, training keeping himself in tip top shape. He was disappointed to hear of the name you made for yourself Amatsu. You know he looked after you like a family member."

Amatsu rubbed the back of his neck firmly, "I know…I had guessed he would be. But it was something I had to do."

"He understood that reasoning, he had come to that conclusion Amatsu-san."

Before Amatsu was about to speak the figuring shadow loomed and dropped down like a bolt of lightening and with such speed a cut was made across Amatsu's chest and then also across his throat both parts sprayed blood really quick and he spun and dropped like a ton of bricks. As he fell everyone gasped out except for Ayame and also Ryuujin from the memories he had seen he knew the man that did this.

There now stood in his shinobi attire was Rikimaru sensei to Amatsu Mikaboshi and he sheathed his blade. Everyone looked dumbfounded and with their jaws hanging open especially with the next line, "SLACKER! Here I thought I trained you to always be aware, be a true shinobi, tch you have started relying on your chakra and jutsu's too much."

Amatsu was right back up, "SLACKER? What the hell are you going on about? What kind of sensei are you to come dropping out like that and cutting at his own student?" He yelled back furious as hell with a vain popping out the side of his head.

The not so well aged Shinobi with platinum hair smirked at his student through his face mask, "It is good to see you again Amatsu."

Amatsu's face lightened up and smiled, "Same to you old man." He grinned.

"Oi, I am not that old you brat, I can still kick your sorry dragon ass." Rikimaru grinned along with his student.

Sarutobi stood over there after Anko and Ibiki stood guard of the Hokage, while he puffed at the pipe he smoked from, _'Heh heh quite the interesting student, teacher relationship for those two.'_

Gaara watched from across the way, he hadn't ever seen someone with such an ability of stealth as it was greater then his own sense of stealth. He was finding more and more people that could challenge him in keeping his life, and as he thought of this sensing possibility of his life to an end his body was shaking with anticipation. Temari took a few steps back from her younger brother, _'With all these guys here...he keeps growing more unbalanced and even after his match with that bowl haired kid...'_

Baki, Gaara's sensei if he could be called that had kept his distance from the red haired sand shinobi, _'Gaara better remember the plans and not loose control to soon.'_

Ryuu now stepped to them, "Tell me though, what brings the two of you here? I would of thought you would wait for Amatsu-nii-san." He smiled at the thought of having a brother once again.

Ayame giggled seeing this in Ryuujin easily, "We had to be sure he would actually return, plus Rikimaru-san was wondering about his old student and had to check up on him once the Hitokage gave him word he would be here."

"Ayame…I have told you, your knack for saying too much?" Rikimaru asked with a dangerous glare.

The kunoichi gulped once, "Uh hee hee well shut up, it was true anyway." She then smiled at her long time friend.

Rikimaru sighed, "Fine, fine." He said a bit annoyed and pressed his back to the wall.

Ryuu though smiled brightly, "I'm glad that my brother has such great people by his side."


	19. Saying goodbye to Hidden Shadow

Hi Everyone,

Well it was a blast starting out this fan fic and doing everything I could to put together a compelling story. However I have kind of lost the creativity for it. Also with the development in the Naruto universe it kind of halts my plans for how I want to involve my characters. What I had to realize also was that it was ridiculous to put together such long chapters.

However, with this Story at an end a new one will be taking its place. "Within The Void" it will involve many of the same characters I have here and some new ones to boot. Also with this story it's chapters will be much shorter then 18-20. I believe the quality of the story is much better, my skills as a writer has improved since this one. So I feel much better about the new Naruto Fan Fiction.

I thank everyone who read my fan fiction, I appreciate it whole heartedly and I hope you drop by the next one as soon as it is released.

Bryan Forst-Bradley

Aka

Ryuujin Kaiser ;-)


End file.
